


All the Time in the World

by Eugeal



Series: All the Time in the World [1]
Category: Robin Hood (BBC 2006), The Golden Hour (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Crossover, Gen, Post-Canon, Time Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-07
Updated: 2016-12-17
Packaged: 2018-08-20 02:38:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 35
Words: 87,322
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8233138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal
Summary: Nottingham - 1194 Durante la battaglia per Nottingham, Guy di Gisborne cade nei sotterranei del castello, colpito a morte.Nottingham - PresenteUn gruppo di archeologi visita i sotterranei della città e fa una scoperta sconcertante: un uomo giace in una stanza chiusa da secoli, gravemente ferito, ma ancora vivo.





	1. The Golden Hour

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into English available: [All the Time in the World](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11949945) by [Eugeal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eugeal/pseuds/Eugeal)



> Lo so. Ho molte storie iniziate e ancora da concludere, ma se Guy comanda, io devo obbedire e perciò eccomi qui a scrivere l'inizio di una nuova storia.  
> Questa fanfic è un crossover tra Robin Hood e The Golden Hour, ma dovrebbe essere comprensibile anche a chi non ha mai visto quest'ultima.  
> Alec Track (interpretato nella serie da Richard Armitage :D) è uno dei protagonisti di "The Golden Hour" ed è un medico di pronto soccorso che appartiene a una squadra di elisoccorso.  
> Gli altri personaggi che appaiono nella storia sono personaggi originali.  
> La storia inizia alla fine della terza stagione di Robin Hood.

\- Sono libero.  
Guy sussurrò quelle ultime parole e fu libero davvero. I suoi pensieri scivolarono in un abisso scuro, ma stranamente quel buio non lo terrorizzava più come un tempo: non erano le profondità gelide dell’inferno, ma un’oscurità calda e accogliente che prometteva un riposo eterno e tranquillo.  
Il terrore, le colpe e il dolore che lo avevano accompagnato per tutta la vita erano rimasti indietro e lui era finalmente libero.  
Forse quello non era il paradiso, ma nemmeno l’inferno che aveva temuto così tanto e Guy si abbandonò a quell’oblio.  
  
Jonathan Archer, il custode del castello, sbadigliò mentre entrava nel suo minuscolo ufficio. Accese la luce e appoggiò il caffè sul piano della scrivania, poi aprì l’armadietto in cui erano riposte ordinatamente tutte le chiavi e prese quelle del cancello dei sotterranei.  
Quella parte del sottosuolo di Nottingham era chiusa al pubblico e il cancello impediva l’accesso alle gallerie e alle stanze scavate nella roccia. Nel corso dei secoli erano state utilizzate nei modi più disparati; come rifugi antiaerei durante la guerra, come depositi o anche come abitazioni improvvisate, ma da anni ormai nessuno poteva accedervi, a parte gli studiosi o gruppi di turisti guidati lungo percorsi ben definiti e ritenuti sicuri.  
Il custode bevve un lungo sorso di caffè e si chiese perché quel gruppo di archeologi atteso a momenti avesse sentito l’esigenza di iniziare il proprio lavoro così presto, quando il sole era appena sorto. Del resto laggiù, in fondo alle gallerie, l’orario perdeva di importanza, la luce del sole non arrivava in fondo ai tunnel e cominciare un’ora prima o un’ora dopo non avrebbe cambiato nulla se non costringere lui ad alzarsi dal letto in anticipo.  
_Pazienza, mi pagheranno gli straordinari e una volta che avrò accompagnato giù gli archeologi potrò fare un sonnellino nel mio ufficio prima che sia ora di aprire il museo del castello._  
Finì di bere il caffè e finalmente il gruppo di studiosi arrivò, con macchine fotografiche, riflettori e attrezzature varie.  
Jonathan li accompagnò lungo le gallerie, facendo attenzione al percorso da percorrere per arrivare al punto che volevano esaminare. I tunnel potevano confondere le idee e lui di certo non voleva rischiare di perdersi nelle gallerie.  
\- Cosa state cercando? - Chiese a uno degli studiosi e l’uomo lo guardò, un po’ sorpreso che quel custode dall’aspetto un po’ rozzo fosse interessato al loro lavoro.  
\- Affreschi e reperti del dodicesimo secolo. Abbiamo ragione di credere che questa sezione dei sotterranei sia rimasta intatta da allora. La scansione con il laser ha rivelato degli ambienti nascosti dietro il muro e abbiamo avuto l’autorizzazione ad aprire un varco per esplorarli. Venerdì scorso finalmente il passaggio è stato liberato dai detriti e oggi potremo entrarvi.  
Jonathan annuì. Era rientrato dalle ferie proprio il giorno prima, dopo aver passato qualche settimana con moglie e bambini in visita ai suoceri. Rispetto a quella convivenza forzata, quella alzataccia era quasi piacevole e poi le scoperte archeologiche lo interessavano.  
Era un uomo semplice e non aveva proseguito gli studi, ma la cultura lo affascinava e nei turni di notte aveva letto pian piano tutti i libri del negozio del museo, facendo attenzione a non rovinarli.  
Su uno, quello che parlava della leggenda di Robin Hood, aveva versato del caffè, perciò era stato costretto ad acquistarlo, ma quella spesa imprevista non gli era dispiaciuta poi tanto: teneva il libro nel suo armadietto e ogni tanto lo rileggeva, lasciandosi trasportare nelle avventure dell’allegra banda di fuorilegge.  
Uno degli archeologi attraversò il passaggio che portava alle cripte e gridò di spavento.  
\- C’è un uomo qui! Sembra morto!  
Il custode accorse, preoccupato, pensando che doveva trattarsi di qualche senzatetto che si era perso nelle gallerie ed era morto di fame e di sete senza riuscire a trovare l’uscita. Si fece largo tra gli studiosi spaventati e guardò l’uomo steso a terra, restando sorpreso dal suo aspetto.  
Non sembrava un senzatetto, ma il suo abbigliamento era decisamente insolito: lo sconosciuto indossava una giacca di pelle intarsiata, decorata con fibbie e borchie di metallo e inserti di cotta di maglia sulle maniche, pantaloni di pelle e stivali di cuoio nero. Al suo fianco, da una cintura legata in vita, pendeva il fodero vuoto di una spada.  
L’uomo era steso sulla schiena con una gamba piegata sotto di sé e i capelli lunghi e scuri sparsi sulle pietre del pavimento. Sotto di lui si allargava una pozza di sangue e il suo volto era di un pallore cadaverico.  
Jonathan si fece coraggio e si avvicinò allo sconosciuto, inginocchiandosi a terra accanto a lui. Gli premette una mano sul collo e non riuscì a sentire alcun battito, ma la pelle dell’uomo era ancora calda: se era morto doveva essere successo da poco e forse era ancora possibile rianimarlo.  
Gridò a uno degli archeologi di tornare di corsa nel suo studio e chiamare i soccorsi, poi cercò di ricordare quello che aveva imparato al corso di pronto soccorso molti anni prima e iniziò a slacciare in fretta la strana giacca dell’uomo per iniziare il massaggio cardiaco il prima possibile.  
Uno degli archeologi si inginocchiò a terra anche lui per aiutarlo.  
\- Quando uno segue questi corsi di primo soccorso non si aspetta mai di doverli usare davvero… - Commentò, appoggiando una mano sulla fronte e due dita sotto il mento dell’uomo privo di sensi per spostargli la testa all’indietro e liberargli le vie aeree.  
\- Beh, buon per lui che sappiamo cosa fare. - Disse il custode, poi i due uomini si concentrarono sul tentativo di rianimare lo sconosciuto, mentre uno degli altri studiosi, terrorizzato e quasi più pallido del ferito, premeva un tampone improvvisato sulla ferita che attraversava l’addome dell’uomo.  
  
\- Dottor Track! - Esclamò Jack Robinson, porgendo all’altro uomo una tazza di caffè.  
Alec si voltò e sorrise al collega.  
\- Grazie.  
Jack bevve dalla propria tazza, poi si servì, pescando una ciambella dalla scatola di cartone appoggiata sul tavolo.  
\- Allora, cosa ne pensi della nostra sede di Nottingham? Più tranquilla di Londra, eh?  
\- Decisamente. Sono qui da un giorno e l’intervento dell’elicottero è stato necessario solo tre volte.  
\- E pensa che interveniamo in due contee. Forse troverai noioso questo posto, ma sono certo che la tua esperienza ci aiuterà a rendere ancora più efficienti i nostri interventi. Quando tornerai a Londra alla fine del mese, potremo garantire un servizio ancora migliore.  
Alec alzò le sopracciglia al suono dell’allarme che preannunciava un intervento dell’elicottero.  
\- Noioso? - Chiese con un sorriso ironico, poi si voltò verso il collega che si stava dirigendo verso di loro e tornò serio, iniziando a prepararsi. - Cosa abbiamo?  
\- Un uomo ferito all’addome nei sotterranei del castello di Nottingham. Segni vitali assenti, due civili stanno tentando una rianimazione cardiopolmonare.  
I tre medici si affrettarono a salire sull’elicottero e il velivolo si alzò in volo.  
\- Quanto tempo all’arrivo? - Chiese Alec.  
\- Tre minuti.  
  
Jonathan concluse l’ennesimo ciclo di compressioni del torace e attese che l’archeologo insufflasse l’aria nella bocca del ferito prima di riprendere il massaggio cardiaco. Era sudato ed esausto e gli dolevano sia le braccia che le spalle, ma non voleva fermarsi prima dell’arrivo dei soccorsi e nessuno degli altri presenti era in grado di dargli il cambio. Lui e l’altro archeologo si erano scambiati di posizione un paio di volte ed erano entrambi affaticati, ma sapevano che la vita dello sconosciuto poteva dipendere dalle loro azioni.  
Improvvisamente il ferito iniziò a tossire e il suo petto riprese a sollevarsi da solo. Jonathan gli toccò il collo e riuscì a individuare un battito, debole e affrettato, ma presente.  
Nello stesso momento arrivarono i soccorritori e presero il controllo della situazione. Il custode e l’archeologo sedettero in un angolo per riprendere fiato, sfiniti, e guardarono i dottori che si affannavano intorno al ferito.  
\- Jonathan Archer. - Si presentò il custode, porgendo la mano all’archeologo e l’altro gliela strinse debolmente, svuotato da ogni energia.  
\- Peter Edwards. Secondo te ce la farà?  
Il custode alzò le spalle.  
\- Non lo so, lo spero, ma mi sembra messo male. Guarda quanto sangue.  
\- Come avrà fatto ad arrivare qua sotto? Credevo che gli accessi fossero chiusi.  
\- In teoria lo sono. Probabilmente esiste qualche passaggio nascosto di cui nessuno sospettava l’esistenza.  
I due uomini rimasero seduti a guardare i soccorritori che lavoravano.  
  
Guy aprì gli occhi, strappato da quel buio così tranquillo e pieno di pace per piombare in una confusione fatta di voci concitate e di dolore straziante.  
\- Ha aperto gli occhi! - Disse una voce, e qualcuno gli puntò una luce sul viso, più intensa di quella di qualunque candela. - Reagisce agli stimoli luminosi.  
Il volto di un uomo si sostituì alla luce e lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Riesci a sentirmi?  
Guy provò ad annuire, ma qualcuno gli stava tenendo ferma la testa e lui era troppo debole per ribellarsi a quel trattamento. Si sentiva confuso e spaventato e il dolore gli impediva di pensare coerentemente.  
Un attimo prima si era abbandonato all’oblio, sostenuto dalle braccia di Robin Hood, e ora un gruppo di sconosciuti vestiti con abiti di un arancione assurdamente acceso si affannavano per strapparlo a quella pace.  
_Sono diavoli venuti a trascinarmi all’inferno._  
Eppure il volto di quei diavoli non era minaccioso, e le loro parole erano gentili.  
\- Sei in grado di dirmi il tuo nome? - Chiese uno di loro e Gisborne si sforzò di parlare.  
\- Guy… - Sussurrò, troppo debole per riuscire a pronunciare il suo nome completo.  
\- Ricordi dove ti trovi e cosa è successo?  
\- La cripta… Mi hanno ucciso… -  
Uno degli uomini vestiti di arancione gli rivolse un sorriso rassicurante.  
\- Non esageriamo. Hai delle ferite piuttosto serie, ma il dottor Track se ne sta occupando. Hai vinto un viaggio in elicottero, ma te la caverai.  
Guy non rispose. Forse era la sua mente a essere confusa, ma aveva l’impressione che almeno metà delle parole pronunciate da quell’uomo, sempre che fosse un uomo e non una creatura sovrannaturale, non avessero senso.  
_Ha detto che sono ferito… Ma io sono morto._  
\- Andrà tutto bene, Guy. - Disse ancora l’uomo. - Tra poco ti daremo qualcosa per il dolore e che ti farà dormire, ma al tuo risveglio ti sentirai molto meglio.  
L’uomo gli mise qualcosa sulla bocca, una specie di mascherina trasparente, e gli disse di restare tranquillo e respirare normalmente. Guy avrebbe voluto togliersi quello strano oggetto dal viso, ma non ne aveva le forze, perciò si costrinse a obbedire alle istruzioni di quell’uomo. Che fossero strani guaritori o demoni venuti a trascinarlo all’inferno, non aveva comunque molta scelta se non fare quello che gli dicevano.  
Dopo un po’ gli sembrò di riuscire a respirare meglio e i suoi pensieri si fecero un po’ meno confusi.  
Aveva freddo e le ferite facevano terribilmente male, ma ormai era abbastanza sicuro di essere ancora vivo, anche se quella situazione era talmente strana e confusa da fargli pensare che probabilmente era in preda al delirio.  
Se quelli erano guaritori, c’era qualcosa di terribilmente importante che avrebbe dovuto dire loro, ma non riusciva a concentrarsi abbastanza per ricordarsi di cosa fosse.  
Se chiudeva gli occhi poteva vedere fin troppo chiaramente il ghigno dello sceriffo che lo trafiggeva con la spada e poi il dolore acuto alla schiena, la pugnalata che, pur meno profonda, gli aveva fatto più male perché inferta dalla mano di sua sorella.  
Quando riaprì gli occhi, non riusciva a vedere bene i volti degli uomini vestiti di arancione sia perché le luci erano troppo intense e poi perché la sua vista era offuscata dalle lacrime.  
Uno dei guaritori gli prese una mano.  
\- Resisti, Guy. So che stai provando molto dolore, ma questo ti farà dormire.  
La cosa importante gli venne in mente all’improvviso.  
\- Il veleno.. - Disse a fatica, lottando contro un’improvvisa sonnolenza.  
\- Quale veleno?  
\- Sulla lama.  
\- Guy, stai dicendo che la lama che ti ha ferito era avvelenata?!  
\- Sì.  
\- Conosci il tipo di veleno?  
\- Aconito. - Sussurrò, poi chiuse gli occhi, sfinito per aver pronunciato quelle poche parole.  
Jack Robinson guardò il paziente, chiedendosi se il suo fosse stato solo un delirio provocato dal trauma.  
\- Cosa ne pensi, Alec?  
\- Improbabile, ma impostiamo le terapie come se fosse vero, in attesa di una conferma data dall’esame tossicologico.  
\- Possiamo spostarlo, ora?  
\- È stabile, portiamolo all’elicottero.  



	2. A World I Don't Know Anymore

Guy aprì gli occhi per un attimo e li richiuse subito, sperando che il sonno tornasse a reclamarlo.  
Il guaritore che lo aveva incoraggiato non aveva mentito: quando si era svegliato, il dolore delle ferite era appena percettibile ed era steso su un letto comodo e confortevole.  
Si sentiva tremendamente debole, ma non più così confuso e si era guardato intorno per capire in quale stanza del castello lo avessero portato. Era rimasto a fissare la stanza per un po’, poi aveva abbassato le palpebre per non vedere altro.  
Quello in cui si trovava di sicuro non era il castello, ma quella era l’unica cosa di cui era certo.  
Tutto ciò che lo circondava era qualcosa di completamente estraneo e sconosciuto e Guy non riusciva a capirlo. Ogni cosa era talmente strana e incomprensibile da terrorizzarlo a morte.  
Ogni tanto si chiedeva se quello non fosse davvero l’aldilà, ma era tutto talmente concreto e solido che doveva per forza essere reale.  
L’unica cosa che avesse senso era il letto: c’era un materasso, un cuscino e delle lenzuola e se Guy teneva gli occhi chiusi poteva pensare di essere a Locksley oppure in una delle stanze del castello.  
Certo, il suo letto non era mai stato così comodo e anche la biancheria era fatta con un materiale diverso dal lino a cui era abituato, ma il concetto non cambiava e quando dormiva poteva credere che fosse tutto quasi normale. Ma non avrebbe potuto dormire per sempre.  
Sentì la porta della stanza che si apriva e rimase immobile, pietrificato dal terrore, mentre il cuore accelerava i battiti. I passi si avvicinarono al letto e Guy sussultò nel sentirsi toccare.  
\- Oh, sei sveglio. - Disse una voce femminile e Gisborne si azzardò ad aprire gli occhi. Quella che aveva appena parlato era una donna di mezza età, non molto alta, ma robusta e dal volto rotondo. La donna lo guardava con un’espressione gentile e il suo tono era rassicurante, ma Guy trovava sconcertante il suo aspetto: i capelli della donna erano tagliati corti, con i riccioli scuri che arrivavano a malapena a sfiorarle il collo e indossava pantaloni e camicia di un identico colore verde chiaro e un lungo camice bianco che le arrivava all’altezza delle ginocchia.  
Nessuna dama di Nottingham avrebbe indossato volontariamente nulla di simile e Guy si chiese se quell’abbigliamento e il taglio dei capelli le fossero stati imposti come penitenza per qualche peccato, ma la donna non sembrava imbarazzata o umiliata dal proprio aspetto.  
Si fermò ai piedi del letto e prese una specie di tavoletta rettangolare, soffermandosi a leggere qualcosa, poi si avvicinò di più e gli sorrise.  
\- Guy, vero? Guy e poi? Puoi dirmi il tuo nome completo?  
Quella era una domanda a cui poteva rispondere e lo fece, anche se temeva che rivelare la sua identità potesse attirare su di lui l’odio della gente.  
\- Guy di Gisborne? - Chiese la donna, soffermandosi a scrivere un appunto sulla cartella. - Che nome insolito… Io sono la dottoressa Alicia Little e sono uno dei medici che ha curato le tue ferite. C’è qualcuno che possiamo contattare? Una moglie? La tua famiglia?  
 _Una guaritrice…_  
Guy pensò che forse il suo abbigliamento strano dipendeva da quello, anche quella specie di strega che viveva nella foresta, Matilda se ricordava bene il suo nome, andava in giro vestita in un modo bizzarro. Se quella donna era davvero riuscita a curare le sue ferite, doveva essere decisamente abile nel suo lavoro: la spada dello sceriffo lo aveva trafitto da parte a parte e la pugnalata di Isabella lo aveva contaminato con il veleno, era praticamente impossibile che fosse ancora vivo.  
Con un brivido pensò che forse quella donna era davvero una strega e aveva usato chissà quale magia per salvarlo, ma a quale prezzo?  
\- Guy? - Lo chiamò di nuovo la donna. - C’è qualche parente che possiamo chiamare?  
\- Non ho nessuno. - Disse, poi si rese conto che non era del tutto vero. - A parte Robin e Archer, se sono sopravvissuti.  
\- Sopravvissuti a cosa?  
\- All’assedio del castello. Ci sono riusciti? Sono riusciti a difenderlo?  
La dottoressa gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso e prese un altro appunto sulla cartella.  
\- Robyn? È tua moglie?  
Guy la guardò come se fosse completamente pazza e Alicia sorrise nel notare la sua espressione disgustata.  
\- No, direi di no, allora. - Rise. - Puoi darmi il suo nome completo?  
\- Robin di Locksley. - Disse Guy, chiedendosi se avesse incontrato l’unica persona in tutta Nottingham che non conoscesse il fuorilegge. - Robin Hood. - Aggiunse per maggiore chiarezza.  
La donna si affrettò a nascondere il proprio stupore per quella risposta e fece finta di niente.  
\- E Archer? Archer come?  
\- Archer e basta.  
La dottoressa prese un altro appunto e lasciò cadere quel discorso.  
\- Bene, Guy, sai dove ti trovi?  
\- No.  
\- Sei in ospedale,nel reparto di terapia intensiva, ti hanno portato qui in elicottero tre giorni fa e hai subito un intervento chirurgico per fermare l’emorragia e trattare le ferite. Fino a questa mattina sei stato tenuto sedato per permetterti di riprenderti più facilmente dall’intervento e dagli effetti dell’avvelenamento da aconito, ma ormai le tue condizioni sono in netto miglioramento.  
Alicia si accorse dell’espressione confusa di Guy e pensò che doveva essere ancora stordito dai sedativi e sconvolto dall’incidente.  
\- Sei stato molto male, ma ti riprenderai presto. - Disse, sperando che quello fosse un concetto abbastanza semplice da comprendere. Guy annuì debolmente e la dottoressa decise di passare alla domanda successiva.  
\- Ricordi come sei stato ferito?  
Guy annuì di nuovo, con più convinzione.  
\- È stato lo sceriffo.  
\- Lo sceriffo?  
\- Sì, lo sceriffo di Nottingham. Mi ha colpito a tradimento e mi ha trafitto con la sua spada. - Il volto di Guy si rabbuiò. - Poi Isabella mi ha pugnalato alla schiena. Era la sua lama ad essere avvelenata… Ha ferito Robin... Ma se avete salvato me, siete riusciti a curare anche lui? Sopravviverà?  
La dottoressa gli toccò una mano, gentilmente.  
\- Eri solo quando ti hanno trovato, non c’era nessun altro.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi.  
\- Quindi Robin Hood è morto per colpa mia… Ho distrutto anche lui…  
Alicia lo fissò per un attimo e decise di far finta di niente. Probabilmente quell’uomo era ancora traumatizzato dall’incidente e confuso a causa dei farmaci e col tempo sarebbe stato in grado di pensare più lucidamente.  
\- Non pensarci ora, Guy. Adesso devi pensare soltanto a guarire.  
\- Ma non è giusto che io sopravviva e Robin no!  
\- Non puoi sapere se il tuo amico è davvero morto. Cercheremo informazioni su di lui, te lo prometto. Ora dimmi come ti senti.  
\- Debole. Mi fa male la testa.  
\- È normale dopo aver perso tanto sangue ed essere stato sottoposto a un intervento chirurgico, ma ti riprenderai presto, dirò alle infermiere di darti qualcosa per il dolore. Ora devo controllare le ferite, rilassati e avvertimi se dovessi farti male.  
La dottoressa spostò il lenzuolo e Guy la guardò inorridito.  
\- Cosa state facendo?!  
\- Devo esaminare le ferite per essere sicura che stiano guarendo bene e che non ci siano segni di infezione. Non sentirai dolore, te lo assicuro. Devo solo sollevare il camice che indossi e togliere la medicazione.  
\- Non… non potete farlo.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Perché siete una donna! Non è decente!  
Alicia lo guardò e si rese conto che era davvero imbarazzato e scandalizzato all’idea che lei potesse vederlo senza vestiti.  
\- Sono un dottore, sono abituata a vedere il corpo dei miei pazienti. Ti ho già curato mentre eri sedato, ma se lo preferisci posso chiamare uno dei miei colleghi.  
Guy annuì, rosso in viso, e la dottoressa sorrise, rassicurante, mentre rimetteva a posto il lenzuolo.  
\- Va bene, allora, ma forse dovrai aspettare un po’ che finiscano le altre visite. Se ti senti stanco, dormi pure, ne hai bisogno per riprendere le forze.  
Alicia fece per allontanarsi dal letto, ma Guy la fissò e la donna si rese conto che il suo paziente era terrorizzato.  
\- Cosa c’è?  
\- Questo è l’inferno? Non riesco a capirlo… Mi sembra di essere vivo, ma forse mi sbaglio e questa è la punizione che merito…  
\- Sei vivo, posso garantirtelo io. Posso capire che non sia piacevole stare in ospedale, ma non è un po’ esagerato paragonarlo all’inferno?  
Guy si guardò intorno, angosciato.  
\- Cosa sono tutte queste cose?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tutto. Questi oggetti vicino al letto che fanno dei rumori strani... Non vedo candele eppure c’è luce nella stanza, da dove viene? E cosa mi avete fatto? Perché ho questa cosa sul braccio? Fa male e non capisco che cosa sia, sembra un piccolo tubo di vetro, ma è morbido e dentro c’è del liquido… Non capisco nulla di quello che vedo e la metà di quello che sento… Cos’è questo suono? Questa specie di ruggito?  
La dottoressa lo guardò, sconcertata, e rimase in ascolto per capire di cosa stesse parlando.  
\- Sento solo un aereo che passa.  
Guy la fissò, sempre più atterrito.  
\- Vedete? Parlate ancora di cose che non capisco. Cos’è questo... _aereo_?  
Alicia gli mise una mano sulla fronte e la spostò ad accarezzargli i capelli.  
\- Calmati, Guy. Respira piano e calmati. Se non capisci qualcosa oppure ti senti spaventato per qualsiasi motivo, dillo a me o a uno dei miei colleghi e cercheremo di spiegarti tutto, ma ricorda che qui sei al sicuro e l’unica cosa che vogliamo è farti stare bene. Se è la prima volta che vieni ricoverato in ospedale, è normale che molte cose possano sembrare preoccupanti, ma hanno tutte una ragione.  
Gli prese con cautela la mano e indicò il cerotto che teneva fermo l’ago della flebo.  
\- È questo che ti spaventa? Serve a far entrare nel tuo corpo le medicine e i liquidi di cui hai bisogno. Sono contenuti in quelle sacche ed entrano lentamente nel tuo corpo. Ti abbiamo dato anche alcune sacche di sangue, visto che ne avevi perso così tanto.  
Guy sgranò gli occhi.  
\- Avete messo sangue nuovo dentro di me? Ma è impossibile!  
\- No, te lo assicuro, è una tecnica sicura e affidabile. Non corri nessun pericolo, anzi possiamo dire che ti ha salvato la vita.  
Gisborne rabbrividì.  
\- Ma a chi lo avete tolto? Avete ucciso qualcuno per salvare _me_?  
Alicia scosse la testa, spiazzata ancora una volta da quelle domande, ma si sforzò di rassicurarlo, spiegandogli in modo semplice in cosa consistevano le donazioni di sangue, usando più o meno le stesse parole che usava quando si rivolgeva ai pazienti più piccoli del reparto pediatrico.  
Alla fine Guy si calmò, più per stanchezza che per le parole di Alicia e chiuse gli occhi, scivolando in un sonno agitato.  
La dottoressa prese qualche appunto sulla cartella clinica, poi uscì dalla stanza, pensierosa. Si era appena richiusa la porta alle spalle quando si imbatté nel dottor Track, il medico arrivato da Londra.  
\- Di ritorno da un intervento, dottor Track?  
\- Già, incidente tra un’auto e un camion. Tre feriti piuttosto gravi, ma dovrebbero cavarsela. Ha visitato il cavaliere misterioso? Si è svegliato?  
\- È sveglio, ma temo che possa aver subito dei danni cerebrali. Sembra lucido, ma fa discorsi senza senso, è molto agitato e sembra avere problemi a comprendere concetti semplici.  
\- Dovremo fare esami più approfonditi. Ha fatto il nome di qualche familiare da contattare?  
Alicia scosse la testa con un sorriso triste.  
\- Ha detto di essere parente di Robin Hood.  
Alec la guardò, un po’ stupito.  
\- Appropriato per Nottingham, però. - Disse con un sorriso ironico.  



	3. Live

Jack Robinson, il dottore gentile che lo aveva soccorso nelle cripte del castello, si chinò su Guy e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, rassicurante.  
\- Questo esame può essere un po’ fastidioso, ma non devi preoccuparti, non è doloroso ed è necessario per vedere se la tua testa ha subito danni quando sei stato ferito.  
Guy si accigliò.  
\- Sono stato colpito alla pancia, non alla testa.  
\- Il tuo cuore si è fermato e per un po’ non hai respirato, è necessario controllare se la mancanza di ossigeno, di aria, ha lasciato delle conseguenze.  
\- Sono morto? Se il mio cuore ha smesso di battere significa che sono morto.  
Il dottore gli strinse la mano sulla spalla, con un piccolo sorriso.  
\- A me sembri decisamente vivo, non ho mai sentito un morto tanto loquace.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Ma se lo sono, cosa è successo al mondo?  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- È tutto diverso. Non c’è nulla che mi sia familiare e ci sono così tante cose che non riesco nemmeno a comprendere… Sono io a essere impazzito, o è tutto il resto a essere cambiato?  
\- L’esame che stiamo per fare ci aiuterà a capirlo. Vieni, stenditi su quel lettino.  
Un infermiere si avvicinò, ma il dottore gli fece cenno di non avvicinarsi e fu lui stesso a sostenere Guy per aiutarlo ad alzarsi dalla barella. Lo aiutò a camminare fino al lettino della macchina per risonanza magnetica e a stendersi di nuovo.  
Gisborne chiuse gli occhi e rimase fermo a respirare lentamente.  
\- Va tutto bene? - Chiese il dottore e Guy sollevò le palpebre.  
\- Ho camminato solo per pochi passi, eppure mi sento sfinito e mi gira la testa…  
\- Da quando sei stato ferito sei rimasto sempre a letto, devi ancora riprendere le forze. Te la senti di iniziare l’esame?  
\- Cosa… cosa devo fare?  
\- Devi restare fermo. Prima di iniziare immobilizzerò il tuo corpo perché tu non possa muoverti, poi il lettino entrerà in quella specie di tubo e sentirai dei rumori strani. Potrai sentire la mia voce e ti dirò quando respirare e quando invece dovrai trattenere il respiro. Credi di poterlo fare?  
\- Sentirò dolore?  
\- No. Solo dei suoni insoliti. Ad alcune persone dà fastidio l’idea di essere in un spazio così ristretto.  
\- Posso chiudere gli occhi?  
\- Certo. E ti metterò in mano un pulsante simile a quello che hai sul letto e che serve per chiamare gli infermieri. Se dovessi sentire che non riesci a continuare, premilo e interromperemo tutto. Allora, pensi di riuscirci? Possiamo iniziare?  
Guy annuì.  
Poco più tardi era fermo, ad occhi chiusi, ad ascoltare i bizzarri suoni prodotti da quell’apparecchio.  
\- Va tutto bene, Guy? - Chiese la voce del dottor Robinson e Gisborne si chiese perché l’uomo fosse tanto preoccupato. Da quando si era svegliato in quel posto incomprensibile che chiamavano ospedale, quell’apparecchiatura che si limitava ad emettere rumori strani forse era la cosa meno minacciosa con cui avesse avuto a che fare.  
Non doveva fare nulla se non obbedire alle istruzioni del medico e quella era una cosa che gli era sempre riuscita facile, nel bene o nel male. Eseguire gli ordini di qualcun altro rendeva tutto più semplice e, al contrario di quello che era successo con Vaisey, restare steso e pensare solo a trattenere il respiro quando gli veniva detto di farlo non avrebbe potuto danneggiare nessuno.  
L’unica sensazione sgradevole era quella di essere immobilizzato, ma in ogni caso non aveva troppa importanza perché comunque non avrebbe avuto la forza di muoversi.  
  
Alicia Little era ferma nel corridoio quando Jack Robinson uscì dall’ascensore. La donna lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla lettiga che veniva spinta lungo il corridoio da un infermiere: il loro paziente misterioso aveva gli occhi chiusi e non si muoveva.  
Alicia si rivolse al collega.  
\- Sta bene? Cosa gli è successo? Si è agitato troppo e avete dovuto sedarlo per fare l’esame?  
Jack scosse la testa, vagamente divertito.  
\- No, anzi… Si è addormentato durante la risonanza magnetica e non si è svegliato nemmeno quando lo hanno spostato sulla lettiga.  
\- Doveva essere stanco. Sembra sempre così terrorizzato da qualsiasi cosa… Mi chiedo cosa gli sia successo veramente.  
\- Se lo chiedono tutti. Ieri è venuto un poliziotto per parlare con lui e chiedergli chi lo avesse ferito.  
\- Ha ripetuto la stessa storia che ha raccontato a noi?  
\- Nei minimi particolari. Dice di essere stato colpito dallo sceriffo di Nottingham mentre cercava di salvare Robin Hood e di essere stato anche pugnalato alla schiena da una certa Isabella che a quanto pare dovrebbe essere sua sorella…  
\- La risonanza magnetica ha evidenziato danni cerebrali?  
\- L’ho mandata al reparto di neurologia perché venga esaminata in ogni minimo particolare, ma da quello che ho potuto vedere, sembra perfettamente normale.  
\- Allora è stato il trauma a sconvolgerlo così tanto?  
\- Forse, ma dobbiamo prendere in considerazione anche l’ipotesi che fosse così già da prima. Hai visto gli abiti che indossava quando lo abbiamo trovato?  
\- No.  
Jack fece un cenno col capo per invitarla a seguirlo.  
\- Vieni.  
La condusse davanti a uno degli armadietti dove venivano tenuti gli effetti personali dei pazienti e ne estrasse una busta di plastica. Il dottore tirò fuori una giacca di pelle, lacerata e macchiata di sangue e la appoggiò su un tavolo.  
La dottoressa gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso.  
\- Non avrebbero dovuto essere consegnati alla polizia? Quel poveretto è stato ferito, sono prove!  
\- Erano rimasti sull’elicottero e uno degli inservienti li aveva messi insieme ai rifiuti da smaltire. Sono saltati fuori solo stamattina, dopo che l’agente era andato via. Domani manderanno qualcuno a ritirarli, ma intanto guardali bene.  
La donna passò un dito sul cuoio intarsiato e sulle fibbie lucide.  
\- A parte gli squarci provocati dalle lame e il sangue, sembrano essere di ottima qualità: la pelle è lavorata finemente e sono abiti robusti e ben rifiniti, di certo non un costume di Halloween.  
\- Esatto. E mi sembra che ogni indumento sia stato cucito a mano, non ci sono etichette o marchi del produttore.  
Alicia annuì, guardando quegli abiti così insoliti.  
\- Potrebbe appartenere a uno di quei gruppi che fanno rievocazioni storiche. So che tengono molto alla verosimiglianza dei costumi che usano... Forse l’incidente è avvenuto durante una di quelle manifestazioni.  
Jack la guardò, stupito.  
\- In effetti è possibile. Un combattimento simulato finito male e gli altri si sono dileguati abbandonando il ferito, mentre il trauma gli ha fatto confondere finzione e realtà. Deve essersi convinto di essere il personaggio che interpretava, mi pare di aver sentito che a volte può succedere. Dovrò accennare questa ipotesi all’agente che verrà a ritirare i vestiti, domani.  
Alicia Little sospirò.  
\- Se riuscissimo a contattare la famiglia, sarebbe più facile aiutarlo. Non credo di aver mai visto qualcuno così sperduto in vita mia…  
  
 _La foresta di Sherwood era fresca e piena di ombre e Guy seguiva il sentiero tra gli alberi a passo veloce, quasi di corsa._  
 _Un tempo quello era stato un luogo ostile, il rifugio dei fuorilegge che non riusciva a catturare, un posto pericoloso, ma ora gli sembrava quasi di essere tornato a casa._  
 _Gli alberi fitti e selvaggi erano qualcosa di familiare, qualcosa che riusciva a comprendere, così diverso dall’incubo candido in cui si era ritrovato._  
 _Scorse la figura familiare di Robin tra gli alberi e la rincorse senza nemmeno fermarsi a riflettere._  
 _Quando lo raggiunse, lo strinse in un abbraccio fraterno, aggrappandosi a lui con sollievo._  
 _\- Hood, non credevo che sarei mai stato tanto contento di rivederti!_  
 _Robin si scostò da lui con un sorriso ironico e alzò le sopracciglia, fingendo stupore._  
 _\- Cosa c’è, Gisborne? Non sei contento di essere l’unico ancora vivo?_  
 _Guy sussultò nel sentire quelle parole e Robin parlò in tono triste._  
 _\- Il veleno che hai dato a Isabella è stato fin troppo efficace. Non sono arrivato a vedere il tramonto._  
 _\- No! - Gridò Guy, con orrore e Robin lo guardò con compassione._  
 _\- Nessun rancore, amico mio. Qualche rimpianto, forse, ma sono in pace. E non sono solo._  
 _\- Lei… Lei è con te._  
 _\- Sì. Ti ha perdonato, mi ha chiesto di dirtelo._  
 _Guy cadde in ginocchio e si coprì il volto con le mani. Robin, in piedi accanto a lui, gli mise una mano sulla schiena._  
 _\- Lasciami venire con te. - Lo supplicò Guy. -Non le parlerò, non la guarderò nemmeno, ma lascia che resti al campo con voi. Mi basta solo un angolo accanto al fuoco, ma permettetemi di restare qui!_  
 _Robin si accovacciò per guardarlo in faccia e la sua espressione era gentile._  
 _\- Ci farebbe piacere, sai? A tutti noi. Ma questo non è il tuo posto, Gisborne. Non più ormai. Tu sei vivo e noi no._  
 _Robin si alzò in piedi e Guy lo imitò, afferrandolo per le braccia per trattenerlo._  
 _\- No! Non andartene! Ti prego! Non lasciarmi in quel posto tremendo!_  
 _\- Tremendo o semplicemente diverso, Guy?_  
 _Il corpo di Robin iniziò a cambiare e avvizzì come una foglia secca, fino a ridursi a un fragile scheletro che si sbriciolò in polvere tra le dita di Guy._  
 _Gisborne aprì la mano per guardare il poco che era rimasto di lui e una folata di vento disperse anche quell’ultimo mucchietto di polvere._  
 _Di Robin Hood non restava nulla, solo l’eco della sua voce nella foresta che ripeteva una sola parola: “Vivi.”_  
  
Guy aprì gli occhi con un sussulto e si ritrovò in lacrime nel vedere ancora una volta il luogo spaventoso e incomprensibile in cui gli avevano restituito la vita.  
\- Robin… - Sussurrò piano, girandosi su un fianco per affondare il volto nel cuscino e nascondere quelle lacrime vergognose.  
Era solo, disperatamente solo, ma gli era stata offerta un’opportunità che nessuno degli altri aveva avuto, una seconda vita forse immeritata, ma che non doveva essere sprecata.  
La situazione in cui si trovava poteva anche essere spaventosa, ma lui non poteva arrendersi. Anche se era difficile, avrebbe dovuto adattarsi a quel posto, cercare di imparare le cose che non conosceva e onorare la memoria delle persone che aveva amato, continuando a vivere anche per loro.  
Lo avrebbe fatto, promise.  
Dopo.  
Ora sentiva solo il bisogno incontrollato e disperato di piangere e lo fece, soffocando ogni suono nel cuscino perché non se ne accorgesse nessuno.  



	4. 2016

L’acqua era calda e perfettamente trasparente, pura come avrebbe potuto esserlo l’acqua appena sgorgata da una sorgente. Guy mise una mano sotto il getto, come per accertarsi che fosse reale, poi chiuse il rubinetto, come gli era stato fatto vedere da uno degli infermieri.  
Di tutte le cose strane che lo circondavano, quella stanza era senza dubbio la più interessante.  
Bastava un solo tocco per avere acqua pulita, calda o fredda, a volontà, senza che nessun servo dovesse perdere tempo a prenderla dai pozzi o dal fiume e a farla bollire sul fuoco e poi c’era una specie di latrina, completamente diversa da quelle orribili e fetide del castello.  
L’infermiere che gli aveva pazientemente spiegato come usare gli oggetti di quella stanza gli aveva mostrato anche il funzionamento della cabina trasparente che occupava uno degli angoli, azionando un getto d’acqua che serviva per lavare tutto il corpo di una persona senza dover usare un catino o riempire una vasca. L’uomo gli aveva detto che lui avrebbe dovuto aspettare che le sue ferite fossero guarite prima di poter usare la doccia, ma già il lavandino con la sua acqua calda e limpida era un netto miglioramento rispetto alle brocche e ai catini a cui era abituato.  
Guy si appoggiò al lavandino per non perdere l’equilibrio e chiuse gli occhi per un attimo. Negli ultimi giorni aveva iniziato ad alzarsi da letto per periodi sempre più lunghi e riusciva a camminare nella stanza senza troppi problemi, ma si sentiva ancora debole e a volte gli girava la testa quando restava in piedi troppo a lungo.  
Rimase chinato in avanti e respirò piano per un po’ finché non si sentì meglio, poi rialzò lo sguardo e fissò la propria immagine nello specchio: era sempre lui, ma gli sembrava di essere cambiato, come tutto il mondo che lo circondava.  
L’immagine riflessa era limpida e precisa, non offuscata come quella dello specchio che aveva nella sua camera di Locksley, e gli permetteva di vedersi in ogni minimo dettaglio, dalla piccola cicatrice che gli era rimasta sulla fronte dopo la malattia che aveva avuto da piccolo e che aveva fatto riempire di bolle sia il suo corpo che quello di Isabella, al segno sottile che il pugnale di Robin Hood gli aveva lasciato sulla guancia. Sullo zigomo, appena sotto l’occhio, era visibile la lieve traccia di una cicatrice ormai quasi sbiadita, il taglio causato dal pugno di Marian quando lo aveva lasciato all’altare…  
Guy si sfiorò quella piccola traccia di lei e pensò che ormai anche quella stava svanendo. Presto dell’unica donna che avesse mai amato non sarebbe rimasto più nulla se non il ricordo.  
 _Ti ha perdonato…_  
Guy si aggrappò alle parole che Robin gli aveva rivolto in sogno, pregando che fossero vere. Lui non meritava il perdono, non meritava pietà per averla distrutta, ma saperla in pace e felice con il suo vero amore era allo stesso tempo un tormento e una consolazione.  
Anche se fosse stata ancora viva non sarebbe mai stata sua, ormai se ne era reso conto, ma Guy avrebbe sacrificato lo stesso tutto il tempo che gli restava da vivere solo per poterla stringere in un ultimo abbraccio, per poter ricevere il perdono dalle sue labbra e sentirsi dire da lei che sarebbe andato tutto bene.  
Ma era un desiderio impossibile e lo sapeva: era solo e sperduto in un mondo che non comprendeva.  
Si guardò allo specchio, chiedendosi come potesse apparire agli occhi degli altri.  
Un tempo la gente dei villaggi lo temeva, era spaventata dalla sua presenza e si ritraeva al suo arrivo, ma ora le persone che si prendevano cura di lui lo trattavano con gentilezza e con una cautela quasi eccessiva, come se avessero il timore di ferirlo, come se fosse più fragile di quello che in realtà era.  
Era debole per le ferite e faticava a comprendere una buona parte di quello che vedeva, ma alcuni di quei guaritori si erano rivolti a lui come se fosse stato un bambino piccolo o un folle completamente incapace di intendere e di volere. Quando aveva intimato loro di smetterla di trattarlo come un idiota, si erano semplicemente scusati e avevano scritto qualcosa nel fascicolo che avevano sempre a portata di mano ogni volta che avevano a che fare con lui.  
Guy si era chiesto se quelle scuse fossero sincere o se si fossero semplicemente limitati a dargli ragione per evitare un conflitto.  
Toccò lo specchio con un sospiro.  
\- Ho perso la ragione? È per questo che sembra tutto così diverso?  
Ma tutto quello che lo circondava era troppo reale e solido per essere nato dai deliri di un folle.  
Quando aveva ucciso Marian, per un lungo periodo aveva avuto l’impressione di poter vedere il suo spettro, di sentire le sue parole di accusa. Qualunque cosa facesse, la vedeva accanto a lui, pronta a puntare il suo dito esangue a indicare le sue colpe. E la notte, quando chiudeva gli occhi, esausto dopo un altro giorno di angoscia, i demoni erano in agguato nell’ombra, pronti a straziargli l’anima coi loro artigli.  
 _Quelli_ erano gli incubi di un folle, pensieri confusi e spezzati che gli impedivano di fare qualsiasi cosa. Per giorni, dopo averla uccisa, era rimasto a fissare il vuoto, dimenticandosi di mangiare o di lavarsi, perso nei propri incubi, e se lo sceriffo non avesse ordinato alle guardie di occuparsi di lui, probabilmente Guy si sarebbe lasciato morire perché semplicemente non aveva alcun motivo per continuare a vivere.  
Ma ora era in grado di pensare in maniera coerente, i suoi pensieri non seguivano il ritmo frammentato di un delirio. Era confuso e spaventato da tutto ciò che vedeva e il suo cuore era afflitto nel pensare a tutto quello che aveva perduto, alle persone che gli erano care e che non avrebbe rivisto mai più, ma non credeva di essere in preda alla follia.  
Robin Hood era morto, ormai ne aveva la certezza. Se lo sentiva nel cuore e il sogno che aveva fatto era stata solo un’ulteriore conferma.  
Quello che non avrebbe potuto immaginare era che avrebbe sentito così tanto la mancanza del fuorilegge, che la sua morte lo avrebbe addolorato a tal punto.  
Si erano odiati e combattuti per anni e nel corso della loro vita ognuno aveva strappato all’altro qualcosa di molto caro, ma alla fine Robin gli era stato accanto. Come un amico. Come un fratello.  
Ogni volta che Guy faceva il nome di Robin Hood, medici e infermieri si lanciavano brevi sguardi perplessi e preoccupati, come se sapessero qualcosa che non volevano dirgli.  
Gisborne decise che avrebbe dovuto insistere, costringerli in qualche modo a confessare la verità, ma non sapeva come fare.  
Erano tutti gentili con lui: si prendevano cura delle sue ferite e cercavano di assecondare le sue esigenze e di metterlo a proprio agio, ma aveva l’impressione che se avesse provato ad allontanarsi dalla sua stanza glielo avrebbero impedito. Avrebbero detto che doveva restare lì per il suo bene e forse avevano anche ragione, non avrebbe saputo affrontare quel mondo assurdo da solo, ma di fatto era come se fosse un prigioniero. Inimicarsi i propri carcerieri senza un motivo valido sarebbe stato sciocco.  
E poi dove avrebbe potuto andare senza avere nemmeno i propri vestiti? Glieli avevano tolti quando lo avevano soccorso e gli avevano dato solo degli indumenti intimi e una specie di camicia da notte che era stata pratica quando era stato costretto a restare a letto, ma che ora era piuttosto scomoda e un po’ ridicola. Quell’abbigliamento lo faceva sentire sgradevolmente vulnerabile.  
Qualcuno bussò alla porta del bagno, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Guy? Va tutto bene?  
Era la voce della dottoressa Little, una dei guaritori che si occupavano di lui e forse quella che aveva più pazienza nel rispondere alle sue domande e spiegargli ciò che non riusciva a capire da solo.  
Un altro dei vantaggi di rifugiarsi in quella stanza era che gli altri non entravano senza preavviso quando lui era lì dentro, ma si limitavano a bussare e ad accertarsi che non avesse problemi. Era una specie di rifugio sicuro dove potersi nascondere quando quello che vedeva intorno a lui iniziava a diventare troppo difficile da sopportare o quando i dottori gli facevano troppe domande.  
Aveva imparato che gli bastava dire che doveva andare in bagno e gli altri lo lasciavano andare senza chiedergli nulla e senza disturbarlo.  
In quel momento non sentiva l’esigenza di restare solo, perciò socchiuse la porta e sbirciò dalla fessura prima di aprirla del tutto: la dottoressa era sola, non accompagnata da altri medici o infermieri.  
La donna gli sorrise.  
\- Buongiorno, Guy. Come ti senti oggi? Posso controllare le tue ferite?  
Guy annuì e sedette sul letto, fissando lo sguardo a terra per dissimulare l’imbarazzo che provava.  
Alicia gli aveva spiegato che esaminare i pazienti faceva parte del suo lavoro che che non aveva motivo di vergognarsi. Inoltre, a differenza dei primi giorni, ora indossava almeno gli indumenti intimi, però non poteva fare a meno di arrossire quando la donna gli sollevava il camice per cambiare le medicazioni e guardare la ferita.  
La dottoressa lavorò in maniera veloce ed efficiente, consapevole del disagio del suo paziente.  
\- Mi sembra che vada tutto bene. Provi dolore?  
\- No, non molto. Solo se faccio determinati movimenti.  
La dottoressa gli sorrise.  
\- E tu non farli allora.  
Un sorriso guizzò all’angolo della bocca di Guy e la dottoressa si rallegrò nel vederlo un po’ più sereno del solito.  
\- Ti ho portato qualcosa da indossare al posto del camice.  
\- I miei vestiti?  
\- Temo di no. Quelli li ha presi la polizia, devono esaminarli per capire cosa ti è successo.  
\- Ve l’ho detto cosa mi è successo. Molte volte. Non mi credono?  
\- Devono fare lo stesso le loro indagini, non prendertela. - Alicia gli porse una busta di carta. - Ma ora prova questi e vedi se la misura ti va bene. Sei un ragazzo alto, spero di non aver sbagliato.  
\- Ragazzo? Alla mia età?  
La dottoressa sorrise.  
\- Per una della _mia età_ lo sei. Concedi qualche libertà a una vecchia signora.  
Guy le rivolse uno sguardo divertito, ma prese il sacchetto e sparì di nuovo in bagno. Nella busta c’erano un paio di pantaloni neri di stoffa morbida, alcune magliette con le maniche corte fatte di un materiale più leggero e una specie di giacca aperta sul davanti ricavata dallo stesso materiale dei pantaloni.  
Guy si chiese come mai i pantaloni non avessero dei lacci per chiuderli, ma toccandoli si accorse che intorno alla vita il materiale era elastico, simile a quello degli indumenti intimi che gli avevano dato. Li infilò senza troppe difficoltà, badando solo che l’elastico non toccasse le ferite, poi indossò una delle magliette, scegliendone una nera, e la giacca della tuta, lasciandola aperta perché non aveva lacci o fibbie per chiuderla.  
Prima di tornare dalla dottoressa si guardò allo specchio per un attimo: non erano gli abiti a cui era abituato, ma erano già un miglioramento rispetto al camice ospedaliero e lo facevano sentire un po’ meno vulnerabile.  
Quando Guy tornò in camera, Alicia approvò con un sorriso.  
\- Mi sembra che vada bene. L’elastico dei pantaloni è troppo stretto? Ti dà fastidio?  
\- No. Anzi, forse è un po’ largo.  
La dottoressa guardò la cartella clinica.  
\- Mangi abbastanza, Guy?  
\- Non ho molto appetito. E poi…  
\- Cosa?  
\- Spesso non so nemmeno cosa sia quello che mi danno. Il cibo ha un sapore strano. Se non conosco il sapore che dovrebbe avere, come posso capire se è sicuro mangiarlo?  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Nei periodi di carestia, o durante l’inverno i cuochi del castello erano costretti a usare gli ingredienti che avevano messo da parte e non sempre erano conservati bene. A volte la carne era troppo vecchia e il grano ammuffito e, per timore di non poter servire nulla alla tavola dello sceriffo, spesso i cuochi cucinavano usando anche gli ingredienti guasti. E poi c’è sempre il pericolo del veleno: se sento che un sapore è diverso dal solito, non mi fido a mangiare quel cibo senza prima farlo assaggiare a uno dei servitori.  
Alicia lo guardò, allibita, ma gli sorrise.  
\- Posso assicurarti che il cibo dell’ospedale non sarà il massimo come sapore, ma è perfettamente sicuro. Gli ingredienti sono di buona qualità e nessuno ha l’intenzione di avvelenarti. Cerca di mangiare i pasti che ti danno, ne hai bisogno per riprendere le forze. E se hai qualche dubbio sugli ingredienti, chiedi pure.  
\- Ci proverò.  
La dottoressa gli sorrise, poi tornò seria, con un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Guy, devo farti alcune domande, potresti cercare di rispondermi sinceramente?  
\- Non vi ho mai mentito.  
\- Puoi dirmi il tuo vero nome?  
Guy si accigliò.  
\- Lo conoscete già. Guy di Gisborne.  
\- Ascoltami, forse hai paura che lo riferiamo alle autorità, forse hai fatto qualcosa che non dovevi, ma è importante che contattiamo la tua famiglia per aiutarti nel modo migliore. Puoi fidarti di noi.  
\- Ma è evidente che voi non vi fidate di me! - Guy la guardò, ferito da quelle parole. - Non vi ho mai mentito. Mai!  
\- Ma forse ci hai detto quello che vuoi credere. La tua mente potrebbe essersi ingannata da sola per qualche motivo, inducendoti a credere di appartenere al mondo di Robin Hood. Ma forse se ci pensi bene, potrebbe venirti in mente il tuo vero nome…  
\- Il mio vero nome è quello che vi ho ripetuto fino alla nausea: Guy Crispin di Gisborne. E poi perché parlate tutti di Robin in quel modo?!  
\- In quale modo?  
\- Come se aveste tutti un segreto che volete tenermi nascosto. Avete uno sguardo strano ogni volta che parlo di lui, perché?  
La dottoressa lo fissò per qualche attimo senza dire nulla. Era sicura che non stesse mentendo e si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Gli esami non avevano rilevato danni o anomalie cerebrali e quando parlava con lui aveva notato che i suoi discorsi erano lucidi e coerenti, dimostrava curiosità e intelligenza ed era capace di ragionamenti complessi.  
Se non fosse stato per quella storia di Robin Hood, Alicia avrebbe pensato che fosse perfettamente normale, traumatizzato dall’incidente, ma sano di mente.  
Alicia prese una decisione, sperando che fosse quella giusta. Sapeva prima di prendere l’iniziativa che avrebbe dovuto consultarsi con i colleghi e probabilmente chiedere un consulto psichiatrico, ma se lo avesse affidato a un altro reparto avrebbe avuto l’impressione di tradire la sua fiducia.  
Prese una sedia e sedette di fronte a lui, guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Perché non è possibile, Guy. Non puoi aver conosciuto Robin Hood.  
Gisborne la guardò, offeso.  
\- Mi state dando del bugiardo? Robin mi ha tenuto tra le braccia quando stavo morendo, ha cercato di rendere sereni i miei ultimi momenti anche se stava morendo anche lui e voi mi dite che non è vero? Che mi sto inventando tutto?!  
\- Quando è successo questo?  
\- Pochi giorni fa, quando sono stato ferito.  
Alicia prese un oggetto dalla propria borsa e glielo mise tra le mani.  
\- Allora come puoi spiegarmi questo?  
Guy guardò l’oggetto e vide che era un libro. Era molto diverso da quelli che aveva visto in passato, ma inequivocabilmente un libro.  
La copertina di tela era un po’ consumata e rovinata dal passare degli anni e aveva l’aspetto di essere stato letto molte volte. Guy lo osservò meglio e sgranò gli occhi nel vedere il disegno di un arciere vestito di verde sulla copertina e la scritta “Robin Hood” in lettere dorate.  
Guy fissò la dottoressa.  
\- Cosa significa?  
\- Devi spiegarmelo tu, Guy. Leggevo questo libro quando ero una bambina e Robin Hood è un eroe del passato, una leggenda antica. Come puoi averlo visto solo pochi giorni fa? Forse hai letto questo libro anche tu e l’incidente ti ha confuso le idee facendoti credere che quelle storie fossero ricordi.  
\- No! Io conosco Robin! Volete ingannarmi, per caso?  
\- Apri il libro. Guarda la data in cui è stato stampato, è scritta proprio qui, 1972. Come posso ingannarti se quel libro è stato stampato più di quaranta anni fa?  
Alicia indicò la data, ma Guy scosse la testa, ostinato.  
\- Non ha senso. Quella data non può essere esatta.  
\- Perché no?  
\- Perché? Vi prendete gioco di me? Avete detto 1972.  
\- Infatti. Te l’ho detto: è stato pubblicato quarantaquattro anni fa.  
\- Ma siamo nel 1194!  
\- Guy, questo è il 2016. Ora capisci perché non puoi aver conosciuto Robin Hood?  
Gisborne si alzò in piedi di scatto.  
\- No! State mentendo! State dicendo queste cose solo per confondermi!  
Voltò le spalle ad Alicia e aprì la porta della stanza, avventurandosi nel corridoio: lì fuori c’erano molti più rumori e oggetti strani, ma Guy non si lasciò intimidire, vide una rampa di scale che scendeva e si diresse in quella direzione a passo svelto, anche se quell’andatura gli faceva girare la testa.  
\- Guy! Aspetta, Guy! Dove stai andando?! - La dottoressa lo seguì, ansiosamente.  
\- Via di qua! Non so quali scopi abbiate, ma non mi lascerò raggirare dalle vostre bugie assurde! Volete farmi credere di essere pazzo, ma so di non esserlo, non fino a credere a certe assurdità, perlomeno!  
Alicia era costretta a correre per restare al passo con lui e per un attimo pensò di avvisare la sicurezza per farlo fermare, ma respinse quell’idea: il suo paziente era troppo agitato e non avrebbe reagito bene a una situazione del genere. Inoltre era preoccupata per la sua salute, non si era ancora ristabilito abbastanza per sostenere quel passo ancora a lungo.  
\- Ti giuro che vogliamo solo il tuo bene, Guy.  
\- Il mio bene è tornare nella foresta di Sherwood, dai miei compagni! Forse Robin è morto, ma Archer no e nemmeno gli altri fuorilegge. Non potete impedirmi di farlo, a meno che non vogliate chiudermi nelle segrete!  
Alicia decise di fare una scommessa con il destino.  
\- Va bene, allora. - Disse in tono tranquillo. - Se lo desideri, vai pure. Quella porta conduce all’esterno. Sarebbe più saggio da parte tua tornare tra qualche giorno per far medicare le ferite, ma non morirai in caso contrario.  
Guy si fermò a guardarla, stupito.  
\- Non proverete a fermarmi?  
\- Probabilmente finirò nei guai con la polizia, ma sei un uomo adulto, non posso impedirti di andartene. Vai, se è quello che vuoi.  
Gisborne si diresse verso le porte, ma il suo passo era già meno sicuro di prima: si era aspettato di dover lottare, ma a quanto pareva nessuno lo avrebbe fermato. Spinse l’anta della porta e uscì all’aperto.  



	5. Memories from Another Time

Alicia si costrinse ad attendere qualche secondo prima di seguire Guy.  
Lo ritrovò solo pochi passi oltre la soglia, pietrificato dal terrore.  
La strada che passava davanti all’ospedale non era molto trafficata, ma era comunque percorsa da varie automobili e Guy le fissava con orrore. Un’ambulanza passò davanti a loro a tutta velocità con le sirene accese, poi il frastuono delle pale dell’elicottero riempì l’aria e il velivolo si sollevò dal tetto dell’edificio passando sopra alle loro teste e scomparendo in lontananza.  
Alicia si affrettò a raggiungere Guy, preoccupata dal suo pallore. Gisborne stava tremando e ansimava, come se non riuscisse a riprendere fiato e sussultò quando Alicia gli prese una mano. La donna notò che il suo paziente aveva gli occhi pieni di lacrime e si trovò a desiderare di poterlo proteggere in qualche modo.  
\- Vieni, torniamo dentro. - Disse con dolcezza, tirandolo appena, e per un lungo attimo pensò che non la avrebbe ascoltata, che sarebbe rimasto fermo lì a sprofondare in quel terrore oppure che sarebbe fuggito via. Poi Guy la seguì, inciampando nei propri passi, la mano gelida stretta intorno alla sua.  
Alicia gli passò un braccio intorno alla vita per sostenerlo e Gisborne si appoggiò a lei. Avrebbe dovuto riaccompagnarlo in camera, ma gli lanciò un rapido sguardo e si rese conto che il suo paziente non avrebbe avuto la forza di camminare così a lungo: era diventato ancora più pallido, aveva il viso coperto da un velo di sudore e lei lo sentiva appoggiarsi sempre di più a lei, come se fosse sul punto di cadere.  
Un infermiere li vide e fece per avvicinarsi, ma Alicia gli fece cenno di aspettare. Guy sembrava già abbastanza sconvolto e l’intervento di un estraneo avrebbe solo fatto precipitare le cose.  
Invece, vide a pochi passi da loro la porta di una delle salette usate dagli infermieri durante i momenti di pausa e la aprì col braccio libero, poi guidò Guy all’interno, lo fece sedere su una sedia e sedette accanto a lui, tenendogli una mano e accarezzandogli la schiena con movimenti dolci e rassicuranti.  
\- Respira piano, Guy. Respiri lenti e profondi. Sei al sicuro qui, niente può farti del male.  
\- Sono impazzito… Ho perso la ragione… - Sussurrò Guy, disperato, e in quel momento Alicia si ritrovò a pensare che non era affatto vero.  
Aveva pensato che vedere il mondo moderno all’esterno dall’ospedale lo avrebbe riscosso dalle sue fantasie su Robin Hood, facendogli ricordare qualcosa della sua vita reale , ma la reazione di Guy l’aveva sconcertata.  
Il suo terrore era autentico e sincero, come se davvero non avesse mai visto un automobile o un elicottero in vita sua e lei improvvisamente si ritrovò ad essere sicura che il suo paziente non le aveva mai mentito e che i suoi racconti non parlavano di un mondo illusorio.  
Non aveva idea di come fosse possibile, ma quell’uomo non _credeva_ soltanto di essere un personaggio delle storie di Robin Hood, ma la sua mente e tutti i suoi ricordi _erano_ quelli di un cavaliere del dodicesimo secolo.  
 _Forse sono pazza anche io, ma gli credo._  
\- No. Non penso che tu sia pazzo. Ma ora devi calmarti. Chiudi gli occhi e respira. Troveremo una soluzione a tutto, te lo prometto. Andrà tutto bene, caro.  
Guy la guardò e si aggrappò a quelle parole gentili: in un mondo che non aveva senso, la mano di Alicia che gli offriva il suo aiuto era l’unico appiglio che potesse afferrare. Lasciò che la donna lo abbracciasse e si ritrovò a piangere disperatamente, senza riuscire a trattenersi, col viso premuto contro la spalla di lei e tutto il corpo scosso dai singhiozzi.  
Alicia gli accarezzava i capelli e la schiena, piano, indovinando istintivamente i gesti che una madre avrebbe usato per rassicurare un figlio spaventato e quando alla fine, il pianto di Guy si placò un po’, si trovò anche lei a passarsi una mano sui propri occhi lucidi per asciugarne le lacrime.  
Il suo comportamento non era assolutamente professionale e lo sapeva, ma in tutti quegli anni in cui aveva lavorato in ospedale, non le era mai capitato di provare un legame così forte e istintivo con un paziente.  
Si era presa cura di tutti quelli che le erano stati affidati e si era affezionata in modo particolare ad alcuni, arrivando a commuoversi profondamente se le loro condizioni si aggravavano e volgevano al peggio e rallegrandosi quando stavano meglio, ma mai in tutta la sua vita si era sentita così certa di dover proteggere e confortare qualcuno come in quel momento.  
Guy era ancora appoggiato a lei, stremato da quel pianto così violento e dopo un po’ si mosse, con un gemito.  
\- Cosa c’è, Guy?  
\- Mi sento male… Ho la nausea…  
Alicia gli accarezzò la schiena.  
\- Fai respiri profondi. Sta passando un po’?  
\- No. Devo…  
\- Dietro quella porta c’è un bagno, se non ce la fai a camminare ti porto una bacinella.  
Guy si alzò, barcollando un po’ e Alicia lo seguì.  
\- Ti aiuto.  
\- No. - Sussurrò Guy e Alicia capì che si vergognava al pensiero di stare male davanti a lei. Con un gesto rapido si tolse l’elastico con cui a volte cercava di domare senza troppi risultati i suoi capelli ricci e lo usò per raccogliere i capelli di Gisborne in una coda, poi gli strinse una spalla in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Ti aspetto qui. Chiamami se ne hai bisogno.  
  
Guy si strinse addosso la coperta, con un brivido.  
Era steso su un fianco sul letto della sua camera, ma non poteva dormire e si limitava a fissare il vuoto, immobile come una statua.  
Una lacrima gli scivolò lungo il viso contro la sua volontà e lui si sentì ancora più patetico.  
La dottoressa Little lo coprì con un’altra coperta e gli asciugò il viso con un fazzoletto, con il gesto tenero di una madre.  
Pensare alla propria madre, perduta da così tanto tempo, lo fece sentire ancora peggio.  
Non poteva essere morto come tutti gli altri e riposare finalmente sul suo grembo, in pace dopo tanta sofferenza?  
\- Ti fa ancora male lo stomaco? - Chiese Alicia, a bassa voce.  
Guy la guardò. La dottoressa non lo aveva lasciato solo per un attimo, se non per concedergli un po’ di riservatezza mentre era in bagno e sembrava sinceramente preoccupata per lui.  
Era stata lei ad aiutarlo a tornare in camera dopo che aveva finito di liberarsi lo stomaco e poi aveva smorzato le luci della stanza e tenuto lontano chiunque altro, per permettergli di restare tranquillo.  
Lui avrebbe solo voluto restare fermo sul letto e smettere di fare qualsiasi cosa, fino a svanire nel nulla, ma si costrinse a risponderle.  
\- No. - Disse a bassa voce. - Non fa più male.  
Alicia prese una sedia e la avvicinò al letto, poi gli accarezzò il viso, asciugandogli un’altra lacrima.  
Guy si rimproverò per quella debolezza. Non voleva piangere come una ragazzina, ma il suo corpo non gli obbediva e non riusciva a frenare quelle lacrime, lente e roventi.  
\- Mi dispiace. - Disse Alicia. - Mi dispiace tanto. Non volevo sconvolgerti, speravo solo che potessi ricordarti qualcosa della tua famiglia.  
\- Io ricordo perfettamente la mia famiglia. O almeno è quello che credevo fino a poco fa. - Fece una lunga pausa, poi tornò a guardarla. - Questo è davvero il 2016?  
\- Sì, Guy.  
\- Quindi sono pazzo.  
\- Non dire così.  
Guy si alzò a sedere di scatto e fu costretto a chiudere gli occhi per un giramento di testa improvviso provocato da quel movimento brusco.  
Alicia lo sostenne, aiutandolo a ritrovare l’equilibrio.  
\- Piano, tesoro, sei ancora debole. Cerca di non agitarti troppo.  
\- Come posso non agitarmi?! Se questo è il 2016, non ci sono molte alternative: o ho passato oltre ottocento anni in quella cripta senza accorgermene, o sono diventato matto, oppure sono morto e questo è l’inferno.  
\- Perché parli sempre dell’inferno? Anche se fossi davvero morto, e non lo sei, perché non pensare al paradiso?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Perché non merito altro. Ho commesso atti imperdonabili.  
\- Vuoi parlarmene?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
Alicia tirò su una coperta e gliela mise sulle spalle.  
\- Non importa, caro. Non sei obbligato a farlo.  
\- Ma se sono pazzo, quale è l’illusione? Quale di queste due vite è quella vera? Ho inventato tutto il mio passato, oppure è questo presente che è frutto della mia mente? Ma come è possibile che io possa immaginare cose come quelle che vedo intorno a me? Carri che si muovono senza cavalli, oggetti mostruosi che volano in cielo… Non ho mai avuto tutta questa fantasia…  
La dottoressa gli prese una mano per interromperlo: era sempre fredda, ma meno gelida di prima.  
\- A me non sembri affatto pazzo. Spaventato e confuso sì, ma non matto.  
\- Allora siete folle anche voi.  
\- Forse. Ma c’è un modo per scoprire la verità.  
Guy la guardò.  
\- Come?  
\- Parlami del tuo passato, della vita che facevi e cerca di darmi qualche dettaglio preciso, di raccontarmi qualcosa che possa essere verificato anche dopo ottocento anni e di cui sei a conoscenza solo tu. Io cercherò di controllare quello che mi dici in qualche modo e vedremo di capire se i tuoi ricordi corrispondono alla realtà.  
\- Voi pensate _davvero_ che io non stia mentendo o delirando?  
\- Dico solo che voglio scoprirlo. Ma so che non stai mentendo, sono certa che tu sia sincero. Se la tua vita passata è solo un’illusione, tu non ne sei consapevole, per te è reale.  
Guy pensò che il discorso della dottoressa aveva senso: se avesse potuto avere una prova certa della propria follia, almeno avrebbe saputo come comportarsi.  
Le descrisse i villaggi governati dallo sceriffo, la loro ubicazione e gli edifici più importanti, poi le parlò a lungo e in dettaglio della vita che faceva a Nottingham, dei suoi compiti al servizio dello sceriffo e dell’assedio della città che era costato così tanto a tutti loro.  
Alicia Little ascoltava e prendeva appunti, sempre più affascinata.  
Ogni tanto lo interrompeva per chiedergli spiegazioni a proposito di qualche termine che lei non conosceva e quando Guy usò una parola in latino riferendosi alla cerimonia del suo matrimonio fallito con lady Marian, Alicia gli chiese altri dettagli. Guy le dettò alcune delle preghiere latine che conosceva e lei gliene chiese una traduzione in inglese.  
Gisborne la fissò, perplesso, quasi scandalizzato.  
\- Tradurre le preghiere in inglese? Sarebbe un’eresia, la Chiesa non lo approverebbe!  
Alicia decise di non approfondire l’argomento perché avrebbe preso troppo tempo e Guy sembrava già abbastanza esausto e sofferente.  
Lo ascoltò parlare ancora delle persone che conosceva, dei membri della banda di Robin Hood e più sentiva, più si convinceva che quei dettagli, le emozioni che si rincorrevano sul suo viso erano troppo reali per essere solo invenzioni di una mente malata.  
Però, per quanto fosse affascinante quel racconto, non era possibile provarlo in modo sicuro.  
\- Guy, dimmi qualcosa che sai solo tu. Qualcosa che posso verificare.  
Gisborne ci rifletté.  
\- Lo sceriffo a volte si divertiva a ordinarmi di svolgere i lavori più umili, tanto per mortificare il mio orgoglio. Una volta mi ordinò di lucidare le sue armi fino a farle brillare. Ero stanco, frustrato perché Robin Hood mi era sfuggito di nuovo e umiliato al pensiero di dover svolgere il lavoro di un servo fino a tarda notte. Una volta rimasto solo, per la rabbia afferrai il suo pugnale e lo piantai sul piano del tavolo, senza ricordarmi che quel tavolo in particolare aveva dei rinforzi in metallo. La lama del pugnale si spezzò e io non sapevo cosa fare perché se lo sceriffo se ne fosse accorto, la punizione che avrei dovuto subire non sarebbe stata affatto piacevole. Allora decisi di far sparire il pugnale spezzato e lo sostituii con uno simile, sperando che non se ne accorgesse.  
\- E lo fece? Scoprì quello che avevi fatto? - Chiese Alicia, dimenticando il punto del discorso.  
\- No, non lo guardò nemmeno. Ma vedi, per essere certo che non potesse trovare il pugnale spezzato, lo nascosi nella cripta del castello, non troppo lontano da dove sono stato ferito. In una di quelle stanze sotterranee c’era una pietra che poteva essere spostata e la conoscevo solo io. Dietro di essa c’era un piccolo vano che usavo per nascondere le cose che non volevo far cadere nelle mani dello sceriffo.  
\- E hai messo lì il pugnale?  
\- Sì e non l’ho mai più ripreso, potrebbe esserci ancora.  
\- Descrivimi dov’è questa pietra.  
Guy lo fece e Alicia prese appunti scrupolosamente.  
\- Andrò a controllarla non appena potrò.  
Gisborne la guardò, sconsolato.  
\- Che il pugnale ci sia oppure no non fa molta differenza.  
\- Perché dici così?  
\- Cosa cambia? O sono impazzito oppure qualche magia mi ha fatto finire oltre ottocento anni nel futuro… Che prospettive ho in entrambi i casi? Da una parte la follia, dall’altra la consapevolezza che tutte le persone che conoscevo, nessuna esclusa, ormai sono polvere da molti secoli e io no.  
\- Hai la tua vita. Hai rischiato di morire, eppure sei vivo.  
\- Vivo! Per passare il tempo che mi resta chiuso in una stanza come un uccellino in gabbia! Come potrei vivere in questo mondo tremendo?!  
Alicia gli accarezzò il viso, spostandogli indietro una ciocca di capelli.  
\- Tremendo oppure diverso?  
Guy la guardò con un sussulto: quelle erano le stesse parole che Robin aveva pronunciato in sogno!  
\- Il presente può spaventarti perché non lo conosci, ma ti assicuro che ha parecchi vantaggi rispetto al tempo che ti è familiare. Comunque vadano le cose, che tu provenga dal passato oppure no, ti aiuterò a imparare quello di cui hai bisogno per vivere una vita tranquilla, ti spiegherò quello che non sai e vedrai che tra un po’ non sarà più così terrificante.  
\- Ho comunque perduto tutto.  
\- Vuol dire che ricomincerai da capo. Non abbatterti, tesoro, non posso restituirti quello che hai perso, ma col tempo le cose miglioreranno, questo te lo prometto.  
La dottoressa lo abbracciò e Guy chiuse gli occhi, rifugiandosi per un attimo in quel calore.  
Annuì debolmente, sperando con tutto il cuore di poterle credere e Alicia gli sorrise, rassicurante.  
\- Però ora devi riposare, non stai ancora bene e tutte queste emozioni ti hanno sfinito, lo vedo che sei esausto. Vuoi che ti dia qualcosa per dormire?  
Guy scosse la testa. Era ancora sconvolto, ma anche talmente stanco che probabilmente si sarebbe addormentato senza problemi.  
\- Te la senti di mangiare qualcosa prima di dormire?  
\- Credo di sì.  
La dottoressa sorrise.  
\- Allora aspettami, non ci metterò molto.  
Uscì dalla stanza e tornò poco dopo con una tazza fumante che mise tra le mani di Guy.  
\- Cos’è?  
\- Assaggiala.  
Gisborne annusò il contenuto, incerto, poi si decise a prenderne un piccolo sorso: era una bevanda dolce e densa, con un sapore che lui non conosceva affatto, ma che era decisamente gradevole. Ne bevve ancora, poi notò che Alicia lo guardava divertita.  
\- Ora prova ad assaggiare questo. - La donna scartò una tavoletta di cioccolato e ne staccò un quadretto. Lo mangiò e poi ne staccò un altro per Guy. Gisborne lo prese e lo mise in bocca, dopo una leggera esitazione, poi la guardò, stupito.  
\- Il sapore assomiglia a quello della bevanda!  
\- Ti piace?  
Guy annuì e Alicia ridacchiò, mettendogli in mano il resto della tavoletta.  
\- Allora mangialo pure, direi che ne hai bisogno dopo una giornata del genere.  
\- Come si chiama questo cibo?  
\- Cioccolato. Visto? Hai appena scoperto uno dei vantaggi di questo tempo.  



	6. I Want to See

Guy si girò nel sonno e il libro cadde a terra con un tonfo.  
\- Lasciami dormire, Allan, sono stanco. - Mormorò, trascinandosi dietro gli ultimi residui di un sogno, poi aprì gli occhi e sospirò nel realizzare che Allan non avrebbe mai più potuto disturbare il suo sonno perché anche lui era morto da otto secoli, come tutti gli altri.  
Si alzò a sedere e si chinò per raccogliere il libro da terra, appoggiandoselo sulle gambe. Lo aprì, sfogliandolo con cautela fino a raggiungere la prima illustrazione, un’immagine di un arciere vestito di verde, circondato da un gruppo di compagni e dal verde degli alberi della foresta.  
Ovviamente i personaggi raffigurati in quel disegno non somigliavano affatto a Robin e agli altri, ma l’artista aveva saputo cogliere l’aria sfrontata di Robin e l’amicizia che legava quegli uomini.  
Guy guardò gli altri disegni, soffermandosi a guardare quello che rappresentava lady Marian.  
\- Non ti somiglia affatto… - Sussurrò. - Questa è solo una fanciulla graziosa, non ha nulla del tuo coraggio e della tua forza…  
Nonostante quelle parole, non riuscì a trattenersi dallo sfiorare con la punta delle dita la damina disegnata, prima di girare ancora pagina.  
Quel libro era diverso da quelli che aveva visto nel suo tempo: non era scritto a mano, ma era stato ottenuto con un processo meccanico che permetteva di stampare in breve tempo molte copie identiche dello stesso volume. Le lettere erano nitide e chiare, ma Guy doveva ancora abituarsi a leggere quel tipo di stampa, perciò era ancora all’inizio della storia e procedeva lentamente.  
Arrivò alla parte del libro che lo incuriosiva e rattristava allo stesso tempo: l’incontro tra Guy di Gisborne e Robin Hood.  
Era strano vedere il proprio nome scritto sulle pagine di un libro, strano pensare che dopo otto secoli qualcuno potesse ricordarsi ancora di lui. Invece era triste rendersi conto che l’unico motivo per cui la gente si ricordava di lui era per la sua rivalità con Robin Hood.  
Guy si era sforzato di leggere tutta quella parte: nessuno faceva parola della sua alleanza con Robin, nessuno sembrava ricordare che anche lui aveva cercato di difendere il castello in nome del re. Era rappresentato come un uomo vestito di nero e dalla faccia torva, abbigliato con un inquietante mantello ricavato dalla pelle di un cavallo, completo di testa e criniera.  
Si ritrovò a pensare tristemente che anche il suo fedele cavallo ormai doveva essere polvere da molti secoli e che non avrebbe mai più strigliato il suo pelo scuro alla fine di una giornata difficile.  
Si affrettò a scacciare quei pensieri prima di ritrovarsi di nuovo in lacrime.  
Se lo sceriffo avesse potuto vederlo in quei giorni, si sarebbe divertito moltissimo a deriderlo per la sua debolezza, per la tristezza che gli gonfiava il cuore e che lo faceva scoppiare a piangere all’improvviso, senza un motivo vero e proprio.  
Era passata una settimana da quando aveva scoperto di essere in un mondo futuro, sconosciuto e terrificante e aveva passato la maggior parte di quel tempo a dormire, completamente privo di energie.  
Abbandonarsi al sonno, per lui che era sempre stato tormentato dagli incubi, negli ultimi tempi era una benedizione: sprofondava in una serie di sogni strani e contorti che spesso lo spaventavano, ma che erano anche l’unico modo per rivedere i volti della gente che aveva conosciuto. Spesso erano Robin e Allan, a volte i fuorilegge e altre volte ancora persone comuni, contadini di Locksley che aveva visto di sfuggita o guardie del castello.  
Mai Marian.  
Forse era la giusta punizione per averla uccisa, ma la ragazza non gli appariva mai, non da quando si era svegliato nel futuro, e lui desiderava con tutto il cuore poter rivedere il suo volto ancora una volta, almeno in sogno..  
Guy osservò il disegno che rappresentava il momento in cui Robin Hood uccideva Guy di Gisborne e pensò che quella era l’illustrazione più sbagliata del libro. Lui e Robin erano diventati amici e avevano combattuto fianco a fianco, difendendosi a vicenda, il fuorilegge non lo avrebbe ucciso in quel modo cruento.  
Era tutto sbagliato: era Robin quello che era morto e lui invece, lui che era il cattivo della storia, quello che nei racconti era destinato a morire perché lo meritava, lui era vivo a distanza di otto secoli dalla morte di tutti gli altri.  
Guy chiuse il libro di scatto e lo ripose sotto il cuscino.  
Considerò l’idea di tornare a dormire, poi decise di alzarsi dal letto.  
Poco più tardi era in piedi davanti allo specchio del bagno a fissare la propria immagine e a chiedersi perché proprio lui fosse l’unico a essere ancora vivo. Se non era matto e si era davvero ritrovato in un futuro dove le sue ferite erano curabili, Guy non riusciva a capirne il motivo.  
Perché un miracolo del genere non era avvenuto per Robin o per Marian? Pensò ad Allan, a come lo aveva visto l’ultima volta, con gli occhi azzurri spalancati a fissare il cielo e il corpo martoriato dalle frecce.  
Perché non lui? Allan era un ladruncolo opportunista, ma persino lui avrebbe meritato di vivere più di Guy.  
 _Allan era mio amico. Anche se non glielo ho mai detto._  
Guy ripensò a quell’ultimo, vergognoso tradimento, quando tutti avevano accusato Allan di averli traditi di nuovo e il giovane aveva cercato inutilmente supporto in ognuno di loro.  
Quando aveva chiesto a Guy se almeno lui gli credeva, Gisborne aveva alzato le spalle.  
Non avrebbe mai dimenticato lo sguardo ferito del giovane mentre veniva legato dagli altri.  
La cosa peggiore era che Guy gli avrebbe anche creduto, ma non aveva detto nulla perché sapeva che i fuorilegge tolleravano a malapena lui e non avrebbero dato peso alle sue parole.  
Quella era stata l’ultima volta che aveva visto Allan vivo, poi lo sceriffo lo aveva fatto uccidere e Guy aveva giurato a se stesso che Vaisey avrebbe pagato anche per quello.  
Invece era stato lui a essere sconfitto.  
Guy sperò che almeno Robin e Archer fossero riusciti a vendicarli, poi si rese conto di quanto fosse assurdo quel desiderio.  
Qualunque cosa fosse successa, ormai erano tutti morti, Vaisey incluso.  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara: sapere che lo sceriffo era polvere da almeno otto secoli e lui no era comunque una soddisfazione, anche se forse il fatto di essere ancora vivo era più una condanna che altro.  
Uscì dal bagno sentendo bussare alla porta della stanza e vide entrare il dottor Robinson. Il medico indossava la tuta arancione acceso che aveva anche quando lo aveva soccorso. Guy non ricordava molto di quei momenti, ma quel colore così brillante gli era rimasto impresso nella memoria.  
Il medico sorrise.  
\- Sono contento di vederti in piedi. Negli ultimi giorni sono stato molto impegnato con l’elisoccorso e non ho avuto tempo di visitare i pazienti, ma vedo che la dottoressa Little ha fatto un buon lavoro.  
\- Dov’è lady Alicia?  
\- Oggi è il suo giorno libero, quindi sarò io a visitarti, spero che non ti dispiaccia troppo. Stenditi sul letto, devo controllare le ferite.  
Guy obbedì docilmente e lasciò lavorare il medico, ma dentro di sé si sentiva un po’ sperduto. Da quando aveva scoperto l’anno in cui si trovava e aveva avuto quel crollo nervoso, la dottoressa era stata sempre presente per prendersi cura di lui e confortarlo nei momenti peggiori.  
Sapere che quel giorno non avrebbe potuto contare su quel supporto, lo rendeva vagamente ansioso.  
\- Bene, direi che ormai possiamo rimuovere i punti. - Disse Jack, dopo aver esaminato i tagli ormai rimarginati. - Sentirai un po’ di fastidio, ma se ti faccio troppo male, dimmelo.  
\- Significa che sono guarito? - Chiese Guy, mentre il dottore lavorava.  
\- Significa che la ferita si è rimarginata, ma per un po’ dovrai comunque evitare di fare sforzi o sollevare pesi. Prima di poterti considerare completamente guarito ci vorrà ancora del tempo.  
Quando ti abbiamo soccorso non ero affatto certo che ce l’avresti fatta, ora posso anche confessartelo.  
\- Io ero convinto di essere morto.  
\- Ci sei andato molto vicino. Sei stato molto fortunato perché le persone che ti hanno trovato erano capaci di eseguire la rianimazione cardiopolmonare e sono riusciti a tenerti in vita fino al nostro arrivo. Qui ho finito, puoi rivestirti.  
Guy si alzò dal letto e si infilò di nuovo la maglietta, dopo aver dato una rapida occhiata alla cicatrice sulla pancia. Più tardi l’avrebbe guardata meglio con l’aiuto dello specchio, ma già così era facile capire che quel segno gli sarebbe rimasto per tutta la vita.  
\- Come hanno fatto a tenermi in vita?  
\- Comprimendoti il petto per simulare il battito del cuore e continuare a far circolare il sangue nel tuo corpo e soffiandoti aria nei polmoni, respirando per te.  
\- Come facevano a sapere cosa fare? Erano guaritori anche loro?  
\- No, non è necessario essere un medico per farlo, chiunque può imparare il procedimento.  
\- Anche io?  
\- Perché no? Se lo desideri posso mostrarti come si fa, usando uno dei manichini che usiamo per fare pratica e organizzare i corsi di primo soccorso. Per il momento non potrai metterlo in pratica perché è piuttosto impegnativo fisicamente, ma posso insegnarti la teoria.  
Guy annuì, affascinato da quell’idea. Sin da ragazzo era stato addestrato a combattere e a uccidere i propri nemici e gli sembrava quasi impossibile poter imparare a salvare una vita invece di toglierla.  
Forse, se in passato avesse conosciuto quella tecnica, Marian non sarebbe morta…  
 _Se non le avessi piantato una spada nello stomaco non sarebbe morta!_  
Guy si sforzò di respingere quei pensieri. Non poteva cambiare il passato e continuare a pensarci lo avrebbe solo trascinato di nuovo nella disperazione.  
\- Sì, vorrei impararlo. - Disse a bassa voce e il dottore sorrise.  
\- Vedremo di organizzare qualcosa allora.  
Jack Robinson prese qualche appunto sulla cartella clinica e, quando tornò a guardare Guy, notò che l’altro lo stava fissando con un’espressione incerta.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy?  
Gisborne sembrò prendere una decisione.  
\- Voi usate l’apparecchio che vola, non è vero?  
\- L’elicottero?  
Guy fece cenno di sì.  
\- Lady Alicia ha detto che la magia non c’entra, che utilizza dei meccanismi per volare. È vero?  
Il dottore lo guardò, incuriosito, chiedendosi dove volesse arrivare con quel discorso. Alicia Little aveva informato i colleghi della crisi di panico avuta dal suo paziente alla vista delle automobili e dell’elicottero e aveva chiesto loro di essere cauti nei suoi confronti e di assecondarlo quando chiedeva qualche spiegazione.  
\- È vero. È un apparecchio molto complicato, ma non c’è nulla di magico.  
Guy fece un respiro profondo.  
\- Voglio vederlo.  
Jack lo guardò, stupito.  
\- L’elicottero?  
\- Sì.  
Il medico si chiese se fosse una buona idea, ma Guy sembrava piuttosto deciso.  
\- Ne sei sicuro? Alicia mi ha detto quello che è successo qualche giorno fa...  
\- Proprio per questo devo vederlo. Mia madre diceva spesso che di solito quello che fa paura è ciò che non si conosce. E io sono stanco di avere paura.  
Jack Robinson rifletté per un attimo, poi annuì.  
\- Va bene, vieni con me.  
\- Ora?  
\- Sì.  
Il medico si diresse verso la porta e si fermò per aspettarlo.  
Guy esitò e per un attimo fu tentato di dirgli che aveva cambiato idea e che sarebbe rimasto nella sicura tranquillità della sua stanza, ma si riprese subito e seguì il dottore fuori dalla porta.  
Il corridoio era molto più rumoroso della sua camera, pieno di suoni, luci e cose strane che non comprendeva, ma Guy si ripeté quello che Alicia gli aveva già spiegato, che in ottocento anni l’umanità aveva inventato molti congegni meccanici per semplificarsi la vita e che era normale che non ne comprendesse il funzionamento vedendoli per la prima volta, ma che avrebbe imparato.  
Spalancò gli occhi nel vedere un pannello luminoso attaccato a una parete su cui erano rappresentate immagini che si muovevano, ma non disse nulla e si limitò a seguire il medico fino alla porta dell’ascensore che portava al tetto.  
\- Dobbiamo entrare lì? - Chiese, guardando l’interno della cabina. - Perché?  
\- Per salire.  
\- Entrando in questa specie di nicchia?  
Jack Robinson pensò che Alicia non aveva esagerato: quel paziente sembrava ignorare davvero il funzionamento della tecnologia moderna. A volte aveva avuto a che fare con pazienti del settore psichiatrico che affermavano di essere personaggi del passato, ma quelle persone raramente erano stupite da oggetti banali come televisori, telefoni e ascensori.  
Guy di Gisborne invece era sinceramente affascinato da ogni piccola cosa, anche la più comune come poteva essere una penna a sfera o la chiusura lampo della maglia che gli avevano dato e poi conosceva perfettamente ogni dettaglio delle abitudini e della vita degli uomini del medioevo.  
Se stava fingendo, era probabilmente l’attore più bravo che Jack Robinson avesse mai conosciuto in vita sua.  
\- Si chiama ascensore. Un sistema di cavi e contrappesi fa salire la cabina.  
Guy accettò la spiegazione senza fare altre domande ed entrambi salirono al piano di sopra.  
Gli altri medici della squadra di elisoccorso arrivarono in quel momento dalla porta che conduceva al tetto, spingendo una barella. Jack si mise da parte per farli passare e Guy lo imitò.  
Una volta che gli altri furono scomparsi nell’ascensore, Jack staccò due giacche arancioni da un attaccapanni appeso parete e ne porse una a Guy.  
\- Copriti. In questo periodo dell’anno fa freddo e Alicia non mi perdonerebbe se ti facessi ammalare.  
Guy infilò la giacca e dopo qualche tentativo riuscì anche a chiudere la cerniera, poi varcò la porta che portava al tetto insieme a Jack.  
L’apparecchio volante era di fronte a lui, giallo e lucido, posato sul tetto dell’edificio come un’enorme libellula. Alcuni inservienti stavano lavorando per preparare il velivolo alla missione successiva e salutarono Jack, lanciando qualche sguardo perplesso allo sconosciuto accanto a lui.  
Guy guardò l’elicottero, cercando di non pensare al terrore che aveva provato nel vederlo passare sopra la sua testa, e Jack gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
\- Quello è il posto del pilota, la persona che lo fa volare. - Disse indicando il posto di guida. - Noi medici invece sediamo qui dietro. Questo è il posto per la barella su cui vengono trasportati i feriti.  
Gisborne toccò uno dei fianchi dell’elicottero e si convinse che era semplice metallo, un meccanismo delicato e complesso, ma nient’altro che un congegno meccanico. Non un demone né un oggetto magico, ma un oggetto creato dall’uomo.  
\- Mi piacerebbe vederlo volare di nuovo, ora che so cos’è.  
Jack sentì il suono dell’allarme e prese Guy per un braccio, allontanandolo in fretta dall’elicottero.  
\- Pare che il tuo desiderio verrà esaudito… Senti questo suono? Serve a segnalare alla squadra di prepararsi per una missione, decolleranno fra poco. Vieni, restiamo qui a distanza di sicurezza e potremo assistere alla partenza. Però dobbiamo mettere queste, tra poco sarà tutto molto rumoroso.  
Il medico prese delle cuffie antirumore e ne porse un paio a Guy, mostrandogli come metterle, poi ne indossò un paio a sua volta ed entrambi rimasero in attesa.  
Poco dopo il rotore dell’elicottero iniziò a muoversi, la squadra dei medici salì a bordo e il velivolo si staccò dal tetto, innalzandosi in volo e dirigendosi verso la città.  
Guy rimase a guardarlo, completamente affascinato da quello che sembrava un prodigio e che invece era una conquista dell’umanità, un risultato dell’ingegno.  
Le pale dell’elicottero avevano generato un vento intenso che gli aveva fatto volare i capelli sul viso e lacrimare gli occhi, ma Guy si era limitato a spingere da parte le ciocche che gli ostruivano la visuale.  
Il rumore del motore era intenso e senza le cuffie sarebbe stato assordante, simile al galoppo di un branco di cavalli lanciato in una corsa sfrenata e anche la sensazione di potenza era la stessa, eppure, nonostante tanta forza, l’elicottero si era librato in aria con grazia, come se non avesse avuto peso, poi si era mosso a una velocità che nessun cavallo avrebbe mai potuto eguagliare.  
Guy non ne aveva più paura ora, ma il cuore gli martellava lo stesso nel petto.  
Jack sorrise nel vedere la sua espressione.  
\- Allora, che ne pensi?  
Guy guardò verso l’orizzonte, dove aveva visto sparire il velivolo.  
\- Possiamo aspettare che torni?


	7. The Proof

Jonathan Archer versò il caffè in due tazze e ne porse una a Peter Edwards. L’archeologo la prese, afferrò una ciambella dalla scatola aperta sul tavolo e si impossessò della sedia del custode senza troppi complimenti.  
Dal giorno in cui avevano collaborato per salvare l’uomo ferito che avevano trovato nella cripta, quei due avevano stretto amicizia e Peter Edwards aveva preso l’abitudine di recarsi nella stanza del custode nei momenti di pausa per farsi offrire un caffè e chiacchierare con lui.  
Jonathan Archer era un uomo semplice, ma si interessava della storia della città e trovava affascinanti i discorsi dell’archeologo quando gli raccontava dei progressi del suo lavoro nella cripta o qualche aneddoto che riguardava gli scavi che aveva svolto in passato.  
\- Finalmente la polizia ha tolto i sigilli alla cripta, ora abbiamo potuto riprendere il lavoro in quelle stanze.  
\- Lo so, li ho accompagnati giù ieri. - Disse Jonathan. - Sul pavimento c’è ancora la macchia di sangue di quel poveraccio. Suppongo che il museo dovrà chiamare qualche impresa specializzata per ripulire tutto prima o poi.  
\- Hai notizie di quell’uomo? Ci penso spesso, chissà cosa gli è successo…  
\- Qualche giorno dopo l’incidente ho chiamato l’ospedale e hanno detto che se la sarebbe cavata, ma non mi hanno detto altro. Qualche volta ho pensato pure di andarlo a trovare, ma non l’ho mai fatto.  
\- Ho pensato sul serio che ci lasciasse le penne. - Commentò l’archeologo, poi bevve un sorso di caffè e fece un cenno verso la porta aperta. - Credo che quella signora voglia parlare con te.  
Il custode guardò la donna che aspettava fuori dalla porta e si chiede cosa volesse: era una signora di mezza età, dal viso rotondo e con i capelli ricci che spuntavano disordinatamente dai bordi di un berretto di lana colorata.  
Di solito le signore che cercavano il custode del museo intendevano protestare per il comportamento di qualche altro visitatore maleducato o per piccole mancanze, ma la donna che lo stava aspettando non aveva la solita espressione arcigna di chi sta per elargire un rimprovero indignato, ma sembrava piuttosto esitante, quasi imbarazzata.  
\- Buongiorno signora, come posso aiutarvi?  
Alicia lo guardò.  
\- Vorrei visitare i sotterranei del castello.  
\- Le visite guidate sono il mercoledì e il venerdì mattina e per tutto il giorno durante il fine settimana. Le prendo un opuscolo informativo.  
\- No. Io ho bisogno di visitare una delle aree non aperte al pubblico.  
\- Questo non è possibile, signora.  
\- Per favore, è molto importante!  
L’archeologo e il custode si scambiarono uno sguardo, incuriositi dal tono della donna: era chiaro che non si sarebbe arresa tanto facilmente ed entrambi si chiedevano perché ci tenesse tanto.  
Alicia sapeva che se avesse detto loro la verità la avrebbero presa per matta, ma non sapeva trovare un’altra scusa plausibile.  
\- È per un mio paziente. Lui è sicuro di conoscere una nicchia segreta nei sotterranei del castello e mi ha chiesto di controllare se esiste davvero.  
\- Un paziente? Siete un medico?  
\- Sì. Guy dice di essere un cavaliere del dodicesimo secolo e mi ha chiesto di verificare se i suoi ricordi corrispondono alla realtà.  
\- Guy? È il tizio che abbiamo trovato nei sotterranei qualche settimana fa?  
\- Già. Siete voi il custode che lo ha tenuto in vita fino all’arrivo dei soccorsi?  
Peter Edwards batté una pacca sulla spalla dell’amico.  
\- Proprio lui! E io gli ho dato una mano. Quindi è sopravvissuto?  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Sì, fisicamente si sta riprendendo.  
\- Ma dice di provenire dal passato? Ha subito danni per la carenza di ossigeno? - Chiese l’archeologo.  
\- Apparentemente no. È molto lucido e le sue descrizioni sono incredibilmente dettagliate.  
\- Però siete qui per avere la prova che è pazzo.  
Alicia scosse la testa, arrossendo.  
\- Sono qui perché penso che non lo sia.  
I due uomini si scambiarono un’altra occhiata perplessa e Alicia se ne accorse.  
\- Penserete che sia io a essere quella che sragiona, ora.  
\- Signora, mi sembra piuttosto improbabile che possiamo avere a che fare con un viaggiatore del tempo, non trovate? - Disse l’archeologo. - Perlomeno io non ho trovato tracce di cabine blu della polizia giù nella cripta.  
\- Lo so anche io che sembra assurdo, ma non credo che Guy sia un bugiardo. Quello che dice è troppo preciso, sembra che abbia visto davvero quello che descrive. Lavoro in ospedale da quasi trent’anni, ma non mi è mai capitato un caso simile.  
\- Peter, però devi ammettere che anche il modo in cui lo abbiamo trovato è decisamente insolito. Ancora non mi spiego come sia arrivato lì. - Suggerì il custode.  
\- Perché? - Chiese Alicia.  
\- Il cancello era chiuso a chiave e quella sezione è collegata con l’esterno solo con un tunnel crollato molti secoli fa e attraverso altri locali, forse antiche cantine, anch’essi chiusi con un cancello. Ho esplorato quella sezione della cripta, ma non ho trovato altri passaggi. Secondo la polizia deve essere entrato prima della chiusura del cancello ed essere rimasto lì dentro per qualche giorno, ma io sono assolutamente certo che quando ho chiuso il cancello per l’ultima volta prima dell’incidente giù non ci fosse nessuno.  
Peter Edwards guardò l’amico, divertito.  
\- Il mistero si fa sempre più fitto. Perché non controlliamo quello che dice la signora?  
Il custode lo guardò, incerto.  
\- Non sono autorizzato a lasciar entrare il pubblico nelle aree non visitabili.  
\- Non sarà necessario. Io ho tutte le autorizzazioni per esaminare la cripta. Se la signora mi darà le indicazioni fornite dal suo viaggiatore del tempo, andrò io a controllare.  
\- Mi chiamo Alicia Little. - Disse la donna e porse all’archeologo il blocco dove aveva appuntato le istruzioni di Guy.  
Peter prese il quaderno, bevve un ultimo sorso di caffè e ritornò nei sotterranei. Jonathan invece versò un’altra tazza di caffè e la offrì ad Alicia.  
\- Sedetevi pure, penso che ci metterà un po’ di tempo. Ho notato che gli archeologi sono molto meticolosi nel loro lavoro, ma la velocità non è il loro forte.  
Alicia gli sorrise e accettò sia il caffè che una delle ciambelle.  
\- Sono contento che siate venuta qui. - Disse il custode, dopo un po’. - Confesso che ero preoccupato per quell’uomo ed ero curioso di sapere se ce l’avesse fatta. Credo di non aver mai provato tanto terrore prima di allora.  
\- Gli avete salvato la vita.  
\- Pensate che potrei venire a trovarlo uno di questi giorni? Sarò un vecchio sciocco, ma non riesco a togliermi dalla mente tutto quel sangue, vedere che sta bene sarebbe un sollievo.  
\- Non dovrebbero esserci problemi. Gliene parlerò, così saprà di potersi aspettare una visita.  
\- A proposito, come si chiama?  
\- Non aveva documenti addosso. Dice di chiamarsi Guy di Gisborne.  
Jonathan la guardò, sorpreso.  
\- Come il nemico di Robin Hood?  
\- Già. Ma Guy dice che alla fine lui e Robin erano diventati amici.  
  
Qualche ora più tardi, Alicia stava percorrendo i corridoi dell’ospedale a passo svelto, diretta alla stanza di Guy, ma quando vi arrivò, la trovò vuota.  
Una delle infermiere la salutò allegramente.  
\- Buongiorno dottoressa Little! Non è il suo giorno libero oggi?  
\- Sì, ma dovevo parlare con Guy. Dov’è?  
\- Col dottor Robinson. Stamattina li ho visti insieme dopo la visita. Mi è sembrato strano perché di solito Guy non esce mai dalla sua stanza.  
Alicia aggrottò la fronte.  
\- Puoi controllare se era previsto qualche esame?  
La ragazza si avvicinò al computer e dopo un po’ scosse la testa.  
\- No, niente del genere. Il dottor Robinson ha scritto di aver rimosso i punti di sutura.  
\- Guy stava bene?  
\- Direi di sì. Camminava senza problemi, seguendo il dottore. Forse era un po’ nervoso, si guardava intorno con aria spaesata, ma mi è sembrato piuttosto in forma, più dell’ultima settimana, almeno.  
Alicia annuì. Dopo lo shock che aveva avuto nell’uscire dall’ospedale, Guy aveva passato la maggior parte del tempo a dormire, come se le troppe emozioni avessero prosciugato tutte le sue energie e quando era sveglio, il suo umore era sottotono, gravato da una tristezza profonda.  
Lei aveva cercato di confortarlo in ogni modo possibile, ma non era certa di essere riuscita ad aiutarlo.  
\- Hai visto dove sono andati?  
\- Verso l’ascensore.  
Alicia si chiese cosa fosse successo per spingere Guy a uscire dalla propria stanza e si domandò se dovesse andare a cercarlo, ma in quel momento le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono e lei si ritrovò a fissare l’oggetto dei propri pensieri.  
Guy indossava una delle giacche a vento in dotazione ai soccorritori e aveva i capelli arruffati dal vento e le guance arrossate per il freddo. Sembrava molto stanco, ma sorrise nel vederla e per la prima volta da quando lo conosceva, Alicia vide che il sorriso stavolta raggiungeva anche il suo sguardo, illuminandogli tutto il viso e facendolo sembrare molto più giovane.  
Non poté evitare di sorridere a sua volta.  
\- Dove siete stati?  
Fu il dottor Robinson a rispondere.  
\- Sul tetto. Per buona parte della mattina.  
\- Volevo vedere l’elicottero. - Disse Guy. - Dovevo vederlo volare di nuovo.  
Alicia lanciò uno sguardo al collega, preoccupata nel ricordare la reazione di Guy quando lo aveva visto la prima volta.  
\- Ed è andato tutto bene?  
Jack ridacchiò.  
\- Anche troppo. Stamattina ci sono state tre chiamate e siamo rimasti là fuori a guardare per tutto il tempo. Se non vi dispiace, credo proprio che ora andrò a prendermi un caffè caldo.  
Il medico salutò entrambi e si allontanò lungo il corridoio.  
\- Credevo che oggi non vi avrei vista. - Disse Guy, rientrando nella sua stanza insieme alla dottoressa. - Mi hanno detto che oggi era il vostro giorno di riposo.  
\- E io credevo che l’elicottero ti facesse paura.  
\- Per questo ho voluto guardarlo bene. Per due volte ho visto la città di Nottingham assediata da un esercito nemico e per altre tre sono stato a un passo dall’essere giustiziato, non è la prima volta che guardo in faccia la paura. Non sarò un eroe come Robin, ma non sono nemmeno un completo codardo. Se questo è il mondo in cui devo vivere, non mi nasconderò in un angolo a tremare solo perché non lo capisco.  
\- E ora capisci un po’ meglio gli elicotteri?  
\- Sì. Credo di sì. È un meccanismo complesso e geniale. Non avevo mai visto nulla di così potente e veloce, credo che non mi dispiacerebbe salirci sopra.  
\- Oh, ma lo hai già fatto, anche se non puoi ricordarlo. Ti hanno portato qui in elicottero quando sei stato ferito.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Non saresti sopravvissuto a un viaggio in ambulanza, l’elicottero è molto più veloce.  
\- L’ambulanza è il carro senza cavalli?  
\- Sì. Se vuoi vederle passare,ti basterà affacciarti alla finestra in fondo al corridoio.  
Guy si tolse la giacca e la appoggiò su una sedia, poi sedette sul letto avvolgendosi una coperta intorno alle spalle.  
\- Magari domani. Oggi è già stato abbastanza emozionante.  
Alicia lo vide rabbrividire e gli prese una mano.  
\- Sei gelato. Non sei ancora abbastanza in salute per restare fuori tanto a lungo. Ora mettiti sotto le coperte e ti porto qualcosa di caldo. Poi, visto che ti hanno tolto i punti, più tardi potresti provare a fare una doccia calda prima di dormire. Aspettami qui, torno subito.  
Guy le obbedì docilmente: era stata una mattinata eccitante, ma ora si sentiva terribilmente stanco e infreddolito.  
Quando Alicia gli mise davanti il vassoio con il pranzo, Guy si rese conto di essere anche più affamato del solito.  
La dottoressa lo guardò mangiare con appetito, mentre lei si limitò a sbocconcellare un pezzo di pane, con lo stomaco completamente chiuso per il nervosismo. Non sapeva come Guy avrebbe reagito alle notizie che gli portava e aveva paura di rovinare quel momento di serenità.  
Fu tentata di rimandare all’indomani, ma sapeva che sarebbe stato solo un rinviare l’ineluttabile.  
Gisborne alzò lo sguardo a fissarla.  
\- Cosa c’è, lady Alicia?  
La donna si lasciò strappare un sorriso da quell’appellativo così antiquato, poi tornò seria.  
\- Oggi era davvero il mio giorno libero e sono andata al castello.  
Lo sguardo di Guy si fece attento.  
\- Per cercare il pugnale dello sceriffo?  
\- Sì.  
Il cuore di Guy accelerò i battiti.  
\- E lo avete trovato?  
Senza dire nulla Alicia prese un involto dalla borsa e lo appoggiò sul letto, aprendolo con cautela.  
Guy fissò l’oggetto che si trovava a pochi centimetri da lui: era corroso dalla ruggine e reso fragile dagli anni, ma era chiaramente un pugnale dalla punta spezzata.  
Gisborne lo sfiorò con un dito.  
\- C’era davvero. Allora non sono pazzo.  
\- Pare di no. Anche se non so come sia possibile. C’era anche questo nella nicchia. - Alicia gli porse un oggetto più piccolo, chiuso in una scatolina imbottita. - Più tardi devo riportarli al castello, li metteranno in un museo, ma ci tenevo a mostrarteli.  
Guy aprì la piccola scatola e prese l’anello con due dita, quasi con reverenza. Alicia vide che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Guy…  
Gisborne la guardò e le rivolse un sorriso tremolante.  
\- Questo era di mia madre, l’unica cosa che mi fosse rimasta di lei. Non ricordavo più di averlo nascosto lì… - Si toccò la cicatrice sbiadita sotto lo zigomo. - Vedete questo segno? È stato questo anello a lasciarmelo dopo che lo avevo messo al dito di Marian per costringerla a sposarmi…  
\- E non è andata bene, vedo…  
\- Lei non è mai stata mia. Ma l’ho capito solo troppo tardi… Solo dopo averla distrutta.  
\- Non volevo addolorarti. Mi dispiace.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non scusatevi. Questo dolore l’ho creato con le mie stesse mani, è giusto che debba portarne il fardello. È sempre con me, non mi abbandona mai. È solo che non mi aspettavo di rivedere l’anello di mia madre.  
Alicia sospirò.  
\- Dovrò riportarlo al castello, Guy.  
\- Perché? È mio.  
\- Non possiamo provarlo, nessuno crederebbe a quello che ti è successo. Per la legge è un ritrovamento archeologico, non possiamo tenerlo noi. Ma mi hanno assicurato che lo metteranno in un museo e lo conserveranno con cura.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Anche io fatico a crederlo. Cos’è un museo?  
Alicia glielo spiegò in poche parole e Guy le restituì l’anello con riluttanza, dopo averlo baciato un ultima volta.  
\- Quando lo metteranno in questo museo… Potrò andare a vederlo ogni tanto?  
\- Tutte le volte che vorrai, te lo prometto.  
\- Allora andate. Portatelo lì, prima che diventi troppo difficile separarmene.  
La dottoressa sospirò.  
\- Vuoi che resti a tenerti compagnia, stasera?  
Guy scosse la testa. Aveva lo sguardo rivolto verso il basso e i capelli gli coprivano il volto, come una tenda, ma Alicia poteva facilmente indovinare la presenza delle lacrime nascoste dietro quelle ciocche arruffate.  
Lo abbracciò di impulso e lo tenne stretto per qualche secondo, poi gli depose un bacio materno sulla fronte e lo lasciò andare.  
\- Ora ascoltami: adesso vai a fare una doccia calda, poi mangia una delle tavolette di cioccolato che ti ho portato e mettiti a letto senza pensare a niente. Tutto il resto lo affronteremo insieme nei prossimi giorni, ma ora hai bisogno di riposare. Dormi tranquillo e ricordati che non sei solo.  
Guy fece un respiro profondo, raddrizzò la schiena e la guardò negli occhi, sforzandosi di sorridere.  
\- Questo mi sembra un buon piano. Soprattutto per il cioccolato.  
La donna gli accarezzò una guancia con tenerezza.  
\- Cercherò di passare più tardi, ma non posso garantirtelo, questo pomeriggio dovrò svolgere alcune commissioni. Ma se dovessi avere bisogno di me dillo all’infermiera e mi contatterà subito.  
\- Manderà un messaggero?  
\- No, userà il telefono. Ti spiegherò come funziona nei prossimi giorni.  
La dottoressa lo salutò e si diresse alla porta, ma, prima che potesse uscire dalla stanza, Guy la chiamò.  
\- Lady Alicia! Grazie. Grazie per avermi creduto.  
La donna sorrise, commossa.  
\- Se vuoi ringraziarmi, non essere così formale, caro. Alicia e basta, va bene?  
\- Va bene… Alicia.  



	8. My Place in This World

_Guy poteva sentire il vento infuriare attorno a lui, ma le sue dita gelide non lo toccavano, come se tra lui e il resto del mondo ci fosse un velo invisibile che lo separava da tutto il resto._  
 _Era in alto, in cima a una delle torri del castello e aspettava._  
 _Un puntino giallo comparve all’orizzonte, volando sopra i villaggi, e, anche da quella distanza, Guy aveva l’impressione di vedere i contadini di Locksley, di Knighton, di Clun, che alzavano la testa dal loro lavoro nei campi per guardarlo passare. Ogni volta che sorvolava un villaggio, l’elicottero si abbassava e Robin e la sua banda si sporgevano dal portello laterale per gettare fuori monete e sacchi di provviste._  
 _\- Sempre il solito esibizionista. - Disse Guy, la bocca curvata in un sorriso divertito._  
 _\- Gisborne!_  
 _Quel grido alle sue spalle, così familiare, lo fece gelare fino alle ossa._  
 _Guy distolse lo sguardo dall’elicottero e si voltò lentamente, terrorizzato, ma pronto a combattere._  
 _Lo sceriffo era in piedi di fronte a lui, col suo falco sul polso._  
 _\- Sei un traditore, Gisborne. Io ti ho allevato, ti ho sollevato dal fango della strada e tu invece sei pronto a tradirmi così? Eri quasi come un figlio per me e tu invece ti sei ribellato. Tutto per quella donna che non è nemmeno tua. Non mi hai mai ascoltato, Gizzy: le donne sono come lebbrose da tenere a distanza._  
 _\- Non parlate di lei._  
 _\- Non puoi averla. Non hai mai avuto una speranza. Avresti dovuto prendertela, forzarla e alla fine ti avrebbe obbedito. Si fa così coi cani rabbiosi. Ho fatto così con te._  
 _\- Ma questo cane vi ha morso, alla fine._  
 _\- E io l’ho abbattuto._  
 _Guy guardò il paesaggio che poteva scorgere dalla cima della torre: la Nottingham che conosceva si mescolava alla città del futuro, con le sue strade nere e i suoi carri senza cavalli._  
 _\- Ma io sono ancora vivo e voi siete polvere, ormai._  
 _\- Credi che questo basti a renderti libero? Credi di poterti liberare di me?_  
 _\- Siete morto da otto secoli, cosa potete farmi, ormai?_  
 _\- Io sono nel tuo cuore. Sono il male che si annida dentro di te, la colpa che ti trascinerà all’inferno. Hai fatto cose orribili, Gizzy, cosa diranno di te quando lo scopriranno?_  
 _\- Io non volevo! Siete stato voi a farmele fare!_  
 _\- Ma faceva comodo anche a te avere il potere. Obbedire e poi dire che era colpa mia era più facile, non è vero? Era un modo comodo di scaricarsi la coscienza, ma quelle cose le hai fatte tu. Sei stato tu a uccidere la tua lebbrosa!_  
 _Guy gli voltò le spalle e guardò l’elicottero che si avvicinava._  
 _\- Non voglio ascoltarvi. Smettetela di avvelenarmi il cuore._  
 _Tese una mano verso il cielo: non voleva restare lì insieme a Vaisey, voleva che Robin venisse a salvarlo da quella situazione. Poteva vederlo, seduto al posto di guida dell’elicottero, con Archer e Allan accanto a lui, fiduciosi e sorridenti e gli altri dietro, tutti insieme, una famiglia piena di calore._  
 _\- Venite a prendermi! Portatemi con voi! - Gridò e l’elicottero si mosse verso di lui, riempiendolo di speranza._  
 _Guy salì in piedi sul parapetto della torre, sollevando le mani. Robin lo avrebbe afferrato e portato al sicuro, lontano dal pericolo._  
 _Poi Vaisey lanciò il falco e il rapace spiccò il volo, diventando sempre più grande. Quando raggiunse l’elicottero, ormai era tanto enorme da poterlo stringere in un artiglio._  
 _Lo fece, afferrandolo come un piccione in volo, schiacciando il metallo e tutto ciò che conteneva, poi aprì le zampe e lasciò cadere nel vuoto quel rottame contorto._  
 _Guy guardò la scena con orrore, poi, solo un attimo dopo, lo sceriffo lo spinse nel vuoto._  
  
Atterrò sul pavimento con un tonfo, tirandosi dietro cuscino e coperta e un attimo dopo il libro di Robin Hood lo colpì in testa e cadde a terra davanti a lui. Guy rimase steso per un attimo, ansimando di terrore.  
\- Era un incubo… - Sussurrò.  
La figura dell’arciere vestito di verde lo fissava dalla copertina del libro e sembrava ridere di lui.  
Il vero Robin lo avrebbe fatto di sicuro, pensò Guy, alzandosi cautamente a sedere.  
La caduta gli aveva fatto dolere le ferite e probabilmente si era procurato qualche livido, ma non si era fatto veramente male.  
Il sogno, invece, gli aveva lasciato una sensazione di terrore e di disgusto per se stesso.  
Le parole dello sceriffo erano maligne come sempre, volte solo a fargli male, ma come poteva smentirle? Lui _aveva_ fatto quelle cose. Aveva ucciso Marian.  
I medici e gli infermieri dell’ospedale erano tutti gentili con lui, ma come lo avrebbero trattato se lo avessero visto lavorare per Vaisey? Come avrebbero potuto accettare ciò che aveva fatto per lo sceriffo?  
Quelle persone erano dedite a salvare le vite degli altri, come avrebbero potuto tollerare un uomo che aveva ucciso, mutilato e affamato gli altri solo perché era il suo lavoro?  
Raccolse il libro e se lo mise in grembo, aprendolo alla illustrazione di Guy di Gisborne. Guardò i tratti crudeli del nemico di Robin Hood, la sua espressione feroce e contorta dall’odio e pensò che comunque anche quella rappresentazione era migliore di lui. Quel nemico, almeno, era coerente nella sua crudeltà, abbracciava in pieno la sua cattiveria e se ne gloriava.  
Lui, invece, aveva obbedito passivamente, senza chiedersi se quello che faceva fosse giusto oppure no, perché così era più semplice. Era facile obbedire e pensare che non fosse colpa sua perché era lo sceriffo a dare gli ordini, fin troppo semplice dimenticare che era la sua mano quella che uccideva e feriva.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi con un sospiro, appoggiando la schiena al letto e abbracciandosi le ginocchia.  
Quella posizione gli ricordò il periodo che aveva trascorso nelle segrete del castello, in attesa di essere giustiziato per mano di sua sorella. Allora passava le sue giornate al buio, seduto in un angolo con la schiena appoggiata alle sbarre della cella, solo, odiato e dimenticato da tutti.  
Quando gli avevano detto che sarebbe stato giustiziato aveva avuto paura, poi aveva pensato che la morte non avrebbe cambiato nulla: era destinato all’inferno e lui c’era già.  
Era stata Meg a scuoterlo da quella apatia. Meg, quella ragazzina innocente e determinata che aveva rischiato tutto per salvargli la vita e che alla fine aveva perso la propria. Un’altra vittima dei suoi errori.  
Ricordarla era dolce e doloroso allo stesso modo.  
Come una stella cadente, Meg aveva attraversato la sua vita, illuminandola per un attimo, quel tanto che bastava a mostrargli la strada giusta.  
Prima di morire gli aveva chiesto un bacio e lui non avrebbe voluto darglielo. Non poteva contaminare tanta innocenza con la sua anima nera, non era degno di essere l’oggetto di quel primo amore così tenero, ma alla fine l’aveva accontentata e aveva sfiorato le sue labbra con la stessa reverenza che avrebbe potuto riservare a una reliquia sacra.  
Era solo una ragazzina innocente e quel bacio casto l’aveva resa felice. Meg era scivolata nella morte sorridendo, serena tra le sue braccia.  
Lei non c’era nel libro, il suo ricordo era svanito con la morte perché lei non era importante per la banda di Robin Hood. Meg non aveva condiviso avventure con loro, non era la donna di uno degli eroi, non faceva parte della storia.  
Era solo una giovane donna, un’anima pura che aveva offerto un po’ di conforto a un peccatore e il mondo si era scordato di lei.  
\- Tu eri importante. Io mi ricordo di te... - sussurrò Guy. - ...e lo farò sempre.  
Chiuse il libro e si rialzò da terra, raccogliendo anche coperta e cuscino per cancellare ogni traccia di quella caduta umiliante.  
Decise che non avrebbe dovuto dare ascolto alle parole dello sceriffo, per quanto vere potessero suonare. Vaisey era un demonio e il suo unico piacere era danneggiare gli altri, ma Guy non glielo avrebbe permesso.  
Era morto, polvere dispersa nel vento, e non avrebbe più fatto del male a nessuno.  
Guy aprì il piccolo armadio nell’angolo della stanza e prese dei vestiti puliti, meravigliandosi ancora una volta dell’apparente abbondanza di quel tempo in cui si era ritrovato. Alicia gli aveva portato un’altra tuta da ginnastica nera uguale alla prima, parecchie magliette, indumenti intimi e altri indumenti da indossare per dormire.  
Quando viveva al castello, solo i nobili e le famiglie benestanti avevano più di un vestito o due, gli altri, i contadini dei villaggi, indossavano sempre lo stesso abito se erano tanto fortunati da averne uno decente.  
Lui aveva sempre preferito cambiarsi almeno la camicia quando gli capitava di sudare o di cavalcare a lungo in mezzo alla polvere della strada e a Locksley aveva un paio di giacche di ricambio da alternare quando quella che indossava era troppo sporca.  
I servitori, lo sapeva, spesso lo avevano criticato per quello che consideravano un capriccio da nobili e brontolavano quando pensavano che non li sentisse. Il loro malumore aumentava quando Guy ordinava loro di scaldare l’acqua per il bagno, ritenendo che lo facesse troppo spesso, costringendoli a tanto lavoro aggiuntivo.  
Invece, otto secoli dopo, possedere molti abiti era la normalità per chiunque e per lavarsi non era necessario scomodare servi riluttanti.  
Quello, pensò Guy, era un lato decisamente piacevole del ventunesimo secolo.  
Aprì il rubinetto della doccia per far scorrere l’acqua e si tolse gli indumenti che aveva usato per dormire, soffermandosi a guardare la propria figura riflessa nello specchio.  
Era ancora pallido e troppo magro e la cicatrice sulla pancia era un segno rosso acceso, perfettamente evidente sulla sua pelle chiara. Non arrivava a vedersi la schiena, ma sapeva che le altre due cicatrici dovevano avere più o meno lo stesso aspetto sgradevole.  
Guy la toccò con un dito, sfiorandola appena. Ricordava il dolore lancinante che lo aveva trafitto quando Vaisey aveva affondato la spada e di come gli avesse tolto il fiato.  
Il colpo di Isabella non gli aveva fatto quasi male, in confronto, affondando in un corpo già paralizzato dal dolore.  
Le gambe gli avevano ceduto di colpo e lui era crollato a terra, incapace di rialzarsi. Era stata quella debolezza a fargli capire che era finita, che quella era una ferita mortale e che non avrebbe visto il sorgere di un nuovo giorno.  
E invece un evento prodigioso gli aveva salvato la vita, anche se Guy non riusciva a capire perché quel miracolo fosse capitato proprio a lui.  
 _Deve esserci un motivo per questo. Deve esserci una ragione per cui sono qui._  
Si infilò sotto il getto della doccia, chiudendo gli occhi mentre l’acqua calda gli scorreva sul corpo e sul viso, lavando via le ultime tracce dell’incubo.  
Vaisey non era riuscito a ucciderlo e lui non doveva permettere alla sua malignità di fargli ancora del male. Forse le sue parole erano vere e la coscienza di Guy era macchiata da molti peccati che non potevano essere lavati via, ma quelle azioni malvagie appartenevano al passato e lui aveva un nuovo futuro davanti a sé.  
La vita che gli era stata salvata era un dono prezioso e lui non avrebbe dovuto sprecarlo. Guy giurò a se stesso che avrebbe cercato uno scopo, un motivo per rendersi degno di quel miracolo.  
Per farlo doveva imparare a conoscere qual mondo così diverso dal suo e adattarsi a viverci, anche se non sarebbe stato facile.  
Si passò una mano sul viso per spingere all’indietro i capelli bagnati e guardò le confezioni di plastica allineate su una mensola. Cercò di ricordare quale di quelle sostanze servisse per lavare il corpo e quale i capelli e schiacciò la bottiglia dello shampoo, versandosene un po’ sulla mano.  
Annusò quel liquido colorato prima di passarselo sui capelli e pensò che a Nottingham una sostanza come quella sarebbe stata adatta solo per un nobile molto ricco. Anche il materiale con cui era fatta la bottiglia che lo conteneva era sorprendente e utilizzato in molti modi diversi, ma, proprio come i vestiti, in quel tempo sembrava essere incredibilmente comune.  
Guy finì di lavarsi, indugiando sotto il getto di acqua calda solo per il piacere di poterlo fare, poi si avvolse in un asciugamano morbido e ne usò un altro per strofinarsi i capelli prima di rivestirsi.  
Stavolta aveva scelto una maglietta azzurra da indossare sotto la tuta nera e gli sembrò strano avere addosso un indumento di un colore così intenso e brillante.  
Sembrava diverso dal Guy di Gisborne che aveva lavorato per lo sceriffo e pensò che probabilmente era davvero così. Morire e tornare alla vita lo aveva cambiato, anche se non era ancora certo di avere capito in che modo.  
 _In meglio, spero. Anche perché in peggio sarebbe difficile._  
Tornò in camera e sedette sul letto, poi si alzò di nuovo per guardare fuori dalla finestra. La sua stanza si affacciava su un cortile interno e poteva vedere solo le finestre dell’altra ala dell’edificio, quasi tutte spente perché era ancora notte fonda.  
Forse avrebbe dovuto tornare a dormire anche lui, ma negli ultimi giorni aveva dormito così tanto che ora non aveva affatto sonno e poi aveva il timore di poter sognare di nuovo Vaisey.  
Guardò il libro appoggiato sul comodino, ma non aveva voglia di passare il resto della notte a leggere le storie avventurose della banda di Robin Hood, non in un momento in cui sentiva così tanto la loro mancanza.  
Si ritrovò a camminare avanti e indietro per la stanza e quel movimento gli fece tornare alla mente i giorni passati nelle segrete, quando non riusciva a dormire e non aveva altro da fare se non vagare senza alcuno scopo nello spazio ristretto della propria cella.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alla porta e si rese conto di colpo che stavolta lui non era chiuso in una prigione. Nessuno gli aveva mai impedito di uscire dalla propria stanza, se non i propri timori.  
Si avvicinò alla porta e mise la mano sulla maniglia, poi la tirò verso di sé e fece un passo oltre la soglia.  
Il corridoio era deserto a quell’ora di notte e Guy si guardò intorno, a disagio, come aspettandosi di venire fermato e rimandato nella propria stanza.  
Un’infermiera gli passò accanto uscendo da una delle altre stanze e gli lanciò uno sguardo stupito.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy? Non riesci a dormire?  
\- No, non ho sonno.  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Ci credo, negli ultimi giorni non hai fatto altro. - Disse allegramente. - Non mi sorprende affatto che tu sia sveglio. Però è strano vederti fuori dalla tua stanza, di solito resti rintanato lì dentro per tutto il giorno.  
\- Mi è venuta voglia di vedere cosa c’è qui fuori.  
L’infermiera vide accendersi la luce di una chiamata e fece un sorriso di scusa a Guy.  
\- Devo andare. Tu esplora pure i dintorni, ma non fare rumore, gli altri pazienti dormono. E ricordati che se hai bisogno di me sono nei paraggi.  
La giovane si allontanò a passo svelto e Guy la guardò andare via.  
Guy fece qualche passo lungo il corridoio, guardando le porte chiuse delle altre stanze. Da una di esse proveniva un gemito, intervallato da un pianto disperato. Una voce singhiozzava di voler andare via da lì, che voleva tornare a casa sua.  
Gisborne rimase ad ascoltare per qualche attimo, poi si allontanò, pensieroso. Fino ad allora non aveva mai pensato alla gente che poteva trovarsi nelle altre camere, non si era mai soffermato a riflettere di non essere l’unico a essere stato ferito e che dietro quelle porte c’erano persone in carne e ossa, sofferenti per qualche motivo.  
Quell’ospedale, che a lui sembrava un rifugio sicuro e un luogo accogliente, per altri era un posto tremendo da cui voler scappare, un luogo di dolore e tormento. Con un sospiro si allontanò da quel punto.  
Ricordò le parole di Alicia e raggiunse la finestra in fondo al corridoio, chiedendosi se sarebbe riuscito a vedere uno dei carri senza cavalli.  
Rimase in attesa per un po’, guardando fuori dalla finestra: era notte, ma la strada era rischiarata da alti pali con una lampada in cima e ogni tanto passava un’automobile con i fari accesi.  
Guy le guardava passare, stupito dall’idea che un veicolo potesse andare così veloce senza essere trainato dai cavalli. Era sicuramente un’invenzione utile e importante, ma sentiva la mancanza dello scalpitio degli zoccoli sul selciato, dei nitriti che provenivano dalle stalle e dell’odore dei cavalli, che un tempo pervadeva ogni luogo abitato dall’uomo e che ora invece era completamente assente.  
Passò un’ambulanza, sfavillante di luci colorate e più veloce delle altre auto, squarciando l’aria con un suono simile all’urlo di una banshee e Guy la guardò, non più terrorizzato da essa.  
Era un mondo nuovo, completamente nuovo, e lui non era matto, ora lo sapeva per certo, ma si rese conto che esserlo avrebbe reso le cose più semplici e che il difficile doveva ancora arrivare.  
Per trovare il proprio scopo in quella vita che gli era stata donata, doveva imparare a vivere in quel tempo, recuperare otto secoli di oblio il più in fretta possibile.  
Si staccò dalla finestra e tornò indietro lungo il corridoio, guardandosi intorno e cercando di fare caso a tutto ciò che gli era sconosciuto per poi poter chiedere spiegazioni ad Alicia o al dottor Jack.  
Arrivò in una saletta che conteneva alcuni tavoli e qualche poltrona allineata contro la parete. In un angolo, su un tavolino, c’erano alcune brocche e bicchieri, e lì vicino due apparecchi strani, simili a piccoli armadi illuminati e pieni di tasti. Uno di essi aveva una parete trasparente e Guy riconobbe al suo interno le tavolette di cioccolato che gli erano state portate da Alicia, ma sembrava che non ci fosse modo di prenderle.  
Nell’altro angolo della sala, appeso in alto sulla parete, c’era uno di quei pannelli luminosi che mostravano immagini in movimento. Quando aveva seguito Jack Robinson sul tetto per andare a vedere l’elicottero, Guy ne aveva intravisti alcuni in funzione, ma quello era spento.  
Guy si avvicinò, osservando la superficie nera e immobile dello schermo e chiedendosi come funzionasse.  
Era lì da un po’ quando l’infermiera di prima entrò nella saletta insieme a un collega.  
\- Oh, sei qui, Guy! Vedo che hai trovato il posto migliore del reparto.  
Gisborne si avvicinò, un po’ perplesso.  
La ragazza prese uno dei bricchi e si versò una tazza di caffè, poi ne riempì una per il collega e una per Guy.  
\- Quando hai voglia di qualcosa di caldo, puoi venire qui prendere del tè o del caffè da questi bollitori. Devi solo fare attenzione a non scottarti, quando è appena fatto è molto caldo.  
\- E quello? Come si apre? - Guy indicò il distributore di merendine e la ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- Devi avere qualche moneta per quello. - Si rivolse al collega. - Ehi, John, perché non ci offri qualcosa, così possiamo mostrare a Guy come funziona?  
L’infermiere scoppiò in una risata gioviale.  
\- Confessa che vuoi solo scroccarmi una merendina.  
La ragazza alzò le spalle con aria innocente e John si mise una mano in tasca, rassegnato, frugando alla ricerca di spiccioli.  
Gisborne osservò con attenzione i passaggi necessari a far funzionare il distributore, chiedendo qualche spiegazione per essere sicuro di aver capito bene.  
I due infermieri finirono di bere il caffè, chiacchierando allegramente, poi la ragazza sorrise a Guy.  
\- Dobbiamo tornare al lavoro ora, hai bisogno di qualcosa?  
Gisborne indicò il televisore spento.  
\- Come funziona quello?  
John recuperò il telecomando appoggiato su una mensola accanto al televisore e lo usò per accenderlo, poi lo porse a Guy.  
\- Troppo lungo da spiegare, ma divertiti pure a scoprirlo da solo.  
I due infermieri uscirono dalla saletta insieme e si allontanarono lungo il corridoio. Non appena si furono allontanati a sufficienza, John si voltò verso la collega.  
\- Quello è il tizio che crede di essere un cavaliere medievale?  
La ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- Proprio lui. Adorabile, ma completamente matto. Strano che si sia fatto vedere in giro oggi, di solito resta sempre rintanato nella sua stanza.  
\- Almeno questo sembra tranquillo… Ti ho mai raccontato del paziente che sosteneva di essere la reincarnazione di Tutankhamon?  
\- No, cosa faceva?  
\- Continuava a rubare le bende dal carrello degli infermieri, diceva che gli servivano per la mummificazione!  



	9. The first 30 days of a new life

Jack Robinson sorrise guardando la collega, leggermente a disagio.  
\- Non gli crederai sul serio?  
Alicia sospirò.  
\- Lo so, è da pazzi, ma...  
\- Andiamo, non puoi credere seriamente che provenga dal medioevo. Lo so che ti sei affezionata a lui e che vorresti aiutarlo, ma non devi perdere la lucidità.  
\- Mi ha detto dove trovare degli oggetti rimasti nascosti in una nicchia segreta del castello per oltre ottocento anni.  
\- Forse ce li ha messi lui. Non lo hanno trovato proprio lì?  
\- L’archeologo che ha aperto la nicchia ha detto che secondo lui non era stata toccata da secoli.  
\- Allora forse Guy ha scoperto qualche documento antico che ne parlava, una specie di mappa del tesoro.  
\- Questo come lo spieghi? - Alicia estrasse un fascio di fogli da una cartellina e lo passò al collega.  
\- Analisi del sangue?  
\- Ho fatto fare esami più approfonditi. Guarda, non è immune a molte delle malattie per cui adesso esistono i vaccini, mentre abbiamo trovato anticorpi contro la lebbra.  
Jack la guardò, allibito.  
\- Perché avresti dovuto farlo testare per la lebbra?!  
\- Perché mi ha raccontato che suo padre era tornato malato dalla guerra e poi era stato bandito come lebbroso. Guy è immune alla malattia, ma per aver sviluppato quegli anticorpi deve esservi stato esposto.  
\- Non è comunque una prova. Potrebbe semplicemente aver fatto un viaggio in uno dei paesi in cui la malattia è ancora presente. È senza dubbio più plausibile dell’idea che un uomo possa viaggiare nel tempo.  
\- Ho controllato anche i suoi denti: non ha otturazioni o tracce di cure moderne.  
\- Allora è un uomo decisamente fortunato. Anche un parente di mia madre morì a novant’anni passati con tutti i denti perfettamente sani senza aver mai messo piede in uno studio dentistico in vita sua.  
\- In ogni caso non credo che sia pazzo. Hai parlato con lui, ti sarai reso conto che i suoi discorsi hanno un senso logico e che quello che ci racconta mantiene sempre una certa coerenza con quello che ha detto in passato. Non ha mai cambiato versione o inventato dettagli diversi a seconda del momento.  
\- Questo è vero. Di sicuro sarà un caso interessante per i nostri colleghi del reparto psichiatrico.  
\- No! Guy deve restare qui.  
\- Alicia, quell’uomo è convinto di provenire dal medioevo...  
\- Questo è vero, ma per il resto è perfettamente sano di mente. Forse viene davvero dal passato, oppure le sue sono memorie di una vita precedente, o forse è semplicemente un appassionato di storia antica che ha subito un’amnesia parziale, ma può adattarsi a una vita normale, può imparare le cose che non conosce ed è determinato a farlo. Cosa ne sarebbe di lui se lo reputassero incapace di intendere e di volere? Se lo chiudessero in qualche istituto non credo che potrebbe sopportarlo.  
Jack Robinson guardò la collega: di solito la dottoressa Little era sempre molto seria e professionale ed era strano vedere che si era presa talmente a cuore un paziente da ignorare la logica.  
Jack doveva ammettere che anche lui si era lasciato coinvolgere dal caso di Guy di Gisborne e spesso si era trovato ad assecondare il paziente in quelle che per altri sarebbero state solo le richieste di un folle.  
\- Penso che per il momento possiamo aspettare. È comprensibile essere confusi dopo un trauma così grave, vedremo come sarà la situazione tra qualche settimana. Ma se non riusciremo a trovare qualche parente che possa essere responsabile per lui, sarà tutto molto più complicato.  
Alicia lo ringraziò con un sorriso. Il collega le stava dando un po’ di tempo per preparare Guy e insegnargli tutto quello che poteva del mondo moderno, così che avesse la possibilità di avere una vita normale.  
\- Vuoi venire a visitarlo?  
\- Non oggi. Il dottor Track tornerà a Londra domani e abbiamo l’ultima riunione con la squadra dell’elisoccorso per tirare le somme di questa esperienza.  
\- Più tardi passerò a salutarlo allora. Sembra incredibile… È già passato un mese…  
  
Guy chiuse il libro che stava leggendo, con un sospiro.  
Quel testo raccontava la storia dell’umanità, partendo dai tempi antichi per arrivare fino al presente e lui stava cercando di capire cosa fosse successo al mondo negli otto secoli che si era perso.  
La cosa che lo confondeva era vedere che anche gli eventi storici che aveva vissuto di persona erano trattati in modo talmente superficiale e poco preciso che stentava a riconoscerli. E se la verità era stata alterata così tanto, Guy si chiedeva quanto potesse fidarsi di quelle informazioni. Di una cosa era sicuro, però: l’umanità non aveva smesso di combattere nuove guerre e a quanto pareva aveva trovato metodi sempre più efficaci per uccidere la gente.  
Quello non era affatto cambiato dai suoi tempi e di certo lo sceriffo avrebbe adorato alcune di quelle nuove armi sempre più letali.  
Depose il libro a terra accanto a sé e si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, stringendosi addosso la giacca che la dottoressa Alicia gli aveva procurato qualche giorno prima.  
Sul tetto dell’ospedale faceva freddo, ma a Guy piaceva rifugiarsi in quel punto quando voleva restare solo per un po’. All’inizio aveva seguito lo stesso percorso che aveva fatto insieme a Jack Robinson quando erano andati a vedere l’elicottero ed era tornato alla piattaforma di atterraggio un paio di volte, ma poi Guy si era reso conto che la sua presenza era di intralcio alla squadra di soccorritori e aveva cercato un altro punto da cui poter guardare il decollo del velivolo senza disturbare nessuno.  
Aveva trovato l’accesso al tetto di un’altra ala dell’ospedale e aveva scoperto che quel terrazzo enorme era utilizzato solo ogni tanto da medici e infermieri durante le pause e che da lì si aveva una visuale perfetta sia sull’elicottero che sulla città.  
Da quello che Guy poteva vedere da quel punto, Nottingham era completamente diversa dalla città che ricordava: più grande, con le onnipresenti strade scure punteggiate di automobili ed edifici moderni al posto delle casupole dei contadini. C’erano molti meno campi e alberi e di notte era tutta sfavillante di luci. Anche il castello non era più quello del suo tempo, ma una costruzione più recente, e Guy si chiedeva se oltre a lui fosse rimasto qualcosa della vecchia Nottingham.  
Il rumore dell’elicottero riempì l’aria e Guy si avvicinò al parapetto per guardarlo partire.  
Vedere quell’oggetto di metallo che riusciva a sollevarsi in aria e a muoversi a quella velocità gli sembrava ancora un miracolo.  
Quel mondo moderno riusciva ancora a terrorizzarlo e a riempirlo di meraviglia allo stesso tempo.  
 _Se potessi tornare indietro, lo farei?_  
Non era sicuro di avere una risposta a quella domanda. Riuscire a conoscere e a capire tutte quelle cose nuove era un’impresa difficile e spaventosa e Guy non era sicuro che ci sarebbe mai riuscito del tutto, ma nel tempo che aveva passato nel ventunesimo secolo, si era abituato ai vantaggi di quell’epoca e tornare alla vita più dura della Nottingham del passato sarebbe stato difficile.  
Nel presente le persone erano meno pericolose, più gentili e, anche quando entravano in competizione tra loro, discussioni e liti raramente degeneravano nella violenza. Infatti nessuno portava più con sé spade e pugnali e solo pochissime persone andavano in giro armate.  
Nella sua Nottingham sarebbe stato impensabile per un cavaliere non avere con sé la propria spada e Guy ne sentiva ancora la mancanza. Senza un’arma aveva l’impressione di essere troppo vulnerabile, eppure raramente aveva avuto l’occasione di sentirsi tanto al sicuro.  
Al castello doveva stare sempre attento e pronto a difendersi perché anche la minima distrazione avrebbe potuto costargli la vita. C’erano sempre rivali pronti a usurpare il suo posto come lui stesso aveva fatto con il vecchio Maestro d’Armi, nemici da affrontare, vendette da cui difendersi.  
Ora invece poteva dormire tranquillo sapendo che nessuno avrebbe cercato di tagliargli la gola nel sonno.  
Forse stava diventando troppo fiducioso e, se si fosse ritrovato nel suo tempo, questa debolezza avrebbe potuto costargli la vita, ma era bello non essere costantemente costretto a guardarsi le spalle. Se soltanto non si fosse sentito così solo...  
Un refolo di vento gelido lo fece rabbrividire e con riluttanza Guy raccolse da terra il libro e tornò all’interno.  
La dottoressa Alicia lo stava aspettando davanti alla porta della sua stanza e sorrise nel vederlo.  
\- Eri di nuovo sul tetto?  
\- Sì. A volte il reparto mi sembra troppo rumoroso.  
\- E allora per trovare un po’ di silenzio mi sembra perfettamente logico andare ad ascoltare il suono di un elicottero che decolla.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- È un tipo di rumore diverso.  
\- Lo so, stavo scherzando, capisco ciò che intendi. - Lanciò uno sguardo al libro tra le mani di Guy. - Studiavi storia?  
\- Già.  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo cupo al libro.  
\- Mi sembri un po’ giù, ti senti bene?  
\- Alicia, cosa ne sarà di me?  
\- In che senso?  
\- Le mie ferite sono praticamente guarite, non ha senso che io passi le giornate senza fare niente. Mi sono sempre procurato il necessario per vivere con le mie sole forze, ma adesso non so come fare. Non mi piace dipendere dalla carità altrui.  
\- Tu stai facendo del tuo meglio, Guy. Ti stai impegnando così tanto per imparare le cose che non conosci…  
\- Ma non è mai abbastanza! Per ogni cosa nuova che riesco a capire ce ne sono almeno dieci che mi risultano incomprensibili! Passo tutto il giorno a osservare, a leggere, a cercare di capire, eppure mi sento costantemente un imbecille.  
\- Ma non è affatto vero!  
\- Credi che non mi accorga di come mi guarda la gente quando chiedo qualcosa che per loro è ovvio? Quando ero piccolo, nel nostro villaggio c’era un povero idiota che da bambino era stato calpestato da un cavallo. Era sopravvissuto, ma non era capace nemmeno di usare la latrina da solo e chiunque lo vedesse lo fissava con pietà, come se pensassero che per lui sarebbe stato meglio morire piuttosto che vivere in quelle condizioni. - Guy sospirò. - Ora guardano _me_ con quello stesso tipo di sguardo…  
La donna gli mise una mano sul braccio e lo strinse leggermente.  
\- Sappiamo bene che non è così. Non possono comprendere completamente la tua situazione, devi ammettere che è unica.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Io stesso fatico a crederci.  
\- Non abbatterti, le cose si sistemeranno in un modo o nell’altro.  
Guy sedette sul letto con un sospiro, massaggiandosi le tempie.  
\- Lo spero.  
\- Ti fa male la testa?  
\- Mi succede spesso ultimamente.  
Alicia lo osservò, un po’ preoccupata, pensando che era ancora troppo pallido e che aveva l’aria stanca.  
\- Credo che tu abbia ragione, sai? Ormai la tua salute è molto migliorata, eppure sei sempre bloccato qui in ospedale e non fai altro che cercare di apprendere e ricordare nuove cose dalla mattina alla sera. Non mi sorprende che tu ti senta scoraggiato e sotto pressione, succedeva spesso anche a me quando studiavo medicina.  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Non facevo altro che studiare e avevo l’impressione che non sarei mai riuscita a ricordare tutto e tanto meno metterlo in pratica, ero lontana da casa per la prima volta, mi sentivo sola ed ero convinta che avrei fallito, che non sarei mai diventata un bravo medico. Poi ero sempre stanca perché studiavo fino a tardi e dovevo alzarmi presto per fare pratica in ospedale. Ero arrivata a un punto in cui avevo sempre mal di stomaco e piangevo per un nonnulla. Un giorno avevo quasi deciso di mollare tutto e abbandonare gli studi.  
\- Però non lo hai fatto.  
\- No. E sai perché?  
Guy la guardò, aspettando che continuasse.  
\- Quel giorno stavo studiando da ore la stessa pagina e non riuscivo a ricordarne nemmeno una parola, ero nervosa e frustrata e a un certo punto ho chiuso il libro, decisa ad arrendermi e a mandare al diavolo tutto. Presi la mia borsetta e uscii dalla mia stanza, senza avere la più pallida idea di cosa avrei fatto in futuro se non potevo fare il medico. Vagai un po’ per la città, senza una vera meta e all’improvviso mi ritrovai in mezzo a una fiera: non so cosa stessero festeggiando, ma non aveva molta importanza… C’erano banchetti che vendevano dolci, musica, giochi e gare e la gente era allegra, spensierata, senza altri pensieri se non decidere cosa mangiare o a quale gioco partecipare. In un altro momento non mi sarei nemmeno fermata a guardare, ero sempre troppo di fretta e mi ero fatta l’idea che ogni momento che non passavo a studiare fosse tempo sprecato, ma quel giorno ero convinta di non avere più un futuro e quindi avevo tutto il tempo libero del mondo. Comprai un dolce e lo mangiai vagando tra la folla, poi ballai al suono della musica, spesi i pochi spiccioli che avevo per abbattere una piramide di barattoli con una palla di stracci e per un intero pomeriggio pensai soltanto a divertirmi.  
\- E poi?  
\- E poi alla sera tornai nella mia stanza, stanca ma molto più serena e fu solo allora che capii che in realtà mi ricordavo benissimo la pagina che solo quella mattina avevo faticato così tanto a imparare. Ero solo talmente tesa e scoraggiata che mi ero convinta da sola che avrei fallito, ma dovevo soltanto imparare a rilassarmi di più e a riposarmi quando ne sentivo la necessità.  
Alicia sorrise a Guy e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Adesso ti farò portare un antidolorifico per il mal di testa, poi voglio che tu ti stenda senza pensare a nulla. Sei stanco e negli ultimi giorni hai preteso troppo dalle tue forze; l’infermiera del turno di notte mi ha detto che non stai dormendo molto.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- Quando vado a letto continuo a pensare a quello che ho imparato durante il giorno, cerco di ripetermelo per non dimenticare nulla e alla fine non riesco più ad addormentarmi.  
\- Cosa ti piaceva fare quando vivevi al castello? C’era qualcosa che ti rilassava?  
Guy stava per ribattere ironicamente che con lo sceriffo nei paraggi non ci si poteva mai rilassare, poi gli venne in mente che invece qualcosa c’era.  
\- I cavalli. Quando ero troppo nervoso o di cattivo umore, mi piaceva strigliare il mio stallone.  
\- Allora quando vai a dormire prova a ricordare quello che facevi quando ti occupavi del tuo cavallo, cerca di risentire gli odori e i suoni, la sensazione del suo mantello sotto le dita… Non pensare ad altro, immagina il tuo cavallo e rilassati.  
\- Ci proverò.  
\- Bravo, vedrai che domani ti sentirai meglio.  
  
Guy si girò nel sonno, abbracciando il cuscino e si avvolse meglio nella coperta, con un sospiro. Il consiglio della dottoressa Little aveva funzionato, o forse Gisborne era talmente stanco che non avrebbe comunque fatto molta differenza. Quando si era steso sul letto, Guy si era sforzato di non pensare a nulla e aveva cercato di ricordare il proprio cavallo.  
Aveva chiuso gli occhi, cercando di immaginarlo in ogni minimo particolare, dalla coda setosa ai finimenti di cuoio incrociati sulla fronte. Poteva quasi sentire il calore del suo corpo, la solidità dei muscoli pronti a spingere al galoppo le zampe eleganti dell’animale e i rumori, sbuffi sommessi e leggeri nitriti, che lo stallone emetteva nel riconoscere il proprio padrone quando Guy entrava nella stalla. Quella scena era così realistica e familiare, che Guy aveva l’impressione di poter sentire anche l’odore caratteristico delle stalle e il ronzare delle mosche.  
Era scivolato nel sonno quasi subito e per una volta i suoi sogni erano stati sereni, profumati di fieno e accarezzati dalla brezza che soffiava sui campi di Locksley.  
Quando si svegliò, il sole era già alto e, come aveva detto Alicia, lui si sentiva meglio.  
Si alzò dal letto, stiracchiandosi e notò che qualcuno aveva lasciato sulla sedia accanto al letto vestiti diversi da quelli che usava di solito: i pantaloni erano sempre neri, ma la stoffa era meno morbida di quella della tuta da ginnastica e apparentemente più resistente; al posto della giacca della tuta invece c’era un maglione di lana dello stesso colore, piuttosto pesante.  
Guy si chiese il motivo di quella novità, ma indossò lo stesso quegli abiti e pensò che quei pantaloni più aderenti, anche se erano di un materiale diverso, gli ricordavano un po’ quelli di pelle che era solito portare quando viveva nel suo tempo.  
Gli sembrò assurdo che fosse passato solo un mese da allora, a volte aveva l’impressione che quella al castello fosse una vita completamente diversa, così lontana da sembrare quasi un sogno.  
 _Ti dimenticherai di me, Guy?_  
La voce di Marian era come un eco nella sua mente e Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- No, non potrei mai scordarmi di te. - Sussurrò.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne si voltò verso la porta con un sussulto. Alicia Little era ferma sulla porta e lo guardava sorridendo.  
\- Ti stanno bene. La misura è giusta?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Sì, ma come mai…  
\- Prendi la giacca e vieni con me.  
Gisborne notò che la donna non indossava il camice come al solito, ma aveva anche lei un giaccone pesante e un cappuccio di lana in testa.  
\- Dove?  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Credo che per te sia arrivato il momento di uscire dall’ospedale, almeno per un po’. Te la senti di affrontare il mondo moderno per qualche ora?  
Guy pensò al terrore che aveva provato quando aveva varcato le porte dell’ospedale per la prima volta e si era trovato davanti automobili ed elicottero. Anche quello sembrava un ricordo lontano, ormai.  
\- Penso di sì.  
\- E di salire su un’automobile?  
Gisborne la guardò e fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
\- Da quando mi hai spiegato come funzionano, mi sono chiesto spesso come sarebbe viaggiare su un veicolo di quel tipo.  
\- Beh, stai per scoprirlo, direi. Andiamo?  
\- Dove mi porterai?  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Non posso dirtelo, è una sorpresa. Ma credo che ti piacerà.  



	10. Black Storm

Il finestrino dell’automobile, come molte cose nel mondo del ventunesimo secolo, era comandato da un pulsante. Schiacciandolo da una parte, il vetro si abbassava, dall’altra, tornava a chiudersi.  
Guy toccò il pulsante e il vento riempì l’abitacolo, scompigliandogli i capelli.  
Mai, nemmeno quando aveva inseguito i fuorilegge lanciando il cavallo al galoppo, aveva provato la sensazione di andare così veloce. E di certo non era possibile condurre un carro a quella velocità, nemmeno usando il tiro di cavalli più pregiato della contea.  
Era allo stesso tempo terrificante e incredibilmente eccitante.  
Gisborne si voltò a guardare Alicia, sorprendendosi ancora di più nel vedere che la donna era perfettamente rilassata mentre guidava l’automobile.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy?  
\- Quanto tempo ci vorrebbe per arrivare a York con questo veicolo?  
\- Circa un paio d’ore.  
\- A cavallo ci voleva quasi un giorno intero… Questa automobile può andare anche più veloce di così?  
\- Sì, ma non su questa strada. Vedi quel cartello?  
\- Quello tondo col numero al centro?  
\- Sì. Quello indica la velocità massima a cui si può andare. Se lo superi, rischi di dover pagare una sanzione.  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire una risatina e Alicia gli lanciò uno sguardo.  
\- Cosa c’è?  
\- Pensavo che allo sceriffo non è mai venuta in mente l’idea di fissare un limite alla velocità dei cavalli, altrimenti lo avrebbe fatto sicuramente. Non hai idea delle leggi assurde che riusciva a inventare pur di ottenere più soldi dai cittadini di Nottingham.  
\- Da quello che mi hai raccontato doveva essere una persona orribile.  
Guy distolse lo sguardo, girandosi verso il finestrino.  
\- Era un demonio. Ha distrutto fin troppe vite.  
\- Anche la tua? È stato lui a ferirti, vero?  
\- Soprattutto la mia.  
Guy rimase in silenzio e Alicia si rimproverò per avergli fatto quella domanda che lo aveva rattristato. Per fortuna, pensò, erano quasi arrivati.  
Svoltò in una strada più piccola e fermò l’auto davanti a un gruppo di edifici circondati dal verde.  
\- Ci siamo. - Disse, allungando una mano a sganciare la cintura di sicurezza di Gisborne. - Tira quella maniglia e spingi lo sportello per aprirlo.  
Guy trafficò un po’ con la maniglia, ma riuscì a scendere dall’auto e si guardò intorno annusando l’aria.  
\- Questa è una stalla? Avete ancora i cavalli anche se non vi servono più?  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Non si usano più come mezzo di trasporto, ma per divertimento e per sport. Il nostro ospedale ha un accordo con questa scuderia e organizza programmi di ippoterapia.  
\- Di cosa?  
\- Lavorare con i cavalli può essere utile per molti pazienti, li aiuta a ritrovare fiducia in loro stessi, a trovare un equilibrio mentale e fisico e a superare traumi di vario tipo. Me lo hai fatto ricordare ieri quando mi hai detto che ti rilassava strigliare il tuo cavallo.  
\- Ed è per questo che mi hai portato qui? Perché alla fine ti sei convinta anche tu che sono matto?  
Alicia lo fissò, sorpresa dalla sua espressione ferita e fece per toccargli un braccio, ma Guy si allontanò di qualche centimetro, rabbiosamente. La dottoressa non si lasciò scoraggiare e gli piantò una mano sulla spalla, con decisione.  
\- Non dire idiozie, adesso. Se ti ho portato qui è proprio perché ti credo.  
Guy si decise a guardarla, accigliato.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Ci sono due possibilità, giusto? O ti sei inventato tutto e quindi sei davvero matto e l’ippoterapia ti serve, oppure stai dicendo la verità e allora ne hai ancora più bisogno.  
\- Non ti ho mentito, hai visto il pugnale!  
\- Ti ho detto che ti credo. Ed è per questo che ti ho portato qui. Hai perso tutto quello che avevi, le persone che conoscevi e ognuna delle cose e dei luoghi che ti erano familiari e ti sei ritrovato in un mondo che devi imparare a conoscere anche nei dettagli più banali. Senza contare che sei stato ferito piuttosto gravemente e che hai rischiato di morire. Poi, da quello che mi hai raccontato, anche prima la tua vita non è mai stata facile e hai subito e commesso azioni che ti hanno segnato profondamente. Sbaglio, forse?  
Guy pensò a Marian, al sangue rosso che gli aveva macchiato le dita, e annuì senza alzare lo sguardo da terra.  
Quello era un marchio indelebile, un peccato che non avrebbe mai potuto lavare nemmeno in altri otto secoli.  
\- No, non sbagli. - Sussurrò.  
\- Vedi? Chiunque avrebbe subito un trauma anche per una sola delle cose che sono successe a te, tu ti stai dimostrando sin troppo coraggioso. Ti stai impegnando tanto per adattarti a questo tempo, ma hai bisogno di allentare un po’ la tensione oppure prima o poi crollerai.  
\- Quindi questo sarebbe la mia fiera? - Chiese Guy, riferendosi al racconto di Alicia della sera prima.  
\- Qualcosa del genere. - Alicia gli strinse leggermente la spalla prima di lasciarlo andare. - Non sei costretto a fare nulla se non lo vuoi, ma pensavo che saresti stato curioso di vedere i cavalli del futuro.  
Guy la guardò e le concesse un piccolo sorriso.  
\- Come sono fatti? Scommetto che avete trovato il modo per farli volare. Oppure sputano fuoco?  
Alicia ridacchiò.  
\- Sono semplici cavalli. Vieni, vogliamo entrare?  
  
Guy camminò lungo il corridoio centrale della scuderia guardando i cavalli, ognuno chiuso nel proprio box. Quello non era cambiato molto dai suoi tempi, gli accessori e i finimenti erano un po’ diversi ed erano fatti con materiali diversi, ma alla fine non c’erano poi così tante differenze.  
Si voltò a guardare Alicia. La dottoressa stava conversando con un uomo, probabilmente il responsabile di quel posto, e Guy sapeva che stavano parlando di lui e dei motivi per cui si trovava lì. Sperò che Alicia si limitasse ad accennare solo all’incidente senza andare troppo nei particolari perché non avrebbe sopportato di vedere il solito sguardo pietoso anche negli occhi di quell’estraneo.  
Distolse lo sguardo e tornò a osservare i cavalli.  
La loro presenza familiare era confortante, doveva ammetterlo, e aveva voglia di tornare a cavalcare, di fare finalmente qualcosa che conosceva e in cui era bravo.  
Erano quasi tutti animali sin troppo docili, notò, e lui non li avrebbe mai scelti per le sue stalle, ma evidentemente erano adatti all’uso a cui erano destinati. Nessuno di quei cavalli si sarebbe impennato o avrebbe fatto cadere di sella il loro cavaliere, ma Guy sapeva che si sarebbe sentito ridicolo a cavalcare una bestia adatta a un bambino inesperto.  
Proseguì lungo il corridoio, fermandosi di tanto in tanto a grattare qualche muso proteso verso di lui, finché non si ritrovò davanti al box di un cavallo nero, completamente diverso dagli altri.  
Lo stallone era forte e vivace, con i muscoli che guizzavano sotto il mantello lucido, come se non aspettasse altro che lanciarsi al galoppo. Gli ricordava il suo preferito, lo stallone dal mantello scuro che era stato il suo fedele compagno finché non era stato costretto a fuggire da Locksley, dopo essere stato dichiarato fuorilegge dal principe Giovanni.  
Guy allungò una mano verso il muso dello stallone e il cavallo sbuffò, un po’ diffidente, prima di decidersi ad avvicinarsi per annusargli le dita.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne si girò nel sentire la voce di Alicia che lo chiamava e, un po’ a malincuore, si allontanò dal cavallo nero per raggiungere la donna e lo sconosciuto.  
Fu l’uomo a rivolgersi a lui e gli tese la mano, guardandolo negli occhi.  
\- Mi chiamo Connor Blake, sono il responsabile del centro ippico.  
\- Guy di Gisborne. Ma immagino che lo sappiate già.  
L’altro annuì leggermente.  
\- La dottoressa Little pensa che frequentare le nostre strutture potrebbe esservi di aiuto. Cosa ne pensate?  
Guy alzò le sopracciglia, un po’ stupito.  
\- Lo chiedete a me? Ha importanza la mia opinione?  
Alicia gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato. Aveva pensato che Guy sarebbe stato entusiasta di poter interagire con i cavalli, ma da quando erano arrivati alle scuderie il suo umore era peggiorato e il suo atteggiamento era scontroso, come se la sua idea lo avesse offeso in qualche modo.  
Connor Blake non si scompose davanti alla risposta sarcastica di Guy.  
\- Siete voi quello che deve decidere. Se non vi interessano i cavalli, nessuno può costringervi a frequentare il nostro centro.  
\- Non ho mai detto che non mi interessano.  
\- Allora volete provare a cavalcarne uno?  
\- Perché no?  
L’uomo sorrise e si avvicinò a uno dei box.  
\- Ottima idea. Se è la prima volta, vi consiglio di scegliere Rosie: è molto docile e non vi darà problemi…  
\- No. Quello. - Guy indicò lo stallone nero. - Voglio cavalcare quello.  
Connor Blake lo fissò, sconcertato.  
\- Quello non è uno dei nostri cavalli da terapia. Non è adatto per un principiante.  
\- Non salirò su uno di quegli altri ronzini. O quello o niente.  
Guy incrociò le braccia con aria ostinata e Alicia si ritrovò a sogghignare, divertita.  
\- Connor, lascialo fare. Mi prendo io la responsabilità.  
  
Guy condusse il cavallo fuori dal box, conducendolo per la briglia e camminando accanto a lui.  
L’animale scalpitava, impaziente e Guy lo accarezzò sul collo, per calmarlo. Quel gesto, se ne rese conto, tranquillizzava allo stesso tempo il cavallo e rilassava anche lui.  
Per la prima volta, da quando aveva riaperto gli occhi in un letto di ospedale, si trovava a fare qualcosa che gli era familiare, a muoversi senza chiedersi se stesse sbagliando qualcosa o se si stesse rendendo ridicolo.  
La sella e i finimenti erano un po’ diversi da quelli a cui era abituato, ma tutto il resto era uguale e se avesse chiuso gli occhi, non gli sarebbe stato difficile immaginare di camminare lungo la strada che portava a Locksley invece che nel grande prato recintato in cui gli avevano fatto portare il cavallo.  
Gli venne in mente all’improvviso il ricordo incredibilmente vivido di un giorno di qualche anno prima, quando aveva preso il cavallo e si era diretto a Knighton per portare un dono a Marian.  
Quel giorno Robin Hood non si era fatto vivo, lo sceriffo non lo aveva tormentato più di tanto e Guy per un po’ si era sentito felice e speranzoso mentre cavalcava per andare incontro alla donna che amava.  
 _E che amerò per sempre._  
Il ricordo di Marian era come il morso di un lupo, sempre in agguato nella sua anima e pronto ad azzannargli il cuore all’improvviso.  
Guy si affrettò a montare in sella per allontanare quei pensieri troppo dolorosi e senza pensarci troppo, colpì i fianchi del cavallo con i talloni, lanciandolo al galoppo.  
Connor Blake sussultò visibilmente e impallidì al pensiero di un possibile incidente, mentre Alicia si preoccupò solo per un attimo, prima di rendersi conto che Gisborne sapeva esattamente quello che faceva e che non lo aveva mai visto così sicuro di sé.  
Lo stallone nero divorava il terreno, sollevando schizzi di erba e terriccio ogni volta che colpiva il suolo con gli zoccoli, veloce e potente come una tempesta in miniatura e altrettanto inarrestabile.  
Guy lo conduceva senza il minimo sforzo e il cavallo obbediva ai suoi comandi senza esitare, come se lo avesse conosciuto da sempre. Gisborne si piegò in avanti sulla sella e il cavallo accelerò il passo, aumentando ancora la velocità.  
Alicia lanciò uno sguardo a Connor Blake e scoppiò a ridere nel vedere la sua espressione allibita.  
Lei invece si sentiva tanto emozionata e piena di orgoglio da ritrovarsi con le lacrime agli occhi.  
Molto più tardi, Guy fermò il cavallo per lasciarlo riposare e scese di sella, sorridente e col viso arrossato per la galoppata. Il responsabile del centro ippico, infreddolito e ormai sicuro che il cavallo nero fosse in mani capaci, era già tornato nel suo ufficio da parecchio tempo per riscaldarsi con una tazza di tè caldo.  
\- Forse avevi ragione. - Disse Guy, andando incontro ad Alicia. - Non mi ero reso conto di quanto mi fosse mancato cavalcare. Eppure non è passato così tanto tempo dall’ultima volta che l’ho fatto… Ma sembra una vita intera.  
Alicia lo abbracciò d’impulso e Guy non si tirò indietro, circondandola a sua volta con le braccia.  
\- Sono contenta che ti sia piaciuto, caro. Temevo di averti offeso.  
Gisborne si staccò da lei con un piccolo sospiro e la guardò, contrito.  
\- Prima sono stato un villano, vero?  
Guy guidò il cavallo verso il suo box, tenendolo per la briglia e Alicia lo seguì.  
La dottoressa sorrise a Guy, divertita.  
\- Un po’. Ma Connor non se la prenderà troppo, è abituato a trattare con i nostri pazienti più difficili.  
Guy sogghignò, mentre iniziava a strigliare il cavallo.  
\- E io lo sono?  
\- Difficile? Ogni tanto, ma di solito sei un tesoro.  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- Un tesoro? Credo che sia la prima volta che qualcuno mi definisce in questo modo. Se Robin ti avesse sentito, mi avrebbe preso in giro per qualche mese di fila. - Disse Guy, divertito, poi si ricordò che ovviamente Robin non avrebbe potuto sentirla perché era morto da oltre otto secoli e il suo sorriso si spense.  
Continuò a spazzolare la criniera del cavallo, mestamente.  
Alicia gli sfiorò un braccio.  
\- Ti mancano, vero? Senti la mancanza dei tuoi cari.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Già. Forse è sciocco da parte mia. Dopotutto sono stato amico di Robin solo per poco tempo, dopo un’intera vita passata a odiarci, Allan forse non sarebbe stato ucciso se io non gli avessi rovinato la vita e gli altri mi hanno tollerato a malapena quando mi sono unito ai fuorilegge… Mia sorella ha cercato di uccidermi e Archer, il fratello che condivido con Robin, lo conoscevo appena… Eppure sento la loro mancanza. Di tutti loro.  
\- Non è sciocco, è normale.  
\- Se fosse il contrario, se fosse uno di loro a essere qui e non io, dubito che qualcuno sarebbe triste per me. Forse Robin, anche se sarebbe stupido da parte sua, ma tutti gli altri probabilmente sarebbero felici di sapere che sono morto da secoli e secoli.  
\- Perché dovrebbero?  
\- Perché lo merito.  
Alicia lo guardò. Guy aveva parlato in tono tranquillo, perfettamente convinto delle sue parole.  
\- Io non lo credo. Da quello che ho potuto vedere sei una brava persona.  
\- Marian diceva la stessa cosa di me.  
\- E non era vero?  
\- L’ho uccisa. L’ho trafitta con la mia spada perché lei mi ha detto di amare Robin Hood. Credi ancora che io meriti il perdono?  
Alicia sussultò, senza riuscire a trovare nulla da rispondere.  
Guy le lanciò un’occhiata triste, poi distolse lo sguardo, tornando a fissarlo sulla criniera del cavallo.  
\- Cosa c’è? Pensavi che fossi un povero innocente di cui prendersi cura? Te l’ho detto sin dall’inizio che io non merito il miracolo che mi è capitato. Non stavo scherzando e non cercavo la tua compassione, era la verità. Perché pensi che nei libri che parlano di Robin Hood, io sia sempre il cattivo, il nemico da sconfiggere senza pietà? Perché è vero: sono un assassino e avrei dovuto essere io quello morto e in polvere da otto secoli.  
Alicia si avvicinò e gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena. Lo sentì irrigidirsi al suo tocco, ma Guy non si mosse.  
\- Guardami.  
Gisborne scosse debolmente la testa e Alicia lo prese per un braccio, costringendolo a voltarsi.  
\- Credi che sia la prima volta che mi capita di curare un assassino? Io sono un medico, mi prendo cura di tutti i pazienti che arrivano nel mio reparto e non tutti sono brave persone. Ma penso che tu lo sia.  
\- Non hai sentito quello che ti ho detto? Ho ucciso la donna che amo.  
\- L’ho sentito ed è una cosa terribile.  
\- E allora come puoi dire che sono una brava persona?!  
\- Perché vedo molto bene il dolore e il rimorso che provi per quello che hai fatto.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non basta. Darei la mia vita mille volte per poter tornare indietro e cambiare il passato, ma non posso. L’ho uccisa e non potrò mai perdonarmelo.  
\- Ma Robin Hood lo ha fatto.  
\- Già, tipico di Robin, sempre pronto a fare la cosa più nobile. Ero fiero di morire combattendo per lui. Mentre ero a terra, morente, speravo che il mio sacrificio fosse sufficiente a espiare la mia colpa, che morire nello stesso modo in cui era morta lei, potesse compensare in qualche modo quello che avevo fatto… Ma io sono ancora qui e lei continua a essere morta!  
Alicia gli tolse la striglia dalle mani e gli prese un polso, guidandolo verso una panca poco distante dal box dello stallone nero.  
\- Vieni, sediamoci per qualche minuto.  
Guy non si oppose, ma sedette pesantemente accanto a lei e si prese il viso tra le mani. Alicia gli mise una mano sulla schiena, massaggiandolo piano.  
\- Ti dispiace che ti abbiamo salvato?  
Gisborne ci rifletté per un attimo.  
\- No. Non voglio morire, anche se non merito di essere vivo. Ma ogni volta che faccio qualcosa che mi piace, ogni volta che mi ritrovo a sorridere per qualche motivo, poi penso che Marian non può più farlo per colpa mia. Lei non potrà più cavalcare, non potrà assaggiare nuovi cibi, non vedrà mai apparecchi in grado di volare o di arrivare a York in così poco tempo… Non potrà vedere il suo nome stampato sui libri che parlano di Robin, né arrabbiarsi quando viene descritta come una fanciulla indifesa… Cosa ho fatto io per meritare il futuro che ho negato a Marian? Perché io mi sono salvato e tutti gli altri no?  
\- Non credo che scopriremo mai la risposta a questa domanda. Ma posso dirti che io sono contenta che tu sia vivo. - Gli prese una mano e la tenne tra le sue, con tenerezza. - Questa ha fatto del male, e molto, ma può fare anche del bene d’ora in poi.  
\- Come? Andando a cavallo e mangiando cioccolata?  
\- Anche. Sei vivo, Guy, e questo significa che ogni tanto ti capiterà di divertirti, di sentirti felice, di provare piacere, anche se non lo vorresti. Non è per queste cose che devi sentirti in colpa, sono sensazioni normali, fanno parte della vita. È giusto che tu provi rimorso per i tuoi crimini, ma mortificarti in questo modo non sarà utile a nessuno. Se hai fatto del male e ne sei pentito, prova a fare del bene. Aiuta chi ne ha bisogno, cambia la vita a chi non ha la possibilità di farlo con le proprie forze.  
\- Credo che Marian sarebbe d’accordo con te, ma come? In questo tempo non ho alcun potere, nessuna ricchezza con cui aiutare i poveri…  
\- Non serve essere ricchi per fare del bene. Ci sono sicuramente molte cose che puoi fare e io ti aiuterò a trovarle.  
\- Davvero?  
Alicia gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Sì, caro. Cerca di essere sereno e andrà tutto bene.  
\- Non va mai tutto bene. Da quando mio padre è partito per la guerra è andato sempre tutto male e più mi ripetevo che col tempo la situazione sarebbe migliorata e più mi sbagliavo. È andato tutto sempre peggio e ogni volta che mi permettevo di avere qualche speranza finivo solo per farmi più male quando cadevo nella polvere.  
\- Stavi morendo e il tempo stesso si è piegato perché tu potessi salvarti. Mi sembra che in questo caso la situazione sia migliorata, non trovi?  
\- Forse sì. - Ammise Guy, con l’ombra di un sorriso.  
\- E allora facciamo in modo che continui così. Vivi, apprezza il dono prezioso che hai ricevuto e non tormentarti per il rimorso se ti capita di sentirti contento. Piuttosto fai in modo che anche gli altri possano essere felici a causa tua, non credi che sia meglio?  
\- Quando parli così mi ricordi mia madre.  
Guy aveva parlato in tono affettuoso e Alicia gli sorrise.  
\- Lei non vorrebbe vederti così triste, ne sono sicura. E nemmeno io. Sai una cosa, Guy? Vederti cavalcare poco fa mi ha riempita di gioia.  
\- Perché?  
\- Solo un mese fa eri steso su un tavolo in sala operatoria e nessuno di noi era certo di poterti salvare. A un certo punto ero praticamente sicura che saresti morto durante l’intervento, e anche per tutto il giorno successivo non eravamo affatto certi che saresti sopravvissuto alle ferite e ai sintomi dell’avvelenamento da aconito. Ma ce l’hai fatta, ti sei ripreso e pochi minuti fa eri a cavallo di quello stallone, pieno di vita, forte e libero, come se niente e nessuno potesse fermarti. Per un medico, questa è la gioia più grande.  
\- Ti devo la vita, Alicia.  
\- Non solo a me, ma sì, hai ragione. Ti ho salvato la vita ed è per questo che voglio che tu la viva nel modo migliore. Non voglio che sia una condanna per te.  
\- Quello che ho fatto è una condanna.  
\- Quello che hai fatto è il punto più basso, avevi già iniziato a risalire da solo e continuerai a farlo. Io ti aiuterò a non cadere.  
La donna gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e Guy si appoggiò a lei con un sospiro.  
Alicia gli premette le labbra sulla guancia, poi si staccò da lui e gli sorrise.  
\- Allora, posso dire a Connor che torneremo ancora?  
Guy annuì, troppo commosso per arrischiarsi a parlare e la dottoressa si alzò dalla panca, allegramente.  
\- Bene, ottima scelta. Ora che ne dici di andare a mangiare qualcosa?  
\- Mi sembra una buona idea. - Approvò Guy. Cavalcare gli aveva fatto venire fame e, anche se era un po’ indolenzito per aver fatto movimento dopo tanto tempo passato a letto e a riposo, si sentiva bene.  
\- Poi, se non sei troppo stanco, potresti avere l’occasione di rendere felici due persone.  
\- Chi? E in che modo?  
\- Te la senti di venire al castello? Oppure ci sono troppi ricordi dolorosi?  
\- Non è un problema. Perché?  
\- Il custode del museo e uno degli archeologi che stanno lavorando nella cripta vorrebbero vederti, parlare con te.  
\- Perché?  
\- Sono i due uomini che ti hanno trovato e soccorso. Avrebbero voluto venire a trovarti in ospedale, ma finora non ne hanno avuto l’occasione e poi avevano paura di poterti turbare. Ma so che Peter non desidera altro che poter parlare con te della vita del dodicesimo secolo, avere delle conferme dirette ad alcune delle sue teorie, mentre credo che Jonathan muoia dalla voglia di sapere com’era Robin Hood.  
\- Loro sanno da dove vengo? E ci credono?  
\- Quando sono andata a cercare il pugnale ho chiesto il loro aiuto. Non so cosa credano, ma so che sarebbero molto contenti di conoscerti. Te la senti?  
\- Loro non si sono tirati indietro quando ero in punto di morte, se vogliono parlare con me mi sembra il minimo accontentarli. Probabilmente alla fine penseranno che sono matto o che sono un bugiardo, ma non importa, sono comunque in debito con loro.  
\- Vedi? Te lo avevo detto che sei un tesoro. - Disse Alicia con una risatina. - Ma ora vieni, andiamo a mangiare. Quanto ti senti temerario oggi?  
\- Temerario in che senso?  
\- Lo so che oggi è la prima volta che esci dall’ospedale e non vorrei che ti sentissi sotto pressione, ma vorrei portarti a pranzo in un locale vicino al castello. Forse è un po’ presto e potrebbe esserci troppa confusione, ma…  
\- Alicia, - la interruppe Guy, divertito – hai paura che una locanda possa essere troppo rumorosa per me? Di sicuro non può essere peggio delle taverne della _mia_ Nottingham.  



	11. The Glittering Tooth

Guy alzò lo sguardo verso l’insegna della locanda, rimase a fissarla per un po’, poi si voltò di scatto verso Alicia.  
\- “Ye Olde Trip to Jerusalem”? È uno scherzo?  
\- No, è la più antica locanda di Nottingham, anzi di tutta l’Inghilterra.  
Guy scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- Il castello non esiste più, eppure questo vecchio tugurio è ancora in piedi!  
\- Non farti sentire a chiamarla così, potrebbero prendersela. Ormai è un’attrazione turistica.  
\- Ovvero?  
\- La gente viene da lontano per visitarla.  
\- Per visitare una locanda?  
\- Già. Entriamo? Ho prenotato un tavolo.  
Alicia gli fece strada e Guy la seguì, guardandosi intorno.  
\- È completamente diversa da come la ricordavo. - Disse a bassa voce.  
\- Eri già stato qui?  
\- L’ho vista aprire, se vuoi saperlo. Ero presente quando lo sceriffo ha firmato la concessione per una locanda appena fuori dalle mura del castello. Il proprietario ha pagato un bel po’ di monete d’oro per avere i permessi per avviare la sua attività.  
\- E com’era allora?  
\- Te l’ho detto, una specie di topaia frequentata da gentaglia di ogni tipo.  
Guy prese il menù e lo aprì, fingendo di guardarlo per non alzare gli occhi su Alicia.  
\- Qui dentro ho rovinato la vita di un uomo. - Confessò a bassa voce e la donna lo osservò, per qualche attimo prima di rispondergli.  
Guy teneva lo sguardo basso e sembrava vergognarsi di quello che aveva appena detto, ma lei intuì che si aspettava una sua domanda per continuare con quel racconto.  
\- Come hai fatto?  
\- Allan era uno dei compagni di Robin Hood, un ladruncolo sfrontato. Un giorno l’ho sorpreso a imbrogliare la gente proprio qui, con uno di quei giochetti ridicoli che servono a raggirare solo gli imbecilli e gli ingenui.  
\- Lo hai fatto arrestare?  
\- Sì. Era un fuorilegge, un compagno di Robin Hood e lo avevo scoperto mentre truffava gli avventori della taverna. Lo sceriffo avrebbe fatto frustare _me_ se lo avessi lasciato andare.  
\- E lo avete giustiziato?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. Ma forse sarebbe stato meglio se lo avessi fatto. Più giusto, sicuramente.  
Alicia lo guardò, accigliata.  
\- Come può essere giusto fare impiccare qualcuno perché è un imbroglione?  
\- Non sarebbe stato impiccato per quel motivo, ma perché era un fuorilegge, un complice di Robin Hood. Lo sceriffo aveva decretato che quella contro i fuorilegge era una vera e propria guerra e che la condanna era la morte, senza nemmeno bisogno di un processo. Se avessi fatto impiccare Allan-a-Dale, avrei semplicemente applicato la legge.  
\- Allan-a-Dale? Il menestrello?  
Guy la guardò, confuso.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Nella leggenda di Robin Hood è così che viene descritto Allan-a-Dale: un menestrello errante che si unisce alla banda dei fuorilegge.  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire una risata ironica.  
\- Beh, si sbagliano. Le uniche volte che ho sentito cantare Allan è stato quando era completamente ubriaco e credimi, le urla di un gatto in amore erano più gradevoli da ascoltare.  
\- Sbaglio o quel fuorilegge è diventato tuo amico? Quando parli di lui usi lo stesso tono di quando mi racconti di Robin.  
Guy annuì brevemente.  
\- Già, ma sarebbe stato meglio per lui se si fosse limitato a odiarmi.  
\- Perché? Cosa gli hai fatto?  
\- Quando l’ho arrestato l’ho fatto torturare e poi l’ho tentato, l’ho convinto a lavorare per me, offrendogli la possibilità di scegliere tra una morte dolorosa e la ricchezza.  
\- Non è una scelta.  
\- Lo so. Comunque Allan ha iniziato a lavorare per me, prima passandomi informazioni e poi è diventato il mio secondo quando i suoi amici lo hanno scoperto e cacciato dalla banda… Alla fine è tornato con loro, ma non hanno mai dimenticato il suo tradimento. Quando c’è stato un sospetto sulla sua lealtà, nessuno gli ha creduto. È morto pensando che tutti lo odiassero...  
Guy smise di parlare e Alicia gli toccò una mano.  
\- Se lo avessi saputo non ti avrei portato qui. Non era mia intenzione risvegliare brutti ricordi.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Non è colpa tua se ho commesso tante azioni orribili. Il rimorso è il peso che merito di portare per quello che ho fatto.  
\- Mi dispiace lo stesso.  
\- A me no. Sei l’unica con cui posso parlare di loro senza essere preso per matto. Ricordarli è doloroso, ma allo stesso tempo è un conforto. Quando ti racconto delle persone che mi erano care, è come se vivessero ancora, almeno per quei pochi attimi. Sai, Alicia, continuo a chiedermi quale sia il senso di tutto questo, se esista un motivo per cui io sono sopravvissuto. A volte ho l’impressione che io sia ancora al mondo per ricordarmi di loro, per essere un testimone delle loro vite.  
\- Io sono sempre disposta ad ascoltare, lo sai.  
Gisborne le sorrise, grato e fece un gesto per indicare il menù.  
\- Chissà se ad Allan sarebbe piaciuta questa nuova versione della locanda. Un tempo non c’era così tanta scelta di cibo, anzi spesso non ce n’era affatto: l’oste serviva a tutti gli stessi piatti, ma tanto la maggior parte dei clienti, Allan compreso, veniva qui per bere o per le cameriere. Ma dubito che adesso gli lascerebbero fare i suoi giochetti per truffare la gente…  
\- Non credo che glielo permetterebbero, in effetti. Cosa vuoi mangiare?  
\- Scegli tu per me, non conosco buona parte di questi ingredienti.  
Alicia annuì.  
\- C’è qualche cibo che non ti piace?  
\- L’importante è che non sia come quello che servivano nelle segrete del castello.  
\- Perché? Cosa servivano?  
\- Pane ammuffito e pieno di vermi. - Rispose Guy con un sogghigno.  
\- Ora mi stai prendendo in giro, vero?  
\- Temo di no. Ho passato un bel po’ di tempo da quelle parti, da entrambi i lati delle sbarre. Posso affermare con una certa sicurezza che la cucina lasciava piuttosto a desiderare.  
\- Ti davano da mangiare cibo avariato?  
\- Ho mangiato anche cose peggiori in vita mia. Qualsiasi cosa tu decida di ordinare andrà bene.  
  
Jonathan Archer si versò una tazza di caffè e la bevve lentamente. Quel pomeriggio non c’erano molti visitatori al museo, la giornata era tranquilla e lui si ritrovò a pensare che in quei giorni il lavoro era molto più rilassante di casa sua.  
\- Che muso lungo. - Commentò Peter Edwards, affacciandosi sulla porta. L’archeologo entrò nella stanza del custode e si versò a sua volta una tazza di caffè. - C’è qualcosa che non va?  
\- Suoceri in visita. - Commentò l’altro, tetro, e l’amico scoppiò a ridere.  
\- A volte rimpiango di non essermi mai sposato, ma poi mi consolo pensando che almeno così non devo avere a che fare con queste situazioni.  
\- Per fortuna vivono in un’altra città. Ma quando vengono in visita bisogna avere pazienza. Però ora parliamo di qualcosa di più gradevole: come procedono i lavori?  
\- Abbiamo trovato delle ossa in una delle stanze sotterranee. Doveva essere un deposito o una cantina del vecchio castello ed è stata riempita di detriti risalenti al dodicesimo o tredicesimo secolo. Probabilmente l’edificio era stato danneggiato da un incendio e le macerie delle parti crollate sono state ammassate lì sotto quando hanno fatto i lavori di ricostruzione.  
\- E c’erano delle ossa?  
\- Sì, per ora abbiamo trovato i resti incompleti di almeno quattro o cinque persone. Uno dei teschi è piuttosto particolare.  
\- Perché?  
\- È conservato piuttosto bene ed ha ancora tutti i denti tranne uno. La cosa curiosa è che al posto del dente mancante c’è un altro dente non appartenente a quello stesso scheletro.  
\- Un dente artificiale?  
\- Qualcosa del genere.  
\- Non è possibile che i resti si siano mescolati ed essere finito lì per caso?  
\- Potrebbe, ma la cosa curiosa è che il dente anomalo ha una pietra preziosa incastonata sul davanti. Probabilmente l’uomo che ha perso un dente ne ha usato uno sostitutivo, decorato per renderlo più prezioso.  
\- Il tuo lavoro è sempre interessante. Credo che il museo vorrà esporre quel teschio, ai visitatori piacerà sicuramente.  
I due uomini si voltarono nel sentire bussare alla porta ed entrambi sorrisero ad Alicia.  
\- Dottoressa Little! È venuta a rivelarci l’ubicazione di qualche altro tesoro nascosto?  
\- Oggi no, signor Edwards, ma se volete potete chiederlo direttamente a Guy.  
\- Oh! Lo avete portato qui?!  
\- Già, pensavo che vi avrebbe fatto piacere rivederlo.  
\- Ma certo! - Esclamò Jonathan. - Dov’è ora?  
\- Gli ho detto che avrei dovuto avvisarvi e ha preferito aspettarmi all’aperto. Posso capirlo: oggi è la prima volta che esce dall’ospedale ed è una bella giornata per questo periodo dell’anno. Non mi sorprende che abbia voglia di prendere un po’ di aria fresca.  
  
Guy sedette su una panchina e chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo. Il sole non era molto caldo e la temperatura dell’aria pungente, ma era comunque piacevole sentire sulla pelle il leggero tepore dei suoi raggi.  
Quando viveva a Locksley, non passava mai molto tempo in casa e anche quando era al castello, si trovava spesso all’aperto per un motivo o per l’altro. Se c’era una cosa che rimpiangeva della sua vita passata era quella libertà di andare dove voleva, senza dover rendere conto a nessuno dei suoi movimenti.  
Per l’ennesima volta si chiese cosa ne sarebbe stato di lui. Era il suo destino quello di non potersi mai sentire a casa da nessuna parte? Da quando aveva perso la sua famiglia, il suo unico desiderio era stato quello di avere di nuovo una famiglia, un luogo dove potersi sentire completamente al sicuro.  
Uccidendo Marian, aveva seppellito per sempre anche quel sogno.  
Un gruppo di persone passò davanti a lui, diretto verso il castello, e Guy si distolse da quei pensieri tristi per osservarli. Sembravano tutti allegri e spensierati e ascoltavano le parole dell’uomo che li guidava.  
Gisborne lo guardò, stupito per il suo abbigliamento: la guida indossava abiti simili a quelli dei suoi tempi, era vestito di verde e portava un arco a tracolla.  
\- È il tour di Robin Hood. - Disse una voce maschile accanto a lui.  
Guy si voltò con un sussulto e vide Alicia in compagnia di due uomini. Li guardò per un attimo mentre si rendeva conto del significato delle parole dell’uomo che si era rivolto a lui.  
\- Quello non è Robin Hood, non gli assomiglia affatto.  
\- È un attore che interpreta il personaggio di Robin Hood per condurre la gente a visitare la città. - Disse Alicia, divertita dall’espressione confusa di Guy.  
\- I turisti adorano queste cose. - Aggiunse Jonathan. - Da quando è una tappa del tour di Robin Hood, i visitatori del museo sono aumentati.  
Guy sogghignò pensando a cosa avrebbe detto Robin se avesse saputo di essere ancora così amato dopo tanti secoli. Di sicuro non avrebbe fatto altro che vantarsi, compiaciuto e soddisfatto di tanta notorietà.  
\- Guy, ti presento Jonathan Archer e Peter Edwards. Sono stati loro a trovarti nella cripta del castello quando sei stato ferito.  
Gisborne si alzò in piedi e si mise una mano sul cuore, accennando un inchino.  
\- Signori, vi devo la vita. Sono in debito con voi.  
Gli altri due lo guardarono, un po’ intimiditi dal suo tono serio e formale, poi Jonathan sorrise.  
\- È bello vedere che state meglio, ci avete fatto spaventare a morte.  
\- Credetemi, ne avrei fatto volentieri a meno. - Disse Guy, con un piccolo sorriso.  
Il custode lanciò uno sguardo alla guida turistica vestita da Robin Hood e tornò a fissare Guy, senza sapere cosa dire. Sia lui che l’archeologo erano rimasti esterrefatti quando avevano trovato davvero il pugnale nella nicchia indicata da Gisborne e gli era piaciuto credere all’idea di poter incontrare come per magia uno dei personaggi del suo libro preferito, ma ora non sapeva cosa pensare.  
Guy di Gisborne era davvero lì davanti a loro ed era una persona reale, tangibile e, a differenza del loro primo incontro, stavolta era cosciente e in grado di parlare.  
Lo guardò, paragonandolo mentalmente alle immagini di Guy di Gisborne rappresentate nelle illustrazioni dei libri e pensò che non somigliava affatto al feroce alleato dello sceriffo di Nottingham. Come poteva quell’uomo dallo sguardo malinconico essere il nemico feroce che opprimeva la povera gente e cercava di uccidere Robin Hood? Gli abiti semplici e comuni che Guy indossava contribuivano ad allontanare ulteriormente quell’idea fantasiosa, facendolo sembrare ancora più inoffensivo.  
Jonathan si rattristò nel pensare che un uomo così giovane e forte potesse avere la mente così sconvolta da credere di essere un cavaliere medievale. E poi chissà perché tra tutti i personaggi possibili si era immedesimato proprio in Guy di Gisborne, un personaggio che tutti disprezzavano e che faceva sempre una brutta fine, invece di scegliere Robin Hood o uno dei suoi compagni.  
Una rapida occhiata a Peter Edwards gli fece capire che anche l’archeologo doveva aver pensato più o meno le stesse cose.  
\- Credete che io sia matto, vero? - Chiese Guy all’improvviso e alzò una mano per tacitare le loro smentite. - No, non negatelo, al vostro posto lo penserei anche io. A dire il vero mi capita ancora di crederlo ogni tanto, ma non penso che avrei potuto immaginare tutto questo, perciò deve essere reale. Alicia mi ha detto che il vostro lavoro consiste nello studio dei tempi passati, signor Edwards, mentre voi siete interessato alla storia di Robin Hood, non è vero?  
I due uomini annuirono, ancora un po’ esitanti e Guy li guardò, per nulla offeso dai dubbi che poteva indovinare sui loro volti.  
\- Chiedetemi pure quello che volete, cercherò di rispondere alle vostre domande; mi sembra il minimo dopo quello che avete fatto per me. Poi, se le mie sono solo le parole di un pazzo, almeno vi sarete divertiti.  
Alicia sorrise alle sue parole: era chiaro che Guy stava facendo del suo meglio per esprimere la propria gratitudine ai due uomini e per mostrarsi gentile. Pensò che dopo una giornata così intensa doveva essere esausto e si era un po’ pentita di averlo portato al castello.  
Decise che non sarebbero rimasti a lungo e che lo avrebbe riportato in ospedale al primo segno di stanchezza, ma per il momento era contenta di vedere che stava cercando di interagire con persone che non facevano parte del personale dell’ospedale.  
Fu Jonathan il primo a fare una domanda, un po’ timidamente.  
\- Com’era lo sceriffo di Nottingham?  
Guy sussultò a quella domanda e per un attimo fu sul punto di dire che aveva cambiato idea e che non voleva rispondere, poi pensò che quei due uomini avevano lottato per strapparlo alla morte anche se non lo conoscevano nemmeno.  
\- Era una persona malvagia, un demonio venuto dall’inferno. Provava piacere nel fare del male alla gente ed era capace di tirare fuori il lato peggiore delle persone. Ai suoi ordini, ho commesso azioni ignobili. - Guy fece una pausa, respirò a fondo e continuò a parlare. - Non so come facesse, ma aveva la capacità di trovare i punti deboli della gente per usarli a suo favore.  
Jonathan annuì, serio. Se Guy di Gisborne si stava inventando tutto, doveva essere davvero un buon attore per simulare l’angoscia che era apparsa nel suo sguardo quando aveva iniziato a parlare dello sceriffo.  
\- Doveva essere un uomo imponente per intimidire così tanto le persone.  
Inaspettatamente, Guy scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Era un ometto calvo e anche piuttosto disgustoso, a dire il vero. Era capace di lavarsi una volta all’anno, ma poi aveva vezzi ridicoli come il dipingersi di nero le unghie dei piedi o tormentare gli uccellini che teneva imprigionati nelle gabbie che aveva nel suo studio. - Guy scosse la testa con un’espressione disgustata che fece sorridere gli altri tre. - Senza contare la sua orrenda collezione di denti luccicanti.  
\- Cosa intendete? - Chiese Peter Edwards, fissandolo attentamente.  
\- Lo sceriffo aveva perso un dente, questo, durante uno scontro con Robin Hood. - Guy indicò la propria bocca per mostrare quale fosse il dente mancante dello sceriffo. - Qualche giorno dopo l’incidente, lo sceriffo prese il vezzo di usare il dente di qualcun altro per sostituire quello che aveva perso. Non so se lo avesse strappato a qualche cadavere o a un servitore e, se devo essere sincero, non ho mai fatto nulla per scoprirlo. La cosa inquietante è che lo aveva fatto decorare con una pietra preziosa. Alla fine ne aveva una vera e propria collezione, con pietre di vari colori che alternava a seconda del proprio umore.  
Alicia notò che l’archeologo era impallidito alle parole di Guy e che lui e il custode si erano scambiati uno sguardo spaurito.  
Anche Gisborne si rese conto della loro agitazione e lanciò un’occhiata interrogativa ad Alicia.  
\- Ho detto qualcosa di sbagliato?  
La donna alzò le spalle. La descrizione dello sceriffo ritraeva un uomo perverso e malvagio, ma non le era sembrata tanto cruenta da poter fare impressione a due uomini adulti. Peter Edwards poi doveva essere a conoscenza di atrocità ben peggiori avvenute nel corso della storia.  
Fu l’archeologo a prendere la parola, pallido in viso.  
\- Questa cosa dei denti… Era una moda? Lo facevano anche altri?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, solo lo sceriffo. Nessuno si sarebbe mai sognato di imitarlo.  
L’archeologo rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, poi fece un cenno verso il castello.  
\- Torniamo dentro, devo mostrarvi una cosa.


	12. Tell My Tale

L’aria nei sotterranei era umida e più fredda di quanto Alicia non avesse immaginato e la donna si strinse addosso la giacca con un brivido. Alzò il viso a guardare Guy, che camminava accanto a lei, seguendo il custode e l’archeologo.  
\- Non dovrei farvi entrare qui, questa parte dei sotterranei è chiusa al pubblico. - Disse Jonathan, preoccupato.  
L’archeologo fece un gesto vago con la mano.  
\- Non lo diranno a nessuno, non è vero dottoressa Little? Guy?  
Alicia annuì.  
\- Anche se lo facessi, non credo che mi prenderebbero sul serio. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso ironico.  
Continuarono a camminare e Alicia tenne d’occhio Gisborne, notando che più si inoltravano nei sotterranei, più sembrava teso e immerso nei propri pensieri.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy? - Chiese sottovoce.  
\- Questo posto… Non è cambiato molto…  
\- Non è una buona idea, non avrei dovuto portarti qui. Torniamo indietro.  
\- No, va bene così. Lo vedo comunque nei miei ricordi. Forse tornarci potrebbe essere un bene.  
Alicia gli prese una mano.  
\- Nel momento in cui diventa troppo difficile, torniamo su, va bene?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Quando sono venuto qui l’ultima volta stavo cercando mia sorella. - Disse in un sussurro, in modo che solo Alicia potesse sentirlo. - Ero caduto nella sua trappola, voleva attirarmi qui e consegnarmi allo sceriffo… E ci è riuscita perfettamente.  
Entrarono in una stanza e Guy rabbrividì.  
\- È qui, vero? È qui che mi hanno colpito?  
Jonathan lo sentì e fece cenno di sì con la testa.  
\- Proprio in quel punto.  
Guy guardò il pavimento e riuscì a distinguere una lieve traccia più scura, un residuo della macchia di sangue, del sangue che aveva versato quando lo sceriffo e Isabella lo avevano ferito e lasciato a morire.  
Si inginocchiò e mise una mano a terra: quello era il punto in cui avrebbe dovuto morire, il punto in cui era avvenuto il miracolo.  
Alicia gli toccò una spalla e Guy alzò il viso a guardarla.  
\- Sto bene. - La rassicurò, con un leggero sorriso. - È strano, ma non è così terribile.  
La donna lo fissò, cercando di capire se fosse sincero, poi si rivolse all’archeologo.  
\- Cosa volevate mostrarci? Questo?  
Peter indicò un lato della sala dove era stato sistemato un tavolo montato su cavalletti e dove erano state radunate alcune casse di legno.  
L’archeologo prese cautamente una cassetta, la appoggiò sul tavolo e rimosse il coperchio, invitando gli altri ad avvicinarsi.  
Alicia si lasciò sfuggire un’esclamazione di sorpresa nel vedere un teschio umano e rimase a bocca aperta nel vedere la pietra preziosa che decorava uno dei denti. Si voltò di scatto a guardare Guy e si spaventò nel vedere l’espressione del suo viso.  
Se vedere il luogo in cui era stato quasi ucciso non lo aveva agitato più di tanto, trovarsi davanti a quel teschio lo aveva sconvolto: era diventato bianco in viso e aveva iniziato a tremare convulsamente.  
\- Guy…  
Alicia fece per toccarlo, ma Gisborne si ritrasse con uno scatto, le voltò le spalle e corse via.  
  
Alicia salì una rampa di scale e spuntò all’aperto. Si fermò ansimando e si guardò intorno: aveva cercato di seguire Gisborne, ma il cavaliere era più giovane di lei, le sue gambe erano decisamente più lunghe delle sue e lei era rimasta indietro quasi subito.  
\- Guy! - Chiamò, angosciata. - Guy, dove sei?!  
\- Dottoressa Little!  
Jonathan e Peter la raggiunsero, anche loro affannati, e l’archeologo la guardò, sinceramente dispiaciuto.  
\- È colpa mia, non avrei dovuto mostrargli quel teschio…  
\- No, non avresti dovuto. - Disse Jonathan. - Cosa ti è saltato in mente?  
\- Non pensavo che potesse reagire così.  
\- Cosa ti aspettavi? Gli hai fatto vedere il cadavere dell’uomo per cui lavorava, come doveva reagire?  
\- Non penserai che sia vero? Ammetto che quello che ha detto si è dimostrato fondato, ma ci sono altre spiegazioni più plausibili.  
\- Questo non ha affatto importanza. Non importa che sia vero o no, per lui lo è. Si vede che voi archeologi siete più abituati a trattare con mummie e ruderi che non con le persone! Ora diamoci da fare e cerchiamolo. Dottoressa Little, avete qualche idea su dove possa essere andato?  
\- Forse è tornato all’automobile… Oh, dobbiamo trovarlo subito! Guy non è abituato al mondo moderno, potrebbe essere in pericolo!  
\- Andate a controllare, io lo cercherò nel museo. Peter, assicurati che non sia ancora nei sotterranei. Avete tutti e due un cellulare? Il primo che lo trova potrà avvisare gli altri.  
  
Guy era corso via quasi alla cieca, ripercorrendo istintivamente la strada che avevano fatto per scendere nella cripta. Non sapeva cosa fare o dove andare, era sicuro soltanto di doversi allontanare dal teschio dello sceriffo il più in fretta possibile.  
Uscendo di corsa dai sotterranei rischiò di urtare una famiglia che stava andando via dal museo e fu costretto a fermarsi per un attimo. Il padre del bambino che aveva quasi travolto lo rimproverò dicendogli di fare attenzione e quelle parole brusche lo riportarono alla realtà, strappandolo all’orrore che lo aveva preso nel vedere i resti di Vaisey.  
Riuscì a mormorare qualche parola di scusa, ma i genitori gli lanciarono uno sguardo disgustato e si affrettarono ad allontanarsi, trascinando via il bambino.  
Guy si strinse addosso la giacca mentre entrava nell’edificio: aveva freddo e tremava, ma il vero gelo era quello che sentiva dentro e che gli faceva venire voglia di piangere. Sbatté le palpebre per allontanare le lacrime, improvvisamente consapevole che i visitatori del museo che gli passavano accanto lo guardavano tutti nello stesso modo, un misto di sorpresa, preoccupazione e pietà.  
Non poteva restare lì, non voleva che tutti vedessero la sua umiliazione e la sua debolezza.  
Si guardò intorno, in cerca di una via di fuga, vide il cartello che indicava i bagni del museo e si affrettò in quella direzione. Quello era un posto dove poteva rifugiarsi e dove nessuno lo avrebbe guardato con pietà, un posto dove poteva restare solo per un po’, almeno quel tanto che bastava per non crollare davanti agli altri.  
Riconobbe il simbolo che indicava il bagno degli uomini e spinse la porta: per fortuna non c’era nessuno e Guy poté infilarsi in uno dei gabinetti senza essere visto. Riuscì a far scattare la serratura e si appoggiò alla porta con la schiena. Solo allora si prese il viso tra le mani e si concesse di piangere.  
  
Jonathan Archer si affrettò a controllare i monitor delle telecamere di sicurezza, ma non riuscì a scorgere Gisborne in nessuna delle sale, allora tornò nell’atrio, pensando a dove poterlo cercare. Nel corso degli anni gli era capitato di dover rintracciare innumerevoli bambini sfuggiti alla sorveglianza dei genitori e di solito li trovava sempre negli stessi due posti: il negozio che vendeva i souvenir del museo oppure le toilette.  
Una rapida occhiata bastò ad escludere il negozio e Jonathan si diresse verso i bagni. Notò subito che una delle porte era chiusa a chiave e si avvicinò con cautela.  
Attese per un attimo prima di bussare e, quando lo fece, non ebbe risposta. Anzi, il silenzio divenne più profondo, come se la persona all’interno del gabinetto avesse trattenuto il respiro per non farsi sentire.  
Jonathan bussò di nuovo.  
\- Guy? So che sei lì. Apri la porta, per favore.  
Per un lungo momento non ebbe risposta, poi, quando stava iniziando a temere che Guy potesse aver perso i sensi o essersi sentito male, sentì la sua voce, sommessa, ma abbastanza forte da attraversare la barriera della porta.  
\- Andate via. Lasciatemi solo.  
Il custode rifletté per un attimo prima di parlare di nuovo.  
\- La dottoressa Little è preoccupata per te, posso chiamarla per dirle che sei qui?  
Guy non rispose subito e Jonathan non disse nulla, limitandosi a restare in attesa. Dopo un po’ la porta si aprì di uno spiraglio.  
\- Non voglio che Alicia mi veda così. Non per lo sceriffo. Ho solo bisogno di un po’ di tempo.  
Il custode annuì.  
\- Hai lavorato per lui per tanti anni, è normale che vederlo morto sia stato un trauma per te. Ma se vuoi restare tranquillo non sei costretto a restare chiuso in un gabinetto. Vieni nel mio ufficio: potrai sederti, bere qualcosa di caldo e nessuno verrà a disturbarti. Dirò alla dottoressa Little che sei al sicuro e che vuoi restare tranquillo per un po’. Che ne dici?  
Guy si decise a uscire e Jonathan vide che era ancora molto pallido e che aveva gli occhi arrossati e lucidi.  
\- Dico che non dovreste parlarmi come se fossi un bambino o un povero idiota.  
Il guardiano lo fissò per un attimo e sorrise.  
\- Hai ragione, scusami. Ma l’offerta è comunque valida.  
Guy lo osservò per un po’, poi annuì brevemente.  
\- Avete ragione, Alicia ha fatto così tanto per me e non dovrei farla preoccupare. Ditele che sto bene.  
Gisborne fece scorrere l’acqua nel lavandino, mentre Jonathan componeva il numero di Alicia sul cellulare.  
\- Dottoressa Little? Guy è con me. No, sta bene, ma ha bisogno di un po’ di tempo. Perché nel frattempo non chiedete a Peter di farvi visitare il castello? Vi aspetteremo nel mio ufficio tra un’ora o due. Sì, non preoccupatevi, resterò con lui.  
Il custode chiuse la chiamata e attese che Guy avesse finito di lavarsi il viso.  
\- Stai davvero bene o le ho appena mentito?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non dovrei sentirmi così. Non per lui. Ha reso la mia vita un inferno, dovrei fare i salti di gioia nel vedere i suoi resti. Forse sono davvero impazzito.  
\- Le cose non sono mai così semplici come possono sembrare a prima vista. Quando Peter ha aperto quella cassetta, non è stato piacevole nemmeno per me che non c’entro nulla, la tua reazione non è affatto strana se consideriamo il tuo passato.  
\- Voi mi credete?  
\- Non credo che tu sia matto, mettiamola così. Poi non so come siano andate davvero le cose e forse non lo saprò mai. Ma è così importante scoprirlo? Sei qui, sei sopravvissuto alle ferite che avevi subito e adesso stiamo facendo conversazione, non è già abbastanza? Anche se forse sarebbe meglio chiacchierare comodamente seduti davanti a una tazza di tè caldo e non in un bagno pubblico, non trovi? Sempre che tu voglia parlare. Altrimenti possiamo anche bere il tè in silenzio.  
Jonathan gli fece strada e Guy lo seguì fino all’ufficio. Il custode gli disse di sedersi e Guy non se lo fece ripetere due volte: si lasciò cadere su una sedia e appoggiò i gomiti sulla scrivania, prendendosi il viso tra le mani.  
\- Tutto bene?  
Guy rialzò la testa.  
\- Mi sento così stanco…  
\- È normale dopo un’emozione molto forte. E da quello che ci ha detto la dottoressa Little, hai avuto una giornata piuttosto impegnativa.  
Mentre parlava, Jonathan aveva preso un bollitore e aveva versato il tè in due tazze. Aggiunse qualche cucchiaino di zucchero in più a quella di Guy e gliela porse, poi prese un’altra sedia e si accomodò anche lui.  
\- Bevila e vedrai che poi ti sentirai un po’ meglio. Peter non avrebbe dovuto mostrarti quella… quella cosa. Mi dispiace davvero.  
\- Perché? Non è colpa vostra.  
\- No, ma mi sento comunque responsabile. Peter è un ottimo archeologo, ma non è altrettanto bravo a capire la gente, vive in un mondo tutto suo. Non gli è passato neanche per la testa che poteva sconvolgere qualcuno mostrandogli dei resti umani. Per lui sono semplicemente un ritrovamento archeologico. Ma io avrei dovuto chiedergli che intenzioni avesse e impedirglielo.  
\- Non so perché ho reagito così. In passato ho combattuto contro lo sceriffo. Per un po’ di tempo sono stato convinto di averlo ucciso ed ero fiero di averlo fatto, non so perché ora sia diverso. Forse è perché quel teschio sembrava così fragile, corroso dal tempo… - Guy si toccò la pancia, cercando il rilievo della cicatrice sotto il maglione. - Solo un mese fa mi ha piantato una spada nel ventre… Questa ferita è appena guarita e di lui invece ora restano poche ossa rese fragili dai secoli… Mi sembra tutto così assurdo!  
\- Non è che ti sembra, lo è! Davvero, se fossi nella tua situazione probabilmente non avrei nemmeno il coraggio di alzarmi dal letto. Oh, guarda! - Jonathan notò una scatola appoggiata accanto al bricco del caffè e la prese, appoggiandola sulla scrivania. - A quanto pare Peter è andato a comprare i donut durante la pausa pranzo. Beh, se pensava di mangiarli tutti lui, si sbaglia di grosso. Prendine uno, su.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo perplesso e l’altro sorrise.  
\- Dopo quello che ti ha fatto passare mi sembra il minimo, no?  
Gisborne annuì, sorridendo a sua volta. Prima aveva detto a Jonathan Archer che voleva restare da solo e in silenzio, ma si rese conto che invece le chiacchiere un po’ sconclusionate dell’uomo lo aiutavano a distrarsi dal pensiero di Vaisey e fu contento che fosse stato lui a trovarlo.  
Finì di mangiare e bevve un altro sorso di tè. Il custode aveva avuto ragione, quella bevanda calda e dolce lo aveva fatto davvero sentire meglio. Se non altro aveva smesso di tremare e non sentiva più tanto freddo.  
Appoggiò la tazza vuota sul piano della scrivania e notò il libro semi nascosto sotto alcuni fogli stampati. Lo sfiorò con un dito e fece un sorriso ironico.  
\- Robin Hood… Come muoio in questa versione?  
Jonathan esitò, temendo di ferirlo, ma capì che Gisborne si sarebbe offeso di fronte a una bugia pietosa.  
\- Robin ti colpisce alla testa con un colpo di spada.  
\- E poi fa tutta quella sceneggiata del tagliarmi la testa e di indossare quel ridicolo mantello fatto con la pelle intera di un cavallo?  
\- Già.  
Guy fece una specie di sbuffo.  
\- Idiozie, Robin non lo avrebbe mai fatto. Non amava uccidere se non era assolutamente necessario.  
\- Ed era davvero così bravo a tirare con l’arco?  
\- Sì, quello sì. In questo caso la leggenda non sbaglia.  
\- Ti va di raccontarmi qualcosa?  
\- Di Robin?  
\- Anche di te, dei fuorilegge, di lady Marian, di quello che vuoi.  
Guy trattenne il respiro nel sentire il nome di Marian, ma capì che Jonathan non poteva sapere quanto quei ricordi fossero dolorosi. Per il custode, Marian era soltanto quella descritta nei libri: la donna di Robin Hood, una dama come tante.  
\- Va bene, vi parlerò di quando io e Robin ci siamo trovati a difendere da soli il rudere di un castello da un esercito di mercenari, ma a una condizione.  
\- Sentiamo.  
\- Raccontate alla gente questa storia. Fate finta di averla inventata o letta in qualche vecchio libro, non importa, ma mi piacerebbe che in mezzo a tutti questi racconti più o meno fantasiosi su Robin Hood ce ne fosse anche uno vero. Uno in cui per una volta non faccio una brutta fine.  
Jonathan gli tese una mano.  
\- Affare fatto.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> La storia a cui accenna Guy è quella narrata nell'audiobook "The Siege" :D


	13. The Only One Still Alive

Alicia si rese conto che Peter Andrews doveva averle parlato perché l’uomo la stava guardando in attesa di una risposta, ma non aveva idea di cosa le avesse detto.  
\- Mi dispiace, temo di non aver sentito. Ero sovrappensiero.  
\- Siete preoccupata per Gisborne?  
Alicia annuì.  
\- La sua non è stata una vita facile e ora è sempre sotto pressione, costretto ad adattarsi a un mondo che non conosce affatto... Oggi volevo fargli trascorrere una giornata serena, fare in modo che potesse rilassarsi, e invece non ho fatto altro che metterlo in situazioni che hanno risvegliato in lui ricordi dolorosi. Prima, quando è corso via, ho avuto paura che potesse succedergli qualcosa di brutto. Non avrei mai potuto perdonarmelo.  
L’archeologo arrossì.  
\- Jonathan ha ragione: è stata colpa mia. Non ho proprio pensato che vedere quei resti potesse agitarlo così tanto. Mi capita sempre di agire a sproposito e nemmeno me ne accorgo.  
Alicia guardò l’ora con un sospiro.  
\- Vi dispiace se torniamo? Il signor Archer mi ha detto che Guy aveva bisogno di stare un po’ da solo, ma sono così in ansia per lui… Un giorno tornerò a visitare il museo e mi farebbe piacere se voleste farmi ancora da guida, ma ora proprio non riesco a concentrarmi.  
\- Certo. Posso venire anche io? Vorrei porgere le mie scuse. Spero davvero di non aver provocato troppi danni.  
Alicia fu sul punto di rispondere bruscamente che lo sperava anche lei, ma l’archeologo sembrava talmente avvilito che non volle infierire. Annuì con un sospiro e lasciò che la accompagnasse fino all’ufficio del custode.  
Mentre percorrevano l’ultimo tratto di corridoio, Alicia continuava a chiedersi in che condizioni avrebbe trovato Guy. Ricordava ancora come aveva reagito quando aveva scoperto di non trovarsi più nel suo tempo e aveva il terrore che quel nuovo trauma potesse essere troppo da sopportare per lui, un punto di rottura che lo avrebbe portato a un crollo nervoso.  
Rabbrividì a quel pensiero: quello era un evento che avrebbe potuto compromettere la qualità della vita di Guy. Ora che stava meglio fisicamente, avrebbe dovuto incontrare un assistente sociale e sottoporsi a test per definire il suo stato mentale, capire da cosa dipendesse la sua situazione e prendere delle decisioni sul suo futuro. Lei gli credeva, ma era perfettamente consapevole che nessun altro lo avrebbe fatto.  
Arrivata vicina alla porta, Alicia sentì la risata di Jonathan. Stupita, entrò nella stanza senza bussare e trovò il custode che rideva ancora e Guy che lo guardava con un’espressione seria e compiaciuta allo stesso tempo.  
\- Aveva davvero fatto così?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Esattamente. Tipico di Robin.  
\- Avrei davvero voluto vedere la faccia di quei mercenari… - Jonathan scoppiò in un’altra risata.  
\- Anche io, ma in quel momento eravamo già lontani. - Disse Guy, poi vide Alicia e le sorrise. - Oh, sei qui.  
La dottoressa si avvicinò, scrutandolo in volto.  
\- Stai bene, Guy?  
Gisborne annuì e le rivolse uno sguardo di scusa.  
\- Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare, non avrei dovuto correre via in quel modo.  
\- Sono io che devo scusarmi. - Intervenne Peter Edwards, imbarazzato e dispiaciuto. - Non volevo… Non credevo che…  
\- Non potevate saperlo. - Lo interruppe Guy. - Non so perché ho reagito così. Lo odiavo, eppure…  
Jonathan intervenne per distogliere entrambi da quell’argomento sgradevole.  
\- Peter, dottoressa Little, Guy mi stava raccontando una delle sue avventure insieme a Robin Hood.  
\- È per questo che ridevate? - Chiese Alicia.  
\- Già. La racconterò ai miei figli, Guy, sono sicura che si divertiranno anche loro. E anche a Peter e a chiunque avrà voglia di ascoltarla.  
Gisborne e il custode si scambiarono uno sguardo d’intesa e Alicia li guardò, un po’ stupita, ma sollevata di vedere che Guy sembrava calmo e abbastanza sereno.  
\- Allora dovrai raccontarla anche a me. - Disse, rivolgendosi a Guy. - Ma adesso dobbiamo tornare in ospedale.  
Gisborne si alzò dalla sedia per seguirla, ma si fermò davanti a Jonathan per tendergli la mano.  
\- Grazie.  
L’uomo gliela strinse.  
\- Grazie a te per la tua storia. Torna pure a trovarmi quando vuoi, parlare con te è stato un piacere. Dottoressa Little, spero di rivedervi presto.  
Più tardi, in macchina, Alicia approfittò della sosta a un semaforo per voltarsi a guardare Guy.  
Gisborne aveva un gomito appoggiato alla portiera dell’auto e guardava fuori con aria assente.  
\- Stai bene davvero, Guy?  
\- Non lo so. Mi sento così stanco...  
Alicia controllò che il semaforo fosse ancora rosso e si sporse verso Guy per fargli una carezza veloce sulla guancia.  
\- Povero caro, è stata una giornata impegnativa. Chiudi gli occhi e riposati un po’, ti sveglio io quando saremo arrivati.  
Il semaforo divenne verde e Alicia fece ripartire l’automobile, ma poco dopo fu costretta a fermarsi di nuovo per lasciar attraversare un gruppetto di pedoni. Ne approfittò per lanciare un’altra occhiata a Guy e sorrise nel vedere che si era già addormentato.  
  
 _Robin era seduto sul ramo di un albero e si sporgeva avanti e indietro, lasciando dondolare i piedi nel vuoto. Guy afferrò un ramo per tirarsi su e pensò che Robin faceva quello stesso identico movimento anche quando erano bambini e giocavano ad arrampicarsi sugli alberi._  
 _Lo sforzo per tirarsi su gli faceva dolere le ferite, ma Guy non si fermò finché non ebbe raggiunto l’amico._  
 _Sedette sul ramo anche lui, ansimando e premendosi una mano sulla cicatrice._  
 _\- Mi sembri un po’ fuori forma, Gisborne._  
 _\- Tu mi sembri morto, Hood._  
 _Robin scoppiò a ridere._  
 _\- Per una volta devo darti ragione._  
 _Guy sorrise per un attimo, poi tornò serio e guardò in faccia il fuorilegge._  
 _\- Tu conosci il motivo di tutto questo?_  
 _\- Tutto questo cosa?_  
 _\- Perché io sono ancora vivo e tu no?_  
 _\- Sono morto, Gisborne, non onnisciente. E anche se sapessi qualcosa immagino che non potrei dirtela._  
 _\- Già, immagino di no. Vorrei tanto sapere se esiste una ragione, però. Qualcosa che devo fare, uno scopo…_  
 _\- Forse devi occuparti della gente di Locksley ora che io non posso più farlo, prendere il mio posto._  
 _\- Locksley non esiste più, Hood. Sono passati otto secoli, è tutto completamente diverso._  
 _Robin alzò le sopracciglia._  
 _\- Otto secoli?_  
 _\- Hai sentito bene, Hood. Ottocento anni._  
 _\- Come hai fatto a finire ottocento anni nel futuro?!_  
 _\- È quello che avrei voluto sapere da te, Hood._  
 _Robin sollevò le spalle._  
 _\- Posso dirti quello che è successo da quando sei morto tu a quando sono morto io: ho fatto saltare in aria il castello._  
 _\- Allora sei stato tu a uccidere lo sceriffo?_  
 _Robin annuì._  
 _\- Anche Isabella, credo. Mi dispiace, Guy._  
 _Gisborne annuì e rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, cercando di restare composto nonostante il vuoto gelido che sentiva nel cuore._  
 _\- Ha voluto la mia morte, ha ucciso entrambi, eppure non riesco a odiarla._  
Robin annuì.  
 _\- Era sempre tua sorella._  
 _\- Spero che sia in pace. Solo questo, che abbia la pace che non ha mai avuto in vita. Lo so che probabilmente anche lei è destinata a finire all’inferno, ma se io ho avuto una seconda possibilità, forse posso sperare che lei abbia almeno la pace._  
 _Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla e Guy rabbrividì: il suo tocco era freddo e sembrava prosciugare ogni calore dal suo corpo. Anche Robin se ne rese conto e ritirò la mano._  
 _\- Scusa. I vivi non dovrebbero essere toccati dal gelo dell’oltretomba. - Robin lo guardò, con un sorriso stupito. - Però! Sei proprio vivo, Gisborne! Come è possibile? Ti ho visto morire, ho chiuso i tuoi occhi e composto il tuo cadavere…_  
 _\- Non so come sia successo, come abbia fatto a spostarmi nel tempo, intendo, ma nel futuro i guaritori conoscono tecniche incredibili. Sono riusciti a strapparmi alla morte… Il mio cuore si era fermato e sono riusciti a farlo ripartire, hanno messo nuovo sangue al posto di quello che avevo perso e poi hanno ricucito tutte le mie ferite… Guarda._  
 _Guy sollevò la maglietta che indossava per mostrare a Robin le cicatrici e l’altro guardò le ferite rimarginate, senza toccarle._  
 _\- E il veleno? Isabella ha pugnalato anche te…_  
 _\- Con le loro cure sono riusciti a tenermi in vita nonostante tutto._  
 _\- Avrebbero potuto salvarmi?_  
 _\- Credo di si. Forse sarebbe stato più giusto se ci fossi tu al mio posto._  
 _Robin gli sorrise, rassegnato._  
 _\- Beh, ormai è andata così. Sono contento che almeno tu sia vivo, amico mio. Com’è il futuro? Qualcuno si ricorda ancora di me?_  
 _\- È tutto così assurdo... Hanno carri che si muovono senza cavalli e apparecchi in grado di volare, ma non è magia, sono oggetti meccanici costruiti dall’uomo. E tu sei un eroe conosciuto in tutto il mondo, una specie di leggenda. Te l’ho detto: assurdo._  
 _Robin scoppiò a ridere._  
 _\- Scommetto che ti dà fastidio!_  
 _Guy scosse la testa._  
 _\- No. A dire il vero è una consolazione._  
  
Guy si svegliò e i suoi occhi si posarono su una statuetta di plastica appoggiata sul suo comodino, raffigurante un arciere vestito di verde. Si mise seduto e la prese in mano, fissandola con aria perplessa: era sicuro che la sera prima non ci fosse.  
Alicia bussò per annunciare la sua presenza prima di entrare nella stanza.  
\- Buongiorno, Guy, hai dormito bene?  
Gisborne appoggiò la statuetta sul comodino e si strofinò gli occhi, ancora assonnato.  
\- È molto tardi?  
\- Abbastanza. È quasi ora di pranzo.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Eri molto stanco ieri.  
Guy annuì. Ricordava di essersi addormentato in macchina e che Alicia lo aveva svegliato quando erano arrivati in ospedale, poi aveva avuto a malapena la forza di spogliarsi e indossare il pigiama prima di tornare a letto. Aveva la vaga consapevolezza di essersi alzato verso l’alba per usare il bagno, ma poi doveva essersi riaddormentato profondamente.  
\- Ho sognato Robin. Avevo paura che lo sceriffo potesse venire a tormentarmi negli incubi, e invece non ho fatto brutti sogni. Eravamo nella foresta e abbiamo parlato, come se lui fosse ancora vivo. Ma sapeva di non esserlo.  
Alicia prese la statuina di Robin Hood dal comodino di Guy e la guardò per un attimo prima di rimetterla a posto.  
\- Questa l’ha portata Jonathan Archer questa mattina presto. È passato in ospedale prima di iniziare il suo turno al museo, ma tu stavi ancora dormendo. Ha detto all’infermiera di dirti che l’ha vista al negozio del museo ieri sera e che lo ha fatto pensare al tuo racconto, ma che dubita di riuscire a trovare anche una catapulta in miniatura.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere e Alicia sorrise, senza capire perché fosse così divertente.  
\- Il signor Archer sembrava entusiasta della tua storia, credo che dovrai raccontarla anche a me prima o poi.  
\- Quando vuoi.  
\- Guy, devo scusarmi con te. Ieri ti ho messo troppo sotto pressione, non avrei dovuto farlo e spero solo di non averti fatto del male. Volevo che passassi una giornata piacevole e invece…  
\- Cavalcare di nuovo è stato bello e mi ha fatto piacere conoscere Jonathan Archer. È stato gentile con me, mi ha aiutato. Siete tutti gentili, anche se non lo merito.  
\- Più tardi dovresti sottoporti ad alcune visite per controllare lo stato delle tue ferite e le tue condizioni fisiche generali. Te la senti oppure preferisci che le faccia spostare?  
\- Sto bene, Alicia.  
La dottoressa annuì.  
\- Dobbiamo anche parlare di alcune cose importanti che riguardano il tuo futuro. Ora devo finire il mio turno, ma tra poco avrò la pausa per il pranzo. Ti va di mangiare con me alla mensa dell’ospedale così potremo discuterne?  
Gisborne si rese conto che Alicia era tesa e immaginò che non gli avrebbe portato belle notizie. La cosa non lo sorprendeva troppo: da molto tempo ormai aveva imparato a non aspettarsi nulla dal futuro e, dopo il miracolo che aveva ricevuto, sapeva di dover accettare qualsiasi cosa il destino avesse in serbo per lui.  
\- Certo. - Disse quietamente e Alicia gli sorrise.  
\- Allora ci vediamo più tardi.  
La dottoressa tornò al lavoro e Guy rimase solo a chiedersi cosa lo aspettasse.  
Si alzò dal letto, scoprendo di essere piuttosto indolenzito: dopo un mese di inattività quasi totale non era più abituato a cavalcare e si sentiva i muscoli doloranti e irrigiditi. Le ferite, anche se si erano ormai rimarginate, gli davano più fastidio del solito.  
Guy recuperò un cambio di vestiti dall’armadietto e si diresse verso il bagno, poi tornò indietro e prese anche il piccolo arciere di plastica dal comodino e lo appoggiò sul bordo del lavandino mentre apriva l’acqua della doccia e iniziava a spogliarsi.  
Una fitta di dolore gli attraversò la ferita, facendolo sussultare e Guy si premette una mano sulla cicatrice, istintivamente, mentre con l’altra si appoggiava al lavandino per sostenersi. Gli tornò in mente all’improvviso il volto dello sceriffo mentre gli affondava la spada nel ventre, la sua risata soddisfatta quando aveva capito che sia lui che Robin sarebbero morti e il dolore lacerante che lo aveva fatto crollare a terra senza riuscire a rialzarsi.  
Gisborne cercò di riprendere fiato e abbassò lo sguardo sulla propria mano, premuta sulla pancia. Si aspettava di veder colare il sangue tra le dita, di sentire di nuovo la vita che sfuggiva dalla sue vene, ma quando trovò il coraggio di guardare la cicatrice, la ferita era ancora rimarginata, quasi completamente guarita.  
Lui era vivo e Vaisey no, si disse, sollevando lo sguardo verso lo specchio con aria determinata.  
Lo sceriffo poteva anche tormentarlo nei ricordi e negli incubi, ma alla fine di lui restava solo un teschio logorato dal tempo.  
 _Non può più ferirmi. Non può più far male a nessuno._  
Eppure il ricordo di quelle ossa lo riempiva di orrore. Chiunque avesse conosciuto, ormai era ridotto così: pochi miseri resti o forse soltanto una manciata di polvere. I suoi genitori, Isabella, Robin, Archer, i fuorilegge… Marian. Di loro non restava più nulla, se non il ricordo.  
Quello sarebbe stato anche il suo destino, se le leggi naturali non si fossero piegate in qualche modo per risparmiargli la vita.  
Guardò il piccolo Robin Hood di plastica appoggiato sul lavandino e pensò che il vero Robin avrebbe finto di lamentarsi dicendo che quel pupazzetto non gli assomigliava per niente, ma in realtà sarebbe stato lusingato di vedere quanto fosse popolare.  
\- Vorrei che potessi essere davvero qui, Hood. - Sussurrò Guy con un sospiro, poi si infilò sotto il getto della doccia, lasciandosi scorrere addosso l’acqua calda.  
Chiuse gli occhi, assaporando quella sensazione gradevole e si chiese per quanto tempo avrebbe potuto farlo.  
L’espressione seria di Alicia e le sue parole a proposito del suo futuro gli avevano fatto immaginare quale sarebbe stato l’argomento della loro conversazione: l’ospedale era un luogo per curare i malati e i feriti e lui ormai era praticamente guarito.  
Guy era certo che presto lo avrebbero mandato via e si chiese come avrebbe potuto cavarsela da solo in quel mondo ancora così incomprensibile.  
Non aveva la più pallida idea di come sarebbe riuscito a sopravvivere, ma di una cosa era certo: non si sarebbe arreso.  



	14. The Bird in a Golden Cage

Jack Robinson pensò che aveva bisogno di un caffè. Quella mattina il turno era stato più pesante del solito a causa di un grave incidente stradale che aveva coinvolto più automobili e l’elicottero aveva continuato a volare avanti e indietro per trasportare i feriti più gravi.  
Ora il suo lavoro era finito e il destino dei pazienti era nelle mani di medici e chirurghi del pronto soccorso.  
\- Stai andando a casa, Jack? - Chiese una delle infermiere sedute al banco della reception.  
\- Fra poco, vado a mangiare qualcosa e poi me ne vado.  
La ragazza sussultò.  
\- Oh!  
\- Che succede, Jenny?  
\- La dottoressa Little aveva chiamato e mi aveva chiesto di riferire un messaggio a Guy, ma poi uno dei pazienti ha avuto un’emergenza e me ne sono dimenticata. Come posso fare? Non posso allontanarmi da qui, ora!  
\- Posso dirglielo io.  
\- Lo faresti davvero?! Grazie Jack!  
\- È andato sul tetto come al solito?  
\- Credo di sì. - La ragazza frugò tra le carte sul bancone e gli porse un biglietto. - Ecco, l’ho scritto qui.  
  
Guy si avvicinò al parapetto e vi si appoggiò con le braccia per guardare la città: poteva vedere le automobili che sfrecciavano lungo i nastri di asfalto delle strade, le scie bianche lasciate in cielo dagli aeroplani e gli edifici moderni, così diversi da quelli della Nottingham dei suoi tempi.  
Si chiese come avrebbe fatto a cavarsela fuori dall’ospedale se lo avessero mandato via.  
Gli sembrava logico che prima o poi lo avrebbero fatto: gli avevano salvato la vita, lo avevano curato e per un mese gli avevano dato tutto quello di cui aveva avuto bisogno, dal cibo ai vestiti.  
Non poteva aspettarsi di poter dipendere ancora a lungo dalla loro carità e nemmeno lo voleva, ma non sapeva cosa avrebbe potuto fare una volta fuori di lì.  
Tutto quello che nel suo tempo avrebbe potuto facilitarlo nel trovare un nuovo lavoro e i mezzi per sopravvivere, nel presente era completamente inutile se non dannoso. Alicia gli aveva detto che nella società moderna, uccidere un nemico era inammissibile, se non in circostanze eccezionali, e che anche ricorrere alla forza era da evitare a ogni costo.  
Vaisey gli aveva insegnato principalmente a combattere, lo aveva addestrato per uccidere ai suoi ordini e Guy non sapeva fare molto altro, di certo nulla che potesse essere utile nel ventunesimo secolo.  
Si disse che era sopravvissuto da ragazzino in un mondo molto più pericoloso, con la responsabilità di badare a una sorella più piccola, in qualche modo ce l’avrebbe fatta anche adesso.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne si girò nel sentirsi chiamare e vide Jack Robinson che gli andava incontro.  
Il medico indossava ancora la tuta arancione che usava quando era in servizio e aveva l’aria stanca, ma si era rivolto a lui con un sorriso sincero, come se gli facesse davvero piacere parlare con Guy.  
Anche dopo un mese, quello era un aspetto del mondo moderno a cui non era ancora abituato: le persone sembravano essere sinceramente contente di avere a che fare con lui. Non lo odiavano e non scappavano in preda alla paura quando passava e quando gli parlavano si rivolgevano a Guy, non allo scagnozzo dello sceriffo.  
\- Oggi avete volato spesso, non è vero? - Chiese, lanciando uno sguardo all’elicottero, fermo sull’altro terrazzo.  
Jack si appoggiò con la schiena al parapetto e sospirò.  
\- Purtroppo sì. C’è stato un brutto incidente automobilistico con molti feriti. Alcuni non ce l’hanno fatta.  
Guy rabbrividì nel pensare alla velocità a cui poteva andare un’automobile. Ai suoi tempi, se si ribaltava un carro trainato da cavalli al galoppo, spesso l’incidente finiva in tragedia, perciò poteva solo immaginare quanto potesse essere letale lo schianto di un’automobile lanciata a velocità così elevate.  
\- Mi dispiace.  
\- Già. Aspettavi la dottoressa Little?  
\- Sì, ha detto che sarebbe passata a prendermi per pranzare insieme.  
\- L’ora di pranzo è già passata da un pezzo, temo. Alicia è impegnata a soccorrere i feriti e credo che ne avrà per un bel po’. Aveva detto all’infermiera di avvisarti, ma la ragazza se ne è dimenticata.  
\- Mi sembrava che fosse passato parecchio tempo in effetti. - Disse Guy, lanciando uno sguardo alla posizione del sole nel cielo.  
\- Non hai guardato l’ora?  
Guy arrossì leggermente.  
\- Quella è una delle cose a cui devo ancora abituarmi. Avete un modo diverso di scandire il tempo.  
\- Hai pranzato?  
\- No, aspettavo Alicia.  
\- Vieni allora, andiamo a mangiare qualcosa insieme, nemmeno io ho avuto tempo di farlo.  
Guy lanciò un ultimo sguardo al panorama di Nottingham prima di seguire il dottore e Jack lo attese, osservandolo con aria pensierosa.  
Non parlarono finché non furono seduti al tavolo della mensa col vassoio davanti a loro, poi Guy guardò Jack Robinson negli occhi.  
\- Alicia ha detto che doveva parlarmi di qualcosa di importante che riguardava il mio futuro. Ne ha già discusso con voi?  
\- Non siamo noi singoli individui a prendere le decisioni riguardo ai pazienti.  
\- Posso immaginare cosa volete dirmi: ora che sono guarito devo andare via. Lo capisco, davvero, ma forse potreste darmi qualche consiglio su cosa fare una volta che sarò uscito di qui. Di certo non posso pensare di fare il lavoro che facevo in passato, ma non ho paura di faticare e prima o poi tornerò a essere forte come un tempo.  
\- Guy, aspetta. - Lo interruppe Jack. - Pensi che una volta guarite le tue ferite ti cacceremo dall’ospedale?  
\- Non ci sarebbe nulla di strano. Siete stati sin troppo generosi nei miei confronti.  
Il medico lo guardò, esitante.  
\- Non è così, piuttosto è vero il contrario.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Non hai documenti, non c’è nessuna famiglia che possa accoglierti, hai subito un’aggressione senza che il colpevole fosse identificato, hai le conoscenze di un cavaliere del dodicesimo secolo e nessuna esperienza del mondo moderno… Non puoi semplicemente andartene. Ti verrà assegnato un assistente sociale e dovrai essere sottoposto a vari test per capire se hai un danno cerebrale e per valutare quali siano le tue capacità mentali per poi decidere come muoversi in futuro.  
Guy lo guardò. Non era certo di aver capito tutto quello che Jack aveva detto, ma aveva compreso il senso del discorso.  
\- In pratica mi rinchiuderete da qualche parte perché mi considerate pazzo.  
\- Non ho detto questo. Valuteranno ciò che è meglio per te perché tu possa vivere nel migliore dei modi.  
\- In una gabbia, come uno degli uccellini dello sceriffo…  
\- Non è detto. Molto dipenderà dai risultati dei test.  
\- Secondo voi sono matto?  
\- Non sono uno psicologo, non ho le capacità per determinarlo, ma mi sembri piuttosto ragionevole. Riesci a seguire ragionamenti complessi e in questi giorni hai imparato molte cose che non conoscevi, ma devi ammettere che è difficile credere che tu possa aver viaggiato nel tempo.  
\- Lo so, non è facile crederlo nemmeno per me. Ma è vero.  
\- In ogni caso dovresti essere consapevole che per ora non sei in grado di cavartela da solo.  
\- Sto facendo del mio meglio per imparare quello che non so.  
\- Lo so, Guy, ma ci vorrà del tempo.  
\- Non avrò molta scelta, vero? Dovrò fare quello che altri decideranno per me.  
\- Decideranno ciò che è meglio per te, è il loro lavoro.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Sono stanco di lasciare che altri prendano decisioni al posto mio. L’ho fatto con lo sceriffo e tutti ne hanno subito le conseguenze.  
Jack lo fissò.  
\- Ignoriamo per un attimo tutte le regole e l’aspetto burocratico della tua situazione e immaginiamo che tu ora possa uscire dall’ospedale e vivere la tua vita senza che nessuno ti dica nulla: cosa faresti?  
\- Dovrei trovare un posto dove vivere e un lavoro.  
\- Come? Legalmente non esisti, nessuno ti assumerebbe, ma anche se trovassi qualcuno disposto a ignorare regole e leggi, cosa potresti fare? Non sai guidare un automobile o qualsiasi altro mezzo di trasporto che non sia un cavallo, per non parlare di usare un computer o anche solo di un telefono.  
Gisborne abbassò lo sguardo: quelli erano interrogativi che si era già posto e per i quali non aveva ancora trovato una risposta. Per quanto potesse impegnarsi, c’erano ancora troppe cose che non conosceva e sapeva di non essere in grado di affrontare il mondo.  
\- Cosa ne sarà di me, allora?  
\- Ti aiuteranno. Le decisioni che verranno prese saranno principalmente nel tuo interesse, perché tu possa vivere nel modo migliore.  
\- Allora è per questo che Alicia sembrava così nervosa, prima? Perché doveva dirmi che sarei stato considerato un povero idiota per il resto della mia vita?  
\- Nessuno pensa che tu sia un idiota.  
\- Oh sì, invece. Lo pensano tutti, credete che non me ne renda conto? Che non senta i commenti sussurrati e le risatine? Che non veda gli sguardi pietosi o divertiti quando non so fare qualcosa che loro invece hanno imparato sin da piccoli?  
Jack lo guardò senza dire nulla e Guy sospirò.  
\- Ma forse questa è la punizione che devo sopportare per gli errori che ho commesso nella mia vita. Mi sono lasciato tentare dal potere e l’orgoglio mi ha spesso portato ad agire in modo sbagliato, forse è giusto che ora non mi resti nulla né dell’uno né dell’altro.  
\- Se ti fa sentire meglio, puoi considerarla anche così, ma forse dovresti semplicemente accettare che questa è la tua situazione e ripartire da qui, cercando di vederne i lati positivi e di vivere meglio che puoi.  
\- Forse avete ragione. Sono vivo quando dovrei essere morto da così tanti secoli e probabilmente sono un ingrato a lamentarmi… Ma mi sento così solo! Tutti quelli che conoscevo sono morti e nessuno di voi può capire davvero quanto mi sembri strano questo tempo e quanto mi confonda.  
\- Immagino che anche una qualunque persona del ventunesimo secolo si sentirebbe confusa e sperduta se finisse nel dodicesimo secolo.  
\- Non così tanto, forse. Voi avete un’idea di com’era la vita nel passato, per me invece è tutto completamente nuovo e spesso inimmaginabile. Ma forse io sono stato fortunato: nel mio tempo una persona che dicesse di provenire dal futuro potrebbe venire scambiata per una strega e giustiziata.  
Jack annuì e per un po’ mangiarono in silenzio, entrambi assorti nei propri pensieri. Il medico si ritrovò a pensare che la situazione di Guy era terribilmente triste: anche se la sua convinzione di essere un cavaliere medievale proveniva da una malattia mentale o da una lesione cerebrale, lui ci credeva davvero. Jack pensò a come si sarebbe sentito nel ritrovarsi completamente solo in un posto sconosciuto, sapendo che non avrebbe mai più visto nessuna delle persone che conosceva.  
Cercò di pensare a qualcosa da dirgli per incoraggiarlo, ma quella situazione era talmente insolita che non sapeva come comportarsi.  
\- Sembrate stanco. - Disse Guy all’improvviso e Jack annuì.  
\- È stato un turno decisamente impegnativo.  
\- Avete salvato delle vite oggi?  
\- Lo spero.  
\- Siete fortunato. Quando andate a dormire non dovete aver paura della vostra coscienza. Non avete demoni che accorrono a lacerarvi l’anima quando chiudete gli occhi… - La voce di Guy si spezzò e fu costretto a fermarsi per un attimo e Jack si chiese cosa lo tormentasse tanto, ma quando riprese a parlare il tono di Gisborne era più leggero. - Voi avete una famiglia, dottore?  
\- Sono sposato e ho due bambini, un maschio di cinque anni e una femmina di due.  
Guy ricordò Isabella a quell’età, quando cercava di seguirlo ovunque e lui ne era infastidito perché la sua presenza lo distoglieva da giochi più divertenti, ma anche lusingato quando la sorellina gli offriva un fiore raccolto nel prato o gli si arrampicava in braccio per dargli un bacio.  
Ripensare all’infanzia lo riempiva di tristezza: aveva amato sua sorella eppure lui e Isabella erano arrivati a odiarsi così tanto da volersi distruggere a vicenda.  
Ma ormai chiedersi come potesse essere successo non aveva più importanza perché anche Isabella era morta, come tutti gli altri.  
Cercò di non pensarci e si rivolse a Jack.  
\- Allora perché siete qui a pranzare con me e non con la vostra famiglia?  
\- Mia moglie lavora, tornerà a casa più tardi, e i bambini sono a scuola. Anzi, tra poco andrò a prenderli. Di solito lo fanno i miei genitori: li portano a casa loro per qualche ora e io ne approfitto per riposare dopo il mio turno di lavoro, ma oggi voglio stare con i miei figli.  
\- Siete preoccupato per loro?  
Jack guardò Guy, sorpreso che avesse potuto intuire il suo turbamento.  
\- Quello di oggi è stato un brutto incidente, ci sono state delle vittime e feriti molto gravi. Anche alcuni bambini… Mentre cercavo di salvarli, continuavo a pensare ai miei figli, a cosa avrei fatto se una cosa del genere fosse successa a loro o a mia moglie… Non credo che potrei sopportarlo.  
\- Andate da loro. E qualunque cosa succeda non abbandonate mai la vostra famiglia, tutto il resto non è importante come potrebbe sembrare.  
\- Sai una cosa, Guy? Hai ragione. Ti riaccompagno in reparto e poi vado a prendere i miei bambini.  
\- Non è necessario, posso tornarci da solo. Forse non saprei affrontare il mondo moderno, ma ho girato abbastanza per l’ospedale e sono in grado di ricordarmi la strada.  
Jack esitò.  
\- Ne sei certo?  
\- Anche se ai vostri occhi sembro matto, non sono né uno stupido, né uno sprovveduto.  
Il medico lo guardò, temendo di averlo offeso, ma Guy stava sorridendo e Jack gli sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Allora vado, grazie per la compagnia.  
  
Guy guardò il medico che si allontanava e si ritrovò a invidiarlo. Un tempo avere una famiglia era stato il suo desiderio più grande e aveva creduto che sposare Marian fosse l’unico modo che aveva per essere di nuovo felice e in pace, ma aveva distrutto quel sogno con le sue stesse mani.  
Non avrebbe mai avuto una casa riscaldata dall’amore di una moglie e non avrebbe mai preso sulle spalle i suoi figli per farli giocare, ormai lo sapeva e lo aveva accettato.  
Dopo quello che aveva fatto a Marian, aveva perso ogni diritto di sognare un futuro felice ed era meglio così. Nel corso della sua vita aveva distrutto la vita di ognuna delle donne che si erano avvicinate a lui: sua madre, Isabella, Marian e Meg erano morte a causa sua. L’unica che si era salvata era Annie, forse perché Robin l’aveva aiutata a fuggire prima che fosse troppo tardi.  
Guy si chiese cosa ne fosse stato di lei e del bambino. Suo figlio.  
 _Sono morti anche loro, cosa pretendi dopo otto secoli?_  
Sperò che almeno avessero vissuto una vita serena e lunga e si trovò a pensare che forse con Annie avrebbe potuto essere felice. Se si fosse permesso di innamorarsi di lei anche se era soltanto una servitrice, forse la sua vita non sarebbe stata così disastrosa: non avrebbe mai posato lo sguardo su Marian e ogni sera sarebbe tornato in una casa riscaldata dall’affetto della moglie e dalle risate dei bambini.  
Cercò di ricordare il volto del figlio, senza riuscirci. Lo aveva tenuto tra le braccia solo una volta, poco dopo che era nato e in quel momento aveva desiderato solo di fuggire, di sottrarsi a quella responsabilità non voluta.  
Si chiese se fosse possibile scoprire in qualche modo cosa ne fosse stato di Annie e di Seth e si ripropose di chiederlo ad Alicia.  
Con un sospiro si alzò dal tavolo e mise via il vassoio sul carrello apposito, come gli era stato insegnato da Alicia la prima volta che lo aveva accompagnato a mangiare alla mensa dell’ospedale, poi uscì dalla sala e decise di tornare in camera per riflettere in pace su quello che gli aveva detto Jack Robinson.  
Da un lato si sentiva sollevato perché non avrebbe dovuto cavarsela da solo da un giorno all’altro, ma pensare di essere considerato come un povero folle incapace di provvedere a se stesso era umiliante.  
Si fermò davanti alle porte dell’ascensore e premette il pulsante di chiamata, sorprendendosi di quanto quel gesto fosse diventato naturale. Solo poche settimane prima l’idea di chiudersi in una cabina per salire o scendere di qualche piano gli era sembrata assurda e innaturale, mentre ora era semplicemente grato di non dover salire le scale quando si sentiva i muscoli così doloranti.  
Entrò nell’ascensore e schiacciò il pulsante col numero del proprio piano, poi si mise in un angolo, evitando di guardare la gente che era entrata insieme a lui. Imparare a usare quegli strumenti moderni gli sembrava più facile del parlare con le persone, almeno per il momento.  
Alla prima sosta, buona parte delle persone scese e Guy sorrise nel veder entrare la dottoressa Little.  
\- Alicia!  
La donna sussultò, sorpresa di vederlo.  
\- Oh, Guy. Mi dispiace di aver tardato tanto. Ho fatto spostare le visite in programma per oggi, spero che non ti dispiaccia, ma volevo essere presente anche io.  
\- Quelle per capire quanto sono matto e decidere cosa farne di me? - Chiese Guy, cercando di sdrammatizzare, ma Alicia non sorrise e rimase in silenzio.  
Gisborne si accorse che sembrava abbattuta e che aveva gli occhi lucidi.  
\- Cosa c’è, Alicia?  
\- Niente. Sono solo stanca.  
Le porte dell’ascensore si aprirono di nuovo e le altre persone scesero. Guy guardò il numero del piano e vide che avrebbero dovuto scendere lì anche loro, ma non si mosse e schiacciò il pulsante che portava all’ultimo piano.  
\- Questo è quello che dicevo anche io allo sceriffo quando non volevo parlargli dei miei problemi.  
La donna sospirò.  
\- Non preoccuparti, domani sarà passato, non è niente.  
Guy la fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Hai pianto? Qualcuno ti ha fatto soffrire?  
Alicia gli accarezzò una guancia e si sforzò di sorridergli.  
\- Sei molto caro, ma davvero, è solo un brutto momento. Non rinuncerei mai al mio lavoro, ma a volte ci sono dei giorni particolarmente duri e oggi è uno di quelli.  
Guy comprese all’improvviso.  
\- Hai perso uno dei tuoi pazienti?  
Alicia annuì, alzando una mano ad asciugarsi gli occhi.  
\- Non è il primo e non sarà l’ultimo, ma quando si tratta di bambini è peggio. Pensavo che ce l’avrebbe fatta, ma poi la situazione è precipitata all’improvviso.  
L’ascensore si fermò e Guy prese Alicia per mano, facendola scendere, poi si fermò e la abbracciò un po’ goffamente.  
Alicia alzò lo sguardo, sorpresa da quel gesto, e vide che Gisborne sembrava allo stesso tempo preoccupato per lei e un po’ imbarazzato da quella manifestazione di tenerezza.  
\- Qui non c’è mai nessuno, sfogati pure se ne senti il bisogno.  
Alicia sorrise per il tono teso e impacciato con cui aveva parlato.  
\- Non sei abituato a consolare la gente, vero?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non molto, si vede così tanto?  
La donna scoppiò a ridere nel vedere l’espressione afflitta con cui le aveva risposto, poi la risata si tramutò in pianto e Alicia si ritrovò a singhiozzare col viso premuto contro il petto di Guy.  



	15. Trapped

Alicia si asciugò il viso con una mano e chiuse gli occhi, appoggiandosi per un attimo al petto di Guy prima di sciogliersi dal suo abbraccio. La sua stretta era forte e calda e le era stata di conforto.  
\- Grazie, caro. - Disse, sorridendogli tra le lacrime.  
\- Va meglio?  
La donna annuì.  
\- Avevi ragione, avevo bisogno di sfogarmi un po’. Dopo tanti anni dovrei essere abituata a certe cose, ma la verità è che non ci si abitua mai del tutto a perdere un paziente.  
\- Il tuo lavoro almeno ti permette di salvare tante vite. Il mio spesso consisteva nel toglierle. A volte penso che prima o poi le anime delle mie vittime verranno a prendermi, a chiedere la giusta vendetta. Spesso le sogno: sono tutte lì, immobili e silenziose e mi aspettano...  
Alicia lo guardò, rattristata dal dolore che scorgeva nei suoi occhi.  
\- Forse dovresti parlarne con uno specialista. Molti soldati al ritorno da una guerra provano i tuoi stessi sentimenti, ci sono terapie che potrebbero aiutarti a convivere con quello che hai dovuto fare.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Se raccontassi la verità, non ci crederebbe nessuno. Nessuno pensa che io venga davvero dal dodicesimo secolo. Come potrebbero aiutarmi senza credere alle mie parole? E poi perché dovrei smettere di soffrire per i miei peccati? Io ho ucciso quelle persone, loro non riavranno indietro la loro vita.  
Stavolta fu Alicia a stringerlo in un breve abbraccio.  
\- È un grande peso da portare.  
\- Alicia? Posso chiederti un favore?  
\- Dimmi.  
\- Tu ci sarai quando decideranno del mio futuro?  
\- Sì, sono il tuo medico, chiederanno la mia opinione.  
\- Se sono vivo deve esserci un motivo e io credo che sia perché devo rimediare in qualche modo al male che ho fatto. Non voglio essere inutile per il resto della mia vita, desidero fare qualcosa di buono, qualcosa di cui poter essere fiero quando morirò davvero. Ero orgoglioso di morire combattendo al fianco di Robin, lasciatemi la possibilità di esserlo ancora e di potermi guardare allo specchio senza vergognarmi di me stesso.  
\- Te lo prometto, farò di tutto perché il tuo desiderio possa realizzarsi.  
\- Grazie, Alicia.  
La donna gli sorrise.  
\- Ora torniamo giù. Ho spostato gli appuntamenti con gli altri dottori, ma voglio comunque visitarti.  
Rientrarono in ascensore e la cabina fece una sosta al piano inferiore per far salire una signora attempata dall’espressione vivace, vestita elegantemente.  
Salutò entrando nell’ascensore, poi guardò Guy e gli sorrise.  
\- Siete venuto a trovare qualcuno? Io ho portato una torta alla mia amica Jane che si è rotta una gamba cadendo dalle scale. Poveretta, è tanto golosa e il cibo dell’ospedale non le piace per niente, ieri mi ha praticamente supplicato di portarle qualcosa di buono. E voi? Siete in visita a un amico o a una fidanzata?  
Gisborne la fissò, un po’ interdetto da quella raffica di parole e scosse la testa.  
\- No, io sono un paziente.  
\- Davvero? Non si direbbe. Sembrate un bel giovanotto forte e in salute…  
Alicia ridacchiò nel vedere l’espressione sconcertata di Guy e stava per andargli in soccorso quando l’ascensore sembrò precipitare nel vuoto per poi fermarsi un attimo dopo con un sobbalzo e uno stridio acuto. Le luci si spensero di colpo e qualche attimo dopo si accese la luce d’emergenza, più debole e un po’ tremolante.  
La vecchietta si aggrappò a Guy con un grido di terrore e il cavaliere guardò Alicia, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa è successo?  
Alicia cercò di nascondere il proprio nervosismo e di parlare in modo rassicurante.  
\- Nulla di grave, probabilmente un guasto all’ascensore, niente di cui preoccuparsi.  
La donna anziana si lasciò sfuggire un gemito di terrore, stringendo ancora più forte il braccio di Guy.  
\- Come fate a dire così?! Potremmo precipitare nel vuoto! Oppure restare chiusi qui dentro fino a soffocare! Sento già che mi manca l’aria!  
\- Abbiamo tutta l’aria di cui abbiamo bisogno. - Disse Alicia, cercando di trasmettere un’impressione di calma. - E l’ascensore ha meccanismi di sicurezza che non lo faranno cadere. Nella peggiore delle ipotesi dovremo solo aspettare che ci vengano a liberare.  
\- Io non posso aspettare! Io devo uscire di qui subito oppure morirò!  
Alicia mise le mani sulle spalle della donna e gentilmente, ma con decisione, la costrinse ad allontanarsi da Guy.  
\- Nessuno morirà, dobbiamo solo restare calmi. Ora mettetevi seduta e prendete un bel respiro, così. E poi un altro e un altro ancora.  
La dottoressa si assicurò che la donna si fosse un po’ tranquillizzata, poi premette il pulsante di allarme e rimase in attesa. Poco dopo una voce proveniente dall’altoparlante della pulsantiera rispose alla chiamata e Alicia spiegò la situazione.  
La voce disse di non preoccuparsi perché l’assistenza tecnica sarebbe arrivata al più presto per risolvere la situazione.  
\- Sentito? Non c’è motivo di aver paura. - Disse in tono sicuro, poi guardò Guy, un po’ preoccupata per lui. - Tutto bene, caro?  
Gisborne lanciò uno sguardo alla vecchietta spaurita e tremante, poi si rivolse ad Alicia, sottovoce.  
\- Davvero non c’è pericolo?  
\- Davvero. Ti sembro spaventata?  
\- No. - Guy tornò a fissare la donna anziana, rannicchiata nel suo angolo. - Lei invece sembra terrorizzata.  
\- Ad alcune persone fa paura la sensazione di essere rinchiusi in uno spazio ristretto, anche se non ci sono pericoli effettivi.  
\- Me lo ha detto anche il dottor Robinson qualche tempo fa, quando mi ha fatto fare quell’esame dove dovevo restare steso in quella specie di tubo rumoroso.  
\- A te non dà fastidio?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Sono stato chiuso in posti peggiori. Mia sorella mi aveva imprigionato in una gabbia in cui potevo muovermi a malapena prima di farmi trasferire nelle segrete, mentre Robin mi ha legato a qualche albero in più di un’occasione. Qui almeno nessuno vuole uccidermi o torturarmi.  
Alicia sorrise, poi si stiracchiò, massaggiandosi la schiena con una mano.  
\- Sediamoci a terra anche noi. - Suggerì. - Sono stata in piedi tutta la mattina mentre ero in sala operatoria e non sono più così giovane da non risentirne.  
\- Ti confesso che anche io sono abbastanza dolorante, probabilmente non ero più abituato a cavalcare. E ogni tanto la ferita fa ancora male.  
\- È normale, soprattutto nel caso di una ferita profonda come la tua, ma faremo comunque dei controlli accurati per essere certi che sia tutto a posto, non ti preoccupare.  
La vecchietta, che era rimasta a tremare in un angolo dell’ascensore, si riprese un po’ nel sentire le parole di Alicia, la curiosità più forte della paura.  
\- Cosa vi è successo? Un incidente? Scommetto che andavate troppo veloce con la motocicletta. Voi ragazzi non sapete dove sia la prudenza, sempre di fretta e incoscienti come se non vi potesse capitare nulla, ma poi quando vi fate male piangete come bambini.  
Guy lanciò uno sguardo perplesso ad Alicia e la dottoressa sorrise, come per invitarlo ad avere pazienza.  
Gisborne la guardò e ad Alicia parve di scorgere una luce divertita nei suoi occhi, poi il cavaliere si rivolse alla vecchietta con aria innocente e perfettamente seria.  
\- Come avete fatto a indovinare? È successo proprio così.  
\- Siete caduto?  
\- Esattamente.  
\- Ma non vi siete rotto le ossa.  
\- No, ma ho colpito il ramo di un albero che mi ha trafitto da parte a parte.  
La vecchietta sussultò.  
\- Oh, poveretto! Deve aver fatto molto male!  
\- Già, ma non ricordo se ho pianto come un bambino oppure no. - Concluse Guy con un piccolo sogghigno. - Dovreste chiederlo ai dottori che mi hanno portato qui con l’elicottero.  
La donna lo guardò, comprensiva.  
\- Ora che ci penso, mi sembra di aver letto la notizia sul giornale, credo che ci fosse anche la vostra foto. È successo a York, non è vero?  
\- Sì, a York. Avete un’ottima memoria, signora.  
\- È così! Non dimentico mai una faccia!  
La donna annuì, compiaciuta e soddisfatta della propria memoria e Alicia toccò il fianco di Guy con una leggera gomitata.  
\- Non esagerare. - Sussurrò, in modo che solo lui potesse sentirla. - Almeno sai cos’è una motocicletta?  
\- No.  
Alicia si sforzò di non ridere davanti all’espressione innocente di Guy e sedette accanto a lui sul pavimento dell’ascensore. Dalla parte opposta, la vecchietta si avvicinò e si appoggiò al braccio di Gisborne.  
\- Non vi dispiace, vero? Alla mia età è così scomodo stare seduta per terra. Forse mi sto prendendo troppa confidenza, ma voi mi ricordate mio nipote, anche se lui è biondo e non così alto. Anche lui è sempre in giro con la sua moto e non sono mai tranquilla finché non torna a casa. Ma gli dirò quello che vi è successo, così forse andrà un po’ più piano.  
Guy la lasciò fare e allargò l’altro braccio, rivolgendosi ad Alicia.  
\- Appoggiati a me anche tu e riposati, devi essere molto stanca e forse dovremo aspettare per un bel po’.  
La dottoressa gli sorrise e accettò, grata, rannicchiandosi contro di lui e chiudendo gli occhi con un piccolo sospiro di stanchezza. Si sarebbe riposata solo per pochi minuti, si disse, e un attimo dopo era già profondamente addormentata.  
  
 _La foresta era verde e folta intorno a lei e c’erano alberi fin dove poteva spingere lo sguardo._  
 _Alicia si fermò per guardarsi intorno, confusa, senza riuscire a capire dove si trovasse. Qualcosa la sfiorò sibilando e la donna si voltò a fissare la freccia che si era conficcata in un albero._  
 _-Chi è stato?! - Gridò, e un attimo dopo un giovane spuntò dagli alberi, con un arco teso e puntato verso di lei._  
 _\- Ditemi quanti soldi avete con voi e ne prenderò la decima parte, mentitemi e porterò via tutto._  
 _Alicia sussultò e si affrettò ad aprire la borsa e a lanciargli il portafogli._  
 _\- Non ho altro!_  
 _Il fuorilegge abbassò l’arco per guardare all’interno del portafogli e le rivolse un’occhiata diffidente._  
 _\- Secondo voi questo sarebbe denaro? - Chiese prendendo alcune banconote e una manciata di spiccioli, poi gettò a terra il borsellino e riprese a puntare l’arco contro di lei, facendo un cenno in direzione dei cespugli._  
 _Poco dopo un giovane dai capelli chiari e la faccia buffa si avvicinò a loro._  
 _\- Allan, perquisiscila._  
 _\- Non per fare lo spiritoso, ma come è vestita? - Chiese Allan, guardando la divisa da chirurgo e il camice di Alicia. Si impossessò della borsa e iniziò a frugarvi dentro. - Ehi, Robin, qui dentro ci sono cose strane._  
 _\- Robin?! - Chiese Alicia, fissando allibita i due fuorilegge. - Siete Robin Hood?!_  
 _\- Vedo che la mia fama si è diffusa. Da dove venite, signora?_  
 _\- Da Nottingham._  
 _\- Ora state mentendo. Non vi ho mai vista in città._  
 _\- Non ancora. Mancano ancora otto secoli._  
 _\- Ehi, Robin, non avevi detto che Giz era finito ottocento anni nel futuro? Credi che lei venga da lì?_  
 _\- Sto sognando, vero? - Chiese Alicia, sconcertata._  
 _Robin sorrise._  
 _\- Credo di sì, signora. Ma è il vostro sogno o quello di Gisborne?_  
  
Alicia si svegliò con un sussulto.  
\- Che succede?!  
Guy la guardò e sorrise.  
\- Credo che siano arrivati i soccorsi. Hanno detto che tra poco apriranno le porte.  



	16. It's Coming

Alicia si girò nel letto senza riuscire ad addormentarsi. Era stanca e sentiva il bisogno di riposare dopo quella giornata così difficile, ma si sentiva troppo agitata e nervosa per dormire.  
Prima, quando erano rimasti intrappolati nell’ascensore, il sonno era arrivato subito, ma ora continuava a pensare a quello strano sogno che aveva fatto.  
Il soggetto non era poi così sorprendente: il caso di Guy la stava coinvolgendo così tanto che avrebbe dovuto immaginare che prima o poi avrebbe sognato Robin Hood o qualcosa del genere.  
Quello che la inquietava era la strana sensazione che aveva provato nel parlare con i due fuorilegge: non le erano sembrati i classici personaggi di un sogno, piatti e privi di spessore, ma aveva avuto l’impressione che fossero persone reali, ognuno con una propria personalità.  
\- I racconti di Guy devono avermi suggestionata più di quanto pensassi. - Disse tra sé, cercando di ricordare tutte le volte che Gisborne le aveva parlato di Robin oppure di Allan.  
Da quello che le sembrava di ricordare, non li aveva mai descritti dettagliatamente, ma si era sempre limitato a raccontare qualche aneddoto senza scendere troppo nei particolari.  
Si alzò dal letto con un sospiro e si strofinò gli occhi stanchi.  
Prese un quaderno e una matita e provò a disegnare i volti dei due fuorilegge, cercando di ricordare ogni minimo dettaglio.  
Da ragazzina era sempre stata brava a disegnare e aveva seguito anche qualche corso di pittura per principianti, poi l’interesse per la medicina le aveva fatto mettere da parte quel passatempo, ma era ancora in grado di catturare la somiglianza di un volto.  
Lavorò per un po’ sui ritratti di Robin e Allan finché non fu soddisfatta e, quando li ebbe finiti, si sentì più tranquilla, come se catturare quei volti su carta li avesse esorcizzati dai suoi pensieri.  
Pensare di aver sognato davvero i vecchi compagni di Guy era solo una sciocca fantasia, ne era certa, ma anche credere che una persona potesse viaggiare nel tempo era un’idea folle e Alicia cominciava a dubitare di se stessa.  
Aveva detto a Guy che gli credeva, ed era vero, ma forse questo significava soltanto che erano in due a essere matti.  
Un tuono più forte degli altri la fece sussultare e Alicia si avvicinò alla finestra per guardare la pioggia che scendeva in un muro compatto.  
  
Jack Robinson si scaldò le mani con la tazza di caffè bollente e ne prese un sorso, si affacciò alla porta che conduceva sul tetto e rientrò subito.  
\- Non credo che oggi voleremo. - Disse, rivolgendosi ai colleghi. - Sembra una vera e propria tempesta.  
Finì di bere il caffè e decise di scendere al pronto soccorso: forse l’elicottero non poteva volare, ma con un tempo del genere sarebbero sicuramente arrivate parecchie emergenze. Mentre passava oltre il banco della reception, una delle infermiere lo chiamò, porgendogli un foglietto di carta.  
\- Jack, aspetta! La dottoressa Little ha chiamato poco fa e ha lasciato un messaggio per te.  
\- Lasciami indovinare, si tratta di Guy?  
L’infermiera ridacchiò.  
\- Già. La dottoressa ha detto che non riesce a venire in ospedale perché la strada è bloccata a causa della tempesta, ma vorrebbe che lo visitassi per assicurarti che la ferita stia guarendo senza complicazioni.  
Jack annuì, ma si chiese se Alicia non stesse esagerando. La collega era sempre stata molto sensibile e tendeva a prendersi troppo a cuore i pazienti, ma non si era mai legata così tanto a nessuno di loro come invece stava facendo con Gisborne.  
Era vero che il suo caso era molto particolare, ma Alicia avrebbe dovuto fare attenzione a non lasciarsi coinvolgere così tanto.  
\- Va bene, passerò da lui prima di andare in pronto soccorso. - Disse in tono neutro, senza esprimere la propria opinione all’infermiera: anche se era preoccupato per l’atteggiamento della collega, non l’avrebbe mai disapprovata o criticata pubblicamente.  
Guy rabbrividì, si strinse addosso la giacca e si appoggiò al muro con una mano per non perdere l’equilibrio. Lanciò uno sguardo all’ascensore in fondo al corridoio, gli sembrò molto più lontano del solito e decise di tornare nella sua camera.  
Quella mattina non si sentiva affatto bene: si era svegliato con la gola dolorante e una sgradevole sensazione di malessere e spossatezza. Si era sforzato di alzarsi dal letto e vestirsi con l’intenzione di salire sul tetto a prendere un po’ di aria fresca, ma ora si rendeva conto di non averne le energie.  
Cercò di ignorare i brividi di freddo, spaventato dall’idea di essersi ammalato.  
Quando a Locksley arrivavano le epidemie di febbre, erano in molti a morire, di solito contadini malnutriti, ma a volte anche nobili in perfetta salute e i guaritori non potevano fare molto per evitarlo.  
Forse nel ventunesimo secolo la situazione era cambiata, si disse, pensando al modo quasi miracoloso in cui avevano curato le sue ferite, ma l’idea stessa della malattia era sufficiente ad atterrirlo.  
Una volta lo sceriffo lo aveva costretto a fingere di essere ammalato per potersi recare in Terra Santa a tentare di uccidere re Riccardo senza destare sospetti. Guy, pur sapendo che non poteva essere così, era stato colto dal timore superstizioso che quella malattia potesse essere la giusta punizione per le sue menzogne di un tempo e si ritrovò a sperare che Alicia arrivasse presto per chiederle quanto fosse grave la sua situazione.  
Si stese sul letto ancora vestito, avvolgendosi nelle coperte e rimase fermo a fissare la pioggia che batteva sui vetri.  
  
_\- Guy!_  
_Gisborne sollevò la testa con un sussulto e si guardò intorno: si trovava nella sua stanza di ospedale, ma la luce era cambiata, quasi livida, e lui aveva la sensazione che ci fosse qualcosa di sbagliato._  
_Una ragazza era seduta ai piedi al letto, in bilico sulla sponda, e gli dava le spalle, dondolando le gambe, come una bambina irrequieta._  
_\- Chi sei?! - Chiese Guy e la ragazza, nel sentirlo, scese dal letto con un piccolo salto e si girò verso di lui, facendo roteare la gonna lunga e alzando un dito per ammonirlo._  
_\- Ma come, ti sei già dimenticato di me?!_  
_Guy si alzò a sedere e la fissò, stupito._  
_\- Meg!_  
_Si guardò intorno e sospirò._  
_\- Sto sognando di nuovo, vero?_  
_\- Di certo non sei morto, quindi sì, stai sognando, altrimenti non potremmo parlare. - La ragazza si toccò il fianco nel punto in cui era stata ferita e abbassò la voce, come se volesse rivelargli un segreto. - Perché io invece lo sono._  
_\- Non sono riuscito a salvarti, mi dispiace così tanto…_  
_Meg gli mise una mano sulla guancia e gli sfiorò la fronte con un bacio, veloce e leggero come il becchettio di un uccellino. Guy sentì solo un soffio di vento._  
_\- Ci hai provato e lo apprezzo lo stesso. Quello che hai detto a tua sorella è stato carino, anche se un po’ drammatico: “Uccidimi se devi, ma risparmiale la vita!”_  
_\- Non è servito a nulla. Se Robin non fosse intervenuto… E anche così…_  
_\- Vero. Poco utile, ma gentile da parte tua. Ma ora lasciati guardare._  
_La ragazza lo fissò, scrutandolo attentamente, tanto che Guy iniziò a sentirsi a disagio, poi Meg sorrise._  
_\- A parte la prima volta che ti ho visto, tutto fiero in sella al tuo cavallo nero, ci incontriamo sempre quando sei malconcio. Sei pallido e si vede che hai la febbre alta, ma almeno stavolta non sei magro e sporco come quando eri nelle segrete._  
_\- Sei… sei venuta a prendermi? Sto morendo? È per questo che sei qui?_  
_Meg scoppiò a ridere._  
_\- Sei sempre così ottimista tu! Ma del resto sei un uomo, non posso pretendere troppo. Basta un piccolo malanno e vi sentite pronti per la sepoltura… Ma ora smettila di dire sciocchezze e vieni!_  
_Meg gli tese una mano e Guy esitò per un attimo prima di prenderla._  
_\- Andiamo, stai sognando, cosa hai da temere?!_  
_Gisborne strinse le dita intorno a quelle gelide della ragazza e la seguì. Si rese conto che non si sentiva più privo di energie come poco prima, ma aveva ancora i brividi di freddo._  
_Seguì Meg lungo i corridoi deserti dell’ospedale e pensò che quello doveva proprio essere un sogno perché anche in piena notte nell’edificio c’era sempre qualcuno, tra pazienti, medici o infermieri._  
_Anche gli schermi dei computer o del televisore in sala d’attesa erano accesi, ma immobili, come congelati nel tempo._  
_Meg lo trascinò verso l’ascensore e Guy si chiese come avrebbe fatto a farlo funzionare se era tutto bloccato. Entrarono nella cabina e Meg non provò nemmeno a premere i pulsanti, ma, solo un momento dopo, si voltò per uscirne._  
_Guy si stupì di vedere che erano arrivati sul tetto, senza che l’ascensore si fosse mosso. Guardò in alto, osservando le nuvole livide e minacciose: stava piovendo, ma anche la pioggia era ferma e non li toccava e un lampo bianco attraversava il cielo, come se fosse stato dipinto._  
_La ragazza sembrava essere perfettamente a suo agio e Guy se ne stupì._  
_\- Non ti sorprendono tutte le invenzioni di questa epoca? Guarda quell’apparecchio sull’altro terrazzo, ci crederesti che può volare?_  
_Meg sorrise._  
_\- Ormai non c’è più molto che possa stupirmi, Guy. E dopo la morte il tempo non ha significato, ma non posso dirti più di così._  
_\- Perché mi hai portato qui?_  
_\- Dammi un bacio e te lo dico._  
_Guy la guardò, atterrito, e Meg incrociò le braccia davanti a sé con aria indignata._  
_\- Non mostrarti troppo entusiasta, mi raccomando!_  
_\- Non posso… Perdonami, ma non posso…_  
_La ragazza sospirò, alzando gli occhi al cielo._  
_\- Lo so, sciocco, mi stavo solo divertendo un po’ a prenderti in giro. Non dovresti prendere sempre tutto sul serio._  
_Guy arrossì._  
_\- Scusa._  
_Meg gli sorrise e fu lei a sfiorargli le labbra con un altro bacio veloce e leggero._  
_\- Mi piaci lo stesso, cavaliere nero. - Disse Meg, con un sorriso affettuoso. - Ma ora ascoltami, non ho molto tempo._  
_Guy le sorrise a sua volta._  
_\- Parla._  
_Meg indicò un punto all’orizzonte._  
_\- Sono venuta ad avvisarti: sta arrivando._  
_\- Cosa?_  
_\- Questo non posso dirtelo._  
_\- Perché sei qui allora?_  
_\- Te l’ho detto: per avvisarti._  
_\- Ma non puoi dirmene il motivo…_  
_\- Già. Posso dirti solo questo: mantieni la calma perché potrebbe andarne del tuo futuro. E stringi la mano che ti verrà tesa, per quanto possa sembrarti difficile._  
_\- Cosa significa?_  
_\- Lo capirai quando sarà il momento. Ma ora devo andare, Guy._  
_\- Aspetta!_  
_\- Cosa c’è?_  
_\- Mi dispiace! Non meritavi di morire e avrei dovuto essere in grado di proteggerti! Eri una ragazza innocente e sei morta a causa mia!_  
_Meg sospirò._  
_\- Beh, ormai non ci si può fare più niente, inutile affliggersi, no? Non ti ritengo responsabile, ma visto che tu invece lo fai, voglio chiederti un favore così forse ti sentirai un po’ meno in colpa._  
_\- Qualsiasi cosa._  
_\- Quando ti ricorderai di me, fallo con un sorriso._  
_Un attimo dopo, Meg non era più accanto a lui._  
\- Guy?  
Jack Robinson attese che Gisborne aprisse gli occhi prima di chiamarlo di nuovo.  
  
\- Guy? Come ti senti?  
Gisborne lo guardò, ancora confuso e non del tutto sveglio.  
\- Cosa…  
\- Ti stavi agitando nel sonno, hai avuto un incubo? E come mai ti sei messo a letto indossando la giacca?  
\- Ho freddo e mi fa male la gola, credo di avere la febbre.  
Jack annuì.  
\- Allora è un bene che Alicia mi abbia chiesto di passare a visitarti. Su, alzati a sedere e togliti quella giacca.  
\- Dov’è Alicia?  
\- A casa, bloccata dalla tempesta.  
Guy guardò in direzione della finestra: la pioggia batteva sui vetri e ogni tanto un lampo illuminava il cielo. Guy ripensò al lampo del suo sogno, congelato nel tempo e stagliato contro il cielo scuro come una specie di albero rovesciato e luminoso.  
\- È così forte?  
\- Molte strade sono bloccate e anche l’elicottero oggi non potrà volare. Ma non preoccuparti, qui siamo al riparo e anche Alicia è perfettamente al sicuro a casa sua. Apri la bocca, ora.  
Jack si concentrò sulla visita e anche Guy non disse nulla finché non ebbe finito.  
\- È una forma influenzale: hai la febbre piuttosto alta e la gola infiammata e probabilmente nei prossimi giorni ti verranno anche tosse e raffreddore.  
\- E quante possibilità ho di sopravvivere?  
Jack lo guardò, pensando che stesse scherzando, ma l’espressione seria e tesa di Guy gli fece capire che invece l’altro era veramente preoccupato.  
\- Guy, sei giovane e in buona salute, non morirai per un’influenza.  
\- Le febbri portavano sempre via molte persone durante l’inverno… Durante il mio primo anno a Locksley, morirono anche uomini giovani e forti.  
Il medico si chiese se avrebbe dovuto assecondare la convinzione di Guy di provenire dal passato, ma si disse che il suo paziente era già abbastanza preoccupato per poter affrontare anche quell’argomento e decise di limitarsi a rassicurarlo.  
\- Ora la situazione è diversa. È molto raro che una persona sana abbia complicazioni letali, non preoccuparti per questo. Ti farò dare qualcosa per abbassare la febbre e dirò all’infermiera di venire a controllare come stai tra qualche ora.  
\- Non mi state mentendo, vero?  
\- Non l’ho mai fatto. Resta a letto e riposati, cerca di bere molto e di fare pasti leggeri e vedrai che tra qualche giorno ti sentirai molto meglio.  
\- No, non mi avete mai mentito. - Confermò Guy, un po’ più tranquillo. - Farò come dite.  
\- Bene. Ora devo andare, ma se hai bisogno di qualcosa chiama l’infermiera. - Jack fece per dirigersi verso la porta, ma si fermò e tornò a girarsi verso Guy. - A proposito, chi è Meg? Prima stavi chiamando quel nome.  
Guy lo guardò e Jack notò il lampo di dolore che gli attraversò il viso, ma poi Gisborne si sforzò di sorridere nel rispondergli.  
\- Una persona che conoscevo. - Disse con tenerezza. - Una ragazza innocente e coraggiosa.  
\- Allora era un bel sogno.  
Guy pensò all’inquietudine e al senso di disagio che aveva provato nel guardare il mondo illuminato da quella luce livida e cristallizzato nel tempo, all’ansia che gli era rimasta nel cuore dopo l’avvertimento di Meg, e fu sul punto di rispondere che invece era stato un incubo, ma poi ricordò l’atteggiamento allegro e affettuoso della ragazza, le sue parole pungenti e i baci leggeri che gli aveva dato, innocenti e teneri come quelli di sua sorella quando ancora gli voleva bene.  
Era contento di averla rivista, di sapere che non lo rimproverava per la sua morte e che era in pace.  
Sorrise con più convinzione nel rispondere a Jack.  
\- Sì, era un bel sogno.  



	17. The Place Where They Care

\- Ehi, ragazzone, ancora malato?  
L’inserviente prese un vassoio dal carrello ed entrò nella stanza di Guy, sorridendo. La donna, di mezza età, ma minuta come una bambina, era sempre allegra e cercava di trasmettere il proprio ottimismo ai pazienti a cui portava i pasti.  
Guy la salutò con un cenno, soffocando un colpo di tosse.  
\- Direi di sì, ma stamattina mi sembri un po’ più in forze.  
Gisborne annuì.  
\- L’infermiera ha detto che la febbre sta calando.  
\- È un bene, no? Oggi te la senti di mangiare qualcosa?  
\- Credo di sì.  
\- Ottimo segno, vedrai che tra poco ti sentirai molto meglio. Scommetto che ti stai annoiando a morte a restare a letto tutto il giorno.  
\- Ho dormito molto.  
\- Lo so. Ieri sera ero venuta a portarti la cena, ma dormivi come un angioletto e non ho avuto cuore di svegliarti. Beh, cosa c’è da ridere adesso?  
\- Nessuno mi aveva mai chiamato “angioletto” prima d’ora. Casomai il contrario.  
\- Evidentemente non ti hanno mai visto dormire. E comunque mi dispiace deluderti, ma non sembri minaccioso nemmeno da sveglio, non con quegli occhioni blu e con quell’aria sperduta. Ma dimmi un po’, è vero quello che si dice di te?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Che pensi di essere un cavaliere medievale.  
Guy la guardò, irritato.  
\- Non è questa la vera domanda, voi volete sapere se sono matto. Se lo fossi, sarebbe così divertente? È così bello prendersi gioco della gente?  
L’inserviente lo guardò senza scomporsi minimamente.  
\- Come sei suscettibile, ragazzo mio. Non voglio di certo prenderti in giro, è solo che mi sembrava interessante.  
\- Cosa intendete?  
\- Non ha tanta importanza che sia vero oppure no, sei libero di pensare quello che vuoi, ma in ogni caso saprai molte cose sulla vita di un cavaliere e a me piace imparare nuove cose. Quando ho il tempo di chiacchierare con i pazienti, mi diverto sempre a chiedere cosa fanno nella vita e ad ascoltare i loro racconti. Devi ammettere che una storia come la tua non capita tutti i giorni.  
\- Non è divertente. A volte penso che sarebbe davvero meglio essere matto, perché almeno avrei la possibilità di migliorare, di ricordarmi di una famiglia o dei miei amici e di ritrovare il mio posto in questo mondo… Ma se non lo sono, tutti quelli che conoscevo sono morti e io sono sperduto in un’epoca a cui non appartengo…  
\- Oh, è davvero triste… Non avevo pensato a come devi sentirti tu, ti chiedo scusa. Vedi, mi piace parlare con la gente anche per questo: impari a vedere il mondo da un altro punto di vista. Ma ora mi dispiace di averti rattristato…  
\- Non importa. So che non avevate cattive intenzioni.  
\- Non mi piace lo stesso l’idea di averti fatto soffrire. Vedi, mi piace chiacchierare con la gente, ma a volte parlo troppo. Facciamo così, ora devo proseguire il mio giro, ma prima di andare a casa passerò a trovarti e intanto penserò al modo di farmi perdonare.  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Non fa niente, davvero.  
\- Oh! Finalmente!  
\- Cosa?  
\- Hai sorriso. E non mi sbagliavo, sei molto più carino quando lo fai.  
La donna ridacchiò nel vederlo arrossire e uscì dalla stanza, allegra come vi era entrata.  
  
Alicia sorrise a Guy mentre si avvicinava al letto.  
\- Oggi hai un aspetto migliore, ti senti meglio?  
\- Sì, a parte la tosse.  
\- Passerà presto. Continua a riposare e a prendere le medicine e guarirai in fretta.  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ho molto altro da fare, non trovi?  
\- Approfittane per riposarti adesso. Quando sarai guarito ti aspetterà un periodo piuttosto impegnativo.  
Gisborne la guardò.  
\- I test di cui mi hai parlato? Quelli per decidere del mio futuro?  
\- Sì. Ho pensato molto a quello che mi hai chiesto l’altro giorno, quando mi hai detto che vuoi fare qualcosa di utile e forse mi è venuta in mente una possibilità. Esiste un’associazione umanitaria che opera in molte nazioni, aiutando le vittime delle guerre, i disabili e persone provenienti dalle fasce svantaggiate della popolazione. Uno dei loro programmi consiste nell’aiutare queste persone a reinserirsi nella società e a essere autosufficienti. Spesso i loro assistiti hanno la possibilità di trovare un lavoro all’interno dell’associazione stessa.  
\- E pensi che potrebbero aiutare me?  
\- È una possibilità. Se accetteranno il tuo caso, ti aiuteranno a imparare quello che ti serve per vivere nel nostro tempo e a trovare un lavoro. Se ti reputassero idoneo a lavorare all’interno della loro associazione, avresti la possibilità di aiutare la gente e fare la differenza nella vita di altre persone. Non è quello che volevi?  
\- Non può essere così facile.  
\- Non lo è infatti. Ricevono molte richieste di aiuto e ovviamente non possono soddisfarle tutte. Se gli assistenti sociali che si occupano del tuo caso approveranno la mia proposta, inoltreremo una richiesta e l’associazione manderà una delegazione a conoscerti e a esaminare la tua situazione.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non mi sceglieranno mai.  
\- Perché non dovrebbero? È vero che non conosci il mondo moderno, ma sei intelligente e ti impegni per imparare quello che non sai. In poco più di un mese hai fatto passi da gigante. Ma in ogni caso ci penseremo tra qualche giorno, per ora pensa a rimetterti in salute.  
\- Per quello ho grandi programmi: dormire, riposare, mangiare qualcosa, fissare il muro e poi dormire ancora e infine guardare il soffitto…  
Alicia ridacchiò.  
\- Ora che ti senti meglio inizi ad annoiarti, non è vero?  
\- Potrei leggere, ma mi bruciano ancora gli occhi e dopo un po’ mi viene mal di testa…  
\- Lo immaginavo. Ti ho portato qualche passatempo che puoi usare restando a letto.  
Guy la fissò, perplesso.  
\- Passatempo?  
Alicia appoggiò un sacchetto di carta sul letto di Guy e iniziò a mostrargli gli oggetti che conteneva.  
\- Matite colorate e un blocco di carta, se hai voglia di disegnare.  
\- Perché dovrei disegnare?  
\- Perché può essere gradevole e rilassante.  
\- Ma io non ne sono capace.  
\- Non è necessario essere bravi, anche fare qualche scarabocchio può essere divertente. Oppure puoi semplicemente colorare questo.  
Alicia tirò fuori dal sacchetto un libro da colorare e lo aprì per mostrargli i disegni che erano stampati al suo interno.  
\- Vedi? Basta riempire gli spazi con i colori che vuoi.  
\- Ma lo rovinerò.  
\- È fatto apposta. Poi ti ho portato questo: si chiama puzzle. Vedi queste piccole tessere? Hanno un disegno stampato sopra e devi ricomporlo unendole insieme in questo modo.  
\- Perché? A cosa serve?  
Alicia lo guardò, divertita.  
\- A passare il tempo. Tu cosa facevi nei momenti di svago?  
\- Non lo so. Lo sceriffo non mi lasciava molto tempo libero.  
\- E scommetto che quando ne avevi un po’ non eri costretto a passarlo a letto.  
\- No. - Guy sembrò ricordarsi di qualcosa e le sorrise. - Ma sulla nave per la Terra Santa, i mercenari giocavano a dadi. Un paio di volte, quando non stavo troppo male per il mal di mare ho fatto qualche partita con loro.  
\- Dovrebbero esserci anche dei dadi nel sacchetto, ora che ci penso. Sì, eccoli. Dovrai insegnarmi le regole dei giochi che conosci.  
Guy prese i dadi di plastica trasparente e li esaminò, sollevandoli per guardarli controluce, poi li appoggiò sul comodino e tornò a fissare la dottoressa.  
\- Che altro c’è in quel sacchetto?  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Divertiti a scoprirlo, tra poco devo iniziare il turno, ma prima volevo mostrarti un’altra cosa.  
Gli porse un quaderno e lo invitò a sfogliarlo.  
\- Sono disegni… Li hai fatti tu?  
\- Sì, principalmente ritratti. Dimmi se riconosci qualcuno.  
\- Questo è il dottor Robinson… la signora che porta i pasti… lei invece è l’infermiera vanitosa… si chiama Jenny, vero? - Guy voltò pagina e la fissò, sorpreso. - Questo sono io? Hai disegnato anche me?  
\- Sì, ti dispiace?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No, è che non pensavo che qualcuno avrebbe mai pensato di fare un ritratto a me. Di solito si fanno alle persone importanti.  
\- E tu pensi di non esserlo?  
\- No. Non lo sono mai stato.  
\- Beh, ti sbagli, caro. E non permettere a nessuno di convincerti del contrario. Ma vai avanti, dimmi se riconosci anche qualcun altro.  
\- Jonathan Archer e il signor Edwards. È uno di quei test di cui mi parlavi, Alicia? Vuoi capire se sono in grado di riconoscere le persone?  
Guy alzò il viso per rivolgere ad Alicia uno sguardo divertito mentre girava un’altra pagina, ma quando tornò a guardare il quaderno, si sentì gelare.  
La dottoressa lo fissò, attenta: Guy non riusciva a staccare lo sguardo da quel foglio. Chiuse gli occhi per qualche secondo, poi li riaprì e tornò a fissare il quaderno, sconvolto.  
Anche lei sentì accelerare i battiti del cuore, ma si sforzò di rivolgersi a lui usando un tono distaccato e professionale.  
\- Chi sono quelle persone, Guy?  
Gisborne sussultò nel sentirla parlare e si voltò a guardarla di scatto.  
\- Come è possibile?! Come hai fatto?! Non sei stata tu a disegnare questo!  
\- Perché dici così?  
\- Perché non è possibile! Questo è Robin e questo è Allan! Come puoi aver fatto i loro ritratti se sono morti da otto secoli?! Oppure queste sono persone qualunque e la mia mente mi ha sempre ingannato? Sono davvero matto, Alicia? Ma allora come facevo a sapere del pugnale e del dente finto sul teschio dello sceriffo?!  
Alicia lo guardò, agitata e spaventata e si affrettò ad avvicinarsi al letto e a mettergli le mani sulle spalle, cercando di calmarlo.  
\- No, no, Guy, non dire così! Non sei matto! È colpa mia, solo colpa mia, avrei dovuto prepararti prima di mostrarti quel disegno, ma dovevo essere sicura di non influenzarti. Per questo ho fatto anche tutti gli altri ritratti!  
\- Cosa intendi? Come fai a conoscere i loro volti?!  
\- Li ho sognati! L’altro giorno, quando mi sono addormentata in ascensore, ho sognato Robin Hood e Allan-a-Dale. Ero nella foresta e mi hanno fermata, chiedendomi di consegnare loro un decimo dei miei soldi oppure mi avrebbero preso tutto.  
\- Robin faceva così.  
\- Continuavo a pensare a quel sogno così strano e allora ho provato a disegnare i loro volti. Fino a un momento fa pensavo di essermi lasciata suggestionare dalle cose che mi hai raccontato e di aver sognato Robin Hood per quel motivo. Davvero Guy, pensavo che arrivato a questa pagina mi avresti detto che non conoscevi quelle persone e allora avrei avuto la conferma che era solo un sogno senza significato. Te lo giuro, caro, non avevo alcuna intenzione di sconvolgerti.  
Alicia lo abbracciò e per un po’ rimasero stretti senza parlare, cercando di calmarsi.  
\- Prenderai la febbre se resti così vicina a me. - Disse Guy dopo un po’.  
\- Ho fatto il vaccino contro l’influenza, non preoccuparti. Col mio lavoro è necessario.  
\- Cos’è un vaccino?  
\- Un medicinale che ti impedisce di prendere determinate malattie. Te lo spiegherò meglio più tardi. Ora sei più tranquillo? - Alicia si staccò leggermente da lui per guardarlo in faccia e gli accarezzò i capelli con un gesto rassicurante. - Quelli sono davvero i tuoi amici?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Come ho fatto a sognarli? Come è possibile?  
\- Come è possibile che io sia qui? Forse non avremo mai una risposta.  
Alicia lo lasciò andare e si rialzò in piedi, con un sospiro tremolante.  
\- Ora devo davvero andare. Scusami ancora, mi dispiace di averti spaventato così.  
Gisborne scosse la testa, come per dire che non importava.  
\- Ora sei tu quella che ha più paura, non è vero?  
\- Già. Mi chiedo se fossero davvero gli spettri dei tuoi amici o se io e te abbiamo condiviso un sogno. In entrambi i casi è una situazione così strana…  
\- Io ormai ho smesso di stupirmi davanti alle cose strane. - Guy guardò un’altra volta il disegno e sorrise. - Però è bello sapere che non sono più l’unico a conoscere i loro volti. Posso tenerlo?  
\- Certo che puoi. Se lo desideri ne farò anche altri. Ora riposati, tornerò più tardi a vedere come stai.  
La donna si chinò a dargli un rapido bacio sulla guancia e uscì dalla stanza.  
Aveva sperato di togliersi un dubbio e invece si era ritrovata con molte più domande, ma ora doveva mettere da parte quei pensieri e dedicarsi completamente al suo lavoro.  
  
Guy osservò la tesserina colorata e la ruotò per inserirla al suo posto nel puzzle, completando la figura di un cavallo. Quell’attività era completamente inutile, ma stranamente soddisfacente e se non altro aveva il pregio di distrarlo per qualche minuto dalle mille domande causate dal sogno di Alicia. Se anche lei li aveva visti in sogno, significava che le loro anime si mettevano davvero in comunicazione con lui? E allora anche l’avvertimento di Meg era da prendere sul serio?  
Ogni tanto prendeva il quaderno di Alicia e lo apriva, per essere davvero sicuro di non aver immaginato tutto.  
Si ritrovò a desiderare ardentemente che Alicia sognasse Marian, per poter rivedere il suo volto disegnato dalla mano della dottoressa. Se al posto di quello di Robin e Allan ci fosse stato il suo ritratto, Guy ne avrebbe avuto il cuore nuovamente spezzato, ma sarebbe stato disposto a pagare qualsiasi prezzo per poterla rivedere almeno una volta.  
\- È la prima volta che fai un puzzle, ragazzone?  
Guy alzò gli occhi e sorrise alla donna dei pasti.  
\- Si nota così tanto?  
\- Mi sembra che te la cavi piuttosto bene, ma di solito si comincia dai bordi. Vedi? Ci sono quattro pezzi da mettere agli angoli, e poi quelli con un lato dritto formano la cornice esterna dell’immagine.  
\- È una buona idea, grazie.  
\- Sai una cosa? Ho passato un bel po’ di tempo a chiedermi cosa avrebbe potuto farti piacere. Alla fine sono arrivata a due conclusioni: per prima cosa la cioccolata solleva sempre il morale, perciò te ne ho portata un po’, ma non mangiarla tutta in una volta altrimenti starai male e poi i dottori se la prenderanno con me.  
Appoggiò un sacchetto di cioccolatini sul comodino e Guy le sorrise.  
\- Grazie. Avete indovinato, la cioccolata è una delle cose che mi piace di questa epoca. E la seconda conclusione?  
\- Ho pensato che forse era meglio pensare a qualcosa che potesse esserti utile. Mi è venuto in mente che quando era piccolo, il mio nipotino continuava a fare domande in continuazione: voleva sapere come funzionavano le automobili, da dove veniva l’elettricità, come era fatta la luna e un’infinità di altre domande per scoprire tutto quello che non sapeva. Alla fine mio marito gli ha comprato alcuni libri per rispondere a una parte delle sue mille domande. Allora in pausa pranzo sono tornata a casa e li ho recuperati dalla soffitta per portarli a te. Tu non sei un bambino, ma potrebbero servirti.  
Guy prese uno dei volumi e lo aprì a una pagina a caso: le pagine erano illustrate con colori vivaci e le spiegazioni erano brevi e scritte in un linguaggio semplice ed efficace.  
\- Non ti ho offeso, vero? - Chiese la donna, vedendolo esaminare i libri, silenzioso e assorto. Guy alzò lo sguardo verso di lei.  
\- No. Anzi, sono colpito dal disturbo che vi siete presa per me. Avete pensato a come aiutarmi e siete disposta a darmi quelli che per voi devono essere ricordi preziosi di vostro nipote…  
\- Ehi, occhioni blu, smettila o mi farai commuovere. Mio nipote è cresciuto e quei libri non gli interessano più, mentre i ricordi li tengo nel cuore. A te servono di più, ora sono tuoi.  
\- Mi avete fatto un dono prezioso, grazie.  
\- Prego, ragazzone, pensa a guarire e quello sarà il ringraziamento migliore. Beh, ora vado, mio marito preferisce cenare presto.  
\- Domani vi racconterò quello che volete sulla mia vita nella Nottingham del dodicesimo secolo.  
\- Non ti farà soffrire pensare al passato?  
\- Forse un po’, ma non mi dispiace poterne parlare con qualcuno a cui interessa davvero.  
\- A domani allora.  
La donna uscì col suo solito passo vivace e Guy sorrise, commosso al pensiero che una persona che nemmeno lo conosceva avesse preso a cuore la sua situazione, tanto da volergli fare un regalo.  
Probabilmente nemmeno gli credeva e pensava di aver a che fare con un matto convinto di essere un cavaliere, ma aveva voluto aiutarlo lo stesso.  
Nella sua epoca, in pochi avrebbero usato tanta gentilezza nei confronti di un folle: lo avrebbero maltrattato o scacciato oppure, nel migliore dei casi, usato come giullare per deriderlo apertamente.  
Forse solo Robin avrebbe potuto essere capace di un gesto del genere, mentre nel ventunesimo secolo erano tutti molto più gentili. Forse qualcuno rideva alle sue spalle trovando buffa la sua storia, ma quasi tutti erano pronti a prendersi cura di lui e ad aiutarlo.  
Spesso si era chiesto se avendo la possibilità di scegliere sarebbe tornato nel suo tempo e non era stato capace di trovare una risposta, ma ora si costrinse a essere sincero con se stesso.  
 _No, non tornerei indietro._  
Avrebbe potuto farlo per Marian o per Robin, forse anche per Allan, ma erano tutti morti.  
 _Archer, fratello mio, perdonami, il nostro legame non è abbastanza forte. Non tornerei nemmeno per te. Preferisco essere trattato da folle in questo mondo compassionevole che ancora non comprendo del tutto piuttosto che tornare a essere odiato da tutti nel mio tempo._  



	18. Miriam White

\- Siediti lì. - Ordinò Alicia, indicando una sedia, e afferrò una spazzola, brandendola con la stessa fierezza con cui un guerriero avrebbe impugnato una spada.  
Guy la guardò, un po’ preoccupato.  
\- Mi sono già pettinato, Alicia.  
\- Lo so, ma forse è meglio legarli. Forse avremmo dovuto farli tagliare, ma ormai è troppo tardi per pensarci.  
\- Ha così tanta importanza? E comunque non ho intenzione di farmi tagliare i capelli secondo la moda di questo secolo.  
\- È importante che tu faccia una buona impressione. Stai per incontrare alcuni membri dell’associazione di cui abbiamo già parlato e voglio essere certa che accettino la nostra domanda. Hanno molte richieste e il tuo caso è ai margini della loro area di azione.  
\- Ho fatto la doccia, mi sono rasato e ho indossato gli abiti che mi hai portato, cosa cambia se ho i capelli lunghi o corti?  
Alicia affondò la spazzola tra le ciocche, lisciandole e raccogliendole in una coda ordinata.  
\- Guy, io voglio solo che tu possa avere una vita serena, questa associazione è un’opportunità troppo buona per te, non voglio lasciare nulla al caso.  
\- Lo so e te ne sono grato. Ed è per questo che ho sopportato tutti quei test, anche quando mi sembravano piuttosto insensati. A proposito, cosa hanno stabilito poi? Quanto mi reputano matto?  
\- Non hanno trovato lesioni cerebrali, ma alla fine hanno attribuito la tua “amnesia” al trauma che hai subito quando sei stato ferito. Credo che non abbiano mai incontrato un caso come il tuo, non sono certi di come poterlo valutare.  
\- Quando mi facevano tutte quelle domande non sono stato del tutto sincero. Credo che molto di quello che facevo per lo sceriffo non avrebbe fatto buona impressione sulla gente di questo tempo.  
\- Già. Meglio evitare di parlarne. Ecco, ora sei pronto. Andiamo?  
Guy annuì, alzandosi in piedi per seguirla.  
\- Alicia, non illuderti troppo, non mi sceglieranno mai.  
\- Perché dici così?  
\- Perché dovrebbero? L’unica cosa che sapevo fare bene era eseguire gli ordini e guarda a cosa mi ha portato. Non sono pieno di risorse come Robin o determinato come lo sceriffo, e in questa epoca non so fare assolutamente nulla di utile.  
\- Smettila di parlare così. Devi avere più fiducia in te stesso, caro. - Alicia si fermò a togliergli un invisibile granello di polvere dal maglione e gli accarezzò una guancia. - Stai tranquillo e andrà tutto bene.  
Guy sorrise.  
\- _Oui, maman…_  
\- Cosa hai detto?!  
Alicia, si voltò di scatto a fissarlo e Guy temette di averla offesa con quelle parole.  
\- Stavo solo scherzando, scusami.  
\- No, no, non mi sono offesa, ma hai parlato in francese?  
\- Mia madre era francese. Spesso parlava con noi nella sua lingua.  
\- E conosci anche altre lingue?  
\- Un po’ di latino. Credi che possa essere un problema?  
\- Farà un’ottima impressione invece. Ora vieni, non vogliamo fare tardi.  
\- In cosa consisterà l’incontro?  
\- Quello di oggi sarà poco più di una presentazione, saranno presenti alcuni membri  
dell’associazione umanitaria, alcuni degli psicologi che ti hanno esaminato e l’assistente sociale e concorderemo un calendario di incontri con gli addetti dell’associazione, al termine dei quali ci diranno se risulti idoneo per il loro programma oppure no.  
\- E io cosa dovrò fare oggi?  
\- Niente di speciale, mostrati calmo e rispondi alle domande che ti faranno.  
Guy annuì e seguì Alicia fino alla sala che avrebbe ospitato l’incontro.  
La dottoressa aprì la porta, gli sussurrò che gli altri erano già arrivati e si fece da parte per farlo passare.  
Gisborne entrò nella stanza, improvvisamente teso. Sapeva che Alicia era molto nervosa per quell’incontro e aveva trasmesso quell’agitazione anche a lui. Intimamente era convinto di non avere molte possibilità. Quante volte lo sceriffo lo aveva definito inetto? Quanti fallimenti si era ritrovato ad affrontare ogni volta che aveva cercato di prendere l’iniziativa per mettersi in luce? Ma Alicia sembrava credere davvero in lui e Guy non voleva deluderla. L’unico modo per ringraziare le persone che gli avevano salvato la vita e che si erano prese cura di lui, era dimostrare loro di esserne degno.  
Lanciò uno sguardo alle persone presenti nella stanza e riconobbe alcuni dei dottori che aveva incontrato nelle settimane precedenti, mentre un gruppo di due o tre persone che non conosceva era in piedi davanti al tavolo dei rinfreschi e stavano sorseggiando una tazza di tè. Dalla sua posizione vicino alla porta, Guy poteva scorgere il volto di due degli estranei, un uomo e una donna, mentre una terza persona, un’altra donna più giovane, era nascosta alla sua vista dagli altri due.  
Gli sconosciuti si voltarono nel sentire entrare lui e Alicia, e si avvicinarono.  
L’uomo e la donna si presentarono, ma i loro nomi andarono persi, perché l’attenzione di Guy era stata assorbita completamente dal volto della terza ragazza.  
Rimase pietrificato a fissarla mentre si avvicinava a lui, guardando quei lineamenti che aveva pensato perduti per sempre, il viso tanto amato che non era riuscito a rivedere nemmeno in sogno da quando lo aveva distrutto.  
\- Marian… - Sussurrò, senza nemmeno essersi reso conto di aver pronunciato quel nome ad alta voce finché la ragazza non scosse la testa ridendo.  
\- Quasi. Mi chiamo Miriam, Miriam White. E tu devi essere Guy, vero? Piacere di conoscerti, ho sentito parlare di te.  
Guy pensò che non sarebbe riuscito a prendere un altro respiro, che il suo cuore avrebbe continuato a battere sempre più forte fino a esplodergli nel petto e che sarebbe morto lì, ai piedi di quella donna identica a Marian.  
All’improvviso, proprio quando pensava che sarebbe caduto a terra, gli sembrò di sentire un tocco sulle spalle, leggero come un soffio di vento, e la voce di Meg che gli parlava all’orecchio.  
 _Mantieni la calma, Guy. Ne va del tuo futuro._  
Respirò e si costrinse a guardare Miriam: la ragazza gli stava porgendo la mano dopo essersi presentata.  
 _Stringila._  
Guy obbedì meccanicamente alla voce di Meg e prese la mano della ragazza, sussurrando il proprio nome. Le sue dita erano forti e fresche e lui ricordò una delle poche volte che aveva tenuto la mano di Marian tra le sue, quando aveva infilato al suo dito l’anello di fidanzamento. Allora Marian aveva rabbrividito al suo tocco e lui aveva pensato che fosse per timidezza. Solo molto tempo dopo aveva capito che era stato un brivido di disgusto all’idea di sposare lui.  
Un attimo dopo la mano di Miriam lasciò la sua e la ragazza andò a sedersi accanto ai suoi colleghi, senza nemmeno accorgersi di quanto lo avesse sconvolto.  
Alicia gli toccò un braccio.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy?  
Gisborne non rispose, ma la seguì e si lasciò cadere sulla sedia, tenendo lo sguardo basso, senza osare rialzarlo dal piano del tavolo.  
La dottoressa gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato, chiedendosi perché fosse diventato tanto pallido e teso. Forse era stata colpa sua, non avrebbe dovuto sottolineare così tanto l’importanza di quell’incontro e caricarlo di troppe aspettative, ma ora non poteva permettersi di parlargli per tranquillizzarlo, doveva concentrarsi su ciò che doveva dire per presentare il caso di Guy nel modo migliore.  
Parlò con i membri dell’associazione e rispose alle loro domande, voltandosi a guardare Guy di tanto in tanto. Gisborne era molto più quieto del solito e l’espressione tesa di poco prima aveva lasciato il posto a una specie di distacco, una maschera impassibile che Alicia non gli aveva mai visto sul volto, ma che, intuì, doveva essere la stessa di quando lavorava per lo sceriffo di Nottingham ed era costretto ad agire contro la propria coscienza.  
Quando qualcuno si rivolgeva a Guy, lui rispondeva con poche parole, in tono cortese e impersonale, come se la domanda non riguardasse lui, ma qualcun altro.  
Quando l’incontro finì, Alicia tirò un sospiro di sollievo, salutò i membri dell’associazione e gli psicologi dell’ospedale e attese che fossero usciti dalla sala prima di farlo anche lei. Guy la seguì a testa bassa, senza dire una parola, e lei si preoccupò ancora di più. Era evidente che ci fosse qualcosa che non andava, ma non riusciva a capire cosa e lui non rispondeva alle sue domande.  
A metà di un corridoio, Alicia si fermò e si mise davanti a Guy per bloccargli la strada.  
\- Cosa succede? L’incontro è stato troppo stressante per te? Dimmi qualcosa, è chiaro che non stai bene, voglio solo aiutarti.  
Gisborne si guardò intorno con aria spaventata, come in cerca di una via di fuga e il suo sguardo si fermò su una porta poco più in là.  
\- Scusa, devo andare in bagno. - Disse in fretta e sparì oltre la porta prima che lei potesse reagire.  
Alicia sospirò. Forse prima dell’incontro Guy era stato un po’ nervoso, ma era lei quella più preoccupata, mentre ora Gisborne sembrava sul punto di crollare. Quell’atteggiamento freddo era chiaramente una reazione a un forte stress emotivo, anche se lei non riusciva a capire cosa lo avesse provocato.  
Il colloquio era stato molto superficiale e aveva avuto l’unico scopo di presentarsi. Guy si era sottoposto a test e incontri ben più impegnativi con la commissione dell’ospedale, non aveva motivo di reagire in quel modo.  
La dottoressa guardò con apprensione la porta chiusa e decise che gli avrebbe dato ancora un po’ di tempo per sfogarsi e riprendere il controllo prima di andare a bussare e chiedere se si sentisse bene.  
Aveva appena preso quella decisione quando sentì un tonfo sordo dall’altra parte della porta, poi Guy iniziò a gridare.  
  
Guy si appoggiò al lavandino con entrambe le mani e chiuse gli occhi. La voce di Meg, che lo aveva sostenuto durante la riunione, spingendolo a resistere, ormai era solo un’eco lontana e non c’era più nulla a trattenere i battiti impazziti del suo cuore.  
Sapeva di aver fatto preoccupare Alicia e forse sarebbe stato meglio confessarle tutto, dirle che o quella ragazza era identica a Marian o lui era vittima di qualche allucinazione. Alicia avrebbe dovuto saperlo, lei si stava esponendo per garantire per lui e, se la sua mente stava vacillando, doveva dirglielo per impedirle di compromettere la propria carriera.  
Cercò di respirare a fondo per allontanare la nausea che gli stringeva lo stomaco, ma c’era qualcosa che non andava nel suo respiro, era come se non riuscisse a riprendere abbastanza fiato per non soffocare e si ritrovò ad ansimare affannosamente.  
Il viso di Miriam continuava a danzargli davanti agli occhi, dolorosamente identico a quello di Marian. Solo che la ragazza che aveva appena incontrato gli aveva sorriso senza il minimo timore, mentre l’ultimo sguardo che aveva visto negli occhi di Marian era stato uno sguardo di orrore e di tormento.  
 _L’ho uccisa, su questo non posso sbagliarmi. Le ho affondato la spada nello stomaco._  
Si trovò a rivivere come in un incubo il momento in cui si era reso conto di quello che aveva fatto, il gesto che aveva compiuto in un solo istante di rabbia cieca e poi, passando da un incubo all’altro, fu lui a trovarsi davanti allo sceriffo, nel momento in cui Vaisey aveva affondato la spada.  
Il dolore lo attraversò da parte a parte, trafiggendolo come la prima volta e Guy non ebbe più la forza di restare in piedi. Cadde a terra, sbattendo la testa contro il lavandino e si ritrovò sul pavimento del bagno, il corpo straziato da un dolore talmente forte da strappargli un ululato di sofferenza.  
Alicia spinse la porta col cuore in gola e vide subito che Guy era a terra e che aveva il viso sporco di sangue.  
La dottoressa si inginocchiò accanto a lui e individuò subito la ferita alla fronte che sanguinava così tanto. Si rialzò in fretta e afferrò una manciata di asciugamani di carta che usò per tamponare l’emorragia.  
\- Stai tranquillo Guy, non è niente, sanguina molto, ma è un taglio superficiale. - Disse per rassicurarlo, ma Gisborne continuò a gridare, contorcendosi a terra e premendosi le mani sull’addome.  
Alicia cercò di spostargli le dita per vedere se avesse altre ferite, ma al minimo tocco, Guy gridò più forte, come in preda a un dolore atroce, e si irrigidì, inarcando il corpo e sbattendo la nuca sul pavimento.  
La dottoressa lo guardò angosciata, si tolse la giacca e gliela mise sotto la testa per evitare che si facesse ancora male, poi si affacciò sul corridoio e gridò per chiamare aiuto.  
  
Jack Robinson si chiese cosa fosse successo.  
Aveva quasi finito il suo turno e si stava preparando a staccare, quando era arrivata la chiamata di Alicia Little.  
La donna aveva mantenuto la calma e aveva cercato di dargli tutte le informazioni che poteva, ma nemmeno lei riusciva a capire perché Guy fosse crollato a terra, urlando di dolore. Sembrava che fosse la ferita rimarginata a provocargli tanta sofferenza, ma Alicia non ne capiva il motivo: da quello che poteva vedere non c’era sangue o tracce di infezione e la cicatrice era apparsa in condizioni normali soltanto il giorno prima.  
Jack cercò di ricordare ogni dettaglio dell’intervento con cui avevano salvato la vita di Gisborne un paio di mesi prima, pensando a ogni minimo particolare che poteva aver causato complicazioni dopo così tanto tempo.  
Per ogni evenienza aveva avvisato lo staff della sala operatoria di tenersi pronti a ricevere un’emergenza e aveva predisposto uno degli ambulatori del pronto soccorso per poter intervenire senza perdite di tempo. Ora doveva solo aspettare che Alicia portasse lì il loro paziente.  
  
Guy cercò di tenere gli occhi aperti, ma chiazze scure danzavano all’interno del suo campo visivo, facendolo sentire ancora peggio. Nausea e dolore si alternavano senza lasciargli nemmeno un attimo di tregua e i movimenti della barella su cui lo avevano fatto stendere peggioravano ancora di più il suo malessere. Cercò di resistere almeno alla nausea: forse stava morendo, il dolore era troppo forte per poter sperare di sopravvivere, ma se quello era il suo destino, voleva farlo almeno in modo dignitoso.  
Una svolta della barella più brusca della altre pose fine a quel tentativo di sopportare la nausea, ma Alicia se ne accorse in tempo e fece fermare la barella, lo aiutò a girarsi su un fianco e gli porse una bacinella, aiutandolo e sostenendolo mentre lui stava male.  
Quando ebbe finito, Guy rimase steso sul fianco, senza forze e con gli occhi lucidi di lacrime di paura e di dolore.  
\- Sto morendo, Alicia. Fa così male...  
La dottoressa gli toccò il viso, la pelle fredda e madida di sudore, poi gli sfiorò il collo e sentì il battito frenetico del suo cuore frullare sotto le sue dita, come le ali di un uccellino impazzito.  
\- Andrà tutto bene, tesoro. Non aver paura, di qualunque cosa si tratti la cureremo. Lasciami guardare la ferita…  
Alicia fece per sollevargli i vestiti, ma Guy gridò di nuovo, proteggendosi la pancia con le mani e la dottoressa decise che usare la forza sarebbe stato solo dannoso e che non appena fossero arrivati in pronto soccorso gli avrebbe somministrato un sedativo.  
Gli accarezzò la schiena, piano, camminando in fretta accanto alla barella e cercando di rassicurarlo come poteva, ma intimamente anche lei era spaventata a morte perché non capiva cosa potesse essere andato storto.  
  
Jack Robinson guardò attentamente lo schermo dell’ecografo mentre esaminava l’addome di Gisborne. Premette un po’ più forte con l’apparecchio, ma Guy non emise nemmeno un lamento.  
Alicia lo fissava, tenendo una mano del cavaliere addormentato.  
\- Allora?  
\- Lo hai visto anche tu: la ferita è perfettamente normale. Non si è riaperta, non ci sono aderenze che possano causare tutto quel dolore e non ci sono infezioni. Ho controllato anche il resto dell’addome, ma mi sembra tutto a posto.  
\- Ma come è possibile? Se lo sfioravo appena, soffriva talmente tanto da gridare!  
\- Guarda ora, toccalo.  
Alicia mise una mano sullo stomaco di Guy, sopra la cicatrice e premette leggermente, poi si spostò, palpando anche l’area circostante. Guy continuò a dormire senza reagire.  
\- Se avesse davvero un dolore così forte, lo sentirebbe nonostante la lieve dose di sedativo che gli è stata iniettata. Ho assistito a incidenti dove i feriti continuavano a gridare nonostante una dose almeno quadrupla rispetto a quella che abbiamo dato a lui. Invece non appena si è rilassato, anche il dolore è sparito.  
\- Non crederai che stesse fingendo?!  
\- No, sono certo che sentisse veramente un forte dolore, ma penso anche che la causa non fosse soltanto fisica. È normale che una cicatrice come questa possa provocare fitte o dolori, ma non così forti. Guarda.  
Jack schiacciò la cicatrice con due dita e Guy non si mosse, ma quando invece toccò il taglio che si era provocato sbattendo contro il lavandino, Gisborne spostò la testa con un lamento infastidito.  
Alicia gli accarezzò brevemente i capelli.  
\- Che dipenda dalla tensione per l’incontro con i membri dell’associazione? Non avrei dovuto dirgli che era così importante…  
\- Non darti colpe che non hai. Non potevi sapere che avrebbe reagito così. Non è stato esaminato per settimane dagli assistenti sociali e dagli psicologi? Se loro lo hanno reputato pronto a incontrare i delegati dell’associazione, nessuno avrebbe potuto prevedere quello che è successo.  
\- Ma cosa facciamo, ora? Cosa ne sarà di lui?  
\- Chi lo ha visto stare male?  
\- Io, te e gli infermieri che mi hanno aiutato a portarlo qui.  
\- Non gli altri partecipanti alla riunione?  
\- No. Credo che avesse già qualcosa che non andava, ma ha mantenuto la calma finché non siamo rimasti soli.  
\- Riportalo in camera e per oggi teniamo monitorati i parametri vitali, poi parla con lui, cerca di capire cosa ha scatenato la sua reazione. Si fida di te, se qualcosa lo ha turbato, forse te ne parlerà.  



	19. Afraid to Dream

Alicia guardò il viso di Guy, ancora rilassato nel sonno, e provò una stretta al cuore a ripensare alla sofferenza di poche ore prima. Era sollevata perché il cavaliere non era in pericolo, ma era preoccupata per lui e vederlo stare tanto male l’aveva sinceramente addolorata.  
Si alzò dalla sedia per premergli le labbra sulla fronte e desiderò di poterlo proteggere da ogni cosa che potesse ferirlo, anche da se stesso.  
Notò che intorno alla ferita c’era ancora qualche traccia di sangue secco. Prese un po’ di cotone, andò in bagno e lo inumidì sotto il rubinetto dell’acqua, poi lo strizzò nel lavandino e tornò da Guy, iniziando a pulirgli delicatamente la fronte.  
\- Alicia?  
\- Ti ho svegliato, caro?  
Guy aprì gli occhi e guardò il monitor accanto al letto.  
\- Quello c’era anche l’ultima volta che sono quasi morto.  
\- Serve a controllare i tuoi parametri vitali… Il battito del tuo cuore. E non sei quasi morto.  
\- Credevo di sì. Cosa è successo, si è riaperta la ferita?  
\- No, tesoro. A parte le ferite che ti sei procurato sbattendo la testa contro il lavandino e a terra, non c’è nulla che non va in te.  
Guy mosse una mano e si toccò cautamente la pancia, sorpreso di non sentire più dolore.  
\- Faceva così male! Come quando sono stato ferito, anzi forse anche di più! Come è possibile? Devi credermi, Alicia, pensavo che sarei morto!  
\- Ti credo, lo sai che ti credo. Non ti agitare.  
Guy vide che la donna stava tenendo d’occhio il monitor, preoccupata.  
\- Come posso restare calmo se non so cosa mi è successo?! Un dolore tanto forte non è normale.  
Alicia avvicinò di più la sedia al letto e gli prese una mano tra le sue, accarezzandone il dorso.  
\- Secondo il dottor Robinson, la causa di quel dolore non è soltanto fisica.  
\- In che senso?  
\- La cicatrice può fare male, ma non così tanto. Però in situazioni di forte stress emotivo, la mente può amplificare un piccolo dolore e renderlo insopportabile.  
\- In pratica stai dicendo che mi sono immaginato di stare male?  
\- Cosa è successo, Guy? Già durante l’incontro c’era qualcosa che ti turbava, è a causa di quello che ti ho detto questa mattina? L’associazione è un’ottima opportunità per te, ma non è l’unica, ricordatelo. Se anche non dovessero sceglierti per il loro programma, non c’è bisogno di disperarsi, troveremo qualcos’altro e alla fine andrà tutto bene. Tengo molto a te, caro, e ti assicuro che in un modo o nell’altro riusciremo a fare in modo che tu possa avere un bel futuro.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi senza rispondere e Alicia avrebbe potuto pensare che si fosse addormentato se non avesse visto sul monitor il battito cardiaco che accelerava sempre di più.  
\- Guy?  
Alicia gli strinse di più la mano e le dita di Guy si aggrapparono alle sue. Per un po’ rimasero così, senza parlare, poi Gisborne disse una sola parola, in un sussurro quasi impercettibile.  
\- Marian…  
La dottoressa lo guardò.  
\- Marian? La donna che…  
Guy la interruppe, fissandola.  
\- Sì, la donna che ho ucciso.  
\- Stavo per dire “la donna che amavi”.  
Alicia si rattristò nel vedere gli occhi del cavaliere che si riempivano di lacrime e si ritrovò ad abbracciarlo d’impulso, spinta dal desiderio di poter alleviare in qualche modo il suo dolore. Guy si appoggiò a lei con un sospiro afflitto e la dottoressa gli accarezzò la schiena e i capelli con la tenerezza di una madre.  
\- Pensavi a lei, caro? Si tratta dello stesso discorso che avevamo fatto qualche tempo fa? Ora che hai l’opportunità di andare avanti con la tua vita ti senti in colpa perché invece lei non può?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- No. Cioè sì, continuo a pensarlo, ma non è questo…  
Alicia abbassò il viso per dargli un bacio sui capelli, colpita dal dolore e dalla confusione che sentiva nelle sue parole.  
\- Cosa allora, caro? Non aver paura di confidarti con me.  
\- Si tratta di Miriam, la ragazza dell’associazione... Lei è identica a Marian.  
La dottoressa si staccò da Gisborne per guardarlo negli occhi, profondamente stupita. Non si era aspettata una cosa del genere.  
\- Davvero?  
Guy annuì e Alicia vide la paura nel suo sguardo.  
\- Quando l’ho vista ho creduto che il suo spettro fosse tornato a tormentarmi…  
\- Tornato?  
\- Dopo… dopo quello che ho fatto, continuavo a vederla. Mi parlava, mi accusava di averle tolto la vita, rideva della mia disperazione e mi tormentava. Quando chiudevo gli occhi invece arrivavano i demoni, pronti a trascinarmi all’inferno. Non riuscivo a dormire se non quando mi stordivo con il vino e non ero mai sicuro se ciò che vedevo fosse un sogno oppure la realtà. Eppure quando ha smesso di apparirmi ho rimpianto quella follia, perché almeno così potevo vedere ancora il suo viso...  
Alicia gli porse un fazzoletto di carta e pensò a quanto dovesse essere stato disperato Guy per rimpiangere quelle allucinazioni pur di non perdere un ultimo barlume della donna amata.  
\- La amavi così tanto?  
\- Era l’amore della mia vita. Anche se io non ero il suo… Lei ha sempre amato Robin Hood, ma io non l’ho capito fino alla fine. Non ho voluto vedere la verità e alla fine questa verità ci ha annientati… Quando l’ho uccisa, è come se avessi tolto la vita anche a me stesso e a Robin. Non potrò mai perdonarmelo, Alicia, mai.  
La dottoressa pensò che lei non aveva mai amato un uomo con tanta intensità e si trovò a chiedersi se tale mancanza fosse qualcosa da rimpiangere oppure una fortuna.  
\- E la signorina Miriam le assomiglia così tanto?  
\- Se non fossi certo che Marian è morta, sarei pronto a giurare che è lei. E anche così continuo a farmi domande…  
Alicia vide che Guy continuava a toccarsi la pancia, cercando inconsciamente la cicatrice con le dita.  
\- Pensi che quello che è capitato a te potrebbe essere successo anche a lei? Che quella ragazza possa essere la tua Marian?  
\- Non è mai stata mia. Ma sì, non faccio altro che chiedermelo. Lei avrebbe meritato un miracolo, sarebbe stato più giusto. Ma si fa chiamare con un altro nome e mi guardava come se non mi conoscesse affatto…  
\- Cercherò di informarmi su di lei con discrezione. Marian aveva qualche segno particolare che potrebbe permetterci di riconoscerla senza alcun dubbio?  
Guy si coprì il volto con le mani e annuì. Alicia guardò il monitor e notò che il suo battito cardiaco era ancora molto veloce.  
\- Ha sicuramente due cicatrici sulla pancia.  
\- Due?  
\- Due anni fa un bandito mascherato, il Guardiano Notturno, si introdusse nella mia casa per derubarmi. Riuscì a fuggire, ma mentre scappava lo pugnalai proprio qui, in questo punto.  
\- Era Marian?  
\- L’ho scoperto solo molto tempo dopo.  
\- E l’hai fatta arrestare?  
\- No. Ordinai ad Allan di vestirsi da Guardiano Notturno e di farsi inseguire dalle mie guardie per allontanare ogni sospetto da lei. Lo sceriffo non fu affatto contento di vedersi sfuggire il bandito sotto il naso.  
\- Se la prese con te?  
Guy sorrise al ricordo.  
\- Ovviamente. Ma non mi importava perché lei era al sicuro.  
Alicia si rese conto che Guy era ancora perdutamente innamorato di quella ragazza, nonostante tutto, e pensò che trovarsi davanti una donna identica al suo amore perduto doveva essere stato sconvolgente per lui.  
Era già sorprendente che fosse riuscito a mantenere il controllo per tutta la riunione.  
\- Riuscirò a scoprire se è lei oppure no, te lo prometto.  
\- Se fosse Marian… Se fosse davvero lei…  
\- Cosa faresti? - Chiese Alicia, cautamente.  
Guy ci rifletté per un attimo.  
\- Niente, credo. In ogni caso mi terrò alla larga da lei, non posso rischiare di farle del male. - Guy sospirò. - E so che se lei fosse viva, io non sarei meno colpevole perché comunque quel gesto l’ho commesso, ma sarebbe un sollievo così grande sapere che non l’ho uccisa…  
Alicia gli passò un fazzoletto sul viso, asciugandogli le lacrime con tenerezza.  
\- Povero caro, ricordati che io ti sosterrò sempre.  
\- Perché, Alicia? Cosa ho fatto per meritarlo?  
\- Non serve un motivo per voler bene a qualcuno. Su, ora non ti agitare e riposati, prima mi hai fatto spaventare a morte.  
\- Mi dispiace.  
\- Non è colpa tua.  
Si scambiarono un piccolo sorriso, poi Guy guardò i cavi che lo collegavano al monitor cardiaco e il tubicino della flebo attaccato al suo polso.  
\- Puoi togliermeli? Devo alzarmi dal letto.  
\- Perché? Dove vuoi andare?  
\- In bagno. Stavolta devo andarci davvero, non è una fuga, promesso.  
Alicia annuì e lo liberò dai cavi del monitor.  
\- La flebo è attaccata a un supporto con le rotelle, puoi portarla con te. Ce la fai o ti serve aiuto?  
Guy arrossì e scosse la testa.  
\- Ora sto bene.  
\- Allora ti aspetto qui. Se dovessi sentirti male, chiamami o almeno cerca di mancare il lavandino quando cadi a terra.  
Gisborne sogghignò.  
\- Farò del mio meglio.  
  
Guy si lavò le mani, poi si sciacquò il viso con l’acqua fredda, cercando di non bagnare il cerotto che gli copriva la ferita sulla fronte. La ferita era piccola, ma faceva abbastanza male ed era circondata da un livido scuro piuttosto esteso.  
Guy si toccò cautamente la nuca e anche lì trovò un bernoccolo dolorante. Non ricordava di aver sbattuto la testa, né contro il lavandino, né a terra, solo il dolore tremendo all’addome che gli aveva fatto credere di essere in punto di morte.  
Sollevò la maglia del pigiama per guardare la cicatrice, ma non gli sembrò diversa dal solito: la pelle era ancora rossa e rovinata nel punto in cui Vaisey aveva affondato la spada, ma la ferita era ben chiusa e non c’erano segni di infezione.  
Gisborne la premette con due dita fino a sentire un leggero dolore, ma niente di paragonabile a quello che aveva provato poche ore prima.  
Si sentiva un po’ debole e stordito, ma non male e si appoggiò al lavandino per non perdere l’equilibrio mentre fissava la propria immagine allo specchio.  
Marian, se era davvero lei, non sembrava averlo riconosciuto, eppure non era cambiato poi così tanto da quando lo aveva visto l’ultima volta. Aveva i capelli più lunghi, lo sguardo più triste e indossava abiti diversi, ma era sempre lui.  
Se quella ragazza era Marian, forse la sua mente aveva rimosso il ricordo del proprio assassino, oppure, più semplicemente, Miriam era solo una donna che le assomigliava molto ed era stata la mente di Guy a ingannarlo.  
Se poteva fargli credere di provare così tanto dolore quando non c’era alcuna ferita, perché non avrebbe dovuto farlo illudere che Marian fosse ancora viva?  
Per mesi dopo la sua morte, Guy si era rifiutato di accettare il proprio gesto e si era convinto che la colpa fosse di Robin, del re, dello sceriffo, della stessa Marian, di chiunque, pur di non ammettere che era stata la sua mano ad affondare la lama, lui a commettere quel delitto. Solo verso la fine era riuscito a essere onesto con se stesso e a riconoscere la propria colpa, ma era perfettamente possibile che la sua coscienza stesse cercando di nuovo una via di fuga dalle proprie responsabilità.  
Un leggero bussare alla porta del bagno lo riscosse dai suoi pensieri.  
\- Tutto bene, Guy?  
Aprì la porta e vide la preoccupazione sul volto di Alicia prima che la donna la nascondesse con un sorriso affettuoso.  
\- Scusami, stavo pensando.  
Guy barcollò leggermente e si appoggiò al supporto della flebo per non perdere l’equilibrio. Un momento dopo Alicia gli prese un braccio per sostenerlo e lo guidò verso il letto.  
\- Vieni, siediti. Come ti senti?  
\- Non sto male, davvero. Però mi gira un po’ la testa.  
La dottoressa gli esaminò gli occhi usando una lampadina e controllò la ferita sulla fronte e il gonfiore sulla nuca.  
\- Hai mal di testa? Nausea?  
\- No, anzi, ho fame.  
Alicia guardò il puzzle sul comodino, ormai quasi completo.  
\- Riesci a finirlo?  
\- È un altro test per vedere se sono impazzito?  
\- No, per escludere una commozione cerebrale.  
Guy prese una delle tesserine del puzzle e la mise al suo posto senza difficoltà.  
\- Ovvero?  
\- Per capire se è più dura la tua testa o un lavandino. Per ora vince la tua testa, ma voglio esserne del tutto sicura.  
Guy sogghignò, sistemando le ultime tessere del puzzle.  
\- Se non fosse così, sarei morto molti secoli fa. Robin e i suoi compagni non si sono mai fatti troppi scrupoli di essere delicati quando eravamo nemici.  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Preferisco essere prudente. I giramenti di testa probabilmente sono effetti residui del tranquillante che ti abbiamo dato quando stavi male, ma non voglio più vederti in quelle condizioni, credo di aver perso parecchi anni di vita oggi.  
Guy la fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- È un modo di dire, significa che mi sono spaventata da morire.  
\- Anche io, credimi. Ma se è una cosa che dipende dalla mia mente, potrebbe succedermi ancora?  
\- Forse, ma ora sappiamo come intervenire e poi non credo che un evento traumatico come quello di oggi possa avvenire tanto spesso. Ormai sai che quella ragazza ha lo stesso aspetto di lady Marian, la cosa può addolorarti e farti soffrire, ma non è più una sorpresa, puoi trovare un modo di gestire le tue emozioni. Parlare con un esperto potrebbe aiutarti ad elaborare quello che provi.  
\- Non c’è molto da elaborare: viva o morta amerò per sempre Marian e non mi avvicinerò a Miriam White, per il bene di tutti.  
\- Ricordati che puoi sempre parlare con me, non esitare a chiedermi aiuto se dovessi sentirne il bisogno. Ora stenditi e lascia che ti ricolleghi al monitor cardiaco.  
\- È proprio necessario? Quei cavi sono fastidiosi.  
\- Accontentami e cerca di sopportarli ancora per un po’.  
Guy la lasciò fare e le sorrise.  
\- Mi ricordi mia madre, sai?  
\- Le somiglio?  
\- No, per niente, ma quando mi parli, riesco quasi a credere che andrà tutto bene e che i problemi si risolveranno davvero. Senza il tuo aiuto non so se avrei trovato il coraggio di affrontare questo mondo.  
\- Oh, io credo di sì. Sei più forte di quello che pensi, Guy.  
\- Visto? Lo stai facendo di nuovo. I tuoi figli devono essere molto fortunati.  
\- Non ne ho. Mi sono sempre dedicata al mio lavoro e non ho mai trovato l’occasione di formare una famiglia. Ormai è troppo tardi.  
\- Ti dispiace di non averlo fatto?  
\- Abbiamo tutti i nostri rimpianti. L’importante è non lasciare che ci impediscano di andare avanti.  
\- Io ho un figlio. - Disse Guy all’improvviso.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Lo avevo… Ormai sarà morto da così tanti secoli… Spero che abbia avuto una bella vita, che sia stato felice anche senza un padre…  
\- Ti manca?  
\- L’ho tenuto in braccio solo una volta, per allontanarlo dal castello e forse non l’ho nemmeno guardato in faccia. Sua madre era una sguattera e lavorava nelle cucine, non ho mai riconosciuto il bambino.  
\- Perché la madre non era nobile?  
\- Anche, ma non avrei potuto farlo in nessun caso, non lavorando per lo sceriffo. Anche se avessi amato Annie, riconoscendo il bambino avrei messo in pericolo entrambi.  
\- E allora l’hai lasciata?  
\- Sapevamo entrambi che la nostra relazione non poteva durare, che non avrei mai potuto sposarla, ma ho cercato di trovare una buona casa per il bambino. Avrei dovuto portarlo all’abbazia di Kirklees e pagare perché lo crescessero lì.  
\- Avresti dovuto? Non lo hai fatto?  
\- Robin Hood cercò di saccheggiare le mie stalle e allora affidai soldi e bambino a una delle mie guardie mentre io inseguivo i fuorilegge. Solo che invece di portarlo a Kirklees, quel disgraziato lo abbandonò nel bosco e fuggì col denaro.  
\- E cosa ne è stato di tuo figlio?  
\- A quanto pare Robin lo ha trovato e ha aiutato lui e Annie a ricominciare una nuova vita altrove. Non ho più saputo nulla di loro, ma immagino che Robin abbia trovato una buona sistemazione per entrambi. Credi che sia possibile scoprire cosa ne sia stato di loro dopo tutto questo tempo?  
\- Mi sembra difficile, ma possiamo provare a fare qualche indagine. Potrei chiedere aiuto al signor Andrews, lui saprà certamente dove cercare, ma non farti troppe illusioni.  
Guy annuì, la raccomandazione di Alicia era inutile, ormai aveva imparato ad aspettarsi sempre il peggio e raramente era stato smentito dai fatti.  
\- Non me ne faccio mai, lo sai.  
\- Si può sempre contare su di te per un po’ di ottimismo, non è vero? - Disse Alicia, sorridendogli con affetto. - Ma ora cerca di non pensare a nulla e riposati un po’. Dopo una giornata come quella di oggi hai bisogno di restare tranquillo e riprendere le forze.  
\- Come posso non pensare a Marian? Come posso restare qui a non fare nulla senza sapere se è lei oppure no?!  
\- Puoi e devi, invece. - Alicia si rivolse a lui con un tono severo che sorprese Guy. - Hai detto che anche se fosse lady Marian non proveresti ad avvicinarti a lei, hai già cambiato idea?  
\- No.  
\- Quindi saperlo non farebbe alcuna differenza, darebbe solo un po’ di pace ai tuoi rimorsi, non è così? Se non fosse lei non cambierebbe nulla nella tua situazione se non il fatto di aver incontrato una donna che ha un volto simile al suo, mentre se fosse davvero Marian avresti un po’ di sollievo che comunque non andrebbe ad alterare il tuo comportamento nei suoi confronti. Dimmi se sbaglio.  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non sbagli. Comunque vadano le cose, sono consapevole di averla persa per sempre. Non è mai stata mia, ero solo un illuso. Ma sapere di non essere riuscito a ucciderla sarebbe una tale consolazione…  
Gisborne si interruppe, incapace di proseguire, e Alicia gli prese una mano, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Ti prometto che scoprirò chi è quella ragazza e ti dirò la verità, qualunque essa sia. In cambio però voglio anche io una promessa da te.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Tu non permetterai a questa cosa di distruggerti. Promettimi che anche se non fosse lei, non ti arrenderai e non ti lascerai prendere dalla disperazione. Spesso mi hai detto che deve esserci un motivo se la tua vita è stata risparmiata, promettimi che continuerai a cercare quel motivo. Io ti aiuterò, e anche questa è una promessa.  
Guy annuì, troppo commosso per parlare e Alicia lo abbracciò di nuovo. Il cavaliere aveva nascosto il viso contro la sua spalla per celare la propria emozione, ma Alicia sapeva che stava piangendo.  
Sapeva anche che quello era un pianto necessario e liberatorio e che dopo Guy si sarebbe sentito meglio, perciò non fece nulla per interrompere quello sfogo.  
Fu lui a staccarsi da lei dopo un po’, asciugandosi in fretta gli occhi con una mano per fingere di non aver mai pianto, un po’ imbarazzato per aver mostrato la propria debolezza.  
\- Forse hai ragione. - Disse a bassa voce, stendendosi sul letto. - Forse ho davvero bisogno di dormire, mi sento così stanco… Ma ho paura di quello che potrei sognare.  
\- Vuoi che ti dia qualcosa per dormire?  
\- No, ma se puoi resta qui ancora un po’, raccontami qualcosa.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Quello che vuoi, qualunque cosa che non mi faccia pensare a lei. Se vuoi descrivermi quello che hai mangiato a pranzo o le piante che crescono nel giardino dell’ospedale va bene lo stesso, mi basta sentire la tua voce.  
\- Ho un’idea invece. Dopodomani è il mio giorno libero e fra qualche settimana sarà Natale. Tu riposati e fai in modo di stare bene e io otterrò l’autorizzazione per lasciarti uscire dall’ospedale per quel giorno. Se vuoi cavalcare potremmo andare al maneggio, ma pensavo di portarti in città a vedere i mercatini di Natale. È una specie di fiera. Forse ci sarà un po’ di confusione però. Cosa ne pensi?  
\- La confusione non mi preoccupa. Ci sono tante cose che ancora non conosco di questo tempo, ma non mi fanno più paura, non più di quello che c’è nella mia mente. Parlami di questa fiera, Alicia, raccontami quello che faremo e forse sognerò qualcosa di bello invece del mio delitto.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e la dottoressa gli prese una mano, tenendola tra le sue mentre iniziava a descrivere alberi, bancarelle e luci colorate, cercando di scegliere solo immagini serene e rilassanti e aneddoti allegri. Ogni tanto Gisborne le rivolgeva qualche domanda in tono assonnato e lei gli rispondeva con voce tranquilla, poi Guy smise di parlare e il suo respiro rallentò nel ritmo sereno del sonno.  
Alicia smise di parlare, ma non si mosse dal suo posto accanto al letto e non gli lasciò andare la mano.  
Voleva proteggerlo da qualunque cosa che potesse farlo soffrire ancora, anche dagli incubi.  



	20. Just a Little Step Away

Il vetro era freddo contro la sua fronte, ma Guy rimase appoggiato alla finestra a fissare le ambulanze che entravano e uscivano dai cancelli dell’ospedale.  
Continuava a pensare a Marian, o Miriam, anche se aveva promesso ad Alicia di non lasciarsi rovinare la vita da quei pensieri ossessivi.  
Voleva rivederla e allo stesso tempo ne aveva il terrore. Per mesi aveva pregato di poter rivedere Marian almeno una volta, di avere la possibilità di chiederle perdono, ma non era riuscito a incontrarla nemmeno in sogno.  
Ma dopo aver visto il suo volto in carne e ossa, Guy era spaventato a morte dall’idea di poterle fare ancora del male. L’aveva amata con tutto il cuore, aveva rischiato tutto per proteggerla dallo sceriffo, eppure l’aveva uccisa.  
Ora, con tutte le sue buone intenzioni, come poteva essere sicuro che non avrebbe danneggiato anche Miriam?  
Doveva starle alla larga, era l’unica cosa sensata da fare, eppure il suo cuore continuava a sperare di incontrarla di nuovo, i suoi occhi continuavano a cercare le forme amate del suo volto e le sue mani fremevano dal desiderio di toccare ancora una volta la sua pelle morbida.  
_È una follia. Devo smettere di pensare a lei._  
\- Guy.  
Gisborne si voltò, sollevato nel riconoscere il dottor Robinson. Da quando aveva incontrato Miriam, l’unico modo per distrarsi dal pensare a lei era restare in compagnia di altre persone, cercare di interessarsi ai loro discorsi.  
\- Siete venuto a controllare che io stia bene prima di lasciarmi andare?  
\- Già. Siediti pure sul letto e togliti la maglia.  
Guy obbedì e attese pazientemente che il medico finisse di esaminare le ferite e che gli auscultasse il cuore e i polmoni.  
\- Ti gira ancora la testa?  
\- No, mi sento bene.  
\- Nausea? Dolori?  
\- Nemmeno.  
Jack sorrise.  
\- Rivestiti pure e passa una bella giornata con Alicia. Penso che ti farà bene distrarti un po’ e iniziare ad abituarti al mondo esterno.  
\- Se quell’associazione mi sceglierà per il suo programma, riuscirò ad avere una vita normale prima o poi?  
\- Sarò sincero: non posso darti una risposta certa. Non ho mai visto un caso come il tuo, non posso fare una previsione di come andranno le cose. In passato ho curato persone che hanno subito lesioni cerebrali e hanno dovuto imparare di nuovo anche le cose più semplici, ma, nella maggior parte di quei casi, i danni che hanno subito hanno lasciato conseguenze permanenti. Tu non hai alcuna lesione, perciò potenzialmente potresti avere una vita normale, ma ci sono anche così tante cose che non conosci che non so se riuscirai a impararle tutte.  
\- Posso sempre provarci. Non ho molto altro da fare, del resto.  
\- Già. Ti auguro di riuscirci. Ma oggi pensa a rilassarti e divertitevi al Winter Wonderland. Credo che ci porterò la mia famiglia il prossimo fine settimana, credo che ai bambini piacerà molto.  
  
Alicia osservò Guy, cercando di capire se fosse a disagio in mezzo alla folla di persone che camminavano tra i banchi della fiera, ma il cavaliere sembrava piuttosto tranquillo, anche se stupito da ciò che vedeva.  
Gisborne si guardava intorno, osservando gli alberi di Natale illuminati e la merce esposta sui banchi a forma di casette di legno.  
Alicia strinse leggermente la mano che teneva appoggiata al braccio di Guy per attirare la sua attenzione.  
\- Allora, come ti sembra? Non assomiglia molto alle fiere della tua epoca, vero?  
\- Un po’ sì, invece. Quando c’era qualche fiera le strade si riempivano di persone, proprio come ora, i mercanti esponevano molta più merce del solito, e c’era sempre qualcosa di interessante da vedere, tra musicisti, acrobati o giullari che si esibivano in cambio di qualche moneta. C’erano anche molti truffatori e imbroglioni e poi cibo e vino a volontà. Ma non così tante luci.  
Alicia ridacchiò.  
\- Allora le cose non sono cambiate poi così tanto. A proposito, vuoi assaggiare qualcosa? Guarda, lì vendono le mince pies, quando ero piccola non vedevo l’ora che arrivasse il Natale per mangiarle!  
La dottoressa si avvicinò al banco dei dolci, acquistò due tortine e ne porse una a Gisborne.  
Guy la assaggiò e guardò Alicia, un po’ stupito.  
\- Assomigliano a quelle che la cuoca preparava nel periodo di Natale quando siamo venuti a vivere a Locksley dalla Francia per la prima volta. _Maman_ non le amava molto, ma per nostro padre erano una tradizione. Solo che in quelle del mio tempo c’era anche della carne nel ripieno.  
Alicia arricciò il naso all’idea.  
\- Carne?  
Guy annuì, finendo di masticare un altro boccone.  
\- Erano piuttosto nutrienti, ma anche così sono buone.  
\- Deve sembrarti così strano il cibo che si mangia ora…  
\- Sì, lo è. Adesso avete ingredienti esotici che un tempo in Inghilterra non esistevano e altri erano rari e preziosi mentre ora sono usati comunemente. Non avrei mai potuto immaginare certi sapori.  
\- Se parliamo del cibo dell’ospedale non fatico a crederti. Forse dovrei portarti a mangiare fuori un po’ più spesso.  
\- Perché, cosa ha che non va il cibo dell’ospedale?  
Alicia lo guardò, scettica.  
\- E lo chiedi?  
\- Non sono schizzinoso. Ho mangiato di molto peggio in vita mia: questo almeno non è ammuffito o avariato e non ci sono parassiti. Isabella invece era più delicata...  
\- Isabella era tua sorella?  
Guy annuì con un sospiro.  
\- Negli ultimi tempi mi odiava così tanto da volermi morto, è stata lei a colpirmi con la lama avvelenata. Forse, se le avessi chiesto perdono, le cose sarebbero andate in un altro modo.  
Alicia gli appoggiò una mano sulla schiena in un gesto di conforto.  
\- O forse no, non puoi saperlo.  
\- Già, non posso e ormai quello che è fatto non si può cambiare. Spero solo che alla fine abbia trovato la pace.  
Alicia annuì senza riuscire a trovare le parole giuste per confortarlo e per un po’ rimasero in silenzio a guardare le luci delle decorazioni natalizie, poi fu Guy a rivolgersi a lei.  
\- Senti, Alicia, potresti chiedere una cosa al signor Andrews per me?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Ci sto pensando da quando mi ha mostrato il teschio dello sceriffo. Isabella doveva essere vicino a lui quando sono morti, forse alcune delle ossa che hanno trovato sono le sue. Credi che ci sia un modo di capirlo? Vorrei… vorrei che almeno lei potesse avere una sepoltura. I nostri genitori non ne hanno avuta una…  
\- Forse sì, dovrò chiedergli se è possibile fare un esame del DNA sui resti che hanno trovato. È un po’ complicato da spiegare, ma è un esame che permetterebbe di confrontare le ossa ritrovate e il tuo sangue per capire se c’è una parentela.  
\- Davvero? È possibile fare una cosa del genere? Se almeno potessi darle una tomba, forse Isabella potrebbe finalmente riposare in pace...  
\- Lo chiederò a Peter, potrebbero esserci problemi sui costi, ma non credo che farà obiezioni e sono certa che troverà il modo per poter eseguire il test. Se ho capito anche solo un po’ come ragiona quell’uomo, credo che sarebbe entusiasta di poter provare che vieni davvero dal passato e che c’è un collegamento tra te e i reperti che ha trovato.  
\- Grazie Alicia. - Guy si chinò a baciarla sulla guancia, commosso, poi si raddrizzò e si sforzò di sorriderle. - Ma oggi avevamo detto di mettere da parte i pensieri tristi, parlami di qualcuna di queste tradizioni moderne con cui si festeggia il Natale in questo periodo.  
Alicia si era ritrovata con gli occhi lucidi nel vedere la tristezza con cui Guy aveva parlato della sorella, ma si costrinse a mostrarsi serena.  
\- Chiedi pure, cosa vuoi sapere?  
Guy si era fermato davanti a un banco che esponeva palline di vetro colorato e decorazioni natalizie e ne indicò una.  
\- Quell’uomo vestito di rosso è raffigurato praticamente ovunque. Chi è? E che animali sono quelli che tirano la sua slitta? Sembrano cervi, ma sono un po’ diversi… E cosa c’è in quel sacco che porta sulla schiena?  
  
Alicia si voltò a osservare Guy: il cavaliere era appoggiato alla ringhiera che circondava la pista di pattinaggio e guardava i pattinatori, affascinato.  
\- Vorresti provare?  
Guy si girò a guardarla e scosse la testa con una risata.  
\- No, direi di no. Finirei solo per rendermi ridicolo oppure per farmi male. Ma mi piace guardare quelli che lo fanno. Sembrano tutti così allegri… E tu lo sai fare?  
\- Quando ero giovane me la cavavo un po’, ora credo di non essere più molto agile. Temo che passerei più tempo per terra che in piedi.  
\- Meglio di no allora, non voglio che ti succeda nulla di male.  
Alicia lo guardò divertita nel sentire il suo tono serio e protettivo, poi gli rivolse un piccolo sorriso imbarazzato.  
\- Devo andare alla toilette, vieni?  
\- Ti dispiace se ti aspetto qui?  
Alicia lo guardò, incerta al pensiero di lasciarlo solo anche se per breve tempo, poi annuì.  
\- Non allontanarti dalla pista di pattinaggio, altrimenti tra la folla non sarà facile ritrovarci.  
Qualsiasi cosa accada aspettami qui, vicino all’ingresso. Guarda, i bagni sono laggiù, non ci vorrà molto.  
\- Non ti preoccupare, non mi muoverò da questo punto.  
Alicia sorrise e si affrettò nella direzione che aveva indicato, mentre Gisborne tornò a guardare i pattinatori.  
Era strano, ma si sentiva perfettamente a suo agio in mezzo a quella folla e a quella strana fiera piena di luci, colori e musica. Non capiva ancora molte delle cose che vedeva, ma la gente che lo circondava era serena e si riuniva in quel luogo con l’unico scopo di divertirsi.  
Alicia lo aveva portato lì per regalargli un giorno sereno e e distrarlo dal pensiero di Marian e lui gliene era grato. Si sentiva in colpa al pensiero di divertirsi mentre tutti i suoi cari erano morti, ma si era sinceramente affezionato alla dottoressa Little e non voleva rattristarla.  
Per un giorno si sarebbe concesso un po’ di svago e avrebbe passato una giornata piacevole insieme a lei allontanando per un po’ i pensieri più negativi.  
Presto, se lo sentiva, il ricordo di un giorno sereno gli sarebbe stato di conforto e quelle ore di serenità sarebbero state un pensiero piacevole a cui aggrapparsi nei momenti difficili.  
A volte, quando Alicia si preoccupava per lui o gli rivolgeva qualche gesto gentile e affettuoso, a Guy sembrava di essere tornato indietro nel tempo, in un passato ormai lontano, quando era sua madre a riservargli quelle piccole attenzioni piene di calore.  
Quella sensazione lo faceva sentire bene e in colpa allo stesso tempo. Sentiva la mancanza di sua madre e gli sembrava quasi un tradimento nei suoi confronti lasciare che anche Alicia gli volesse bene, eppure una parte del suo animo desiderava disperatamente quell’affetto, come una pianta quasi secca in cerca di un po’ di pioggia.  
Ghislaine, rifletté Guy, non se la sarebbe presa per quel motivo: sua madre aveva sempre voluto il bene dei suoi figli e avrebbe voluto vederli sereni e felici.  
Era talmente assorto in quei pensieri che sussultò quando uno dei pattinatori fece un mezzo giro e si fermò contro la barriera con un tonfo, proprio davanti a lui.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo di scatto e si trovò a fissare un paio di occhi azzurri, puntati sul suo viso.  
\- Allora avevo visto bene da lontano, sei proprio tu!  
\- Mar… Miriam!  
Gisborne fu tentato di voltarsi e fuggire come un codardo, sparendo tra la folla, ma la ragazza gli aveva messo una mano sul braccio con un gesto disinvolto e quel semplice tocco sembrava averlo pietrificato, togliendogli ogni energia e capacità di muoversi. Rimase a fissarla senza dire nulla, come un coniglio ipnotizzato dagli occhi di un serpente velenoso.  
La ragazza invece non sembrava affatto in difficoltà o in imbarazzo e gli sorrise come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
\- Speravo che fossi tu, sai?  
Guy la guardò, stupito.  
\- Davvero? Perché?  
\- L’altro giorno, alla riunione, avrei voluto conoscerti un po’ meglio visto che probabilmente passeremo parecchio tempo insieme, ma sei rimasto sempre in silenzio e poi tu e la dottoressa Little siete andati via subito.  
\- Io…  
Guy esitò. Di certo non poteva dirle il motivo della sua agitazione, ma la giovane lo guardava in attesa che continuasse e non poteva nemmeno restare in silenzio. Forse quella donna era Marian o forse no, ma faceva anche parte dell’associazione che avrebbe potuto cambiare il suo futuro e se avesse rovinato quella possibilità comportandosi in modo scortese o impulsivo, avrebbe rischiato di danneggiare anche la reputazione di Alicia che aveva garantito per lui e che aveva lavorato così tanto per offrirgli quell’occasione. Di certo l’avrebbe delusa.  
\- Quel giorno non mi sentivo bene. - Disse a bassa voce, evitando di guardarla negli occhi.  
Miriam lo sorprese con un gesto inaspettato: allungò una mano verso la sua fronte e spostò leggermente verso l’alto il bordo del cappello di lana che portava.  
\- Oh, ti sei fatto un bel livido, vedo. Hai sbattuto la testa?  
\- Già, contro un lavandino, pare.  
\- Non te lo ricordi?  
\- Non molto.  
La ragazza lo guardò, con un lampo divertito negli occhi.  
\- Non mi sorprende che ti sia fatto un livido così grande, sei decisamente caduto dall’alto! Guarda, ho addosso i pattini e anche così riesco appena a guardarti negli occhi!  
Miriam si sporse leggermente in avanti e ancora una volta Guy si ritrovò senza parole, col cuore che gli martellava nel petto. Mai, in tutta la sua vita, Marian si era avvicinata così tanto a lui di sua spontanea volontà, se non per il breve attimo quando lo aveva abbracciato e baciato sulla guancia dopo che lui e Allan le avevano salvato la vita simulando la fuga del Guardiano Notturno.  
Di certo Marian non lo aveva mai guardato in quel modo, senza il minimo timore, come se fosse davvero interessata alle sue parole e fosse contenta di averlo incontrato per caso.  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere all’improvviso.  
\- Oh, ma sei timido, allora! Sei arrossito!  
Con sua enorme vergogna, Guy si rese conto che quelle parole dovevano averlo fatto diventare ancora più rosso perché si sentiva le guance bollenti e il cuore che gli batteva sempre più forte.  
\- Scusa… - Disse, sentendosi un idiota, e Miriam scosse la testa, per nulla turbata.  
\- Ma no, lo trovo carino. Senti, ti va di pattinare con me?  
La ragazza gli tese una mano per invitarlo a entrare nella pista ghiacciata e Guy si chiese il motivo di quella domanda. Marian non gli avrebbe mai fatto una richiesta del genere, di sicuro non per passare del tempo con lui.  
All’epoca non se ne era reso conto, ma ogni volta che si era avvicinata a lui, le sue azioni avevano avuto sempre un motivo ben preciso, uno scopo recondito che non era mai il desiderio di restargli accanto. Di solito Marian era spinta dal desiderio di aiutare gli altri o di supportare la causa di Robin Hood. Guy aveva ammirato quel lato generoso e altruista del suo animo, anche se il più delle volte era stato lui a subirne le conseguenze.  
Miriam invece non sembrava avere motivazioni nascoste: voleva divertirsi a scivolare su quella lastra di ghiaccio e gli aveva chiesto di farlo insieme a lei.  
\- Non ne sono capace.  
\- Dovresti imparare, è così divertente! Ora qui c’è tanta gente, non si può andare molto veloce, ma quando hai una pista tutta per te sembra quasi di poter volare, capisci cosa intendo?  
Guy non era sicuro che la ragazza sarebbe mai riuscita a convincerlo a mettere piede su quella superficie scivolosa e infida, ma riusciva a comprendere molto bene i suoi sentimenti se pensava alla libertà di un cavallo lanciato al galoppo lungo una strada dritta e senza buche. Si ritrovò a sorriderle.  
\- Sì, posso immaginarlo.  
\- Allora, vieni a provare?  
\- No, non credo che faccia per me, ma fammi vedere quello che sai fare tu.  
Miriam annuì con entusiasmo e si lanciò in un giro intorno alla pista, approfittando degli spazi più liberi per concedersi qualche piccola evoluzione. Guy la guardò, affascinato: quella ragazza aveva la stessa agilità di Marian, ma non aveva alcun bisogno di nascondere la propria vitalità dietro la maschera del Guardiano Notturno. Non aveva paura di lui, non si comportava con distacco o con timore e non si faceva alcun problema a mostrarsi amichevole e cordiale.  
Se con Marian Guy viveva nel costante timore di sbagliare e dire qualcosa che l’avrebbe irritata, ora invece aveva l’impressione che Miriam non si sarebbe scomposta minimamente di fronte a qualsiasi cosa che potesse dirle.  
Guy si appoggiò alla balaustra e rimase a guardarla, senza perderla di vista nemmeno per un attimo.  
Solo poche ore prima si era ripromesso di tenersi il più lontano possibile da lei, di evitare ogni contatto con quella donna che somigliava così tanto a Marian, ma in quel momento non desiderava altro che restare lì a guardarla pattinare: bellissima, felice e _viva_.  
Quell’ultimo pensiero lo fece tornare bruscamente alla realtà: lui aveva ucciso Marian, aveva spento con le proprie mani la luce che brillava nel suo sguardo e non aveva importanza che la giovane che volteggiava allegra sul ghiaccio fosse una Marian sopravvissuta oppure no, perché lui aveva comunque il potere di distruggerla di nuovo, di annientare tutta quella gioia.  
Doveva allontanarsi da lei, voltarsi e andarsene prima che fosse troppo tardi per entrambi, ma non riusciva a decidersi, perché per farlo avrebbe dovuto distogliere lo sguardo, smettere di fissarla.  
Poi, quando aveva quasi trovato la forza di staccarsi da quella ringhiera e fuggire, fu troppo tardi perché Miriam tornò a fermarsi davanti a lui, con una specie di volteggio che la fece urtare contro la barriera che li separava con un po’ più di forza di quanto non avesse previsto.  
La ragazza allungò le mani e si aggrappò alla giacca di Guy per non perdere l’equilibrio e lui, d’istinto, la circondò con le braccia e la trattenne per impedirle di cadere all’indietro.  
Per un momento rimase a fissarla, incredulo.  
Quella situazione era assurdamente simile all’ultima volta che aveva tenuto Marian tra le braccia, un attimo dopo aver commesso il suo delitto più grande: per un momento l’aveva stretta a sé in un abbraccio disperato, nel tentativo incoerente di trattenere la vita che scivolava via da quel corpo tanto amato.  
Marian l’aveva guardato un’ultima volta, incredula e spaventata, accusandolo con lo sguardo prima di crollare a terra, fredda e bianca sotto il sole rovente del deserto.  
Miriam invece era egualmente vicina, ma calda nonostante il freddo e fremente di vita tra le sue braccia, col viso arrossato dopo aver volato sul ghiaccio e lo sguardo ridente, privo di qualsiasi accusa.  
Era Marian e non lo era al tempo stesso, uguale a lei e totalmente diversa.  
Guy sapeva che avrebbe dovuto fare un passo indietro e staccarsi da lei, allontanarsi prima di rischiare di farle del male.  
Mantenere la distanza era l’unica cosa sensata da fare e lo sapeva benissimo.  
Un attimo solo, si disse, un altro minuscolo momento di quel calore e poi l’avrebbe lasciata andare e non si sarebbe più avvicinato a lei.  
Lo aveva deciso e non avrebbe cambiato idea, pensò, poi la guardò negli occhi un’ultima volta.  
_Questo è un addio, per il bene di entrambi._  
Un solo passo indietro, non avrebbe dovuto fare altro.  
Invece, la strinse più forte e la baciò.  



	21. A Secret and a Pact

Solo una volta in tutta la sua vita Guy si era sentito tanto emozionato da non riuscire nemmeno a pensare ed era successo in una situazione incredibilmente simile a quella, quando Marian lo aveva baciato all’improvviso.  
In quel momento Gisborne aveva dimenticato completamente l’esistenza del resto del mondo, aveva ignorato l’ordine dello sceriffo che lo aveva mandato a chiamare e si era disinteressato di Robin Hood, per una volta inerme e vulnerabile. Per lui esistevano solo Marian e il dolce tepore delle sue labbra morbide.  
Quando il bacio era finito, però, la ragazza si era tirata indietro, dicendo che era troppo presto dopo la morte del padre, che quel gesto era stato un errore.  
Anche Miriam, ne era certo, si sarebbe allontanata e forse lo avrebbe biasimato per aver preso l’iniziativa, ma ora l’unica cosa che contava era il suo corpo morbido e caldo stretto tra le sue braccia, le labbra premute contro le sue.  
Si staccarono dopo un po’, senza fiato e Guy attese il momento doloroso in cui avrebbe visto il pentimento e il disgusto negli occhi della ragazza, ma Miriam rimase a fissarlo senza distogliere lo sguardo, il viso illuminato da un piccolo sorriso divertito.  
\- Oh, questo non me lo aspettavo… Non sei poi così timido, allora!  
Guy non riuscì a dire nulla e rimase a guardarla, confuso ed emozionato, mentre la ragazza usciva dalla pista e iniziava a slacciare i pattini per rimettersi le scarpe.  
Miriam gli lanciò uno sguardo, alzando la testa dal nodo troppo stretto che stava cercando di sciogliere e sorrise di nuovo nel vedere la sua espressione e il rossore che gli aveva tinto le guance e che non aveva nulla che fare con il freddo.  
\- O forse lo sei? Oppure ti sei già pentito di avermi baciata?  
Guy la guardò, allarmato.  
\- No! È la cosa più perfetta che potesse succedere! Ma forse… forse non avrei dovuto…  
Miriam scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Non è molto professionale, lo ammetto, ma se non lo dirai a nessuno, non lo farò nemmeno io. Allora, abbiamo un accordo?  
Guy annuì, senza sapere cosa pensare. Miriam non sembrava arrabbiata o disgustata, ma per lei era stato emozionante allo stesso modo oppure aveva considerato quel bacio come il gesto impulsivo di un povero idiota, da tollerare con divertita pietà come il capriccio di un bambino?  
\- Guy?  
La voce della ragazza lo costrinse a mettere da parte i suoi pensieri e a guardarla: Miriam lo stava fissando e gli sorrise, un po’ imbarazzata.  
\- Non riesco a sciogliere questo nodo, credo di averlo stretto troppo, tu ne sei capace?  
Gisborne si inginocchiò davanti a lei, lieto di quel diversivo. Un laccio che non si scioglieva era un problema semplice da affrontare che gli avrebbe permesso di riprendere almeno un po’ il controllo delle proprie emozioni e che avrebbe posticipato di qualche minuto il momento dei dubbi, delle domande e dei sensi di colpa.  
Si concentrò sul nodo cercando di non pensare a quanto fosse vicino a Miriam e a quanto fosse stato perfetto tenerla tra le braccia. Dopo un po’ riuscì ad avere la meglio sul laccio e la ragazza si affrettò a sfilare il pattino e a rimettere la scarpa, appoggiandosi con una mano alla spalla di Guy per non perdere l’equilibrio.  
\- Grazie, io ci avrei messo un’eternità. Anche dopo tre anni ho ancora qualche difficoltà con i lavori di precisione.  
\- Dopo tre anni da cosa? - Chiese Guy, perplesso, e la ragazza gli rivolse uno sguardo stupito.  
\- Non lo sai? Pensavo che te lo avessero detto.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Il motivo per cui sono una delle persone assegnate al tuo caso.  
Guy si rialzò da terra e scosse la testa.  
\- Non so nulla di te.  
\- Eppure mi guardi come se mi conoscessi da una vita.  
Gisborne non trovò nulla da rispondere a quelle parole, ma non ebbe bisogno di dire niente perché Miriam continuò a parlare.  
\- Io non sono una psicologa e nemmeno un’assistente sociale, ho un compito diverso nell’associazione. Vedi, io sono una specie di ponte.  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Tre anni fa ero nella tua stessa situazione, anzi, forse le mie condizioni erano peggiori delle tue. Mi hanno detto che tu pensi di aver vissuto nel medioevo e che hai i ricordi di un cavaliere, non è così?  
Guy annuì debolmente, abbassando lo sguardo.  
\- Penserai che sono matto…  
\- Perché dovrei? Tu almeno hai qualche ricordo, una base da cui partire. Io non ricordavo nulla, come se fossi nata in quel momento.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Ho dovuto imparare tutto, anche le cose più semplici, ma come puoi vedere adesso ho la mia vita e il mio lavoro. Se ti accetteranno nel programma, uno dei miei compiti sarà quello di aiutarti a imparare quello di cui hai bisogno, esattamente come in passato qualcuno lo ha insegnato a me. Credo che il mio lavoro consista anche nel fare da esempio quando qualche paziente si sente scoraggiato: io sembravo un caso disperato, eppure sono riuscita ad avere una vita quasi del tutto normale e se ce l’ho fatta io, c’è speranza per chiunque.  
\- Cosa ti è successo? - Chiese Guy, pur temendo la sua risposta, ma Miriam lo guardò con un sorriso impertinente e scosse la testa.  
\- Se ti racconto subito tutto di me, poi mi troverai noiosa.  
Guy si ritrovò a sorridere.  
\- Oh, non credo che ci sia questo pericolo.  
\- Comunque non te lo dirò, almeno per il momento. Un po’ di mistero è più divertente, non trovi?  
\- Tu però hai molte informazioni su di me, non mi sembra giusto.  
\- Mi hanno informata solo di quello che tu hai raccontato ai medici, ma scommetto che hai tanti altri segreti di cui non so nulla.  
Guy pensò che era meglio che molti dei suoi segreti rimanessero tali, ma non lo disse e rispose alla ragazza nello stesso tono giocoso usato da lei. Marian non aveva mai scherzato con lui e invece era incredibilmente piacevole poter parlare con Miriam in quel modo rilassato.  
Forse dipendeva dal suo lavoro, ma Miriam riusciva a farlo sentire a suo agio nonostante le mille emozioni contrastanti scatenate dalla sua vicinanza.  
\- Cosa proponi, allora? - Chiese, lanciandole uno sguardo divertito.  
\- Facciamo così: ogni volta che ci incontreremo io farò una domanda a te e tu ne farai una a me ed entrambi dovremo rispondere in modo sincero. Ma pensa bene a cosa chiedere perché potremo farne solo una al giorno. Ci stai?  
Miriam gli porse una mano e Guy la strinse, pensando a quanto lo avesse sconvolto quel semplice gesto solo pochi giorni prima.  
\- Ora devo proprio andare! - Esclamò Miriam, vivacemente, guardando l’orologio che portava al polso. - Ma tu non dimenticarti che abbiamo un patto e un segreto. A presto, Guy!  
La ragazza lo salutò e si allontanò di qualche passo, poi si fermò, colta da un ripensamento. Si voltò verso di lui, tornò indietro di corsa e gli gettò le braccia al collo, alzandosi in punta di piedi per baciarlo di nuovo.  
Guy vacillò, colto di sorpresa da quell’abbraccio improvviso, ma la attirò a sé, rispondendo al bacio. Poi, troppo presto, la ragazza si staccò da lui.  
\- Questo per essere sicura che non ti dimenticherai del nostro segreto. - Disse, con un sorriso soddisfatto, poi corse via, scomparendo tra la folla.  
Guy rimase a guardarla mentre andava via, quasi stordito, incapace di pensare coerentemente e continuò a cercare con lo sguardo il cappellino di lana rossa della ragazza finché non fu completamente sparito in mezzo alla folla.  
Solo allora l'incantesimo sembrò spezzarsi e Guy iniziò a rendersi conto di cosa fosse successo e di ciò che aveva fatto.  
Aveva baciato Miriam, contro ogni logica, e lei, invece di ritrarsi indignata, aveva ricambiato il suo bacio e gliene aveva dato un altro di sua spontanea volontà.  
Guy non riusciva a capire cosa provasse.  
Stringere la ragazza era stato bello, una specie di sogno che si era realizzato dopo un'attesa infinita, ma le sensazioni che aveva provato riempivano il suo cuore di esaltazione e sensi di colpa allo stesso modo.  
Miriam era identica a Marian, ma era lei oppure le somigliava soltanto?  
Baciarla era stato in ogni caso un tradimento verso qualcuno.  
Se era una persona diversa, lui aveva appena baciato una donna che non era l'amore della sua vita, calpestando il suo ricordo, ma se invece per qualche miracolo Miriam era proprio Marian, il suo gesto era stato un tradimento sia nei confronti di Robin che della ragazza.  
Marian amava il fuorilegge, Guy ormai ne era pienamente consapevole, e se lei lo aveva dimenticato perché aveva perso la memoria, baciarla non era stato giusto e Guy non aveva avuto alcun diritto di farlo.  
Gisborne si appoggiò alla ringhiera della pista di pattinaggio con una mano, cercando di respirare a fondo mentre con l'altra premeva la cicatrice sulla pancia, per soffocare una fitta improvvisa.  
Doveva calmarsi, non doveva lasciarsi prendere dal panico oppure avrebbe finito per sentire il dolore tremendo di qualche giorno prima.  
\- Guy!  
Alicia lo raggiunse e gli mise una mano sulla spalla, preoccupata.  
Gisborne sussultò al suo tocco e si voltò a guardarla.  
La donna notò che aveva il volto arrossato e gli occhi lucidi e gli accarezzò una guancia per sentire se avesse la febbre. Le sembrò fresco, ma lo sentì tremare sotto le sue dita.  
\- Cosa è successo, tesoro? Ti senti male? C'è troppa confusione? Non avrei dovuto lasciarti solo così a lungo, mi dispiace tanto, ho trovato la fila per il bagno...  
Si interruppe perché Guy la abbracciò all'improvviso con una specie di singhiozzo.  
\- Ehi, cosa c'è? Cosa è successo? Calmati, ora sono qui, qualsiasi cosa sia troveremo una soluzione.  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Credo di aver fatto un errore enorme, Alicia. È sbagliato, è tutto completamente sbagliato, ma credo che farei la stessa identica cosa anche ora… Non so se esista una soluzione, non so cosa fare… Non voglio fare altri danni!  
\- Aspetta. Devi calmarti o starai male di nuovo.  
\- Come posso calmarmi?!  
\- Hai ucciso qualcuno mentre ero in bagno?  
Guy la fissò, sconcertato da quella domanda brutale.  
\- No, ma…  
\- Bene. Adesso ascoltami: ora cerchiamo un locale tranquillo dove sederci, ordiniamo un tè oppure una cioccolata calda e qualche dolce e poi, mentre mangiamo, mi racconti tutto con calma. Se non è morto nessuno, al resto si può trovare un rimedio. Ti fidi di me?  
\- Sì.  
\- Allora smettila di preoccuparti e vieni.  
Alicia gli prese una mano e Guy si lasciò guidare da lei, sollevato che fosse qualcun altro a prendere il comando e a dirgli cosa fare.  
La dottoressa si allontanò dalla zona più affollata e si inoltrò nelle strade laterali, cercando un posto adatto. Scelse un locale piccolo, ma non troppo silenzioso, dove avrebbero potuto parlare in pace senza essere disturbati e ordinò tè e dolcetti per entrambi.  
Mentre aspettavano di essere serviti, Guy si scusò con Alicia, si alzò dal tavolo e sparì frettolosamente oltre la porta del bagno.  
La dottoressa rimase a fissare la porta ansiosamente, ricordando cosa era successo l’ultima volta che era fuggito in quel modo. Si era quasi decisa ad andare a bussare per accertarsi che si sentisse bene, quando la porta si riaprì e Guy tornò al tavolo e sedette di fronte a lei con un sospiro.  
Alicia lo guardò: il cavaliere aveva un’espressione preoccupata sul viso e le punte dei capelli un po’ umide, come se si fosse lavato il viso senza fare troppa attenzione a non bagnarsi, ma sembrava un po’ più tranquillo di poco prima. Sedeva con aria afflitta e lo sguardo basso come se si sentisse in colpa per qualche motivo.  
\- Mi dispiace, Alicia, io…  
La donna versò il tè in una tazza, ci lasciò cadere alcune zollette di zucchero e la spinse verso di lui.  
\- Prima bevine un po’. E mangia un biscotto. Anzi, prendine almeno due. Poi parleremo.  
Guy le obbedì senza protestare e Alicia lo vide rilassarsi un po’ mentre mangiava i biscotti e beveva il tè bollente. Ne prese un sorso a sua volta, poi appoggiò la tazza sul tavolo e guardò Guy negli occhi.  
\- Ora dimmi cosa hai fatto.  
\- Ho promesso di non dirlo a nessuno, ma non voglio avere segreti con te...  
Alicia annuì, colpita da quanto Guy si fidasse di lei.  
\- Ciò che mi dirai resterà tra noi.  
\- Lo so.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo e Alicia attese pazientemente, chiedendosi perché fosse arrossito. Gli toccò una mano per incoraggiarlo e Guy inspirò a fondo prima di decidersi a proseguire.  
\- Mentre non c’eri ho incontrato Miriam White. - Disse, senza alzare lo sguardo dalla tazza di tè e Alicia capì perché pur sembrando confuso e terrorizzato, Guy appariva anche così emozionato.  
\- Era alla pista di pattinaggio?  
\- Sì.  
\- Le hai parlato?  
\- L’ho baciata. - Confessò con aria colpevole, ma non riuscì a nascondere un sorriso. - E lei ha baciato me.  



	22. The Wolf in My Heart

Alicia non disse nulla e osservò Guy: dopo averle confessato quello che era successo poco prima, il cavaliere era rimasto in silenzio a fissare il fondo della propria tazza di tè, rosso in viso. La dottoressa sorrise leggermente, intenerita nel vederlo così emozionato e confuso e spinse verso di lui il piatto dei biscotti.  
\- A giudicare dalla tua espressione è stata una cosa inaspettata, non è vero?  
Gisborne annuì debolmente.  
\- Non volevo avvicinarmi a lei, ma è successo. E ora non so che fare.  
\- Tu cosa vuoi fare?  
Guy si decise ad alzare gli occhi e la guardò, smarrito.  
\- Non lo so. Cosa si fa quando una cosa ti sembra giusta e sbagliata allo stesso tempo?  
\- Cosa intendi?  
\- Parlare con lei… Baciarla… è stato bello. Ma è successo perché assomiglia a Marian? Quello che ho fatto non mi sembra giusto in nessuno dei casi… Ho sempre pensato che non avrei più guardato nessuna donna dopo Marian, che avrei soffocato per sempre quel tipo di emozioni…  
Guy aveva appoggiato una mano sul tavolo e Alicia gliela coprì con la sua, accarezzandola piano.  
\- E invece hai scoperto che non puoi mettere a tacere il tuo cuore.  
\- Seguirlo ha portato solo dolore. Se non la avessi amata, Marian sarebbe viva.  
\- Dopo ottocento anni non credo.  
\- Sai cosa intendo, Alicia. Avrebbe avuto una vita lunga e felice accanto a Robin se non mi fossi innamorato di lei.  
\- Non puoi saperlo. Quante volte il tuo amore l’ha protetta? Come puoi sapere che non sarebbe morta prima se non ci fossi stato tu a difenderla dallo sceriffo?  
\- Non farlo, Alicia. Non cercare di sminuire il mio crimine.  
\- Non è la mia intenzione, Guy. È giusto che tu sia consapevole della gravità del tuo gesto e che ne sia pentito, ma quello che sto cercando di dire è che non è stato l’amore a ucciderla, è stata la collera che hai provato quando il tuo amore è stato respinto.  
\- E non è lo stesso? La amavo e l’ho uccisa, non c’è molto altro da dire.  
\- Non hai mai pensato che invece di reprimere i tuoi sentimenti, forse sarebbe meglio imparare a gestire la rabbia? Prova a immaginarla come una belva feroce…  
\- Lo è. È come un lupo furioso che divora tutto quello che c’è di buono in me.  
\- Ti sentiresti più sicuro mettendo una corda al collo di quel lupo per trattenerlo, sapendo che potrebbe spezzarsi, oppure addestrandolo, in modo che ti obbedisca in qualsiasi situazione?  
\- E credi che sia possibile?  
Alicia gli sorrise per rassicurarlo.  
\- Certo che lo è. Nei prossimi giorni, se lo vorrai, studieremo il modo migliore per affrontare il problema.  
\- Ma anche se il lupo dentro di me non esistesse affatto, non saprei comunque cosa fare con Miriam. Io amo Marian e lei non mi ha mai amato, questa è la verità e non si può cambiare. Non è stato giusto baciare Miriam eppure… eppure lo rifarei anche in questo momento.  
\- In effetti è una situazione complicata. Se quella ragazza assomiglia solo a Marian, ti sembra di aver tradito una e ingannato l’altra, se invece è lei, pensi di esserti approfittato della sua amnesia e di aver rubato la donna di un altro…  
\- Già. Qualunque cosa io faccia o provi sembra così sbagliata… Forse sono io ad essere sbagliato.  
\- No, tesoro, non lo sei. È che raramente l’amore è facile.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo, sorpreso dal tono di rimpianto nella voce della donna, ma Alicia non aggiunse altro.  
\- Cosa dovrei fare, allora?  
\- Visto che non esiste una soluzione ideale, ascolta il tuo cuore, ma non lasciare che ti trascini ciecamente. Da quello che mi hai raccontato di Lady Marian, credo che uno dei problemi principali fosse l’averla idealizzata troppo, hai lasciato che i sentimenti che provavi per lei annullassero tutto il resto e quando l’hai persa non ti è rimasto nulla. Ora invece pensa a essere sereno, a costruire una vita che ti faccia sentire bene con te stesso. In questo modo, se le cose dovessero andare bene sarebbero una gioia in più, se invece non dovessero funzionare avresti comunque la tua vita piena e soddisfacente.  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso pieno di calore.  
\- I tuoi consigli sono sempre saggi, Alicia. Se da ragazzo avessi incontrato qualcuno come te, la mia vita sarebbe stata molto diversa.  
Alicia versò un’altra tazza di tè per entrambi e osservò Guy mentre la beveva e prendeva altri biscotti dal piatto. Ora sembrava più tranquillo rispetto a poco prima, ma lei aveva paura che una relazione con quella ragazza potesse farlo soffrire.  
Non poteva farci nulla, in ogni caso, se non offrirgli il proprio supporto e qualche consiglio.  
Portò la conversazione su argomenti più leggeri mentre finivano di mangiare e di bere il tè.  
\- Cosa vuoi fare adesso? Sei stanco? Vuoi tornare in ospedale oppure continuare a visitare i mercatini natalizi?  
\- Nessuna delle due cose. Se tornassi nella mia stanza so già che penserei in continuazione a quello che è successo e credo che avrò già abbastanza tempo per farlo questa notte, invece di dormire. Lo stesso vale per i mercatini: è lì che l’ho baciata, tutte quelle luci continuerebbero a farmi pensare a lei, a come brillavano intorno a noi mentre lei era tra le mie braccia...  
\- Cosa proponi, allora?  
\- Non lo so. Qualcosa che appartenga a questo tempo e che ancora non conosco. Qualsiasi cosa.  
\- Qualsiasi cosa, eh? Cosa ne dici di andare al cinema?  
  
\- Come si chiamano questi? Ne vuoi ancora?  
Guy porse il secchiello dei pop corn ad Alicia e la donna ne prese una manciata.  
\- Pop corn.  
\- Sono strani, ma mi piacciono.  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Un giorno ti farò vedere come si fanno: è divertente. Ma sarà un miracolo se oggi non ci verrà mal di pancia. Allora, come ti è sembrato il cinema?  
\- Ogni tanto al castello si presentavano cantastorie ambulanti e menestrelli e se lo sceriffo era di buon umore li lasciava esibire. Il concetto è lo stesso, non è vero?  
\- Già. Il modo è diverso, ma il fine è lo stesso: raccontare storie per intrattenere la gente.  
\- Non sono sicuro di aver capito tutto quello che ho visto, ma hai ragione, è stato un modo per pensare ad altro per qualche tempo.  
Alicia si stiracchiò.  
\- Ti va di passeggiare un po’? Ho davvero mangiato troppo oggi. Se vuoi mentre camminiamo posso spiegarti le cose che non hai capito.  
Guy le porse il braccio e la donna vi appoggiò la mano.  
\- Dove andiamo?  
\- Passiamo dal parco. Mi è sempre piaciuto e anche se è quasi il tramonto non ho alcun timore di fare brutti incontri se tu sei con me.  
\- Non ho una spada, ma ti difenderei a qualsiasi costo.  
\- Lo so, per questo non ho paura.  
Camminarono per un po’ per i sentieri del parco, parlando del film che avevano appena visto. Guy faceva qualche domanda ad Alicia e la donna cercava di spiegargli in poche parole i dettagli che non aveva compreso.  
Gisborne ascoltava le sue spiegazioni con interesse,ma era soprattutto grato ad Alicia per la sua presenza e la sua compagnia. Conversare di cose futili in quel modo rilassato lo tranquillizzava e lo aiutava a non pensare ossessivamente a Miriam.  
Il pensiero della ragazza gli fece girare la testa per un attimo, ma forse, si disse, era soltanto stanco dopo quella giornata così intensa.  
\- Che strano... - Disse Alicia all’improvviso.  
\- Cosa?  
\- Per un momento ho avuto un capogiro, eppure non ho bevuto nulla di alcolico. Forse ho davvero mangiato troppo.  
Guy la guardò, un po’ sorpreso.  
\- Anche tu? Vuoi sederti?  
\- Sto bene, è passato subito. Ma cosa intendi con “anche tu”?  
\- È successo anche a me. Ho avuto l’impressione di perdere l’orientamento.  
Alicia gli toccò la fronte e gli prese il polso.  
\- Non sei caldo e il tuo battito è regolare.  
\- Non mi sento male, è stato solo un attimo.  
\- In ogni caso forse è meglio tornare indietro. Non so tu, ma è stata una giornata piena e sono un po’ stanca.  
Guy si guardò intorno: gli alberi li circondavano da tutte le parti.  
\- Dov’è il sentiero?  
\- Dobbiamo esserci allontanati tra gli alberi senza rendercene conto. Ma non ricordavo che il boschetto del parco fosse così fitto. Vieni, proseguiamo, questo parco non è molto grande, arriveremo al muro di cinta in pochi minuti e poi basterà seguirlo per arrivare all’uscita.  
Camminarono per un po’ a passo svelto, ma non trovarono alcuna traccia del muro nominato da Alicia e la donna iniziò a preoccuparsi.  
\- Che strano, avrei giurato che fosse più piccolo. Aspetta, prendo il navigatore e guardo dove siamo.  
La dottoressa frugò nella borsa per recuperare il telefono e fece per aprire la applicazione del navigatore, ma si ritrovò a fissare lo schermo, stupita.  
\- Non c’è campo. E non prende neppure il segnale GPS…  
\- Ed è grave?  
\- No, non molto, ma deve essersi guastato. Probabilmente ci metteremo un po’ di più a ritrovare la strada.  
\- Questo posto assomiglia alla foresta di Sherwood… - Commentò Guy, con un mezzo sorriso.  
\- Davvero?  
\- Già. Ho quasi l’impressione che Robin Hood possa spuntare da un momento all’altro da dietro quegli alberi. Potrebbe chiederti un decimo del denaro che porti con te, ma non se ne farebbe molto dei soldi di questo periodo.  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Cerchiamo l’uscita, non ho molta voglia di passare la notte in mezzo a un parco... Comincio ad avere freddo.  
\- C’è odore di fumo. Qualcuno deve aver acceso un fuoco.  
\- Ma è vietato!  
\- Va bene, ma se hanno acceso un fuoco, significa che c’è qualcuno. Potrebbero darci qualche indicazione per uscire da qui.  
\- Forse sono senzatetto oppure teppisti…  
Gisborne raccolse un ramo secco da terra e si assicurò che fosse abbastanza robusto.  
\- Chiunque sia, non mi fa paura. Vieni, mi sembra che l’odore provenga da laggiù.  
Camminarono in silenzio e dopo un po’ iniziarono a sentire il suono di voci sommesse.  
\- C’è davvero qualcuno. - Sussurrò Alicia e Guy annuì.  
Non riuscivano ancora a distinguere le parole, ma il tono della conversazione era triste e dolente come una veglia funebre.  
Guy proseguì per qualche metro e cercò di sbirciare tra le foglie di un cespuglio, ma non voleva farsi vedere prima di essersi fatto un’idea della situazione.  
\- Riesci a vedere qualcosa? - Disse Alicia, a bassa voce.  
\- No. Non senza avvicinarmi di più.  
\- Ascoltiamo cosa dicono, mi sembra che ora si possano distinguere le loro parole. Sono in tanti, mi sembra, almeno tre o quattro, se non di più.  
La donna si avvicinò a Guy ed entrambi si sporsero un po’ verso il cespuglio che li nascondeva alla vista di quel gruppo di persone, cercando di ascoltare ciò che dicevano.  
Di sicuro c’era una donna perché potevano sentirne il pianto.  
\- Sarà già successo? - Disse un uomo, con la voce spezzata dal pianto. - Perché ha voluto restare solo? Avrei dovuto essere al suo fianco!  
\- Dobbiamo rispettare la sua volontà, - rispose un altro uomo, in tono grave, - è stato molto chiaro.  
\- Questo non mi piace. - Commentò una terza persona, con una specie di grugnito tetro.  
\- È assurdo. - Disse un quarto, tristemente. - Per venti anni non ho mai saputo di avere una famiglia e ora devo perderla di nuovo…  
Gli altri smisero di parlare e il silenzio era spezzato solo dai singhiozzi della donna che piangeva.  
Alicia lanciò uno sguardo a Guy, stupita per quei discorsi e lo vide bianco in viso e con gli occhi lucidi, poi Gisborne si mosse all’improvviso e scostò di lato i rami dei cespugli per correre da quelle persone. Si affrettò a seguirlo e arrivò appena in tempo per assistere alle reazioni di terrore scatenate dalla sua apparizione improvvisa.  
Intorno al fuoco erano sedute cinque persone: una donna bionda col viso arrossato dal pianto, un frate dalla pelle scura, un omone alto e dai capelli arruffati e due uomini più giovani, uno affranto e nervoso e l’altro triste e abbattuto, ma con uno sguardo determinato.  
Tutti e cinque saltarono in piedi nel vedere apparire Guy e sui loro volti si dipinse un’espressione di terrore assoluto.  
Alicia se ne chiese il motivo: Gisborne era alto e robusto e poteva apparire minaccioso, ma quelle persone erano in superiorità numerica e non avevano motivo di essere così spaventate. A una seconda occhiata, notò altri due dettagli: quelle persone erano vestite in modo insolito e Guy sembrava sconvolto, anche se lei non riusciva a capire se fosse contento o terrorizzato, o entrambe le cose contemporaneamente.  
L’uomo nervoso emise un grido di terrore, mentre la ragazza perse i sensi e si afflosciò tra le sue braccia.  
L’omone si fece il segno della croce, freneticamente.  
\- È tornato dall’oltretomba! Gisborne è venuto a trascinarci all’inferno!  
Gli altri fecero un passo indietro e il frate sollevò davanti a sé un crocefisso.  
\- Che tu possa trovare la pace, povera anima. Torna al tuo riposo eterno.  
Guy lo fissò, allibito, poi cercò la dottoressa con lo sguardo, in cerca di supporto.  
\- Mi credono morto! Alicia, diglielo anche tu che non è vero! Archer, fratello mio, sono vivo!  
Gisborne fece un passo verso di lui e Archer non riuscì a reprimere un brivido.  
\- Robin ha detto di averti visto morire...  
Guy gli afferrò un braccio con la mano, fissandolo negli occhi.  
\- Ti sembro uno spettro, fratello?  
Archer sussultò, poi trovò il coraggio di stringergli un braccio a sua volta.  
\- Sei solido, di carne e ossa! Ma come è possibile?  
Guy lo strinse in un breve abbraccio.  
\- È una storia complicata, ma ti giuro che sono vivo.  
Archer lo guardò.  
\- Dove hai preso quegli abiti? Sono strani…  
\- Guy? - Alicia lo chiamò, spaventata.  
Tutti si voltarono a guardarla, rendendosi conto della sua presenza solo in quel momento.  
\- Chi è quella donna? - Chiese Tuck, fissandola.  
\- Guy, conosci queste persone? Dove siamo? - Chiese Alicia, anche se ormai aveva intuito quale sarebbe stata la risposta.  
\- Siamo tornati indietro, credo. - Disse, smarrito. Era contento di aver rivisto suo fratello, ma non voleva tornare in quell’epoca oscura così piena di sofferenza. E poi Miriam era nel ventunesimo secolo… Era un altro scherzo del destino? Dargli l’illusione di poter rivedere il volto di Marian per poi perderla immediatamente?  
Tornò a guardare Archer.  
\- Robin? È…  
Il fratello scosse la testa.  
\- Non lo sappiamo. Ha detto che voleva aspettare la fine da solo.  
\- Quando?! Quando lo ha detto?!  
\- Non molto tempo fa. Ma tu, Guy? Come è possibile che tu stia bene? Ho visto la tua ferita, era mortale…  
\- Da che parte è andato Robin?  
\- Di là. - Intervenne Much, strofinandosi gli occhi col dorso della mano e indicando con l’altra.  
Gisborne cercò lo sguardo di Alicia.  
\- Forse è ancora vivo… Se fosse così, potresti salvarlo?  
\- Non lo so. Forse.  
\- E se fossimo qui per questo motivo?! Vieni, andiamo a cercarlo!  
Guy le prese una mano e iniziò a correre nella direzione indicata da Much e a lei non rimase altra scelta che seguirlo.  



	23. Robin of Locksley

\- Hood! Hood, svegliati! Non azzardarti a morire!  
Guy era chino sul corpo di Robin e lo scosse, cercando di svegliarlo, Alicia si inginocchiò a terra, col fiato corto dopo la corsa e gli mise una mano sul collo.  
\- Non può sentirti, Guy. Non c’è battito.  
\- Vuoi dire che è morto?!  
\- Non è detto. Aiutami a stenderlo sulla schiena.  
Alicia appoggiò entrambe le mani sul petto di Robin e iniziò a comprimergli il torace, poi guardò Guy.  
\- Jack Robinson ti ha insegnato la rianimazione, non è vero?  
Gisborne annuì meccanicamente, continuando a fissare il volto pallido di Robin.  
\- Sì. Gli avevo chiesto di insegnarmelo e mi ha fatto vedere come si fa usando una specie di fantoccio.  
\- Cosa aspetti allora? Aiutami, pensa alla respirazione mentre io continuo con il massaggio cardiaco.  
Guy si affrettò a obbedirle senza discutere e seguì le sue istruzioni, grato che ci fosse lei a prendere il comando. Se Alicia non gli avesse detto cosa fare, lui sarebbe rimasto lì in preda al panico, immobile, a guardare Robin che moriva.  
  
\- Cosa gli stai facendo? Lascialo stare, mostro!  
Il grido di Kate fece sussultare sia Guy che Alicia, ma nessuno dei due si fermò per risponderle.  
La ragazza fece per avventarsi contro Gisborne, ma Tuck la fermò prima che potesse avvicinarsi a loro.  
\- Aspetta. - Il frate guardò Gisborne e Alicia. - State cercando di aiutarlo?  
Alicia alzò il viso per guardarlo, senza interrompere il massaggio cardiaco.  
\- Lo spero.  
Il frate fece un cenno a Little John e il fuorilegge si avvicinò a Kate e le mise un braccio sulle spalle. La ragazza lo abbracciò, singhiozzando, ma non cercò più di avvicinarsi a Guy.  
Archer e Much erano fermi a guardare, pallidi in volto.  
\- Voleva restare da solo… - Disse Much, la voce rotta dal pianto. - Non voleva che lo vedessimo morire…  
Alicia gli lanciò uno sguardo, poi chiamò Gisborne.  
\- Guy! Scambiamoci di posizione! Continua tu con il massaggio cardiaco, devo riposare per qualche minuto.  
Archer fece un passo avanti, senza staccare gli occhi dai suoi fratelli.  
\- Ancora non riesco a crederci…  
Guy gli sorrise.  
\- Sono contento di rivederti, fratello, mi sei mancato. Mi siete mancati tutti...  
Gli altri lo guardarono, ancora più sbalorditi nel sentire quelle parole provenire dalle labbra di Gisborne. Anche perché dal loro punto di vista non avevano avuto molto tempo per sentire la sua mancanza: lo avevano lasciato nei sotterranei del castello solo poche ore prima.  
Tuck era rimasto in silenzio a studiare la situazione.  
\- C'è qualcosa che possiamo fare? Possiamo aiutare in qualche modo?  
Alicia interruppe per un momento la respirazione artificiale.  
\- Digitale e belladonna. - Disse in fretta. - Ne avete?  
Il frate annuì.  
\- So dove trovarne. - Rispose, e iniziò ad allontanarsi, ma aveva percorso solo pochi passi quando l'esclamazione di sorpresa degli altri lo costrinse a voltarsi.  
Spalancò gli occhi, stupefatto: Guy di Gisborne e quella strana donna non erano più nella radura e nemmeno Robin era più lì. I suoi compagni erano sconvolti, pallidi come cadaveri.  
\- Dove sono? Dove sono andati?! - Chiese Tuck.  
Archer scosse la testa, incredulo.  
\- Sono spariti, svaniti nel nulla come fantasmi.  
  
Guy chiuse gli occhi per un attimo, cercando di allontanare la sensazione di stordimento che gli aveva annebbiato la vista per un attimo.  
Jack Robinson non aveva esagerato quando gli aveva spiegato come rianimare una persona in arresto cardiocircolatorio: praticare il massaggio cardiaco era faticoso e molto impegnativo e lui iniziava a sentirsi esausto.  
 _Non morire, Robin, non farmi questo! Se devo tornare nel mio tempo, almeno che sia per un motivo valido, non azzardarti a morire e a lasciarmi qui!_  
Lanciò uno sguardo ad Alicia per controllare la situazione, sperando di cogliere un barlume di speranza sul volto della dottoressa e si lasciò sfuggire un'esclamazione di sorpresa.  
\- Alicia! Guarda il sentiero, è asfaltato! E quello laggiù è un lampione!  
La dottoressa sollevò la testa per guardarsi intorno, tornò a fare un'altra insufflazione, poi ordinò a Guy di continuare il massaggio cardiaco e prese il cellulare.  
\- Funziona! Siamo tornati nel presente! - Gridò, poi si affrettò a comporre il numero e a chiamare i soccorsi.  
  
Ogni energia di Guy era concentrata nel continuare a comprimere il torace di Robin, ignorando la propria stanchezza, tanto che si rese conto dell'arrivo della squadra di soccorso solo quando il dottor Robinson lo prese per un braccio per fermarlo e fargli lasciare il posto agli altri soccorritori.  
In un attimo Alicia fu al suo fianco per aiutarlo a rialzarsi. Passò un braccio attorno alla vita del cavaliere per sostenerlo e si rivolse brevemente ai colleghi per riassumere i dettagli necessari a soccorrere Robin, poi si spostò di qualche metro per non intralciarli e sedette sull'erba insieme a Guy.  
Gli mise una mano sulla schiena, massaggiandolo piano per rassicurarlo e per calmarsi a sua volta.  
\- Sei stato bravo. Hai fatto tutto nel modo giusto.  
Gisborne rabbrividì.  
\- Se è vero, perché non si sveglia?  
Alicia gli accarezzò i capelli, poi gli sistemò il cappotto, chiudendolo meglio sul collo.  
\- Sei sudato, resta coperto o prenderai freddo. - Disse in tono materno, poi gli prese una mano e la tenne tra le sue. - Il tuo amico è ridotto male. Se avessimo tardato anche solo di pochi minuti non avrebbe avuto alcuna speranza e anche così non è detto che si riprenda, non sappiamo per quanto tempo il suo cuore sia rimasto fermo prima del nostro arrivo.  
\- Prima, mentre premevo sul suo petto, ho sentito un rumore secco… Forse gli ho rotto una costola… Non volevo, Alicia, te lo giuro…  
La dottoressa gli strinse un po' di più la mano.  
\- Può succedere e non ha importanza. L'importante è far circolare il sangue, poi se il paziente sopravvive, le costole guariscono senza troppi problemi. Tu hai fatto tutto quello che potevi per aiutarlo, ero lì e l'ho visto, non devi avere alcun dubbio.  
Guy rimase in silenzio per qualche attimo, cercando di convincersi di quelle parole, poi tornò a fissare la squadra di soccorso che cercava di rianimare Robin Hood.  
\- È successo davvero? Siamo tornati nel mio tempo e abbiamo portato Robin nel presente insieme a noi?  
\- Sì, anche se mi sembra ancora impossibile… Ho sempre creduto alle tue parole, ma provarlo di persona è sconvolgente… Povero caro, devi esserti sentito così sperduto quando ti sei trovato nel presente all'improvviso, senza nessuna spiegazione! Solo ora mi rendo veramente conto di quanto debba essere stato spaventoso per te.  
\- Chissà cosa avranno pensato Archer e gli altri… - Si chiese Guy, ricordando le espressioni terrorizzate dei loro volti. - Avranno creduto che sono tornato dall'oltretomba per venire a prendere Robin...  
\- Invece è proprio il contrario. Ma ora non pensare a niente e riposati, sei sfinito.  
Gisborne si appoggiò a lei con un sospiro di stanchezza e di nuovo pregò che Robin riuscisse a sopravvivere. Appoggiò la testa alla spalla di Alicia, ma non chiuse gli occhi, non poteva permettersi di addormentarsi mentre Robin rischiava di morire.  
\- C'è battito! - Gridò uno dei dottori e gli altri caricarono il paziente sulla lettiga, continuando a ventilarlo.  
Guy e Alicia si alzarono da terra e andarono incontro al dottor Robinson. Jack fece cenno agli altri di avviarsi all'elicottero e si rivolse ad Alicia, in fretta.  
\- Il cuore ha ripreso a battere, ma non è fuori pericolo. Più tardi dovremo parlare, prima che arrivi la polizia a fare altre domande. Avvelenamento da aconito? _Ancora_? E chi è quell'uomo? Non dite di non conoscerlo, perché non ci credo.  
\- Sì, Jack, parleremo e ti diremo tutto, è necessario.  
\- Che nome devo mettere sulla cartella? - Chiese Jack, con un sospiro.  
\- Robin di Locksley. - Disse Guy e l'altro gli lanciò uno sguardo ironico, riprendendo a camminare verso l'elicottero.  
\- _Quel_ Robin?  
\- Già. Robin Hood.  
  
Alicia sbadigliò e prese un sorso da una delle due tazze di caffè che aveva in mano. L'altra era per Guy, ma, entrando nella sala di attesa, la dottoressa si accorse che il cavaliere si era addormentato e preferì non svegliarlo. Appoggiò la seconda tazza di caffè su una delle sedie libere e si appoggiò allo schienale, cercando di chiudere gli occhi anche lei, inutilmente.  
Bevve un altro sorso di caffè, ignorando i crampi alla pancia.  
 _Forse avrei dovuto prendere una camomilla._  
Guy si svegliò con un sussulto e la guardò ansiosamente.  
\- Ci sono notizie?  
\- Non ancora. Ma Jack ha promesso di tenerci aggiornati. Anche perché vorrà sapere cosa è successo.  
\- Cosa gli dirai? La verità?  
\- Non lo so. - Disse Alicia, con una smorfia di dolore e Guy la fissò, preoccupato.  
\- Cosa c'è? Non stai bene?  
\- Te lo avevo detto che mangiare tutti quei dolci e così tanti pop corn mi avrebbe fatto venire mal di pancia. E pensare a quello che è successo e a come spiegarlo a Jack non aiuta. Ma non ti preoccupare, mi succedeva la stessa cosa anche quando studiavo: ogni volta che dovevo dare qualche esame importante mi venivano i crampi. Passerà presto. Tu come ti senti?  
\- Stanco. C'è qualcosa che non va in me, Alicia?  
\- Perché me lo chiedi?  
\- Con tutto quello che è successo oggi dovrei provare mille emozioni diverse… Il bacio di Miriam, aver rivisto mio fratello e i nostri compagni, Robin che è qui e che potrebbe morire… Eppure non riesco a sentire nulla, è come se dentro di me non ci fosse più niente. Vorrei solo dormire, ma non posso: appena chiudo gli occhi inizio a sognare di essere tornato nel dodicesimo secolo e allora mi sveglio per controllare se è vero.  
\- Avresti voluto restare con i tuoi amici?  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- Forse sono un mostro senza cuore come dice Kate, ma non voglio tornare indietro. Voglio rimanere qui, in questo tempo.  
\- È quello che spero anche io, caro.  
\- Quella è per me? - Chiese Guy, notando la seconda tazza di caffè e Alicia gliela passò.  
\- Già. È ancora calda.  
\- Grazie.  
\- Guy? Non c’è nulla che non vada in te. La tua è una reazione normale, come il mio mal di pancia. Troppe emozioni possono fare strani scherzi, ma passerà, devi solo rilassarti. Prova a dormire un po’, ti sveglierò io se dovessero esserci novità.  
  
Jack Robinson si affacciò sulla porta della sala d’attesa e guardò all’interno: si era aspettato che Alicia e Guy gli andassero incontro per avere notizie, ma li trovò entrambi profondamente addormentati sulle sedie della saletta.  
Li osservò per qualche momento prima di svegliarli e si chiese come mai tra quei due si fosse formato un legame tanto forte. Guy era una persona piacevole e di certo il suo era un caso interessante, ma Alicia lo aveva preso talmente a cuore da arrivare a credere veramente alla sua storia e ora entrambi sembravano convinti che il nuovo paziente non fosse altri che Robin Hood…  
Fece un piccolo sospiro e quel suono fu sufficiente a svegliare Guy. Il cavaliere lo fissò e si alzò in piedi lentamente per non svegliare la donna addormentata, ma anche Alicia aprì gli occhi.  
\- È vivo?! - Chiese Guy, ansiosamente e Jack annuì.  
\- Sì ed è abbastanza giovane e forte per superare gli effetti dell’avvelenamento con le dovute cure…  
\- Ma? C’è un “ma”, vero? - Chiese Guy, allarmato dal tono grave del medico.  
\- Ma non possiamo sapere per quanto tempo si sia fermato il suo cuore e quali danni abbia subito.  
\- Anche il mio cuore si è fermato e sto bene.  
Jack si chiese se credere di essere un cavaliere medievale dovesse essere considerato come “stare bene”, ma non espresse quel pensiero.  
\- Hai qualche ragione particolare per pensare che possa aver subito danni? - Intervenne Alicia, seria.  
\- Lo sapremo se si sveglierà. È in coma.  



	24. My Special Place

La stanza era immersa nel silenzio e gli unici suoni che si sentivano erano quelli sommessi dei macchinari che circondavano il letto di Robin.  
Guy era seduto in un angolo e fissava l’amico. I medici gli avevano detto che forse Robin era in grado di capire ciò che gli veniva detto e che parlargli avrebbe potuto aiutarlo a svegliarsi, ma in quel momento Gisborne non riusciva a trovare nulla da dire.  
Un tempo apparecchi come quelli avevano tenuto in vita anche lui, ma Guy aveva solo ricordi confusi di quel primo periodo e vedere Robin così inerme lo turbava profondamente.  
In passato, quando lavorava per lo sceriffo, trovarsi davanti a un Robin Hood così debole e a un passo dalla morte lo avrebbe riempito di gioia, ma ora provava solo angoscia e dolore.  
Alicia non si era sbagliata, il vuoto gelido che gli aveva riempito l’anima si era dissolto da solo dopo qualche giorno, lasciandolo in preda a molte emozioni contrastanti.  
In quel momento però prevaleva la preoccupazione per la sorte di Robin.  
Un’infermiera si affacciò alla porta, spingendo un carrello.  
\- Guy? Per favore puoi uscire dalla stanza per qualche minuto? Perché non ne approfitti per prendere un po' d'aria? Negli ultimi giorni sei sempre qui. Capisco la preoccupazione per il tuo amico, ma tormentarti farà male a te e non aiuterà lui.  
Gisborne lanciò un'ultima occhiata a Robin prima di uscire dalla stanza.  
Sapeva che l'infermiera aveva ragione, ma non poteva fare a meno di sentirsi responsabile per il fuorilegge: aveva attraversato il tempo per aiutarlo e aveva l'impressione che fosse suo dovere fare di tutto perché si riprendesse.  
Il problema era che concretamente non poteva fare nulla, perciò si limitava a restargli accanto per vegliare su di lui.  
Si appoggiò con la schiena al muro del corridoio e guardò la porta chiusa. Forse avrebbe dovuto seguire davvero il consiglio dell'infermiera e cercare di distrarsi almeno per un po', ma non riusciva a soffocare l'ansia che provava.  
\- Guy!  
Gisborne si voltò di scatto nel riconoscere la voce di Miriam e si ritrovò a sorriderle, emozionato nel rivederla.  
La ragazza lo raggiunse e si alzò sulla punta dei piedi per salutarlo con un bacio sulla guancia.  
\- La dottoressa Little aveva ragione quando mi ha detto che ti avrei trovato qui. Come sta il tuo amico?  
Guy guardò la porta della stanza di Robin e tornò a fissare Miriam, con una stretta al cuore. Aveva paura, paura che Robin non si svegliasse più, e allo stesso tempo paura che aprisse gli occhi solo per far innamorare di sé la ragazza e portargliela via un'altra volta.  
 _No. Lei non è mia. Non è mai stata mia._  
\- Guy? - Miriam lo chiamò, riscuotendolo dai suoi pensieri. - Sta così male? Sei preoccupato per lui?  
\- Non lo so come sta. È steso su quel letto e non si sveglia.  
\- Oh, poveretto, spero che si riprenda. - Disse, sinceramente dispiaciuta. - Ma tu come ti senti?  
\- Io?  
\- Sì, tu. Ti stupisce così tanto che mi preoccupi per la tua salute?  
Guy sorrise, imbarazzato.  
\- Non ci sono ancora abituato.  
\- Ci conosciamo da così poco tempo che mi offenderei di essere considerata un'abitudine.  
\- Non… non intendevo questo! Perdonami, non sono ancora abituato a credere che alla gente  
importi davvero di me...  
Miriam rise allegramente.  
\- Stavo solo scherzando, Guy, non prendere tutto così sul serio.  
La ragazza gli prese la mano e sorrise nel vederlo arrossire ancora di più.  
\- Allora _sei_ timido!  
Guy distolse lo sguardo, adombrandosi.  
\- Non prenderti gioco di me.  
Miriam lo guardò, tornando seria per un attimo.  
\- Non era mia intenzione, davvero. È che sei così carino quando arrossisci che a volte non resisto alla tentazione di provocarti un po'.  
Guy la guardò, sconcertato.  
\- Cosa?! _Carino_? Io?  
\- Ti sei mai guardato allo specchio? - Disse Miriam, allegramente. - Ma ora vieni, non restiamo qui. Usciamo un po' all'aperto, non mi piacciono gli ospedali e già ci passo abbastanza tempo per il mio lavoro. C'è un giardino o qualcosa del genere dove possiamo parlare un po'?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Conosco un posto migliore. Andiamo.  
  
Miriam si strinse meglio la giacca e si scostò i capelli dal viso, sorridendo.  
\- Allora è qui che ti vieni a rifugiare quando vuoi stare solo?  
Guy si spostò, avvicinandosi a lei per ripararla dal vento con il proprio corpo e guardò l'elicottero che si era appena alzato in volo.  
\- Ora non più così spesso. All'inizio passavo molto tempo qui quando il mondo diventava troppo complicato da capire…  
\- E per difenderti dai misteri del mondo moderno venivi a guardare un _elicottero_?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Non ha molto senso, vero?  
\- Non molto, ma sono contenta che tu mi abbia mostrato questo posto.  
\- Perché?  
\- Perché per te è speciale e ora mi sembra di conoscerti un po’ meglio. E a questo proposito, ricordati che abbiamo un patto, devo ancora farti la mia domanda.  
\- Ma se finora non hai fatto altro!  
\- Quelle non contano, fanno parte della conversazione, io parlo della domanda importante, quella a cui devi rispondere sinceramente.  
Guy annuì.  
\- Chiedi pure.  
\- Spesso ti vedo diventare triste quando mi guardi... Perché?  
Guy iniziò a scuotere la testa, ma Miriam lo fissò negli occhi.  
\- Sincero. - Lo ammonì.  
\- Assomigli a una persona che amavo molto. Quando ti guardo, a volte mi sembra di vedere lei.  
Miriam pensò che quelle parole avrebbero dovuto darle fastidio, ma fu colpita dal dolore che leggeva nello sguardo di Guy.  
\- Cosa… cosa le è successo?  
Guy le sfiorò le labbra con un dito.  
\- Questa è un’altra domanda.  
Miriam annuì, seria.  
\- Hai ragione. Ora tocca a te, cosa vuoi chiedermi?  
Guy pensò che avrebbe dovuto chiederle cosa le fosse successo tre anni prima, oppure se avesse cicatrici sull’addome, ma non lo fece.  
Aveva paura di scoprire se la donna che lo stava guardando negli occhi fosse davvero Marian oppure no. Aveva paura di scoprire che era lei e di doversi tirare indietro per lasciarla tornare da Robin e, allo stesso modo, aveva paura di venire a sapere che Marian era davvero morta e che le sue erano ancora le mani di un assassino, sporche del suo sangue.  
Gli piaceva parlare con Miriam, nonostante l’emozione che provava ogni volta che si avvicinava a lei e che gli rendeva difficile pensare coerentemente.  
Era strano come quella ragazza riuscisse a farlo sentire terribilmente nervoso e a suo agio allo stesso tempo, ma di una cosa era certo: voleva passare ancora del tempo con lei, imparare a conoscerla, perciò non le avrebbe fatto domande per scoprire la sua identità, non per il momento, almeno.  
La guardò: Miriam lo fissava senza la minima timidezza, in paziente attesa, e Guy si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto domandarle.  
Qualche banalità come il colore preferito o un cibo che amava mangiare, decise. Forse era una scelta vigliacca, ma anche la più sicura.  
Ma quando aprì la bocca per parlare, incontrò di nuovo il suo sguardo e dimenticò la domanda che aveva scelto.  
\- Se ora ti baciassi, - chiese, invece, - ti dispiacerebbe molto?  
Miriam lo guardò, stupita, poi allungò le braccia verso di lui e lo attirò in un bacio appassionato.  
Poco più tardi sorrise, senza staccare la fronte da quella di Guy.  
\- Ti basta come risposta?  
Guy la tenne stretta: il corpo morbido di Miriam era caldo e rilassato tra le sue braccia, come se per lei quello fosse il posto più sicuro e naturale dove stare. La guardò negli occhi e sorrise a sua volta.  
\- Non sono sicuro di aver capito bene. - Disse, e la baciò di nuovo.  
  
Fu il rumore dell’elicottero che tornava a interrompere l’ultimo di una lunga serie di baci e Guy e Miriam restarono a guardarlo mentre atterrava sul tetto dell’altra ala dell’ospedale.  
\- Credo che questo posto sia appena diventato ancora più speciale per me. - Disse Guy, alzando una mano verso la testa della ragazza per giocherellare con uno dei suoi riccioli spettinati.  
Miriam si appoggiò a lui e Guy le fece scivolare un braccio intorno alla vita.  
\- Oh, che peccato, mi dispiace.  
Guy la guardò, perplesso.  
\- Cosa ti dispiace?  
Miriam si girò per guardarlo in faccia.  
\- Se sei così legato a questo posto ti dispiacerà non vederlo più.  
\- Perché non dovrei vederlo più?  
Miriam sorrise, soddisfatta come un gatto che aveva appena catturato la sua preda.  
\- Perché tra qualche giorno non vivrai più qui. Ero venuta a dirti che ti hanno accettato nel programma della nostra associazione, ma tu mi fatto dimenticare di dirtelo!  
\- Davvero?  
Miriam rispose dandogli un piccolo bacio sulle labbra.  
\- Davvero. Ti assegneranno un alloggio in un edificio di proprietà dell’associazione e ti insegneranno tutto quello che potrà servirti per vivere una vita normale. All’inizio ti aiuteranno, ovviamente, ma col tempo riuscirai a cavartela da solo per la maggior parte delle cose. Sarà faticoso, te lo assicuro, e a volte sarai preso dallo sconforto, ma alla fine ne sarà valsa la pena.  
\- Per te è stato così?  
\- Già. Quando avrai qualche dubbio, anche per una sciocchezza, non farti scrupolo di chiedere a me. Il tuo percorso io l’ho già affrontato e so cosa significa sentirsi smarriti davanti alle situazioni più banali. Tante cose le sto ancora imparando, sai? Potresti anche essere tu a dare consigli a me, alla fine.  
Guy annuì, senza sapere cosa pensare. Secondo Alicia, essere accettato nel programma dell’associazione era la cosa migliore che potesse capitargli, ma l’idea di doversi allontanare dall’ambiente familiare dell’ospedale lo spaventava a morte.  
\- Lo hai già detto ad Alicia?  
\- Credo che lo abbia intuito quando le ho chiesto dove trovarti, ma volevo che fossi tu il primo a saperlo.  
\- Ne sarà contenta.  
\- Già, ma credo che le mancherai. E anche tu sentirai la sua mancanza, non è vero?  
\- Sì. Senza di lei non so cosa ne sarebbe stato di me… - Disse Guy, improvvisamente commosso e Miriam gli prese una mano.  
\- Nessuno ti impedirà di vederla, anche se forse non avrai il tempo di incontrarla tutti i giorni, almeno nel primo periodo. - Lo rassicurò, poi gli sorrise, divertita. - In compenso io e te passeremo molto tempo insieme. Pensi che sarà così terribile?  
Guy cercò di nuovo le sue labbra, poi si staccò da lei e fece finta di riflettere sulla sua domanda.  
\- No, forse non così tanto. - Disse con aria di finta innocenza, rimediando una gomitata nel fianco e uno sguardo indignato.  
\- Questo non potremo farlo davanti agli altri, ricordatelo. - Disse Miriam, puntandogli un dito sul petto.  
Guy la prese di nuovo tra le braccia e la strinse a sé, affondandole il viso tra i capelli per baciarle il collo.  
\- Qui non c’è nessuno, adesso.  
  



	25. A New Home

Alicia osservò il borsone aperto sul letto di Guy e notò la precisione con cui erano stati disposti gli abiti al suo interno.  
\- Credo di non aver mai visto un uomo fare i bagagli in questa maniera. - Commentò e Guy la guardò, un po’ incerto.  
\- Ho sbagliato qualcosa?  
Alicia sorrise.  
\- Tutto il contrario. Di solito quando i pazienti portano via le loro cose per tornare a casa, non sono affatto così ordinati, specialmente gli uomini. La maggior parte butta tutto in valigia più o meno alla rinfusa.  
\- Non sarebbe affatto pratico. Quando si viaggia conviene sapere esattamente dove si trova ogni cosa per poterla recuperare senza perdite di tempo in caso di necessità.  
\- Hai viaggiato molto in passato?  
\- Dalla Francia all’Inghilterra quando ero piccolo e poi sono tornato in Francia dopo la morte dei nostri genitori… E in Terra Santa, due volte.  
\- In pellegrinaggio?  
Guy si lasciò sfuggire una risata amara.  
\- Per uccidere re Riccardo Cuor di Leone.  
\- Due volte?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Già. Non valgo molto come sicario.  
\- Non ti ci vedo come assassino. - Disse Alicia e si rese conto di aver detto la cosa sbagliata vedendo lo sguardo addolorato di Guy.  
\- Ma lo sono.  
Alicia gli mise una mano sulla spalla, in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Scusa, a volte parlo troppo.  
Guy le sfiorò la mano con la propria e le rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- No, non scusarti. È bello che tu riesca a vedere qualcosa di buono in me, nonostante tutto. Te ne sono grato.  
Guy piegò con cura l’ultimo maglione e lo mise insieme agli altri nel borsone.  
\- Mi mancherai, Alicia. - Disse all’improvviso, senza guardarla per non farle vedere quanto fosse commosso. - Senza il tuo aiuto sarei stato perduto, probabilmente sarei impazzito sul serio…  
\- Ehi, non stai andando dall’altra parte del mondo, non parlare come se questo fosse un addio.  
Guy fece una specie di risata amara.  
\- Sono uno sciocco, non è vero? Alla mia età non dovrei essere preoccupato per una situazione come questa. Eppure ho paura…  
La donna spostò il borsone e lo mise su una sedia, poi sedette sul letto e fece cenno a Gisborne di sedere accanto a lei.  
\- Non sei affatto sciocco e finora sei stato anche troppo coraggioso. Hai idea di quante notti insonni ho passato da quando abbiamo soccorso Robin?  
Guy la guardò, stupito.  
\- Tu? Perché?  
\- Perché continuo a pensare a quello che è successo e che sono davvero stata in un passato così lontano, anche se solo per pochi minuti. E poi mi chiedo cosa ne sarebbe stato di me se non fossimo tornati qui, se fossimo rimasti nel dodicesimo secolo…  
\- Ti avrei protetta, Alicia. Ti avrei difesa a ogni costo.  
\- Lo so, ma non avresti potuto fare niente contro le carestie o le epidemie. Non so se avrei il coraggio di adattarmi a un mondo dove basta un piccolo taglio per morire di infezione.  
\- E io riuscirò ad adattarmi a questo tempo?  
Alicia gli sorrise.  
\- Forse non te ne rendi conto, ma lo stai già facendo.  
\- Perché tu mi hai aiutato.  
\- No, perché _tu_ sei una persona intelligente e piena di risorse. Sei sopravvissuto a tante avversità nella tua vita, e continuerai a farlo, non ne ho alcun dubbio. _Questa_ è un’opportunità, forse seguire il programma sarà impegnativo, ma dopo la tua vita sarà migliore.  
\- Vedi? Mi basta parlare con te per sentirmi meglio.  
\- Quello potremo sempre farlo, anche se non ci vedremo spesso come ora. Tieni.  
La dottoressa gli porse un foglietto e Guy lo guardò.  
\- Cos’è?  
\- Il mio numero di telefono. Ti insegneranno sicuramente a usarne uno, così potremo parlare anche se non saremo insieme. Ricordati che puoi sempre contare su di me.  
Gisborne le sorrise.  
\- Lo conserverò con cura, grazie.  
\- Hai preso tutte le tue cose?  
Guy raccolse dal comodino il libro delle avventure di Robin Hood e lo porse ad Alicia.  
\- Questo appartiene a te.  
La donna glielo restituì.  
\- Adesso è tuo.  
Gisborne annuì, commosso, e Alicia lo abbracciò forte.  
\- Non pensare che non mi mancherai.  
  
\- Hood.  
Guy sedette accanto al letto di Robin e guardò il volto del fuorilegge, sprofondato in quel sonno innaturale.  
Da quando lo avevano portato nel presente, le condizioni di Robin erano migliorate e i dottori avevano detto che non era più in pericolo di vita a causa del veleno, ma non si era ancora svegliato dal coma e nessuno poteva dire con certezza se lo avrebbe mai fatto.  
\- Andiamo, Hood, apri gli occhi. Come fai a essere sempre così irritante?  
Guy sospirò.  
Non avrebbe avuto la possibilità di tornare a trovare il fuorilegge nell'immediato futuro e l'idea di iniziare la sua nuova vita mentre Robin era ancora lì, bloccato in quella situazione incerta, lo turbava. Si sentiva responsabile per lui e allo stesso tempo temeva il momento del suo risveglio, se mai fosse avvenuto.  
Ogni volta che guardava il volto dell'amico si sentiva in colpa nei suoi confronti.  
Quello che provava per Miriam, i baci che si erano scambiati sul tetto dell'ospedale, pesavano sul suo cuore quando pensava a Marian, a quell'amore che non era mai stato suo e che era sempre appartenuto a Robin.  
Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trascinare da quei sentimenti, avrebbe dovuto almeno capire se quella ragazza era davvero Marian oppure no e, in tal caso, costringersi a rinunciare a lei, lasciare che ritrovasse l'uomo che amava veramente.  
Eppure ogni volta che la vedeva, a ogni parola che scambiava con lei, si trovava inesorabilmente trascinato verso Miriam, come una falena in volo verso la fiamma di una torcia. Si sarebbe bruciato e ne era perfettamente consapevole, eppure non riusciva a liberarsi da quella specie di incantesimo.  
 _Deve essere Marian. Solo lei aveva questo effetto su di me._  
Quel pensiero lo terrorizzava e gli faceva tornare in mente il sole del deserto e il rosso del sangue che si allargava sul vestito candido della ragazza.  
 _Non succederà di nuovo. Piuttosto morirò io, ma non le farò mai più del male._  
Stavolta Guy era perfettamente consapevole che Miriam non era sua, che avrebbe potuto perderla in qualsiasi momento. Avrebbe potuto stancarsi di lui, provare disgusto nei suoi confronti non appena avesse capito chi era veramente e inorridire nel venire a conoscenza del suo passato, oppure, se era Marian, si sarebbe semplicemente ricordata di Robin e sarebbe tornata da lui senza voltarsi indietro.  
Non si permetteva di sperare di poter essere felice con Miriam, eppure non era capace di rinunciare a quei momenti con lei.  
 _Mi spezzerà il cuore e io lo accetterò perché non ho altra scelta._  
Guy tornò a fissare il viso di Robin.  
Se solo il fuorilegge si fosse svegliato, forse lui si sarebbe sentito un po’ meno in colpa ogni volta che pensava a Miriam.  
Finché Robin era in coma, Guy aveva l’impressione di agire alle sue spalle, di rubare di nascosto qualcosa che non era suo.  
\- Miriam è identica a Marian. - Disse Guy a bassa voce. - E l’ho baciata.  
Rimase in attesa per qualche attimo, sperando e temendo una reazione da parte dell’amico, ma Robin non si mosse e Guy sospirò.  
\- Perché devi essere sempre così testardo? Se ti fossi svegliato prima, avrei potuto aiutarti, insegnarti le cose che ho imparato da quando sono qui, per una volta avrei potuto essere io a fare qualcosa per te…  
Un discreto bussare alla porta lo interruppe e, voltandosi a guardare, Guy vide che Alicia lo stava aspettando sulla soglia.  
\- È già ora?  
La donna annuì.  
\- L’auto dell’associazione è arrivata.  
Gisborne toccò per un attimo la mano di Robin, poi si alzò in piedi e raggiunse la dottoressa.  
\- Se dovesse svegliarsi…  
\- Ti avviserò subito. Non preoccuparti, ci prenderemo cura di lui nel modo migliore.  
Guy prese il suo borsone e seguì Alicia fino all’ingresso dell’ospedale, dove un uomo e una donna lo stavano aspettando. Erano le stesse persone che aveva già incontrato qualche tempo prima, durante l’incontro in cui aveva conosciuto Miriam e Guy si ritrovò a pensare che anche allora si era sentito agitato e teso proprio come in quel momento.  
Miriam non era presente e forse era un bene, altrimenti la sua presenza lo avrebbe reso ancora più nervoso.  
Lui e Alicia si erano già salutati con calore poco prima, nella stanza di Guy, perciò entrambi si comportarono in modo formale davanti agli altri, per evitare domande o dubbi sulla professionalità della dottoressa.  
Alicia gli strinse la mano e gli augurò buona fortuna e lui la ringraziò educatamente, ma entrambi sapevano che se fossero stati soli, si sarebbero abbracciati di nuovo, versando qualche altra lacrima.  
Poi, prima ancora di esserne del tutto consapevole, Guy si ritrovò seduto sul sedile posteriore di un’automobile, in viaggio verso una nuova vita.  
  
Guy si rigirò tra le mani il piccolo arciere di plastica che gli era stato regalato da Jonathan Archer e lo appoggiò sul comodino, accanto al libro di Alicia. Forse era sciocco da parte sua, ma quel gesto lo fece sentire più tranquillo e rese un po’ più accogliente l’alloggio che gli avevano assegnato.  
Era un appartamento piccolo, ma comunque più grande della stanza di ospedale in cui aveva vissuto da quando era arrivato nel ventunesimo secolo e Gisborne si sentiva smarrito, completamente solo in un posto che non conosceva.  
Non era la prima volta che provava quella sensazione, anzi sembrava che la sua vita fosse stata un continuo ricominciare da capo, ogni volta in un posto diverso e ogni volta con una crepa in più nel cuore.  
Da bambino aveva lasciato la Francia per seguire i suoi genitori in Inghilterra e, anche se non aveva molti ricordi dei luoghi in cui era nato, ricordava benissimo i lunghi giorni di solitudine passati a guardare da lontano i giochi degli altri bambini a cui non veniva mai invitato a unirsi. Per loro, nati e cresciuti nello stesso villaggio, lui e Isabella erano gli estranei da isolare e deridere non appena se ne presentava l’occasione.  
Spesso aveva pensato che se fossero tornati in Francia, sarebbero stati tutti più felici, ma poi la vita lo aveva smentito anche su quella illusione infantile. Non aveva ancora quattordici anni quando lui e Isabella erano stati cacciati dalle loro terre dopo aver perduto i loro genitori. Erano tornati in Francia per riunirsi ai parenti della loro madre, ma anche quel luogo si era rivelato ostile e impietoso nei confronti dei due ragazzini sperduti.  
La vita di Guy era cambiata ancora dopo aver incontrato lo sceriffo. Ricordava ancora la fredda giornata invernale che lo aveva visto tornare a Nottingham e l’inquieta incertezza della prima notte passata a Locksley, nella casa che apparteneva alla persona che aveva rovinato la sua vita tanti anni prima.  
Anche allora aveva avuto paura di non essere all’altezza del compito che lo aspettava e aveva passato molte notti insonni per il timore di deludere lo sceriffo.  
Ora era di nuovo in una casa estranea, una casa che gli era stata data senza che avesse fatto nulla per meritarla e non aveva la più pallida idea di cosa aspettarsi dal futuro.  
La differenza era che ora c’era qualcuno a cui importava di lui, persone gentili che volevano aiutarlo.  
Guy si aggirò per l’appartamento, guardandosi intorno: la camera da letto era semplice e funzionale, con un letto, un comodino e un armadio non troppo grande, ma più che sufficiente per i vestiti che possedeva, poi c’era un bagno non dissimile da quello della sua stanza di ospedale e un’altra stanza che faceva allo stesso tempo da soggiorno e da cucina.  
Gisborne si concentrò su quest’ultima stanza perché era quella che conteneva oggetti e apparecchiature che ancora non conosceva.  
Quando lo avevano accompagnato nell’appartamento, gli avevano mostrato gli elettrodomestici spiegandogli in breve a cosa servivano e si erano raccomandati di non usarli se non sapeva come farlo perché glielo avrebbero spiegato dettagliatamente nei giorni successivi. C’era una macchina che serviva a lavare i vestiti e un’altra per i piatti, poi, invece di un camino, un altro apparecchio permetteva di cucinare, mentre un altro teneva fresco il cibo.  
Guy guardò quegli oggetti che sostituivano il lavoro dei servitori e si chiese se sarebbe stato così difficile imparare a usarli.  
L’angolo opposto della stanza invece ospitava un divano, un televisore e una piccola libreria sulla quale aveva già allineato i libri che gli erano stati regalati durante il suo ricovero, mettendoli insieme a quelli che erano già presenti nell’appartamento.  
L’ospedale non era mai stato veramente silenzioso e lui si era abituato a sentire i suoni che provenivano dal corridoio, i passi di medici e infermieri, lo squillare dei campanelli e le voci di tutti gli esseri umani che lo circondavano. L’appartamento in confronto era tremendamente tranquillo e Guy si sentiva solo, isolato dal resto del mondo.  
Se fosse stato capace di usare il telefono, quello sarebbe stato il momento in cui avrebbe usato quell’oggetto misterioso per parlare con Alicia e cercare la consolazione delle sue parole. Decise che quella sarebbe stata una delle cose più importanti da imparare e che l’indomani avrebbe chiesto che glielo insegnassero il più presto possibile.  
Guy prese un libro dallo scaffale e si stese sul divano, avvolgendosi nella coperta morbida che vi era appoggiata. Si sentiva stanco, ma non sapeva se sarebbe riuscito a chiudere occhio.  
Con un sospiro prese il telecomando del televisore e lo esaminò: quello era un po’ diverso da quello che aveva avuto occasione di usare nella sala di attesa dell’ospedale, ma i pulsanti principali erano simili e, dopo qualche tentativo, Guy riuscì ad accendere la televisione.  
Guardò distrattamente lo schermo: c’erano alcune persone sedute su poltroncine dall’aspetto scomodo e intente a discutere di argomenti per lui incomprensibili, ma non aveva importanza cosa dicessero, erano comunque voci umane in grado di spezzare il silenzio.  
Aprì il libro che aveva scelto e iniziò a leggerlo, cercando di concentrarsi sulla storia per non pensare a nient’altro. Finora, a parte quelli che parlavano di Robin Hood, Guy aveva cercato di leggere libri che potessero aiutarlo a imparare il più possibile sul ventunesimo secolo, ma ora ne aveva scelto uno che raccontava una storia inventata.  
Per una sera non voleva pensare al futuro o a tutto quello che avrebbe dovuto imparare per poter essere considerato una persona normale, voleva solo perdersi nella storia di qualcun altro, come quando sua madre raccontava le avventure di qualche eroe leggendario a lui e a Isabella, nelle lunghe sere d’inverno passate accanto al camino.  
Si sentiva un po’ sciocco, ma immaginò che fosse la voce di Ghislaine, tanto amata e mai dimenticata, a leggergli quella storia e che le voci che provenivano dal televisore fossero le chiacchiere smorzate dei servitori del maniero, impegnati nelle loro faccende quotidiane.  
Quella era un’immagine mentale rassicurante che lo faceva sentire meno solo e Guy lasciò che il romanzo assorbisse completamente la sua attenzione finché non fu la stanchezza ad avere la meglio.  
Il libro gli scivolò dalle dita e cadde a terra, ma Gisborne non se ne accorse. Dormiva profondamente e nei suoi sogni quella non era la prima notte che passava nella sua nuova casa, ma una delle notti serene della sua infanzia, quando la sua vita era felice e lui non aveva ancora scoperto cosa fossero paura e dolore.  
\- _Maman_ … - Sussurrò piano, e nel sogno Ghislaine gli accarezzò i capelli.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vediamo se indovinate che libro sta leggendo Guy alla fine del capitolo :D


	26. A Pizza is Always a Good Idea

Guy passò una mano sul muso dello stallone nero per grattarlo tra le orecchie e l’animale sbuffò, dandogli un colpetto col naso, in cerca di qualche bocconcino.  
\- Gli piaci. - Disse la voce di Miriam alle sue spalle e Guy si voltò di scatto, colto di sorpresa.  
\- Cavalchi anche tu?  
La ragazza lanciò uno sguardo significativo al cavallo che stava conducendo per la briglia e sorrise.  
Guy arrossì.  
\- Era una domanda sciocca, scusa. Non sapevo che lo facessi.  
Miriam ridacchiò, poi si spostò di qualche passo per lasciare a Guy lo spazio per far uscire lo stallone dal box e insieme si diressero verso uno dei recinti.  
\- Ho iniziato a farlo per terapia, come te, ma poi mi sono appassionata all’equitazione e ho continuato.  
\- Hai molti talenti: pattini sul ghiaccio, cavalchi… Hai anche altre passioni?  
\- Questa è la domanda di oggi?  
Gisborne sollevò l’angolo della bocca in un sorriso divertito.  
\- Perché no?  
Miriam rifletté per un attimo.  
\- A dire il vero ne ho molte. Oltre all’equitazione e al pattinaggio, ogni tanto pratico il tiro con l’arco, poi mi piace leggere, amo la musica e mi sento bene quando posso aiutare chi ne ha bisogno, per questo amo tanto il mio lavoro. Poi dipende dal momento, mi piace provare nuove esperienze, sperimentare modi diversi di passare il tempo libero, anche se spesso non concludo molto.  
\- Tiro con l’arco?  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- Forse è un po’ scontato considerando la città in cui viviamo, ma è divertente. E tu, invece? Cosa ti piace fare?  
\- Devo ancora capirlo. Finora non ho avuto molte occasioni di pensare al divertimento.  
La ragazza gli rivolse un sorriso incoraggiante.  
\- Col tempo lo scoprirai.  
\- Per ora è già tanto se ho il tempo di respirare.  
\- Il programma che stai seguendo è faticoso?  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo, facendola ridere.  
\- Più che altro devo ricordare tutto quello che mi insegnano e per me certe cose sono piuttosto complicate. A volte mi sento davvero stupido.  
Miriam sospirò.  
\- Certe cose non sono riuscita ancora a capirle, sai? O almeno credo di averle imparate e poi combino un disastro dietro l’altro.  
\- Davvero? Sembri sempre così sicura di te…  
\- Perché non mi hai ancora vista in cucina. Non credo che capirò mai come far funzionare il forno a microonde o a cuocere un uovo senza bruciarlo. Ah, non mettere mai un uovo nel microonde.  
\- Perché?  
\- Non farlo, fidati. Esperienza personale.  
Guy evitò di dirle che per lui imparare a utilizzare gli elettrodomestici della cucina forse era stata la cosa più semplice.  
\- Io non mi sono ancora abituato agli orari così precisi. Questo – indicò l’orologio che portava al polso – ha ancora poco senso per me. Capisco quello che mi hanno spiegato e adesso so leggere l’ora, ma mi dimentico di farlo. Per capire che momento della giornata fosse, ero solito guardare la posizione del sole, ma quando sono all’interno di un edificio con la luce artificiale faccio confusione.  
\- Vuol dire che non mi offenderò se arriverai tardi a un appuntamento. - Disse Miriam, sorridendo.  
Guy la guardò, domandandosi se con quelle parole la ragazza aveva voluto suggerirgli di chiederle di uscire insieme, ma prima che potesse risponderle, Miriam spronò il cavallo e lo guidò lungo il percorso, facendogli saltare gli ostacoli.  
Gisborne rimase a guardarla e si ritrovò a sorridere senza nemmeno rendersene conto. Aveva sempre amato osservare Marian mentre cavalcava, inesorabilmente attratto dalla vitalità e dalla libertà che emanava quando era in sella. E poco importava che quelle stesse caratteristiche alla fine fossero state la sua condanna: mentre galoppava era meravigliosa e lui non poteva toglierle gli occhi di dosso.  
Miriam completò il percorso e in un attimo fu di nuovo vicino a lui, sorridente e un po’ affannata.  
\- Ora tocca a te, vediamo se riesci a fare di meglio.  
Guy nascose un sorriso.  
\- È una sfida?  
Miriam lo guardò, con gli occhi che le brillavano di divertimento.  
\- Tu che dici?  
\- E cosa c’è in palio per il vincitore?  
\- La gloria? No, facciamo così: chi vince avrà diritto a una domanda in più, così oggi potrò fartene due.  
\- Ne hai già fatta una. E poi non essere così sicura della tua vittoria, potrei batterti facilmente.  
\- Quella sugli hobby non valeva perché non mi hai dato una risposta vera e propria. Quanto alla gara… fammi vedere cosa sai fare.  
Guy si raddrizzò sulla sella e le sorrise, orgoglioso.  
Finalmente aveva la possibilità di mostrarle qualcosa che era capace di fare e che gli veniva naturale come respirare. Era bravo a cavalcare e lo sapeva, e adesso era fiero di farle vedere la propria abilità.  
Spronò lo stallone e gli fece fare un giro del recinto per farlo riscaldare prima di affrontare il salto degli ostacoli, sorridendo tra sé nel sentire lo sguardo di Miriam che lo seguiva con attenzione.  
Un tempo avrebbe voluto essere ammirato da Marian allo stesso modo, ma la ragazza non lo aveva mai guardato veramente, non si era mai mostrata interessata a lui se non per le informazioni e la protezione che poteva offrirle.  
 _Se fosse Marian e dovesse tornarle la memoria, smetterà di vedermi, non sarò più nessuno ai suoi occhi._  
  
Alicia si affrettò lungo il corridoio e arrivò davanti alla porta dello studio dello psicologo nel momento esatto in cui Guy ne usciva. Un sorriso sincero si allargò sul viso del cavaliere nel vederla e la dottoressa lo raggiunse per stringerlo in un abbraccio.  
\- Ti sei ricordata che oggi sarei venuto qui?!  
\- Credi che basti qualche giorno per dimenticarmi di te, tesoro? Come stai? Mi sembri un po’ pallido, mangi abbastanza?  
Guy le sorrise.  
\- Sto bene, ma sono stanco. Non avrei mai pensato di poter apprezzare le ore di terapia, ma almeno quando vengo qui lo psicologo non cerca di insegnarmi nulla di nuovo, è rilassante.  
Alicia rise alle sue parole e gli mise una mano sulla spalla in un gesto di conforto.  
\- Col tempo sarà più facile. Adesso devi imparare praticamente tutto, ma andrà meglio. Ti piace il posto in cui vivi?  
Guy annuì.  
\- All’inizio mi sembrava troppo silenzioso.  
\- Ora non più?  
\- Adesso è diverso. Dopo aver passato la giornata a imparare ogni genere di cose, avere un posto tranquillo dove potermi rifugiare e restare in pace per un po’ non è affatto male.  
\- Un giorno verrò a trovarti.  
\- Stasera verrà Miriam. - Disse Guy, con un sorriso compiaciuto.  
\- Davvero? Vi siete visti spesso in questi giorni?  
\- Non molto, le prime settimane sono molto impegnative e io e lei lavoreremo insieme solo più avanti, quando avrò imparato almeno le basi per essere più autonomo. Però stamattina l’ho incontrata al centro ippico e abbiamo gareggiato nel salto a ostacoli.  
\- Chi ha vinto?  
\- Io. Anche se lei non lo ammetterà mai. Alla fine abbiamo concordato su un pareggio a patto che lei venisse a cena da me.  
Alicia sorrise per l’espressione soddisfatta del cavaliere, ma non poteva fare a meno di preoccuparsi per lui.  
\- Sei sicuro che sia una cosa saggia?  
\- Non posso evitare di provare dei sentimenti per lei, ma so controllarmi, Alicia. Miriam non è mia moglie e nemmeno la mia promessa sposa, non sono sicuro né di cosa provo io, né di quello che lei sente per me e so benissimo che potrebbe finire tutto da un momento all’altro. Voglio conoscerla, passare del tempo insieme a lei, nulla di più, almeno per ora.  
La dottoressa annuì, sperando in cuor suo che andasse tutto bene.  
\- A cena, allora? Cosa mangerete?  
Guy la guardò, improvvisamente preoccupato, rendendosi conto solo in quel momento che avrebbe dovuto preparare qualcosa.  
\- A dire il vero non ci ho ancora pensato. Mi hanno insegnato come accendere i fornelli e negli ultimi giorni mi sono preparato la cena da solo, ma so cucinare solo cose molto semplici, non so se le piaceranno…  
\- Molti uomini non sanno cucinare affatto. Come nobile non avevi servitori che lo facessero per te?  
\- Non sempre. Quando ci hanno cacciato dalle nostre terre dovevo provvedere a mia sorella. Quando riuscivo a catturare una preda o a rimediare un po’ di cibo, dovevo anche prepararlo e cuocerlo. E poi quando ti trovi al comando di un gruppo di soldati, oppure quando passi giorni nella foresta a caccia di fuorilegge, sapersi preparare la cena da soli è sempre utile.  
Alicia abbassò la voce, come per confidargli un segreto.  
\- Ricordati che se non sai cosa cucinare, ordinare una pizza è sempre un’ottima mossa.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere, poi tornò serio.  
\- Robin?  
\- Nessuna novità per ora. Le sue condizioni sono buone, ma non si è ancora svegliato. Vuoi fargli visita?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Vorrei, ma mi stanno già aspettando. Una volta finita la terapia devo tornare subito indietro per un altro corso. Credo che oggi abbiano intenzione di mostrarmi come funziona un... computer? È questa la parola esatta?  
\- Buona fortuna allora. C’è ancora tanta gente che non sa usarne uno, anche se sono nati in questo tempo.  
Parlando, erano arrivati fino all’ingresso dell’ospedale e un uomo fece un cenno a Guy per segnalargli la sua presenza.  
\- Te lo avevo detto, sono venuti a prendermi. Forse lui non può sentirti, ma per favore di’ a Robin che verrò domenica.  
Alicia lo rassicurò con un sorriso.  
\- Glielo dirò. Domenica hai la giornata libera?  
\- Sì.  
\- Ti va se pranziamo insieme, allora? Così potrai raccontarmi tutto.  
\- Certo che mi va. A presto, Alicia.  
  
L'anziana signora entrò nel cortile della palazzina col suo passo lento e un po' trascinato e bilanciò meglio le borse della spesa tra le mani. Non era ancora così vecchia da non riuscire a cavarsela da sola, aveva solo bisogno di prendersi tutto il tempo che le serviva.  
Entrò nell'edificio, accogliendo con gratitudine l'aria più calda all'interno dell'atrio e zoppicò piano verso l'ascensore. Fissò per qualche attimo il cartello attaccato sulla porta prima di rendersi conto con sconcerto che era guasto.  
Appoggiò i sacchetti a terra con un sospiro e si strofinò le mani indolenzite, chiedendosi come avrebbe fatto a portarli fino al quarto piano.  
Avrebbe dovuto bussare alla porta di qualche vicino per chiedere aiuto, oppure telefonare all'associazione perché le mandassero qualcuno, ma era esitante a farlo.  
Cosa sarebbe successo se l'avessero reputata troppo anziana per occuparsi della sua nipotina? La bambina passava molto tempo a scuola e in quei giorni era in gita con la sua classe, ma non aveva altri parenti oltre a lei.  
Aisha aveva il terrore che potessero reputarla non in grado di badare alla nipote e allora la piccola sarebbe finita in qualche collegio, oppure affidata a un'altra famiglia. Non avrebbe potuto sopportare di essere separata da lei.  
Si stava ancora chiedendo come fare con la spesa, quando uno degli altri inquilini entrò nell'atrio e Aisha si soffermò ad osservarlo: doveva essere venuto a vivere lì solo di recente perché non lo aveva mai incontrato prima. Era un uomo giovane, alto e robusto e l'anziana signora si rincuorò un po'.  
\- Buonasera. - Disse, rivolgendosi a lui con un sorriso.  
Guy alzò lo sguardo, un po' sorpreso: quella donna aveva salutato lui?  
Rispose al suo saluto e la donna gli fece cenno di avvicinarsi.  
\- Ti sei trasferito qui da poco, non è vero?  
\- La settimana scorsa.  
\- Lo immaginavo. Anche il tuo appartamento è uno di quelli che appartengono all'associazione, non è vero? Come mai ti è stato assegnato?  
Guy annuì, un po' a disagio, chiedendosi perché quella donna fosse tanto interessata a quei dettagli.  
La signora notò la sua incertezza e sorrise.  
\- Hai ragione, devo sembrare un'impicciona. Ma era il mio modo sottile per cercare di capire se avessi qualche impedimento fisico che ti impedisse di aiutarmi a portare la spesa fino al quarto piano.  
Gisborne la fissò per un attimo e scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Bastava chiederlo. - Disse, chinandosi a raccogliere i sacchetti.  
Aisha ridacchiò.  
\- E comunque sono un'impicciona, lo ammetto.  
Guy la accompagnò fino al quarto piano e attese che la donna aprisse la porta e gli indicasse dove appoggiare i sacchetti della spesa.  
\- Oh, ma forse non avrei dovuto chiedertelo? - Chiese la signora, notando che dopo aver messo le buste sul tavolo, Guy si era toccato la pancia con una breve smorfia di dolore. - Ti fa male lì? Hai qualche ferita?  
Gisborne scosse la testa.  
\- Non è niente. È guarita, ma ogni tanto è ancora un po' dolorosa.  
\- Oh, allora non avrei dovuto farti portare le mie borse, mi dispiace.  
\- Non dovete preoccuparvi, non erano così pesanti.  
\- Siediti pure, ti preparo una tazza di tè.  
\- Non è necessario, signora, sto bene.  
\- Per me sarebbe un piacere, non ho mai l'occasione di chiacchierare con qualcuno. Ma forse non hai tempo e io sono ancora invadente…  
Guy sorrise, divertito e sedette al tavolo della cucina.  
\- Probabilmente dovrei iniziare a preparare qualcosa per cena, ma non ho la più pallida idea se le poche cose che so cucinare potrebbero piacere a Miriam. Voi per caso sapete come si fa a ordinare una pizza?  
La donna rise.  
\- Hai invitato a cena la tua ragazza senza pensare a cosa darle da mangiare?  
\- Qualcosa del genere.  
\- Beh, per la pizza posso aiutarti, ho il numero di un posto che la fa molto buona. Prima di arrivare in Inghilterra non l’avevo mai mangiata, ci credi? Ma a mia nipote piace e allora ogni tanto ne ordiniamo una.  
Guy bevve un sorso di tè e distolse lo sguardo, un po' imbarazzato.  
\- Non ho ancora imparato a usare il telefono. - Ammise.  
\- Oh, davvero? Da dove vieni? Vivevi in un posto dove non c'erano nemmeno i telefoni? Noi siamo venute qui perché al nostro paese c'è la guerra, ma i telefoni li avevamo, anche se non funzionavano mai.  
\- Soffro di amnesia dopo essere stato ferito. - Disse Guy, usando la versione più plausibile della sua storia, quella che non lo avrebbe fatto passare per matto, ma la donna scosse la testa.  
\- Oh, io credo che tu abbia fin troppi ricordi, invece. Non negarlo, anche tu sei un sopravvissuto, lo vedo dal tuo sguardo. Ma non importa, me lo racconterai se ne avrai voglia.  
La donna staccò un foglietto appeso con una calamita alla porta del frigorifero e lo mise sul tavolo davanti a Guy.  
\- Cos'è?  
\- Il volantino della pizzeria. Tu mi hai portato su la spesa, io ora ti spiego come si ordina una pizza.  
\- Grazie.  
Aisha sorrise, contenta.  
\- È questo il bello di avere dei vicini, no? Ci si aiuta a vicenda.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Grazie a Gisborne_sGirl per avermi dato l'idea per creare la vicina di casa di Guy. :)  
> Aisha è un nome che in molte lingue ha il significato di "vita" o "vivo", mi è sembrato adatto a una persona che, pur essendo sopravvissuta dopo aver perso quasi tutto ciò che le era caro, è ancora capace di essere gentile e di trovare il bello nella propria vita e nel mondo che la circonda.


	27. Two Questions

Guy si guardò intorno, controllando per l'ennesima volta che l'appartamento fosse perfettamente in ordine, poi si costrinse a sedersi per un attimo e respirò a fondo.  
Doveva calmarsi, si disse, o avrebbe finito per stare di nuovo male. E di certo non voleva ridursi a gridare di dolore davanti a Miriam.  
Gli sembrava ancora impossibile essere riuscito a trovare il coraggio di invitarla a cena a casa sua e ancora più incredibile che lei avesse accettato con un sorriso, come se fosse la cosa più naturale del mondo.  
Marian era sempre stata riluttante, non aveva mai apprezzato i suoi regali e aveva respinto i suoi inviti quando poteva, accettandoli di malavoglia quando vi era costretta.  
Guardò l'orologio e si accigliò, sforzandosi di capire se la ragazza fosse in ritardo rispetto all'orario convenuto oppure no, ma era troppo nervoso per riuscire a leggere l'ora correttamente.  
Fece un altro respiro e chiuse gli occhi, ricordando un altro momento della sua vita in cui si era sentito agitato allo stesso modo: felice, ma nervoso e preoccupato al pensiero che qualcosa potesse andare male.  
Allora il villaggio di Locksley era stato addobbato a festa con i colori della sua casata e con fiori freschi. I contadini, pur disprezzandolo, erano comunque eccitati all'idea della festa nuziale e soprattutto per il banchetto, sperando di poter rimediare almeno gli avanzi degli invitati.  
Lui, invece, non sarebbe stato capace di mangiare nulla. Aveva aspettato il carro della sposa col cuore in gola, ansioso di compiacerla e timoroso che potesse ancora sfuggirgli.  
Quando era arrivata, Marian lo aveva guardato con occhi rassegnati, ma di certo non felici e alla fine gli era scivolata via tra le mani, respingendo il suo amore e umiliandolo davanti a tutti.  
Il campanello della porta lo fece saltare in piedi e Guy corse ad aprire col cuore in gola.  
Si trovò davanti una specie di albero dal verde troppo acceso per essere naturale e Guy lo fissò perplesso per un attimo, poi, da qualche parte in mezzo all'intrico dei rami, il viso di Miriam si affacciò per sorridergli.  
\- Ti ho portato un albero di Natale, ma forse ho esagerato un po'.  
Guy la guardò, alzando un sopracciglio.  
\- Un po'?  
La ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- Me lo ricordavo più piccolo. Hai spazio per metterlo, vero?  
\- Lo troveremo.  
\- Portalo dentro allora, io prendo la scatola con le decorazioni.  
Gisborne trascinò l'albero dentro casa e lo mise nell'angolo libero accanto al divano, prendendosi il tempo per osservarlo meglio: aveva l'aspetto di un abete, ma non era fatto di legno e al posto delle radici aveva una specie di piedistallo di metallo.  
\- È di plastica?  
Miriam appoggiò una grande scatola di cartone sul tavolo della cucina e annuì.  
\- Gli alberi artificiali non si seccano e non hanno bisogno di essere annaffiati. - Sospirò. - Nemmeno il giardinaggio è il mio punto forte…  
La ragazza iniziò a frugare nella scatola e ne tirò fuori un groviglio di fili di luci. Guardò la matassa di cavi e sospirò ancora.  
\- Non so come facciano ad aggrovigliarsi così. Eppure l'anno scorso li avevo arrotolati per bene prima di metterli via…  
\- Questo è il tuo albero di Natale? E lo hai portato a me?  
\- Oh, non preoccuparti. Quest'anno ne ho trovato uno più grande e con la finta neve sui rami. Era talmente bello che non ho potuto fare a meno di comprarlo. Sono una sciocca, vero? Forse a te nemmeno interessano gli alberi di Natale…  
\- Oh, no! Invece li trovo molto belli! Quelle piccole luci mi ricordano… - Si interruppe di colpo, arrossendo e la ragazza sorrise.  
\- La prima volta che mi hai baciata?  
\- Già.  
Miriam si avvicinò per sfiorargli le labbra con un bacio leggero, poi gli mise tra le mani le catene di luci natalizie.  
\- Tieni, vedi se riesci a sciogliere queste.  
Guy la guardò, sorpreso e divertito e si mise al lavoro, districando i cavi, mentre Miriam tirava fuori dalla scatola le altre decorazioni e le disponeva sul divano e sul tavolo della cucina.  
\- Ti sto invadendo casa! - Esclamò ridendo. - Ma forse il tavolo ti serve per preparare la cena? Cosa mangeremo stasera?  
Gisborne le porse il volantino della pizzeria, un po' imbarazzato.  
\- Ti piace la pizza?  
Miriam si impossessò del foglietto e lo ricompensò con un bacio sulla guancia.  
\- La adoro!  
Guy ringraziò mentalmente Alicia per avergli dato quel suggerimento e la signora Aisha per avergli insegnato come ordinarla e sorrise alla ragazza.  
\- Scegli quella che preferisci, allora.  
Miriam ne indicò una e Guy mise in pratica gli insegnamenti della vicina di casa, usando il telefono dell'appartamento senza troppe difficoltà.  
\- Hanno detto che ci vorrà circa mezzora… - Riferì, una volta conclusa la chiamata e Miriam annuì.  
\- Allora abbiamo il tempo per iniziare a fare l'albero e liberare un po' il tavolo. Hai finito con le luci? Di già?! Io ci avrei messo un'eternità. Avvolgile intorno ai rami, così, io intanto preparo i festoni.  
Miriam gli fece vedere come fare e Guy proseguì. Finì di sistemare le luci e si voltò, sentendosi osservato: Miriam lo stava fissando.  
\- Cosa c'è? Ho sbagliato qualcosa?  
\- No, no. È che sei così alto! Per sistemarle sui rami più alti io avevo bisogno di salire su una sedia. Forse dovrei chiederti di aiutarmi a decorare anche il mio albero…  
\- Quando vuoi.  
\- Non è un disturbo?  
Guy la guardò, sollevando un angolo della bocca in un sorriso divertito.  
\- Invitami a cena e se vuoi attaccherò le luci a una foresta intera.  
Miriam gli passò un festone e iniziò ad appendere le palline ai rami più bassi.  
\- Affare fatto, e prometto di non cucinare. Ti piace la cucina cinese?  
\- Sarà una buona occasione per scoprirlo.  
  
Miriam guardò Guy mentre metteva da parte i cartoni vuoti della pizza per gettarli via e sorrise tra sé. Non sapeva perché, ma quando si trovava insieme a lui si sentiva a casa.  
Aveva provato quella sensazione sin dalla prima volta che lo aveva visto, l'inspiegabile certezza di non aver nulla da temere quando era al suo fianco e il calore che le scaldava il cuore quando incrociava il suo sguardo.  
All'inizio aveva pensato che fosse semplice attrazione, e probabilmente era anche quello, ma conoscendolo un po' di più aveva scoperto che le piaceva parlare con lui, passare del tempo insieme.  
Si guardò intorno, esplorando l'appartamento con lo sguardo e cercando le piccole tracce lasciate dalla presenza di Guy e che avrebbero potuto farle scoprire qualche dettaglio su di lui.  
Prese il libro appoggiato sul tavolino davanti al divano e lo aprì alla pagina segnata dal segnalibro.  
Gisborne si avvicinò a lei e Miriam notò che sembrava incerto, come se temesse il suo giudizio.  
\- Stai leggendo questo?  
Guy le lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Pensi che sia sciocco da parte mia?  
\- Perché dovrei pensare una cosa del genere?  
\- Non è un libro utile, è una storia inventata…  
\- Ed è questo il bello, no?  
Gisborne pensò a come Vaisey lo avrebbe umiliato se lo avesse sorpreso a perdere tempo in qualche attività che non avesse uno scopo pratico. Il pensiero lo fece rabbrividire: lo sceriffo avrebbe condannato duramente qualsiasi cosa che non fosse utile ai suoi scopi e avrebbe fatto in modo di distruggerla o guastarla per sempre perché nessuno potesse trarne piacere.  
Miriam gli fece cenno di sedersi sul divano e, non appena Guy le ebbe obbedito, si raggomitolò accanto a lui, appoggiandosi alla sua spalla con la testa e mettendogli il libro in grembo.  
\- Sai una cosa? Non sarà un libro utile, ma è il mio preferito.  
\- Lo hai letto anche tu?  
\- Ho letto tutta la serie. Più volte. E a pensarci bene _è stato_ utile. Perdermi in un mondo di fantasia mi ha aiutata molto nei momenti più difficili.  
La ragazza sfogliò il volume fino a trovare il capitolo che voleva e sorrise a Guy.  
\- Mi è sempre piaciuta questa parte!  
\- La cerimonia dello Smistamento? - Chiese Guy, leggendo qualche riga, e Miriam annuì con entusiasmo.  
\- In che Casa pensi che capiterei?  
\- Non ho alcun dubbio: Grifondoro.  
Miriam lo guardò, non del tutto sicura.  
\- Dici? Non credo di essere così eroica. Tu, invece? A quale Casa verresti assegnato?  
\- Sicuramente Serpeverde. - Disse Gisborne, con un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Serpeverde? Perché?  
\- Non sono abbastanza coraggioso ed eroico, non abbastanza intelligente e di certo non mite e di buon cuore per poter appartenere a una delle altre tre Case. Non resta molta scelta, non trovi?  
Miriam alzò il viso verso quello di Guy e gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Non mi sembri affatto come ti descrivi.  
\- Perché non mi conosci abbastanza.  
La ragazza alzò le spalle.  
\- Quello che conosco mi piace. E non mi importa in quale delle case di Hogwarts pensi di finire, anche se sei un Serpeverde va bene lo stesso.  
Gisborne le sorrise e stavolta fu lui a baciarla di nuovo con tenerezza.  
\- Era questa la domanda di oggi? A quale Casa appartengo? - Le chiese, divertito.  
\- Ricordati che oggi me ne spettano due perché ti ho battuto.  
\- Non è vero, ma ti concedo una seconda domanda.  
Miriam si sistemò meglio tra le sue braccia e lo guardò negli occhi.  
\- Sono la tua ragazza, Guy?  
Gisborne rimase a fissarla, spiazzato da quella domanda, finché non si rese conto che Miriam si aspettava una risposta.  
Il problema era che lui non conosceva quella risposta.  
Pensò a Robin e a Marian, all’atto imperdonabile che aveva commesso, e poi i suoi pensieri furono di nuovo catturati dallo sguardo innocente e amorevole di Miriam.  
Razionalmente si diceva che avrebbe dovuto tenersi a distanza da lei, ma bastava un solo sorriso della ragazza per smontare qualsiasi risoluzione: non era capace di rinunciare a quei momenti così teneri ed emozionanti.  
\- Non lo so. - Ammise. - È tutto così complicato…  
La ragazza si accorse del suo disagio e gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Hai ragione, è una situazione complicata. Dovremo lavorare insieme e questo non è affatto professionale da parte mia, e poi ho allo stesso tempo la sensazione di conoscerti da una vita e di non conoscerti affatto… Non so nemmeno io cosa speravo che rispondessi.  
Guy le passò una mano tra i capelli e la attirò a sé per baciarla con tutta la tenerezza di cui era capace.  
\- Questo ti sembra sbagliato?  
\- No, è bello.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi, tenendola stretta sul cuore.  
\- È vero, è bello.  
\- Forse non è poi così importante stabilire se sono o no la tua ragazza... Non abbiamo alcuna fretta, comportiamoci solo come ci sembra giusto e naturale e vediamo cosa succede. Nessun impegno, nessun obbligo.  
\- Voglio farti lo stesso una promessa: qualsiasi cosa succeda tra noi, non ti farò mai del male.  
Miriam gli baciò il dorso della mano.  
\- So che non lo farai.  



	28. Awake

Alicia Little finì di ricucire il taglio sulla fronte della bambina che era arrivata al pronto soccorso poco prima e le sorrise.  
\- Visto? Ho finito. Sei stata molto coraggiosa, cara. La prossima volta però invece di arrampicarti sulla libreria, lascia che sia uno dei tuoi genitori a mettere la stella in cima all’albero di Natale.  
La bambina ridacchiò e Alicia si rivolse alla madre per spiegarle come comportarsi nei giorni seguenti e quando tornare per togliere i punti.  
Madre e figlia uscirono dall’ambulatorio, rassicurate, e un’infermiera entrò nella stanza.  
\- Dottoressa Little?  
\- Sono io.  
\- Sulla cartella c’era scritto di rivolgersi a lei…Si tratta di Robin di Locksley.  
Alicia guardò l’infermiera, preoccupata.  
\- Gli è successo qualcosa?  
\- È uscito dal coma.  
  
Robin si guardò intorno, cercando di capire dove si trovasse, senza successo. Provò ad alzarsi dal letto, ma si rese subito conto di non averne la forza. Non provava dolore, era semplicemente così debole da non riuscire a sollevare nemmeno una mano dal letto.  
Era morto? L’ultima cosa che ricordava era di aver salutato i suoi compagni e di essersi addentrato nel folto della foresta per morire da solo, ma se quello era l’aldilà, era davvero molto strano.  
Non potendo muoversi, cercò almeno di guardarsi intorno e di assimilare più informazioni che poteva da ciò che vedeva, ma non riusciva a trovarvi un senso.  
Una donna vestita di bianco era entrata nella stanza poco dopo che si era svegliato e gli aveva rivolto qualche domanda che lui non era riuscito a comprendere, ancora confuso da quel lungo sonno, poi la donna si era allontanata in fretta e lui era rimasto solo.  
Robin si chiese cosa avrebbe dovuto fare per uscire da quella situazione preoccupante, ma finché non avesse recuperato un po’ di energie non c’erano molte alternative se non aspettare che arrivasse qualcuno.  
Era rimasto steso a fissare il soffitto da un bel po’, quando un’altra donna entrò nella stanza, affannata come se avesse corso. Era una signora di mezza età dall’aspetto insolito, vestita con un paio di pantaloni e una specie tunica dello stesso colore verde acqua e aveva i capelli ricci, troppo corti per una dama.  
La donna si lanciò una rapida occhiata alle spalle e richiuse la porta dietro di sé, poi si avvicinò al letto, fissandolo attentamente.  
\- Finalmente ti sei svegliato. Capisci quello che ti dico?  
Robin annuì debolmente.  
\- Credi di riuscire a parlare?  
\- Sì… - Rispose Robin in un sussurro e si stupì di quanto la sua voce fosse roca e debole.  
\- Non preoccuparti, è perché non hai parlato per molto tempo, il fastidio passerà presto. Probabilmente questo posto ti sembrerà strano, ma non devi avere timore: è un luogo di cura e siamo qui per rimetterti in salute. Col tempo ti spiegherò tutto, ora devi pensare a riprenderti.  
\- Sono vivo?  
\- Sì e ora che ti sei svegliato ti riprenderai presto. Ricordi il tuo nome?  
\- Robin…  
\- Io mi chiamo Alicia Little e sono uno dei medici che ti ha curato.  
\- Ma è impossibile… Non c’è un antidoto… Mi state ingannando e questo è l’aldilà…  
Alicia scostò il lenzuolo che lo copriva e gli diede un pizzicotto sul piede.  
\- Ahi! Perché lo avete fatto?  
La dottoressa sorrise.  
\- Per convincere te che questo non è l’oltretomba e per verificare che tu abbia ancora la sensibilità nelle gambe. Ce l’hai. Buone notizie, no?  
\- Perché non riesco a muovermi?  
\- Hai dormito per molte settimane, ci vorrà un po’ di tempo per riprendere le forze.  
\- Devo… devo tornare dai miei compagni.  
\- Guy lo aveva detto che saresti stato un paziente difficile…  
\- Guy?  
\- Guy di Gisborne. Ti ricordi di lui?  
Lo sguardo di Robin si rattristò.  
\- Gisborne è morto. Ha dato la vita per cercare di salvarmi, spero che sia in pace ora.  
\- No, Guy è vivo. Le sue ferite erano gravi, ma è sopravvissuto.  
\- È spirato tra le mie braccia, di questo sono certo.  
\- Il suo cuore si è fermato per un po’, è vero, ma siamo riusciti a farlo ripartire. Deve sembrarti molto strano, ma col tempo sarà tutto più chiaro, te lo assicuro. Ora pensa solo a riprenderti.  
  
Guy alzò lo sguardo dalle pagine del libro per dare una rapida occhiata alla televisione accesa: stavolta lo schermo mostrava un coro intento a cantare canzoni natalizie e Guy sorrise tra sé, osservando le luci colorate dell’albero di Natale.  
Ogni volta che lo guardava, si ritrovava a pensare a Miriam, alla serata stupenda che avevano passato insieme e il suo cuore si riempiva di un calore a cui non era abituato.  
Non avrebbe dovuto lasciarsi trascinare dai sentimenti, farlo aveva già provocato fin troppo dolore, ma non riusciva a tenersi a distanza da Miriam, non quando il tempo che passavano insieme era così perfetto.  
 _È sbagliato. Se è Marian, lei non ama me; se invece non è lei, non dovrei innamorami di una ragazza che non è Marian..._  
Guy chiuse il libro e se lo appoggiò in grembo, colpito da quell’ultimo pensiero.  
 _Mi sto innamorando di lei?_  
Lo squillo del telefono lo fece sussultare e Guy lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato all’apparecchio.  
Aveva imparato a usarlo e alla sera lo usava per parlare per qualche minuto con Alicia e raccontarle la sua giornata, ma di solito era lui a chiamare e si erano già sentiti solo un paio di ore prima.  
Sollevò la cornetta, esitante e sentì la voce familiare della dottoressa.  
\- Guy, stavi già dormendo?  
\- No, non ancora. Perché lo chiedi?  
\- Ho chiesto a Jack Robinson di passare a prenderti e portarti qui. Dovrebbe essere da te in una ventina di minuti, pensi di poterti preparare in tempo?  
\- Vuoi che venga lì? Adesso? Si tratta di Hood, vero? Gli è successo qualcosa?!  
\- Si è svegliato.  
  
Alicia lo stava attendendo all'entrata dell'ospedale e scrutò il suo viso per qualche istante, preoccupata, prima di stringerlo in un breve abbraccio.  
Entrambi salutarono il dottor Robinson e si avviarono verso l'ascensore.  
\- Stai bene, Guy?  
\- Come sta Hood?  
\- Avevi ragione, è pieno di risorse anche dopo essere uscito da molte settimane di coma. Non penso che abbia creduto a una parola di ciò che gli ho detto. Ma ho chiesto come stai tu, sei pallido.  
\- Non è niente, sono solo nervoso.  
\- È per Miriam, vero? Temi che ora che Robin si è svegliato te la porterà via?  
Guy annuì brevemente, distogliendo lo sguardo.  
\- Te lo avevo detto, Alicia, non sono una brava persona. Dovrei solo essere contento per Robin, ma ho paura di perdere lei, anche se sapevo sin dall'inizio che non era mia.  
La dottoressa gli accarezzò una guancia.  
\- Credo che sia normale, tesoro. Mi sembra che ti stia legando molto a quella ragazza.  
\- Già. E non è solo perché ha l'aspetto di Marian, te lo giuro. Quando sono con lei sembra tutto così semplice, parlare con lei mi emoziona, ma è anche così naturale. Un tempo non era così… Con Marian era sempre una specie di battaglia, avevo il terrore costante di offenderla, di dire la parola sbagliata che l'avrebbe allontanata ancora di più da me, vedevo sempre il disprezzo nascosto nel suo sguardo.  
\- E con Miriam è diverso?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- A volte mi trovo ad augurarmi che non sia così simile a lei, vorrei che fosse una persona completamente diversa e che non ci fosse alcun dubbio. E poi mi sento in colpa per averlo pensato.  
\- Perché?  
\- Ho giurato a me stesso che avrei amato Marian per sempre, ero convinto che il mio amore per lei sarebbe stato eterno. Ma se sento questo per Miriam, significa che ciò che provavo per Marian valeva così poco? Che ho commesso il mio delitto per un amore effimero?  
\- Tesoro, trovare un nuovo amore non significa sminuire quello precedente. Molti vedovi si sposano di nuovo, ma non per questo hanno amato di meno la prima moglie. Non c'è nulla di sbagliato nel provare qualcosa di nuovo per Miriam.  
\- Ma se lei fosse Marian? Allora sarebbe sbagliato. Lei è di Robin.  
\- Hai appena detto una sciocchezza, Guy. Chiunque sia, quella ragazza non è tua e non è di Robin ed è perfettamente in grado di fare le proprie scelte. L'unica cosa che puoi e devi fare è lasciare che sia lei a prendere le sue decisioni e rispettare la sua volontà. E non è affatto detto che lei sceglierà Robin.  
Guy considerò quelle parole e pensò che se qualcuno gli avesse aperto gli occhi allo stesso modo quando corteggiava Marian, forse le cose sarebbero andate in un modo molto diverso. Con vergogna si rese conto che una parte di ciò che provava per Marian, almeno all'inizio, nasceva anche dal desiderio di vendetta verso Robin, dalla volontà di sottrargli ancora una volta qualcosa che gli apparteneva.  
\- Non pensare a lei ora, vai dal tuo amico. Sei contento che stia bene, no?  
\- Sì, certo.  
\- Resta con lui, allora. Credo che dovrai faticare un po' per convincerlo di non essere nell'aldilà.  
  
Robin era immobile nel letto a occhi chiusi e, guardandolo, a Guy sembrò che non fosse cambiato niente, che fosse ancora sprofondato nel suo sonno immutabile. Si avvicinò cautamente al letto e sedette sulla sedia accanto a esso.  
\- Hood? - Chiamò, a bassa voce, e gli occhi di Robin si aprirono di scatto.  
Il fuorilegge lo guardò e Guy ricambiò lo sguardo senza dire nulla finché non fu Robin a parlare.  
\- Gisborne. Sei davvero tu?  
\- Secondo te, Hood?  
Robin distolse lo sguardo da lui e fissò il soffitto.  
\- Credevo che sarebbe stata Marian ad accogliermi nell’aldilà.  
\- E sarebbe stato sicuramente così, se tu fossi morto. Sei vivo, Hood, e lo sono anche io.  
\- Ti ho visto morire. Ti ho chiuso gli occhi e ho composto il tuo corpo.  
\- Andiamo, Robin, ormai mi conosci. Puoi dire qualsiasi cosa di me, ma non ti ho mai mentito.  
\- Dovrei credere che sei tornato dall’oltretomba?  
Guy sollevò la maglia che indossava per mostrargli le cicatrici rimarginate.  
\- Credi quello che vuoi, ma siamo entrambi vivi. I medici che lavorano in questo posto mi hanno salvato la vita e hanno curato anche te. Alicia ti spiegherà come hanno fatto.  
\- Alicia?  
\- La donna con cui hai parlato quando ti sei svegliato. Puoi fidarti di lei, mi ha aiutato moltissimo da quando sono qui.  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Cosa intendi? Non siamo stati feriti lo stesso giorno? Come puoi essere qui da più tempo di me? Come è possibile che le tue ferite siano guarite? E cosa intendi per “qui”? Dove siamo?!  
\- Alicia non te lo ha detto? Hai dormito per molte settimane. È complicato da spiegare, ma ti racconterò tutto prima o poi.  
Il fuorilegge lo guardò, accigliato. Gisborne non era mai stato un bugiardo convincente e lui era convinto che in quel momento non stesse mentendo, ma aveva anche l’impressione che non gli avesse detto tutto, che gli stesse nascondendo qualcosa di importante.  
\- Gisborne? Cosa è successo? Parla.  
\- Vuoi sapere tutto? Anche se ti sembrerà impossibile e da pazzi?  
\- Dovremmo essere morti tutti e due eppure siamo qui a conversare. Cosa può esserci di più impossibile di questo?  
Guy fece un respiro profondo e lo guardò negli occhi perché sapesse che stava dicendo la verità.  
\- Siamo a Nottingham, ma non è la nostra Nottingham. Quando uscirai, vedrai che è completamente diversa.  
\- Cosa vuol dire? O siamo a Nottingham o non ci siamo.  
\- Significa che sono passati otto secoli. Questo non è il tempo in cui siamo nati, questa è la Nottingham del futuro.  



	29. My Old Friend

\- Alicia!  
La dottoressa si voltò, sorpresa.  
\- Guy! Non mi avevi detto che saresti venuto, oggi. Ti sei fatto accompagnare qui dopo i corsi di oggi?  
Gisborne le sorrise, orgoglioso.  
\- No, anzi ho messo in pratica le lezioni degli ultimi giorni. Sono venuto da solo.  
\- Davvero? Hai preso l’autobus?  
\- Già. Mi hanno dato un abbonamento e mi hanno insegnato a usare i mezzi pubblici e a leggere una mappa della città.  
\- Beh, complimenti, ora potrai muoverti molto più liberamente. Hai avuto problemi?  
\- L’altro giorno ho preso l’autobus nella direzione sbagliata e sono finito al castello invece che a casa, ma non è stato un gran problema, ne ho approfittato per andare a salutare Jonathan Archer. C’era anche il signor Andrews, aveva una specie di fialetta con un bastoncino e lo ha usato per prendere un campione della mia saliva. Ha detto che serviva per quell’esame che forse gli permetterà di identificare i resti di Isabella.  
Alicia lo strinse in un breve abbraccio, notando la sua commozione nel pronunciare quelle ultime parole. Guy ricambiò la stretta, ma cambiò discorso.  
\- Sai che adesso ho anche dei documenti veri e propri? Ovviamente la data di nascita è sbagliata e spero di avere un’espressione più intelligente di quella della foto, ma a quanto pare adesso esisto ufficialmente, sono una persona di questo tempo.  
Alicia ridacchiò.  
\- Non preoccuparti per la foto, non credo che esista una persona contenta della propria foto su un documento. Dovresti vedere la mia, ma non ci sperare, non ho alcuna intenzione di mostrartela. - Alicia gli sorrise. - Sono contenta per te, ti stai impegnando così tanto e meriti di essere felice. Hai impegni più tardi?  
\- No, per oggi ho finito. Sabato vedrò Miriam, ma stasera sono libero.  
\- Se hai la pazienza di aspettare che finisca il turno, possiamo cenare insieme e poi ti accompagno io a casa. Sei venuto a trovare Robin, no?  
\- Sì. Come sta?  
\- Meglio fisicamente, ma è ancora decisamente diffidente. Non penso che si fidi del tutto di nessuno di noi.  
\- Quando gli ho detto che siamo nel ventunesimo secolo non mi ha creduto, ha pensato che dovevo essere impazzito. Spero che oggi sia più disposto ad ascoltarmi.  
\- Nemmeno tu mi hai creduto quando ti ho detto che anno era, hai dovuto ritrovarti davanti un elicottero in volo per convincertene.  
Guy ripensò al trauma che aveva subito quel giorno e fece un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Volevo evitargli di restare sconvolto come è successo a me.  
\- Alla fine tu non te la sei cavata poi così male, no? Mi hai sempre detto che Robin Hood è pieno di risorse, ce la farà anche lui.  
\- Lo spero.  
\- Andrà tutto bene. Ora vai dal tuo amico, io devo tornare al lavoro.  
\- A dopo, Alicia.  
  
Robin guardò la finestra, chiedendosi a che piano si trovasse e se sarebbe riuscito a fuggire calandosi da lì, ma fu costretto ad ammettere che una fuga sembrava piuttosto improbabile dal momento che non riusciva nemmeno a restare in piedi per più di pochi attimi senza aiuto.  
Stava ancora considerando le possibilità che aveva, quando la porta si aprì.  
\- Gisborne! - Esclamò, ancora incredulo. - Allora sei davvero vivo. Non ero certo di non aver sognato, l’altro giorno.  
\- Il giorno che comincerai a sognare _me_ , mi preoccuperò, Hood. - Disse Guy, prendendo possesso della sedia accanto al letto. - Come stai?  
\- Troppo debole per camminare, ma ora che sei qui puoi aiutarmi. Prendi i miei vestiti, svelto, dobbiamo tornare nella foresta, gli altri saranno disperati ormai.  
\- Robin… Non c’è nessuna foresta. Non qui. Non più. In otto secoli sono cambiate tante cose.  
\- Smettila con queste assurdità, Gisborne, altrimenti penserò che sei davvero diventato matto.  
\- Guardati intorno, Hood, stai negando la realtà. Osserva anche solo questa stanza, ti sembra che assomigli a una delle stanze del castello? Guarda il soffitto: c’è una luce più brillante di quella di una torcia o di una lanterna, ma non c’è nessuna fiamma e posso accenderla o spegnerla con un interruttore. - Guy si alzò e dimostrò quello che aveva detto spegnendo e riaccendendo la luce, poi tornò verso Robin e lo fissò negli occhi. - E questo è il meno, devi vedere tutto il resto! Ci sono carri meccanici che si muovono senza cavalli, più veloci di qualsiasi veicolo tu abbia visto, e altri apparecchi in grado di volare, così veloci che puoi arrivare dall’altra parte del pianeta nello stesso tempo che noi impiegavamo per andare a York a cavallo. Oggetti che ti permettono di cuocere il cibo senza usare il fuoco e libri che invece di essere ricopiati una parola alla volta vengono prodotti in migliaia di copie perfettamente identiche tra loro! E chiunque può possederne a decine senza essere ricco, figurati.  
\- Stai delirando, Gisborne, quello che dici sono solo assurdità. E poi cosa potrebbe farsene un povero di un libro?  
\- Leggerlo?  
\- Guy, la maggior parte, se non la totalità, dei contadini di Locksley non sa leggere.  
\- Beh, ora sì, invece. In questo tempo praticamente tutti imparano a farlo sin da piccoli, tutti studiano per molti anni, sin dall’infanzia.  
Robin scosse la testa, tristemente.  
\- Gisborne, vieni qui, torna a sederti. Sono contento che tu sia vivo, davvero, ma è chiaro che non stai bene, sei confuso e parli di cose senza senso.  
\- No, Robin, penso di non aver mai visto le cose così chiaramente, invece.  
Robin lo guardò, stupito.  
\- Sei cambiato, Guy. Sei davvero cambiato.  
\- Lo so. E credo che sia un bene.  
Il fuorilegge continuò a osservarlo per un po’.  
\- Sì, lo penso anche io. Mi sembri in buona salute e anche più sereno. E non pensavo che ti avrei mai visto indossare abiti che non fossero di pelle. È un colore quello?  
Guy sogghignò e abbassò per un attimo lo sguardo sulla maglietta azzurra che indossava quel giorno e che si intravedeva sotto il maglione nero.  
\- Strano, non è vero?  
Robin si guardò intorno, osservando tutti i dettagli della stanza che fino a quel momento aveva deliberatamente ignorato prima di posare di nuovo lo sguardo su Gisborne. Fu costretto ad ammettere con se stesso che quel luogo non era affatto simile ad alcuno dei posti che conosceva e che le parole dell'amico gli erano sembrate sincere, anche se tutta quella situazione era assurda.  
Guy sembrava aver trovato la pace che non aveva mai avuto in vita sua e il suo aspetto era molto migliorato rispetto al giorno dell'assedio del castello. Allora Gisborne era provato dalla prigionia nelle segrete prima e dalla vita al campo poi, e, come tutti loro, negli ultimi tempi passati a combattere contro Isabella e il Principe Giovanni, non aveva né mangiato né dormito abbastanza. Di certo nessuno di loro aveva avuto tempo o modo di fare un bagno o curare il proprio aspetto.  
Ora invece Guy aveva l'aspetto sano di chi non soffriva la fame o la stanchezza e sembrava più pulito e curato di quanto non lo fosse mai stato anche a Nottingham nei tempi migliori.  
\- Hai detto otto secoli? Come è possibile?  
Guy alzò le spalle.  
\- Non ne ho idea, ma è così.  
\- Come torniamo indietro?  
Gisborne, lo fissò, quasi stupito.  
\- Non lo so. Quando ti abbiamo salvato è successo all'improvviso: un momento stavamo passeggiando in un parco, l'attimo dopo eravamo nella foresta di Sherwood.  
\- Eravate?  
\- Io e Alicia, la dottoressa che ti sta curando. È stato solo per poco, ma ho visto Archer e gli altri, sai? Erano riuniti nella foresta e piangevano la tua morte. Quando ci hanno detto che eri andato a morire da solo, abbiamo pensato che forse eravamo ancora in tempo, che forse eravamo lì per salvarti.  
\- Come? Hai detto tu che non esiste un antidoto.  
\- Ed è vero, ma esistono modi per contrastare i sintomi del veleno e per mantenerti in vita finché il tuo corpo non lo smaltisce. Sapevi che si può far ripartire un cuore che si è fermato?  
\- Sciocchezze, non puoi risvegliare un morto.  
\- Lo hanno fatto a me quando sono arrivato in questo tempo e poi io e Alicia lo abbiamo fatto a te. Non respiravi quando ti abbiamo trovato, perciò siamo stati noi a farlo per te.  
\- Come?  
\- Uno dei due comprimeva il petto per simulare il battito del cuore e l'altro respirava per te soffiando aria nella tua bocca.  
Robin gli lanciò uno sguardo disgustato.  
\- Stai dicendo che mi hai baciato, Gisborne?  
Guy sogghignò.  
\- Preferivi morire, Hood?  
Robin preferì non rispondergli e si limitò ad alzare gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Ammettiamo che quello che dici sia vero e che siamo otto secoli nel futuro… Dobbiamo trovare un modo per tornare nella nostra epoca.  
\- No! - Disse Guy, stupendosi lui stesso della veemenza della propria risposta.  
\- No? Cosa stai dicendo, Gisborne? I nostri compagni ci staranno aspettando.  
\- Aspettano te, forse.  
\- Non è vero, fai parte della banda anche tu ora, e poi c'è Archer, è nostro fratello.  
\- Sai benissimo che non sono mai stato davvero uno di voi, non piangeranno troppo per la mia scomparsa. E Archer ha vissuto per venti anni senza avere fratelli, immagino che si adatterà senza troppi problemi ad averne soltanto uno.  
Robin lo guardò, allibito.  
\- Non vuoi tornare? Vuoi davvero restare qui?  
\- Se esiste un modo per ritornare nella nostra epoca, ti aiuterò a farlo, ma io non verrò con te. Lì, per me c'è solo sofferenza e l'odio della gente, non ho alcun motivo per tornare.  
\- E lascerai che il Principe Giovanni continui a opprimere la gente?  
\- Quella è sempre stata la tua causa, Robin. E comunque…  
Guy si interruppe e Robin lo fissò.  
\- Comunque cosa?  
 _Comunque il principe Giovanni salirà al trono lo stesso perché Re Riccardo si farà ammazzare durante una delle sue stupide battaglie._  
\- Niente. Non mi interessa chi regna. L'unica cosa che ho sempre desiderato è di poter avere una mia famiglia.  
\- E qui ne hai una?  
Il pensiero di Guy volò a Miriam, ma lo allontanò subito: non poteva ancora parlare di lei a Robin, non riusciva a sopportare la possibilità di perderla così presto.  
\- No. Ma ho una casa, degli amici e prima o poi avrò anche un lavoro. Posso vivere la mia vita in pace, essere più libero di quanto non sia mai stato in vita mia.  
\- Queste sono davvero le parole dell'uomo che ha cercato di uccidere il re perché voleva un potere smisurato?  
Guy chinò lo sguardo.  
\- Lo sai perché volevo il potere.  
Robin sospirò.  
\- Già. E quindi sei disposto a vivere in un mondo così diverso da quello che conosci? Non ti sembra terrificante?  
\- All'inizio lo era. Non capivo praticamente nulla di quello che vedevo intorno a me, e le parole della gente non avevano alcun senso, ma vivere qui ha molti vantaggi. Lo vedrai anche tu, Hood.  
\- Io non ho intenzione di restare qui a lungo.  
\- Forse ci sarai costretto. Non so perché siamo finiti qui o come sia stato possibile. È stato una specie di miracolo e nemmeno tu puoi far avvenire i miracoli a comando, Hood.  
\- Troverò un modo. Ho già un piano. Una parte del piano, almeno.  
\- Non è vero, non ce l'hai.  
\- Lo troverò.  
\- Buona fortuna, allora. Ma se non dovessi riuscirci, credo che la Nottingham di questo tempo ti piacerà, sei una celebrità da queste parti.  
\- Davvero? Si ricordano di me dopo tutto questo tempo?  
\- Già. Esistono libri e film su di te, nei negozi vendono giocattoli e souvenir a tema e vicino al castello c'è anche una statua che ti rappresenta, ma non ti assomiglia affatto.  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Di cosa parli, Gisborne? Cosa sarebbe un film? E un souvenir? Ora sei tu che usi parole incomprensibili.  
\- Te lo spiegherò. Non hai idea di quante cose ho studiato nelle ultime settimane e di quante ancora dovrò ancora impararne, ma ne vale la pena, te lo assicuro. Lo sai che hanno inventato degli apparecchi che ti permettono di parlare con la gente anche a grande distanza? Puoi sentire la voce di una persona che è dall'altra parte del mondo come se fosse accanto a te. E non è magia, sono oggetti meccanici, li ho usati anche io.  
Il fuorilegge non sapeva cosa rispondergli: per la prima volta si trovava in una situazione in cui si sentiva completamente sperduto e senza la più pallida idea di cosa fare e, per peggiorare le cose, invece Gisborne sembrava essere completamente a suo agio, sicuro di sé come Robin non lo aveva mai visto in vita sua.  
Per un momento provò rabbia nei suoi confronti e fu tentato di dirgli di smetterla di prenderlo in giro con quelle sciocchezze incomprensibili, ma si rese subito conto che invece Guy era sinceramente interessato ed entusiasta di quel mondo futuro, così distante da tutto ciò che avevano sempre conosciuto. Per una volta Gisborne, che era sempre stato quello fuori posto, il ragazzino escluso dai giochi degli altri, l’uomo odiato dai contadini e trattato come un cane obbediente dallo sceriffo, si era adattato a quella situazione assurda e ne era contento.  
Vedere Gisborne felice era decisamente una novità, pensò Robin, e non era del tutto certo che gli piacesse.  
Si rimproverò mentalmente per quei pensieri: quando Guy era stato ferito, Robin lo aveva chiamato amico, ma non poteva considerarlo tale solo se era infelice e in una situazione di inferiorità.  
 _Quella è pietà, non amicizia._  
Eppure, dentro di lui, una voce continuava a ricordargli che Gisborne aveva ucciso Marian e che gli aveva strappato ogni speranza di felicità futura. Robin sapeva che poteva perdonargli tutto il resto, considerarlo suo amico e alleato, ma _quello_ non avrebbe mai potuto dimenticarlo, quel delitto sarebbe rimasto sempre tra loro.  
\- Robin? Stai bene? Sei diventato silenzioso all’improvviso.  
Il fuorilegge cercò di allontanare quei pensieri tetri e scosse la testa. Guy era sinceramente preoccupato per lui, poteva leggerlo nel suo sguardo, e quella premura lo commuoveva e lo riempiva di rabbia allo stesso tempo. Non voleva la sua gentilezza, non voleva vederlo felice e soprattutto non voleva sentirsi in debito con lui.  
 _Se tu fossi morto, avrei sofferto per te, avrei sentito la tua mancanza… Forse sarebbe stato meglio. E non avresti dovuto salvarmi: se non lo avessi fatto, ora sarei con lei._  
\- Non è niente. Sono stanco.  
\- Alicia dice che è normale, ti riprenderai presto. Quando potrai uscire dall’ospedale ti mostrerò questo mondo nuovo, scommetto che ti piacerà.  
Robin si sforzò di sorridere.  
\- Una statua, eh?  
\- Già e la gente viene da tutto il mondo per vederla. Per loro fortuna non ti somiglia affatto.  



	30. I Know

\- Guy?  
Gisborne aprì gli occhi con un piccolo sussulto e sorrise nel vedere il volto di Miriam vicino al suo.  
\- Mi sono addormentato?  
La ragazza lo fissò, seria.  
\- Dovrei offendermi: ti invito a cena e tu ti addormenti sul divano. Sono così noiosa?  
Guy si alzò a sedere di scatto.  
\- No, no! Te lo assicuro! Non sei affatto noiosa! È che oggi è stata una giornata impegnativa…  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere e si sedette sulle gambe di Guy, gettandogli le braccia al collo per baciarlo, poi appoggiò la fronte a quella di Guy e gli sorrise.  
\- Stavo scherzando, sciocco. So benissimo quanto siano faticosi e stressanti i primi mesi del programma. E poi sei così carino mentre dormi...  
Guy la baciò di nuovo.  
\- Davvero?  
La ragazza si rannicchiò tra le sue braccia.  
\- Sei carino sempre, a dire il vero. - Confessò con una risatina. - È strano, sai?  
\- Cosa?  
\- Ci siamo incontrati per la prima volta non molto tempo fa, eppure mi sembra di conoscerti da una vita. Quando sono al tuo fianco mi sento bene.  
Gisborne la tenne stretta e le baciò i capelli.  
\- Per me è lo stesso. Io mi sento a casa.  
  
Alicia controllò la ricetta e misurò la farina lentamente, in modo che Guy potesse vedere come aveva fatto. La versò nella ciotola e passò il contenitore graduato a Gisborne perché potesse fare lo stesso.  
Lo guardò mentre lo faceva e sorrise nel vedere quanto impegno mettesse in ogni singolo gesto. Pensò che se prendeva con la stessa serietà gli insegnamenti del programma dell’associazione, non c’era da sorprendersi se alla sera, quando le telefonava, le diceva sempre di essere molto stanco.  
\- È giusto così? - Chiese Guy.  
\- Probabilmente sei stato più preciso di me. Ma perché ci tieni tanto a imparare a fare i biscotti?  
Gisborne guardò l’albero di Natale illuminato e sorrise.  
\- Non manca molto a Natale e voglio fare un regalo a Miriam. - Guy fece un sospiro. - Quando corteggiavo Marian cercavo di conquistarla con regali preziosi, per dimostrarle che ero in grado di mantenerla e provvedere a lei. Una volta le ho regalato un cavallo…  
\- Un cavallo?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Uno dei pochi regali che ha apprezzato, forse l’unico.  
\- In effetti regalare un cavallo a Miriam sarebbe un po’ complicato.  
\- Con Miriam è diverso. Voglio donarle qualcosa che ho fatto io, qualcosa che possa farle capire cosa provo quando sono con lei. Per questo ti ho chiesto di insegnarmi a fare i biscotti.  
Alicia aggiunse gli altri ingredienti e iniziò a impastare.  
\- Non hai ancora scoperto se è Marian oppure no?  
\- No. E forse non voglio saperlo.  
\- Perché se è lei dovrai dirlo a Robin?  
Guy tenne lo sguardo fisso sull’impasto dei biscotti, senza guardarla.  
\- Dovrei _comunque_ dirlo a Robin. Ma non ci riesco. E non è solo per quello.  
\- Perché, allora?  
Guy aveva i capelli raccolti in una coda, ma una ciocca era sfuggita all’elastico e la spinse indietro con la mano, nervosamente, lasciando una striscia di farina sulla guancia.  
\- Perché la amo. Più di quanto non abbia mai amato Marian. E per Marian sarei morto.  
Alicia lo fissò, colpita da quelle parole.  
\- Cerca di non morire per Miriam, tesoro.  
\- No. Per lei voglio vivere. Quello che provo per Miriam è così diverso… Non è la passione folle che mi ottenebrava la mente e che alla fine mi ha trascinato all’inferno. Quando sono con lei, tutto sembra più bello, anche la cosa più insignificante mi sembra meravigliosa e appagante. Ieri sera mi sono addormentato sul suo divano e lei si è semplicemente seduta a leggere accanto a me. Ogni tanto mi accarezzava i capelli mentre dormicchiavo e io le sfioravo le dita con un bacio. Credo che sia stata una delle serate più perfette di cui abbia memoria.  
\- Le hai detto cosa provi?  
\- Non ancora.  
\- Perché no?  
\- E se per lei non fosse lo stesso? Perché dovrebbe desiderare di passare il resto della sua vita con me? Ho cercato di imporre i miei sentimenti a Marian e lei è fuggita, non posso commettere lo stesso errore con Miriam.  
\- Da quello che mi racconti, non mi sembra che voglia scappare. Ma hai ragione a non voler affrettare le cose: se siete felici, godetevi questi momenti.  
\- Ho sempre paura di non meritarlo. _So_ di non meritarlo. Le mie azioni hanno tolto a Robin la possibilità di avere tutto questo con Marian... Quando ci penso mi sembra di essere un ladro e mi dico che dovrei parlargli di Miriam, ma poi la vedo ed è tutto talmente perfetto che non ne ho più il coraggio.  
\- Non puoi tenerglielo nascosto per sempre.  
\- Lo so. Glielo dirò dopo Natale. Se è destino che io debba perderla, voglio almeno questo, il ricordo di un Natale felice.  
\- Non è detto che tu debba perderla.  
Guy le rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- Non voglio illudermi, Alicia. Non credo di essere destinato alla felicità. Quando ho visto Miriam per la prima volta ho sempre saputo che alla fine mi avrebbe spezzato il cuore, ma non ho potuto evitare di innamorarmi di lei. Stavolta sono consapevole che non può durare per sempre, ma già questo è molto di più di quello che potessi sperare. Quando lei tornerà da Robin, almeno avrò questi ricordi.  
\- Oh, tesoro… - Alicia lo strinse in un abbraccio e Guy accettò il suo conforto, grato per l’affetto della dottoressa.  
\- Ti ho sporcato il vestito di farina. - Disse dopo un po’, in tono di scusa, e Alicia scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Credi che mi importi? Quando cucino non metto mai nulla che non possa sopportare un po’ di farina o di schizzi d’olio. E poi anche io ti ho riempito di farina, siamo pari.  
\- Grazie Alicia. Di tutto.  
La donna gli accarezzò la guancia.  
\- Ricordati che io ci sarò sempre. Puoi contare sul mio supporto in qualsiasi momento. - Alicia gli rivolse un sorriso di incoraggiamento e accennò agli ingredienti. - Su, mettiamoci al lavoro adesso, questi biscotti non si prepareranno da soli.  
  
Robin si affacciò alla finestra e guardò fuori.  
La prima volta che lo aveva fatto, aveva guardato con orrore i carri senza cavalli che Guy chiamava automobili e si era reso davvero conto che Gisborne non gli aveva mentito.  
Osservò le auto per un po’, chiedendosi perché l’amico fosse tanto entusiasta per tutte quelle invenzioni meccaniche.  
Di certo poter fuggire a quella velocità dalle guardie dello sceriffo sarebbe stato utile e anche gli apparecchi che permettevano di parlare a distanza avrebbero potuto servirgli per coordinare meglio le imboscate nella foresta, ma alla fine se l’era sempre cavata alla perfezione anche senza quegli oggetti artificiali.  
Quello di cui sentiva la mancanza era la presenza dei suoi amici.  
Nel corso degli anni, aveva affrontato prove difficili e dolorose, ma Much era sempre stato al suo fianco con la sua amicizia fedele. E anche i suoi compagni lo avevano sempre supportato e aiutato: loro erano Robin Hood, una parte indissolubile di lui, e lui di loro.  
\- Devo tornare indietro, a ogni costo. - Sussurrò, guardando fuori dalla finestra e iniziando a pensare a un piano.  
Guy gli aveva raccontato che, quando si era ritrovato nel futuro, lo avevano trovato nelle gallerie sotterranee del castello, mentre invece lui e Alicia erano tornati indietro nel tempo camminando in un parco pubblico. Robin gli aveva chiesto di indicargli il punto esatto su una mappa della città e Guy lo aveva fatto, segnando entrambi i luoghi con una strana penna senza calamaio che poi gli aveva lasciato senza nemmeno farci caso.  
Robin prese l’oggetto e lo osservò. Anche quella era un’invenzione geniale e innovativa, eppure Gisborne non sembrava darci troppa importanza, come se per lui fosse una cosa perfettamente normale.  
Rimise in tasca la penna e la mappa, prese una giacca pesante e la indossò, poi aprì la finestra e scavalcò il davanzale, calandosi fino al suolo. Atterrò con un saltino e si affrettò ad allontanarsi prima che qualcuno potesse notare la sua fuga.  
Robin corse il più velocemente possibile per allontanarsi dall’ospedale, senza badare troppo alla direzione. Per il momento la cosa importante era evitare che potessero fermarlo, poi avrebbe cercato la strada sulla mappa.  
Il suo piano consisteva nel raggiungere i punti in cui Guy era riuscito a spostarsi nel tempo e sperare che accadesse qualcosa.  
Non era uno dei suoi piani migliori e lo sapeva, ma era sempre meglio del restare chiuso in quella stanza senza fare nulla.  
Se Gisborne si era lasciato affascinare dalle comodità di quel mondo moderno, lui invece non aveva intenzione di arrendersi senza almeno tentare di tutto per tornare dai suoi amici.  
  
Miriam sedette sulla panchina e prese un biscotto dal sacchetto. Lo osservò per qualche secondo, poi lo mangiò, mentre Guy la guardava, ansioso di sentire la sua opinione.  
\- Allora?  
La ragazza sorrise.  
\- È buono. Davvero li hai fatti tu?  
Guy fece cenno di sì, arrossendo un po’.  
\- Alicia mi ha insegnato come fare, ma questi li ho preparati da solo. Volevo fare qualcosa per te. Non sono perfetti come avrei voluto, ma spero che siano buoni.  
Gli occhi di Miriam si riempirono di lacrime e la ragazza lo abbracciò all’improvviso.  
\- Questa è la cosa più bella che qualcuno abbia mai fatto per me!  
Guy la strinse a sé, sorridendo.  
\- Ho solo impastato un po’ di farina…  
Miriam si ritrovò a ridere e a piangere allo stesso tempo e gli costellò il viso di piccoli baci.  
\- Ma lo hai fatto per me!  
\- Per te farei qualsiasi cosa.  
La ragazza lo guardò. Quella di Guy non era solo una frase romantica, Miriam si rese conto che diceva sul serio e ne fu ancora più commossa.  
\- Vuol dire che quando ci sposeremo cucinerai tu.  
Guy la fissò, sconcertato.  
\- Tu vuoi sposarmi?!  
Miriam lo guardò ridacchiando e gli piantò un bacio sulle labbra.  
\- Tu continua a prepararmi i biscotti e ci penserò seriamente.  
Guy fece un sospiro di finta rassegnazione.  
\- Mi stai prendendo in giro.  
La ragazza lo tenne stretto.  
\- Certo che sì… o forse no. - Aggiunse in tono più dolce, guardandolo negli occhi.  
Guy la baciò e Miriam si abbandonò a quel bacio tenero e struggente, rifugiandosi nel calore del suo abbraccio.  
\- Ti amo. - Disse Guy, senza staccare lo sguardo da lei. - Miriam, ti amo così tanto…  
La ragazza sorrise, un po’ commossa e un po’ divertita.  
\- Lo so. Non me lo avevi mai detto, ma lo avevo capito da un bel po’.  
Guy le lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato.  
\- Tu cosa… cosa ne pensi?  
\- Del fatto che ti amo anche io? Penso che anche tu avresti dovuto capirlo da un pezzo. - Disse con dolcezza, cercando di nuovo le sue labbra.  



	31. Marian

\- Devi proprio andare?  
Miriam sospirò.  
\- Sì. Più tardi ho una riunione e non posso tardare.  
Guy la prese tra le braccia per baciarla di nuovo.  
\- Ci vediamo domani?  
Miriam sorrise, gioiosa.  
\- Non ti stancherai di me se ci incontriamo così spesso?  
\- Mai.  
La ragazza ridacchiò.  
\- Domani, allora.  
\- Ti accompagno alla fermata dell’autobus.  
Guy le porse il braccio e Miriam si appoggiò a lui, sorridendo.  
Alzò la testa nel sentire un fiocco di neve sulla guancia.  
\- Guarda, nevica!  
Gisborne la attirò più vicina per ripararla dal freddo. Pensò che ai suoi tempi una temperatura così rigida sarebbe stata una condanna per molti degli abitanti di Nottingham e che anche i più privilegiati avrebbero sofferto il gelo. Invece ora sarebbe tornato a casa e avrebbe trovato ad accoglierlo un appartamento piacevolmente caldo e senza correnti gelide.  
\- Ti piace la neve, Miriam?  
\- Sì, ma solo in città. In montagna o in campagna le distese di neve mi ricordano troppo le dune del deserto.  
Guy la guardò senza capire.  
\- Il deserto?  
\- Già. Lo hai mai visto? Sotto il sole la sabbia è chiara quasi quanto la neve.  
Gisborne pensò che non voleva ricordare nulla del suo viaggio in Terra Santa, ma non disse nulla.  
Miriam allungò una mano a catturare un fiocco di neve e lo guardò sciogliersi sul suo palmo.  
\- È lì che mi hanno trovata tre anni fa, sai? Nel deserto.  
Guy si sentì sprofondare. Non voleva saperlo, non voleva sentire altro, ma la ragazza continuò.  
\- Ero in Israele, da qualche parte vicino ad Acri.  
\- Acri in Terra Santa?  
\- Sì, la chiamano anche così. Mi hanno detto che un gruppo di medici dell’associazione era in missione per aiutare i poveri dei villaggi dei dintorni e mi hanno trovata mezza sepolta nella sabbia e quasi morta. Ricordavo solo il mio nome e hanno capito che ero inglese dal mio accento, ma per il resto ho dovuto ricominciare da zero. - Miriam si interruppe. - Ti senti bene, Guy? Sei diventato pallido.  
\- Non è niente, ho solo freddo. - Mentì Guy, con un brivido.  
Erano state le parole della ragazza ad agghiacciarlo e Guy pensò che avrebbe preferito non saperlo, continuare ad illudersi che Miriam non avesse nulla a che fare con Marian.  
Come poteva sperare di essere felice con la donna che aveva quasi ucciso? Ora che conosceva la verità, non poteva più mentire a se stesso.  
\- Oh, arriva il mio autobus. - Disse Miriam e Guy la attirò in un bacio appassionato e disperato, un bacio che poteva essere l’ultimo.  
La ragazza si staccò da lui senza fiato, stupita e divertita da tanto ardore, poi salì sull’autobus ridacchiando.  
\- A domani, Guy. Ti amo.  
\- Io ti amo. Ti ho sempre amata. - Disse Guy, abbassando la voce sull’ultima frase, poi le porte del mezzo si richiusero davanti a Miriam e l’autobus la portò via.  
  
Robin si strinse addosso la giacca. Faceva freddo, ma di solito temperature del genere non gli davano così tanto fastidio. Aveva vissuto per anni in un campo in mezzo alla foresta, con solo un minimo riparo dalle intemperie, e avrebbe dovuto essere abituato al freddo, ma evidentemente aver passato tanto tempo a letto come un malato lo aveva indebolito.  
Un po’ irritato da quella debolezza, tirò fuori la mappa per esaminarla. Era complicato, ma pensava di potersela cavare, in fondo conosceva ogni sentiero della foresta, avrebbe imparato facilmente anche come orientarsi in quella città sconosciuta.  
Almeno, pensò, c’erano cartelli con il nome delle varie strade e lui avrebbe solo dovuto identificarle sulla mappa. Dopo aver esaminato la piantina per qualche minuto fu ragionevolmente sicuro di non essere troppo distante dal parco segnato da Guy e si incamminò in quella direzione.  
Vide gli alberi in lontananza, parzialmente nascosti da un muro di cinta e lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato alla strada: era chiaro che per raggiungere il parco avrebbe dovuto attraversarla, ma non aveva idea di come avrebbe fatto con tutte quelle automobili che sfrecciavano a tutta velocità.  
Era fermo sul marciapiede a chiedersi cosa fare, quando riconobbe Gisborne che stava uscendo dal parco insieme a qualcuno. Robin si rallegrò nel vederlo: l’amico capitava a proposito e avrebbe potuto mostrargli il punto in cui era avvenuto il salto nel tempo. Stava per chiamarlo, quando Guy si spostò e Robin poté vedere bene la persona che era con lui.  
Marian.  
Quella donna era Marian, Robin non poteva avere alcun dubbio.  
Ma come poteva essere viva?  
E perché era insieme a Guy?  
Poi Gisborne la attirò a sé per baciarla appassionatamente e Robin rimase a guardare, pietrificato e inorridito, finché la ragazza non andò via, salendo su uno di quegli assurdi veicoli senza cavalli.  
Sparita Marian, l’incantesimo si spezzò e Robin guardò Guy, colto da una furia improvvisa.  
\- Gisborne! - Gridò, e attraversò la strada di corsa per avventarsi contro di lui, senza nemmeno curarsi delle automobili che arrivavano.  
Guy alzò la testa di scatto nel sentire l’urlo di Robin e lo stridio improvviso dei freni di un’automobile. Per un momento fu certo che l’amico sarebbe stato investito, ma l’auto si fermò appena in tempo prima di colpirlo.  
Gisborne non ebbe il tempo di provare sollievo per lo scampato pericolo perché si rese conto del motivo che aveva spinto Robin ad attraversare in quel modo sconsiderato: lo aveva visto insieme a Miriam.  
Un attimo dopo, il pugno di Robin lo colpì in pieno e il fuorilegge lo trascinò a terra con sé per colpirlo di nuovo.  
  
Robin vide il sangue sul labbro di Guy, ma non provò la minima soddisfazione e alzò il pugno per colpirlo di nuovo. Gisborne gli afferrò il polso per bloccarlo e cercò di spingerlo via, ma non fece nulla per colpirlo a sua volta.  
\- Bugiardo! - Gridò Robin. - Quella era Marian, non provare nemmeno a negarlo!  
\- Non intendo farlo, ma lasciami spiegare!  
Robin liberò il braccio e cercò di dargli un altro pugno.  
\- E cosa c’è da spiegare?! Lei è viva, tu lo sapevi e me lo hai tenuto nascosto!  
Guy lo spinse via con un calcio e cercò di rialzarsi da terra, ma Robin si avventò su di lui e lo fece sbattere contro il fianco di una macchina parcheggiata. Esitò per un attimo al suono dell’allarme e Gisborne ne approfittò per cercare di immobilizzarlo.  
\- È vero, ma te lo avrei detto, te lo giuro!  
\- Non giurare, viscido parassita! Quando pensavi di farlo? Dopo esserti approfittato di lei?!  
Stavolta fu Guy a colpirlo.  
\- Non lo farei mai! Io la amo!  
\- Tu la hai uccisa! Non azzardarti a dire che la ami! Lei è mia moglie, assassino!  
I due uomini continuarono ad azzuffarsi senza nemmeno accorgersi del poliziotto che si avvicinava in fretta, allertato dall’antifurto dell’automobile e dal trambusto.  
\- Fermi! - Ordinò. - Smettetela subito o sarò costretto ad arrestarvi!  
Robin e Guy lo ignorarono e l’agente sospirò, decidendosi a prendere la radio per chiamare rinforzi, ma si fermò prima di effettuare la chiamata, allibito: un attimo prima i due litiganti si stavano rotolando a terra, cercando di colpirsi a vicenda, il momento dopo erano svaniti nel nulla.  
  
Robin cercò di colpire di nuovo Guy, ma all’improvviso si trovò sbilanciato e si accorse che lui e Gisborne stavano scivolando lungo un pendio inclinato senza il minimo controllo. Rotolarono senza riuscire a fermarsi, sollevando una nuvola di polvere che si insinuava in bocca e nel naso, rendendo difficile respirare e poco dopo si trovarono stesi a terra, uno accanto all’altro, confusi e ammaccati.  
Robin fu il primo a rialzarsi e a guardarsi intorno, mentre Guy, che prima di quella caduta improvvisa aveva ricevuto un altro pugno, era rimasto steso su un fianco, col viso tra le mani.  
\- Gisborne.  
\- Volevo dirtelo, Hood, davvero. - Disse Guy, senza muoversi. - Ma non ero sicuro che fosse davvero Marian, te lo giuro.  
\- Come fai a non esserne sicuro?! - Scattò Robin, dimenticando per un momento la situazione in cui si trovavano. - Non hai gli occhi?!  
Guy si alzò a sedere.  
\- Lo so che è identica a lei, ma non ricorda nulla. Dice di chiamarsi Miriam ed è così diversa da lei… Non avevo capito se fosse Marian o no, solo oggi ne ho avuto la certezza.  
\- E nel frattempo dovevi baciarla? Che altro volevi fare?!  
\- Nel frattempo mi sono innamorato di lei.  
Robin lo afferrò per il cappotto.  
\- Cosa diavolo significa?! Non hai sempre detto di amarla? Cosa è cambiato ora?!  
\- È cambiato che mi sono innamorato di Miriam! Ho aspettato a dirtelo perché speravo che non fosse lei, che fosse una persona diversa! E allo stesso tempo mi sentivo in colpa perché sperare una cosa del genere era quasi come augurarsi che Marian fosse morta davvero…  
Robin lo lasciò andare, scuotendo la testa, mentre Guy tornò a coprirsi il volto con le mani, afflitto.  
\- Gisborne?  
\- Te lo avrei detto, Robin, te lo giuro. Volevo solo avere un altro po’ di tempo con lei.  
\- No, smettila, ne parleremo dopo. Ora guardati intorno.  
Guy alzò la testa nel sentire il suo tono nervoso e lanciò uno sguardo perplesso a Robin, poi sussultò nel vedere l’ambiente che li circondava: erano nel deserto, ai piedi di una duna sabbiosa.  
Strinse una manciata di sabbia e la lasciò scorrere tra le dita.  
\- Dove siamo? Fa caldo... Questa non è Nottingham!  
\- Credo che tu sappia benissimo dove siamo.  
Guy si alzò in piedi e si guardò intorno, scuotendo la testa. Non voleva accettare ciò che vedeva, eppure non poteva fingere di non riconoscere quel posto, il luogo maledetto che così spesso era lo scenario dei suoi incubi. Il deserto, il sole troppo bollente, il profilo desolato della città abbandonata…  
\- No. Non può essere… Non Imuiz… No.  
Vide in lontananza un gruppo di cavalieri, con la divisa bianca dei soldati di Re Riccardo cuor di leone e scosse la testa in preda al panico.  
Robin fu tentato di lasciarlo al suo destino e di andare a raggiungere quei cavalieri per conto suo, nella speranza di trovare un modo di tornare in Inghilterra dai suoi compagni, ma poi sospirò e afferrò Guy per un braccio, trascinandolo verso una casupola diroccata dove sarebbero stati al riparo dalla vista dei soldati.  
\- Non so perché ti stia aiutando. Dovrei lasciarti in balia degli uomini del re. Ma non voglio avere la tua morte sulla coscienza, anche se non te lo meriti.  
Robin aveva parlato duramente, aspettandosi una replica altrettanto aspra, ma Gisborne non disse nulla e il fuorilegge gli lanciò uno sguardo preoccupato. Guy era pallido come un morto e si era appoggiato con la schiena al muro diroccato, premendosi una mano sulla pancia, nel punto dove era stato colpito dallo sceriffo. Sembrava respirare a fatica e aveva il viso contratto in una smorfia di dolore.  
\- Gisborne?  
Guy non rispose, ma crollò a terra, stringendosi lo stomaco con un gemito straziante.  



	32. Missing

Alicia attese a lungo prima di chiudere la chiamata, poi mise in tasca il cellulare con un sospiro.  
Jack Robinson stava venendo verso di lei a passo svelto e Alicia si rivolse a lui.  
\- Lo hanno visto uscire dell’ospedale?  
\- No, ma c’erano delle orme nel fango dell’aiuola sotto la sua finestra, potrebbe essersi calato.  
Come stava fisicamente? Era in grado di farlo?  
\- Credo di sì, Robin non ha subito le stesse ferite di Guy e si era ripreso abbastanza bene dopo essere uscito dal coma. Secondo Guy, è sempre stato pieno di risorse e molto agile, potrebbe essere tranquillamente fuggito da lì. Ma dobbiamo trovarlo, non sa niente del mondo moderno!  
L’altro medico scosse la testa.  
\- Pensavo che quello di Guy fosse un caso molto raro, quasi unico, ed eccone un altro con gli stessi sintomi.  
Alicia non provò nemmeno a spiegargli che quelli non erano sintomi di qualche malattia mentale, ma che significava semplicemente che entrambi provenivano dal passato.  
\- In ogni caso dobbiamo trovarlo, potrebbe essere in pericolo.  
\- Hai provato a sentire Guy? Se sono amici potrebbero essere insieme.  
\- Sì, ma è strano… A quest’ora dovrebbe essere a casa, ma non risponde.  
\- Forse è sotto la doccia.  
\- Proverò a richiamarlo tra un po’.  
\- Dovremmo avvisare la polizia. Forse si è semplicemente allontanato per andare a mangiare un panino fuori dall’ospedale, ma Robin non è in grado di andare in giro da solo.  
Alicia annuì, preoccupata. Sapeva che Robin Hood non era affatto malato di mente, così come non lo era Guy, ma era vero che non sapeva nulla del ventunesimo secolo e che avrebbe potuto trovarsi facilmente in pericolo.  
\- Va bene, fallo. Io vado a prendere Guy, sono certa che potrà aiutarci a trovarlo.  
  
Robin si inginocchiò a terra, accanto a Gisborne, e lo guardò, preoccupato. Guy era ancora a terra e si lamentava come se fosse in preda a un grande dolore.  
Il fuorilegge si chiese se fosse stato lui a ferirlo durante la lotta, ma non gli sembrava di averlo colpito all’addome. Con un sospiro decise di mettere da parte il loro litigio, almeno per il momento, e pensò che doveva aiutarlo.  
\- Gisborne? Cosa succede? Sei ferito?  
Guy rispose soltanto con un gemito sofferente.  
Robin si rese conto di essere sudato e che faceva troppo caldo per l’abbigliamento invernale che entrambi indossavano. Si tolse la giacca e la piegò, formando una specie di cuscino che mise sotto la testa di Guy, poi provò ad aprire il cappotto dell’amico, ma Guy si ritrasse con un sussulto.  
\- Non toccarmi! Fa troppo male!  
\- Gisborne, calmati. Non ho intenzione di colpire un uomo ferito. Lasciami guardare.  
\- Non puoi aiutarmi. Il dolore è nella mia mente.  
\- Una ragione di più per calmarti, no? Adesso lasciami fare, se resti vestito così morirai di caldo.  
Guy cercò di fare respiri più lenti e profondi e annuì debolmente.  
\- Va bene.  
Robin gli tolse il cappotto, preoccupato nel vedere quanta sofferenza stesse sopportando Guy e stupito nel vedere quanto si fidasse di lui. Per un attimo gli sembrò di essere di nuovo nei sotterranei del castello, con Gisborne che gli stava morendo tra le braccia.  
Nonostante tutto, nonostante Marian, Robin non voleva che accadesse di nuovo.  
\- È così doloroso?  
\- Come se Vaisey mi avesse colpito di nuovo.  
Robin gli scostò i vestiti, aspettandosi di trovarvi una ferita aperta e sanguinante, ma vide solo una cicatrice recente, ma pulita e perfettamente rimarginata.  
\- Non sei ferito.  
\- Lo so. Te l’ho detto, è nella mia mente.  
\- Cosa vuol dire?  
Guy chiuse gli occhi e si irrigidì, cercando di sopportare una fitta più forte delle altre, e non riuscì a rispondere subito a Robin. Il fuorilegge gli prese una mano e Guy vi si aggrappò finché il dolore non tornò a essere sopportabile.  
\- Quando sono molto agitato, la mia mente crede di sentire dolore anche se il mio corpo è sano. Mi è già successo e credevo che sarei morto. Ora so che non è così, ma fa male lo stesso.  
\- Se è così, solo tu puoi farlo andare via.  
\- Non posso. Non ci riesco.  
Robin continuò a tenergli la mano e gli posò l’altra sulla fronte.  
Gisborne gli aveva mentito, aveva cercato di portargli via Marian un’altra volta e lui avrebbe dovuto odiarlo, avrebbe fatto meglio a lasciarlo lì a rotolarsi nella polvere, abbandonandolo al suo destino.  
Ma non poteva.  
Perché nonostante tutto riusciva capirlo, sapeva quanto fosse forte l’amore che entrambi provavano per lei e poi, alla fine, lui e Guy avevano condiviso troppe cose per non essere amici.  
Gisborne lo aveva salvato, lo aveva letteralmente strappato alla morte con una specie di miracolo, e Robin lo aveva liberato dal patibolo due volte, gli aveva permesso di riscattarsi dalle sue colpe e gli aveva dato la possibilità di uscire dall’oscurità in cui lui stesso lo aveva gettato involontariamente tanti anni prima.  
\- Sì che puoi. E io ti aiuterò.  
Guy lo guardò, profondamente commosso.  
\- Davvero, Hood? Vuoi aiutarmi anche se… - Si interruppe e fu costretto ad aspettare che un’altra fitta di dolore si attenuasse - Non… non volevo ingannarti, te lo giuro. Lo so che il suo cuore è tuo, ho sempre saputo che sarebbe tornata da te. Ma non riuscivo a capire se fosse davvero lei. Forse non volevo capirlo, ma all’inizio non era così importante perché credevo che fossi morto tanti secoli prima e poi, quando invece sei arrivato nel ventunesimo secolo, era troppo difficile, non avevo il coraggio di scoprire la verità… Perché… perché Miriam mi guardava come Marian guardava te! E non ho mai desiderato altro, non volevo che finisse… Ma ora che so che è lei te lo avrei detto, e se l’ho baciata anche se sapevo la verità è perché volevo solo un ultimo ricordo felice prima di perderla per sempre... Mi dispiace Robin… Mi dispiace...  
\- Gisborne, smettila! Ti credo. Forse sarò un idiota per questo, ma ti credo. Ora non pensarci, ne parleremo ancora, ma non adesso. Ora cerca di calmarti.  
\- Come posso calmarmi? Siamo tornati indietro nel tempo!  
\- Forse è giusto che sia così, questa è la nostra epoca.  
\- No! Io non voglio tornare qui! Voglio restare nel ventunesimo secolo. Non posso più vivere qui, in questo tempo mi aspettano solo sofferenze senza fine e una morte prematura, non ho un futuro, non ho nulla.  
\- Non è vero. Sei uno di noi, Guy, fai parte della banda ormai.  
\- Come Allan? Fino a quando sarò uno di voi, Hood? Fino al primo dubbio? Posso unirmi a voi, e l’ho fatto, ma i tuoi amici non si fideranno mai di me, non fino in fondo. Non voglio restare qui, voglio solo tornare a casa.  
\- Allora dicevi sul serio? Vuoi davvero vivere in quel posto?  
\- È sempre Nottingham. Ed è la mia casa.  
Robin rifletté per qualche secondo. Gli sembrava assurdo che Gisborne potesse chiamare “casa” un mondo così strano e incomprensibile, un luogo dove era soltanto un estraneo.  
Lo guardò: Guy aveva chiuso gli occhi e stava cercando di calmarsi respirando lentamente, la mano ancora stretta alla sua.  
Robin si rese conto che Gisborne era un estraneo anche nella Nottingham del passato, anzi era anche peggio di un estraneo perché tutti lo detestavano. Non era sorprendente che avesse scelto di ricominciare una nuova vita in un mondo meno ostile.  
\- E allora ci tornerai, se è questo che vuoi davvero.  
Guy aprì gli occhi per guardarlo.  
\- Come?  
\- Troverò un modo. Sai che ci riuscirò.  
Robin vide gli occhi dell’amico riempirsi di lacrime e Guy li richiuse per nasconderle.  
\- Ti credo, Hood. Voglio crederti. - Disse in un sussurro sfinito, poi rimase immobile e a Robin venne in mente con orrore il momento in cui gli era morto tra le braccia nei sotterranei del castello.  
Per un attimo credette che fosse successo di nuovo, che il cuore di Guy avesse ceduto dopo tutta quella sofferenza, ma quando si chinò su di lui per controllare, vide che si era soltanto addormentato.  
Robin si rese conto che le dita di Gisborne erano ancora strette sulla sua mano, ma non fece nulla per liberarla, limitandosi a restare seduto accanto a lui, con la schiena appoggiata al muro diroccato della casupola.  
Chiuse gli occhi, ma non si addormentò: troppi pensieri si agitavano nella sua mente nello stesso momento e doveva assolutamente fare un po’ di chiarezza.  
Marian, ovviamente, occupava la maggior parte dei suoi pensieri. Rivederla, viva, era stato allo stesso tempo un trauma e un miracolo e Robin non riusciva ancora a crederci. Si rese conto con orrore che la ragazza doveva essere ancora nella Nottingham del futuro e si chiese se sarebbe mai riuscito a rivederla. Ma, anche se fosse stato impossibile incontrarla di nuovo, Robin non poteva trattenere la gioia dirompente che gli scaldava il cuore e si ritrovò a sorridere tra sé.  
 _È viva! Marian è viva!_  
  
Alicia bussò alla porta dell’appartamento di Guy senza ricevere risposta e iniziò a preoccuparsi: ormai era tardi e avrebbe dovuto essere tornato a casa da un pezzo. Prese il cellulare e provò a chiamarlo di nuovo: sentiva squillare il telefono attraverso la porta chiusa, ma dall’interno non proveniva alcun segno di vita.  
Stava pensando se fosse il caso di contattare Miriam, quando la porta dell’ascensore si aprì, lasciando uscire una donna anziana.  
\- Sta cercando Guy?  
Alicia la guardò.  
\- Sì. Sa dirmi se è in casa?  
\- Non è ancora rientrato. Lo stavo aspettando e se devo essere sincera sono un po’ preoccupata.  
\- Perché?  
\- Mi ha detto che oggi aveva i suoi corsi solo fino all’ora di pranzo e che poi avrebbe incontrato la sua ragazza, ma che non sarebbero stati insieme molto a lungo perché lei poi aveva un impegno di lavoro verso le quattro. Avevo chiesto a Guy se poteva fare un po’ di spesa per me tornando a casa, con questo freddo non mi fido tanto a uscire se posso evitarlo, ho sempre timore di scivolare sul ghiaccio. Ma ormai avrebbe dovuto essere qui da ore, confesso che sono un po’ in ansia per lui.  
Alicia cercò di non far trapelare quanto quelle parole avessero allarmato anche lei.  
\- Sa dirmi dove potrebbe essere andato a fare la spesa?  
\- Ieri mi ha raccontato che avrebbe incontrato la sua ragazza al parco... Tornando a casa da lì, probabilmente il più comodo è il supermercato vicino alla fermata dell’autobus.  
\- Grazie, andrò a controllare se è stato lì. Se dovesse tornare a casa, può telefonarmi? A qualsiasi ora del giorno o della notte.  
Alicia le porse il suo biglietto da visita e l’anziana sorrise nel leggere il suo nome.  
\- Ah, Alicia? Guy mi ha parlato di lei, credo che le sia molto affezionato.  
La dottoressa annuì, commossa e preoccupata.  
\- Grazie, signora.  
\- Mi chiamo Aisha. Aspetti. - La donna staccò una strisciolina bianca dall’angolo del biglietto da visita di Alicia e vi scrisse il proprio numero con un mozzicone di matita che aveva nella tasca della vestaglia. - Lo stesso vale per lei: quando lo trova, me lo faccia sapere.  
Alicia uscì dalla palazzina, ora seriamente preoccupata, e alzò lo sguardo a osservare i fiocchi di neve che cadevano, più fitti di quando era entrata.  
Di solito la neve le piaceva, ma ora pensava a Robin, e forse a Guy, all’aperto e al freddo e a come avrebbero passato una notte così gelida.  
Era quasi arrivata al supermercato indicato dalla signora Aisha, quando lo squillo del telefono la fece sussultare e si affrettò ad accostare l’auto su un lato della strada per rispondere. Era Jack Robinson.  
\- Ci sono notizie, Jack?  
La voce del medico era esitante, incerta.  
\- A dire il vero sì, ma…  
\- Niente ma, parla!  
\- Quando sono andato a parlare con la polizia, un agente era appena rientrato e, quando mi ha sentito descrivere Robin, è intervenuto dicendo di aver visto una persona che corrispondeva alla descrizione. Ha detto che era intervenuto per sedare una lite tra lui e un altro uomo vicino alla fermata dell’autobus di fronte al parco.  
\- Guy doveva essere lì!  
\- È così. L’agente ha parlato di un uomo con i capelli scuri e lunghi e ha riconosciuto entrambi quando gli ho mostrato le loro foto.  
\- Dove sono adesso?! Perché litigavano? Li ha arrestati?!  
Jack esitò e Alicia rabbrividì.  
\- Jack, cosa è successo? Dimmelo.  
-Il poliziotto doveva essere ubriaco, non c’è altra spiegazione.  
\- Parla!  
\- Ha detto di aver intimato loro di fermarsi, ma che i due litiganti hanno continuato a lottare e a insultarsi. Crede che la lite fosse a causa di qualche donna perché ha sentito il nome “Marian”, ma non ha potuto far nulla per fermarli.  
\- Perché no? Si sono fatti male, Jack? Si… si sono uccisi a vicenda?  
\- Non lo so. Il poliziotto ha detto che stava per chiamare rinforzi e farli arrestare, ma sono spariti davanti ai suoi occhi.  
\- Sono scappati?  
\- Probabile, ma lui dice che sono proprio scomparsi nel nulla, come se si fossero dissolti nell’aria. Doveva essere ubriaco, non trovi?  
Alicia chiuse la chiamata senza rispondergli.  
Lei sapeva benissimo che il poliziotto non aveva sognato: Robin Hood e Guy di Gisborne avevano fatto un altro salto nel tempo e Alicia non poteva sapere se stavolta sarebbero tornati nel ventunesimo secolo.  
\- No, Guy, no. - Sussurrò, lasciandosi cadere in grembo il cellulare.  
Poi si coprì il viso con le mani e scoppiò a piangere.  



	33. A Difficult Choice

Robin si svegliò con un sussulto e si accorse subito di due cose: il sole non era ancora sorto anche se il cielo iniziava già a tingersi di rosa e lui era solo.  
\- Gisborne?  
Il fuorilegge uscì dalla casupola diroccata e si guardò intorno, preoccupato. La sera prima Guy era crollato e Robin non era sicuro che fosse del tutto in sé. Con un sospiro decise che sarebbe stato meglio trovarlo prima che si mettesse in pericolo commettendo qualche sciocchezza.  
Tornò all’interno del rudere per recuperare le giacche e i maglioni pesanti che si erano tolti quando si erano ritrovati in quel luogo così caldo e sedette a terra per chiuderli in un unico fagotto.  
Aveva quasi finito quando sentì un fruscio alle sue spalle e si girò di scatto.  
Guy era sulla porta della casupola e aveva in mano un involto di stoffa colorata.  
\- Dov’eri finito?! - Sbottò Robin. - Credevo che te ne fossi andato!  
\- Ho camminato fino al villaggio e mi sono procurato questi. - Gli lanciò una tunica da saraceno e tenne l’altra per sé.  
\- Sei impazzito? A cosa ci serve questa roba? Se ti avessero visto avresti fatto una brutta fine.  
\- Invece sono assolutamente necessari. Ieri sera ero troppo agitato per farci caso, ma quando mi sono svegliato ho avuto modo di pensare. Rifletti, Hood, ieri abbiamo visto i soldati del tuo re, ti rendi conto di cosa significa?  
Robin lo fissò, stupito di non averci pensato prima.  
\- Che siamo tornati troppo indietro! Quando abbiamo difeso il castello, il re aveva già lasciato la Terra Santa. Se è ancora qui, vuol dire che non è ancora partito per l’Inghilterra.  
Guy tenne gli occhi bassi e riprese a parlare.  
\- Quando sono entrato nel villaggio, non volevo tornare in quella piazza, volevo solo cercare qualche vestito abbandonato nelle case e poi andarmene, ma alla fine non ho potuto farne a meno. Dovevo tornare nel luogo dove ho commesso il mio delitto, guardare bene ogni dettaglio di quel posto maledetto per essere certo di non dimenticarlo mai e poi chiedere perdono a Dio per quello che ho fatto. Perché anche se lei è viva, io comunque l’ho uccisa. Senza un miracolo, sarebbe morta per mano mia…  
\- Gisborne…  
\- No, aspetta! Non ho finito. Se fosse stato solo questo non te lo racconterei, sarebbe una questione personale tra me e la mia coscienza. Il punto non è questo.  
\- Spiega.  
\- Non c’era sangue. In un posto come questo di certo non piove, il sangue versato lascerebbe tracce sulla sabbia, eppure non c’era nulla. Non nella piazza, non nel resto del villaggio. E poi ho visto una tettoia coperta da una tela rossa che non dovrebbe essere lì.  
\- Cosa intendi, Gisborne?  
\- Quando gli uomini dello sceriffo hanno lottato contro gli uomini del re, uno dei soldati è stato colpito da una freccia ed è caduto dal tetto di una casa su quella tettoia, sfondandola. Ne sono certo perché l’ho visto cadere, ero molto vicino a lui. Ti rendi conto di cosa significa?! Se quella tettoia è ancora integra…  
\- Il combattimento non è ancora avvenuto!  
\- E Marian è ancora illesa. Te ne rendi conto, Hood? Possiamo evitare che io la ferisca! Posso cambiare quello che ho fatto!  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Non puoi farlo, Gisborne.  
\- Sei impazzito, Hood? Hai sentito quello che ti ho appena detto? Possiamo evitare quello che è successo.  
\- Vieni qui, Guy, sediamoci e parliamone.  
Robin si appoggiò con la schiena al muro, più o meno nella stessa posizione della sera prima, ma Guy non accennò a imitarlo.  
\- Non voglio parlarne, voglio evitare di commettere il più grande errore della mia vita.  
\- Siediti invece! - Ordinò Robin, in tono duro e Guy sussultò.  
Raramente aveva visto un’espressione tanto seria e decisa sul volto del fuorilegge e si ritrovò a obbedirgli senza nemmeno pensarci. Si lasciò cadere a terra accanto a lui e lo guardò.  
\- Guy, capisco le tue intenzioni, davvero. - Disse Robin, in tono più gentile. - Ma hai pensato alle conseguenze di quello che vuoi fare?  
\- Marian resterebbe illesa.  
\- E tu?  
\- Io? Io non sarei il suo assassino.  
\- E probabilmente continueresti a lavorare per lo sceriffo.  
\- No! Quello mai!  
\- Pensaci, invece. Quando hai iniziato a odiarlo? Quando hai smesso di credere a ogni parola che ti diceva? Perché ti sei ribellato a lui?!  
\- Perché mi ha rovinato la vita! Perché se Marian è morta è anche colpa sua! - Guy si interruppe bruscamente. - Oh.  
\- Già. Oh. Quello che hai fatto, il rimorso per il tuo delitto, la tua sofferenza, ti ha reso la persona che sei ora.  
Guy scosse la testa.  
\- E per questo dovremmo sacrificare Marian? E se andasse bene così? Sarebbe così grave se io non cambiassi? Continuerei a lavorare per Vaisey, probabilmente proseguirei lungo la mia strada verso l’inferno e nessuno tenderebbe una mano per salvarmi dal mio destino, ma lei starebbe bene. Lo sai, Hood, per rimediare a quello che ho fatto sarei contento di bruciare in eterno.  
\- Smettila di dire idiozie. Non puoi sapere come cambierebbe tutto se tu restassi con Vaisey. Potrebbe essere un disastro per tutti, Marian compresa.  
\- C’è un altro modo. Puoi fermarmi con una freccia. Se io muoio in quella piazza, non potrò aiutare lo sceriffo.  
Robin lo fissò, sconvolto.  
\- Il caldo ti dà alla testa, Gisborne. Non puoi farlo, non puoi giocare a fare Dio. Non puoi cambiare quello che è già successo. Non ho alcuna intenzione di ucciderti, ma anche se ce l’avessi non lo farei lo stesso. Se tu fossi morto in quella piazza, ora non potresti essere qui a pensare di cambiare il passato, e cosa succederebbe allora?  
Guy sospirò.  
\- Non lo so. Ma come possiamo permetterlo?  
\- Lei sopravviverà, lo abbiamo visto, no?  
\- Miriam… Lei non ricorda nulla del passato, non sa di essere Marian. È bella, intelligente e forte come lei, sempre generosa e pronta ad aiutare gli altri, così piena di vita… Avresti dovuto vederla mentre pattinava sul ghiaccio, libera e meravigliosa… Ricordo di aver pensato che se fossi morto in quel momento, avrei lasciato questo mondo sorridendo. Ma parlando con lei mi sono reso conto che è diversa da Marian, e molto. Te l’ho detto, Robin, fino a ieri ero quasi certo che non fosse lei, che fosse un’altra persona che aveva il suo aspetto per qualche strano scherzo del destino… Lo so che non avrei dovuto, ma mi sono innamorato di lei. E lei di me.  
\- Marian è mia moglie, abbiamo pronunciato i voti nuziali prima che morisse.  
\- Ma Miriam ama me. Non sa chi sei, non lo ricorda più.  
Robin rimase in silenzio per qualche secondo, cercando di capire i propri sentimenti.  
Le parole di Guy lo avevano sconcertato e riempito di rabbia, tristezza e speranza allo stesso tempo, insieme a molte altre emozioni che non riusciva a definire.  
Guardò Gisborne, seduto accanto a lui con la testa china e i capelli che gli nascondevano il viso.  
\- Guy?  
L’amico alzò il viso a guardarlo.  
\- Se cambiassi il passato, se impedissi a Marian di essere ferita, Miriam non esisterebbe affatto, ne sei consapevole? Lei non sarebbe in quel futuro a cui vuoi tornare, te ne rendi conto?  
\- Sì.  
\- E allora perché vuoi farlo?  
\- Perché non sarebbe giusto. Ogni momento felice che ho avuto con Miriam l’ho rubato a te e a Marian. Come potrei costruire una vita con lei sapendo che tutto quello che ho avrebbe dovuto essere tuo? Lo hai detto tu, Marian è tua moglie, il suo destino era quello di stare al tuo fianco e io l’ho uccisa perché non potevo accettarlo.  
Robin gli mise una mano sulla spalla.  
\- Non possiamo agire in modo affrettato, qualsiasi cosa decidiamo di fare. La situazione è complicata e dobbiamo considerare bene ogni possibilità senza lasciarci trascinare dai sentimenti.  
\- Dobbiamo salvare Marian.  
\- Lo faremo, ma devo trovare il modo per farlo senza danneggiare nessun altro. Te compreso. Ora cerchiamo di calmarci e pensiamo a sopravvivere. Hai trovato cibo e acqua nel villaggio?  
\- Ho visto un pozzo.  
\- Bene, almeno non moriremo di sete. Se avessi il mio arco potrei provare a cacciare qualcosa, ma temo che per il momento dovremo sopportare la fame.  
Guy cercò il cappotto e frugò in una tasca, estraendone un sacchetto un po’ ammaccato.  
\- Io ho questi.  
\- Cosa sono?  
\- Biscotti. Volevo regalarli ad Alicia, ma non se la prenderà se li mangiamo noi.  
Robin ne prese una manciata e iniziò a mangiarli.  
-Non male, anche se un po’ sbriciolati.  
\- Se tu non mi fossi saltato addosso come un cane rabbioso non sarebbero così malridotti.  
\- E se tu non avessi baciato mia moglie davanti ai miei occhi, io non ti sarei saltato addosso come un cane rabbioso!  
Si guardarono per un attimo e sospirarono entrambi.  
\- Inutile ricominciare a litigare, adesso. - Disse Robin e Guy annuì.  
Guy prese un biscotto e lo guardò.  
\- Non è buffo, Hood? Forse questa è l’unica cosa che io abbia creato invece di distruggere…  
\- In che senso? Li hai fatti tu?  
Gisborne abbozzò un sorriso.  
\- Già. Sembra così assurdo ora, non è vero?  
Robin scoppiò a ridere, tanto da rimanere senza fiato.  
\- Ti sembra così divertente, Hood?  
Robin pensò alla faccia che avrebbe fatto lo sceriffo nel vedere Gisborne impegnato a impastare zucchero e farina e scoppiò in un’altra risata irrefrenabile.  
\- Sì, lo è!  
\- Se i miei biscotti ti fanno tanto ridere puoi fare a meno di mangiarli.  
Robin si sforzò di tornare serio, senza troppo successo.  
\- Non ho detto questo. Sono buoni. Dai qua. - Il fuorilegge si servì di un’altra manciata di biscotti e guardò Guy, ridacchiando. - Però devi ammettere che tutti resterebbero allibiti a vedere il terribile Guy di Gisborne che prepara biscotti a forma di… albero? Ti mancava la foresta di Sherwood?  
Guy alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Sono alberi di Natale, Hood. A Natale si decorano gli alberi con piccole luci, stelle e palline colorate.  
Robin gli mise un braccio intorno alle spalle e gli rivolse un sorriso di scusa.  
\- Non prendertela, Guy, non era una critica. Davvero. Sei cambiato, ma questo nuovo Guy di Gisborne non mi dispiace affatto. In fondo hai ragione, quel mondo futuro ti si addice. Quando ci tornerai, mi mancherà prenderti in giro.  
\- Non avrei mai pensato di dirlo, ma _se_ riuscirò a tornarci, anche tu mi mancherai, Hood.  
Per un po’ non dissero nulla, un po’ commossi e un po’ imbarazzati, poi fu Robin a spezzare il silenzio.  
\- Andiamo, dobbiamo cercare l’acqua e poi dobbiamo cercare di capire in che momento siamo arrivati. Per quello che ne sappiamo, potremmo essere arrivati troppo indietro di anni.  
\- Non credo. Le altre volte il salto nel tempo è avvenuto nel momento giusto. Penso che sia così anche adesso.  
\- Allora dovremo decidere in fretta. Alla fine abbiamo due possibilità: lasciare che tutto vada come è già successo senza intervenire, oppure evitare che Marian venga ferita e cambiare tutto. Nel primo caso lei finirà nel futuro e non ricorderà più niente, nell’altro non sappiamo cosa potrebbe avvenire. Potrebbe essere un completo disastro oppure no. Come facciamo a decidere cosa è meglio?  
Guy rifletté per qualche istante.  
\- Non dobbiamo deciderlo noi.  
\- E chi, allora? Vuoi lanciare una moneta e lasciare fare al caso?  
\- Alicia mi ha fatto capire una cosa importante qualche tempo fa: Marian non è tua o mia, la sua vita appartiene soltanto a lei. Stiamo parlando del suo destino, è lei che dovrebbe sceglierlo.  
Robin lo guardò.  
\- Vorresti andare da lei e chiedere cosa ne pensa?  
\- Esattamente.  
\- Sei diventato matto, Guy? Penserà che siamo diventati matti entrambi.  
\- Probabile. Ma è giusto così, è il suo futuro, deve decidere lei. Noi possiamo anche lottare fino alla morte, ma Marian appartiene solo a se stessa.  
Robin lo guardò, colpito.  
\- Sei davvero cambiato, un tempo non lo avresti mai detto. Ma credo che stavolta tu abbia ragione. Come faremo a parlare con lei?  
\- Io conosco il luogo dove la tenevamo prigioniera, se ci vestiamo da saraceni e teniamo il volto nascosto, non dovrebbe essere troppo difficile entrare in quella casa in un momento in cui lo sceriffo non c’è.  
\- Non ci crederà mai, te ne rendi conto?  
\- Dovrà farlo. - Guy si toccò i capelli, prendendone una ciocca tra due dita. - Questi non sono cresciuti così in un giorno e se non dovesse credermi, ho anche la cicatrice sulla pancia, Marian sa che non ne avevo una e sa anche che non ho subito una ferita così grave negli ultimi tempi. Dovrà per forza credere ad almeno una cosa impossibile, oggi.  
\- Allora avremmo dovuto tenere qualcuno dei tuoi biscotti: quella è davvero una cosa talmente incredibile che se avesse creduto a te impegnato a sfornare dolcetti, avrebbe creduto anche a tutto il resto.  
Guy gli lanciò uno sguardo di finta esasperazione.  
\- Tu invece non cambierai mai, Hood.  
Robin scoppiò di nuovo a ridere.  
\- Ed è per questo che tutti mi amano, no?  
Guy gli lanciò la tunica da saraceno con uno sbuffo, ma non riuscì a nascondere del tutto un sorriso.  
\- Andiamo, non abbiamo tempo da perdere.  



	34. The Plan

Marian alzò lo sguardo verso la piccola finestra e tirò ancora una volta la catena legata alla sua caviglia, in un vano tentativo di liberarsi.  
La sua unica speranza era tentare di convincere Guy a rivoltarsi contro lo sceriffo, ma non sapeva se ci sarebbe riuscita. Durante quel viaggio tremendo lo aveva sentito distante e rabbioso, pieno di rancore e di nervosismo.  
Sospirò. Sperava che Allan fosse riuscito a tornare da Robin per avvertirlo, ma, da quando era fuggito, la sua assenza aveva peggiorato ancora di più l’umore di Guy e reso ancora più pesante l’atmosfera.  
Sentì un rumore fuori dalla porta e due saraceni scesero le scale, in fretta.  
Marian balzò in piedi, spaventata: quelli dovevano essere due degli alleati di Vaisey e di certo non potevano avere buone intenzioni.  
\- Non gridare, sono io! - Sussurrò in fretta uno dei due, scoprendosi il volto, e il viso della ragazza si illuminò di gioia.  
\- Robin!  
Corse ad abbracciarlo e Robin la strinse forte, coprendola di baci.  
Marian lo guardò, stupita: Robin non aveva mai mostrato i suoi sentimenti così apertamente, e di certo non davanti a uno dei membri della sua banda. Si accorse, con ancora più stupore, che il fuorilegge aveva le lacrime agli occhi e che la stringeva con disperazione.  
\- Robin?  
\- Hood, dobbiamo sbrigarci. - Sussurrò l’altro uomo e Marian lo guardò, ancora più allibita.  
\- Guy?  
Gisborne si tolse la sciarpa che gli copriva il viso e Marian notò che anche lui sembrava profondamente emozionato, ma non riusciva a capire perché lui e Robin fossero nella stessa stanza senza lottare tra loro.  
\- Lo so, ti sembra strano, ma devi ascoltarci. - Disse Robin.  
Inaspettatamente, Guy si mise a ridere in tono sommesso.  
\- Se _questo_ ti sembra strano, aspetta di sentire quello che abbiamo da dirti.  
  
Alicia si fermò davanti all’ingresso del museo del castello, senza trovare il coraggio di entrare.  
L’ultima volta che era stata in quel luogo era stato insieme a Guy e ora si sentiva stringere il cuore al pensiero che avrebbe potuto non rivederlo mai più.  
Quando avevano salvato Robin, il salto nel tempo era durato pochi minuti, di certo non più di un’ora e lei iniziava a temere che ormai fosse passato troppo tempo, che non avrebbe più rivisto né Guy, né Robin.  
\- Signora Little?  
Alicia si voltò e riconobbe Peter Edwards.  
L’archeologo le sorrise.  
\- Allora ha accettato il mio invito a visitare di nuovo il museo?  
\- Oh. No... Credo di non essere dell’umore adatto… Non so perché sono venuta qui…  
L’uomo la guardò, un po’ confuso.  
\- Non volevo imporle la mia presenza, mi scusi…  
Alicia lo guardò, come se si fosse accorta solo in quel momento della sua presenza.  
\- No, no, sono io a dovermi scusare. Non intendevo mandarla via. Sono davvero troppo inquieta per poter apprezzare il museo.  
\- È successo qualcosa?  
Alicia annuì e si ritrovò di nuovo in lacrime.  
Peter la guardò, allarmato, senza sapere cosa fare.  
\- Venga con me. - Borbottò, prendendola goffamente per un braccio e la guidò in fretta fino alla stanza del custode, dove entrò senza nemmeno bussare.  
Jonathan Archer alzò lo sguardo dal libro che stava sfogliando.  
\- Cosa è successo? - Chiese, preoccupato.  
\- Sta piangendo. - Rispose l’archeologo, indicando Alicia.  
Il custode alzò gli occhi al cielo.  
\- Questo lo vedo anche io, volevo sapere perché sta piangendo.  
Peter gli rivolse uno sguardo smarrito, rendendosi conto che in effetti avrebbe dovuto chiederlo.  
Jonathan si affrettò a far sedere Alicia e le porse una confezione di fazzoletti di carta.  
\- Abbia pazienza, dottoressa, continua a non saperci fare con la gente, non lo fa apposta. Si tratta di Guy, vero?  
  
Marian girò intorno a Guy, scrutandolo con attenzione fino a farlo sentire a disagio, poi, senza preavviso, afferrò una ciocca dei suoi capelli e la tirò con forza.  
\- Ahi! Sei impazzita per caso?  
\- È quello che sto cercando di capire. Sono davvero così lunghi e stamattina non lo erano. Questo non è possibile.  
\- A meno che non credi alla nostra storia. - Suggerì Robin.  
\- Suppongo che dovrò farlo. O credere a voi o accettare il fatto di essere diventata matta. E tu non lamentarti, - disse, rivolgendosi a Guy – perché se quello che mi avete raccontato è vero, tu mi hai trafitta con una spada, non hai il diritto di lamentarti se ti tiro i capelli!  
Gisborne abbassò lo sguardo.  
\- Mi dispiace… - Disse a bassa voce. - Non potrò mai perdonarmi per quello che ho fatto…  
\- Non lo hai ancora fatto, no? - Disse Marian, cercando di riflettere sulla scelta assurda che avrebbe dovuto fare.  
Fuggire con Robin, salvarsi da quel destino spaventoso e rischiare di gettare il mondo intero nel caos, oppure lasciarsi colpire come un agnello sacrificale condannando Gisborne e Robin a una sofferenza enorme e se stessa a un esilio in un futuro lontano dove non avrebbe ricordato nulla della propria vita.  
Si voltò verso i due uomini e sferrò un calcio sugli stinchi prima all’uno e poi all’altro.  
\- Perché avete dovuto dirmelo?! Come posso fare una scelta del genere?!  
Robin e Guy la guardarono con un’identica espressione afflitta.  
\- Come possiamo farla noi per te? È il tuo futuro. - Disse Robin.  
Marian rimase in silenzio per un po’, cupa in viso, poi si mise le mani sui fianchi e guardò entrambi con aria decisa.  
\- E io rifiuto entrambe queste scelte.  
\- Non fare nulla è anch’essa una scelta. - Disse Guy e la ragazza lo fulminò con un’occhiataccia.  
\- Chi ha parlato di non fare nulla? Seguiremo il _mio_ piano, che è senza dubbio migliore di entrambe le vostre possibilità, ma tutti e tre dovremo fare dei sacrifici. Siete disposti ad accettarlo?  
Guy la guardò negli occhi.  
\- Ho preso la tua vita, sono disposto a tutto pur di rimediare.  
Marian lo guardò e vide che era sincero. Gli rivolse un sorriso triste.  
\- Bene. Perché il tuo sarà il sacrificio maggiore. Ora venite più vicini, vi dirò cosa dovrete fare.  
  
Alicia prese la tazza di tè dalle mani di Peter Edwards e lo ringraziò debolmente. L’archeologo tornò a versare altre due tazze per sé e per Jonathan Archer. Non era bravo a capire la gente, ma almeno se la cavava con un bollitore, pensò, e il tè era sempre d’aiuto.  
\- Dottoressa Little, è sicura che sia tornato nel passato? - Chiese Jonathan.  
\- Alicia. Chiamatemi Alicia, Dottoressa Little è troppo formale. E sì, ne sono sicura. Un poliziotto ha visto sparire sia lui che Robin Hood.  
\- Forse torneranno indietro. O forse è giusto così. Forse è quello che doveva succedere e Guy è tornato a casa.  
\- Lui ha una sua casa ed è qui. Non voleva tornare indietro, me lo ha ripetuto spesso. Continuo a pensare a come si sentirà, mi chiedo se riuscirà a riabituarsi a quella vita dopo aver vissuto in questo tempo e vorrei solo poterlo proteggere in qualche modo, ma non posso…  
Jonathan spinse verso di lei una scatola di cioccolatini e la invitò a servirsi.  
\- Non possiamo aiutarlo, ma possiamo credere in lui. Da quello che ho visto, Guy di Gisborne è una persona piena di risorse e più forte di quello che può sembrare, non è così, Alicia?  
La dottoressa fece cenno di sì.  
\- Non si è mai arreso, anche quando si è trovato in un mondo che lo spaventava e che non conosceva affatto. In questi mesi avete visto quanto si è impegnato per conquistarsi un futuro? E adesso che stava cominciando ad averne uno, è tornato indietro… Non è giusto, meritava di essere felice…  
\- Ha detto bene: non si è mai arreso. Non lo farà nemmeno ora, ne sono certo. In un modo o nell’altro troverà il modo di cavarsela e sapete una cosa? Sono sicuro che se anche dovesse restare per sempre nel passato, troverà un modo per mandarci un messaggio attraverso il tempo. Dovrai solo trovarlo, Peter, e allora sapremo cosa ne sarà stato di Guy.  
  
\- Hood, è una follia.  
Robin sospirò, prendendosi la testa tra le mani.  
\- Lo so. Ma è quello che ha deciso lei. Sei stato tu a dire che era giusto così.  
\- E lo è. Il suo piano _è_ migliore delle nostre alternative. Ma è comunque difficile restare a guardare senza fare nulla.  
Robin lo prese per una manica e lo costrinse ad abbassarsi di più.  
\- Stai giù! Siamo vestiti come saraceni in un posto dove sta infuriando una battaglia tra gli uomini del re e i saraceni alleati dello sceriffo, se qualcuno dovesse vederci, siamo finiti.  
Guy annuì e si abbassò, ma non si spostò dalla fessura nel muro che stava usando per sbirciare fuori. La casa abbandonata in cui si erano rifugiati affacciava proprio sulla piazza in cui Marian era stata ferita ed era piuttosto malridotta, una specie di rudere con le pareti cadenti e piene di buchi.  
\- Sta arrivando il re! - Sussurrò Guy in tono urgente. - Ed è stato ferito dallo sceriffo. Ora… No! Non posso più guardare!  
Gisborne si spostò, appoggiandosi al muro con la schiena e prendendosi il volto tra le mani. Robin inspirò a fondo e si avvicinò, prendendo il suo posto davanti alla fessura.  
Mise una mano sulla spalla di Guy e Gisborne si appoggiò a lui con una specie di singhiozzo. Robin guardò la scena nella piazza, inorridito, ma incapace di staccare lo sguardo, pur sapendo già come sarebbe andata a finire.  
Quando era successo, lui era arrivato troppo tardi, non aveva assistito al momento in cui Marian era stata colpita. Lo faceva adesso per la prima volta, ma anche ora non poteva intervenire: poteva solo guardare Guy di Gisborne che colpiva Marian con la sua spada, mentre lo stesso Guy, più vecchio di un anno e profondamente cambiato, piangeva tra le sue braccia, incapace di alzare lo sguardo per assistere al proprio delitto più grande.  
Poi anche Robin fu costretto a distogliere gli occhi. Non poteva rivivere il momento straziante in cui lui e Marian si erano detti addio e allo stesso tempo erano diventati marito e moglie.  
Si girò verso Guy e appoggiò la fronte sulla sua spalla, senza riuscire a trattenere le lacrime.  
Dalla piazza proveniva il suono sommesso del pianto dei fuorilegge e anche loro due piansero a lungo, stretti l’uno all’altro, ma in silenzio, perché nessuno potesse udirli e scoprire il loro nascondiglio.  
  
Il sole era tramontato da poco sul deserto, quando due figure furtive si avvicinarono al cimitero, strisciando nell’ombra.  
\- Sbrigati. - Sussurrò Robin in tono urgente e Guy si affrettò a seguirlo.  
\- È quella? - Chiese, indicando una tomba recente, ma Robin scosse la testa.  
\- Quella è di Carter. Quella lì.  
I due uomini iniziarono a scavare freneticamente, prima con le pale, poi direttamente con le mani.  
\- Eccola! - Esclamò Guy, sentendo sotto le dita la stoffa del sudario e Robin gli tappò la bocca con una mano.  
\- Zitto! Vuoi attirare l’intero esercito del re?!  
In silenzio, i due uomini tirarono fuori dalla tomba il corpo di Marian e si allontanarono velocemente, affrettandosi a portarlo al riparo di una delle case deserte di Imuiz.  
La deposero a terra e si affrettarono a sciogliere il lenzuolo che avvolgeva il suo corpo ed entrambi sussultarono quando un’altra persona li raggiunse, uscendo dall’ombra.  
\- Allora è vero. - Disse Djaq, spostando lo sguardo dall’uno all’altro. - Quando Marian mi ha parlato del suo piano, pensavo che il sole del deserto la avesse fatta impazzire, ma non mentiva. Ho lasciato Robin al campo, ubriaco e distrutto dal dolore e invece sei qui. E Gisborne… È davvero insieme a te ed è così diverso…  
I due uomini non le risposero, lo sguardo di entrambi fisso sul volto esangue di Marian.  
\- La tua pozione funzionerà davvero? - Chiese Guy, angosciato. - Sembra davvero morta.  
\- Su di me aveva funzionato. Te lo ricordi? Tu stesso mi avevi giudicato morto.  
Djaq si chinò su Marian e le versò qualche goccia di un’altra pozione tra le labbra, poi tutti e tre rimasero in attesa, senza osare respirare finché fu la stessa Marian a trarre il primo respiro.  
\- È viva! - Sussurrò Guy. - È viva…  
Djaq sorrise, poi mise una mano sul braccio di entrambi gli uomini e fece un cenno con la testa verso la porta.  
\- Lo è. Ma ora dovete andare, il vostro lavoro non è finito. Dovete ricoprire la tomba e fare in modo che nessuno possa accorgersi che è stata violata. Andate finché è buio, io mi occuperò di Marian finché non si sarà ripresa del tutto.  
Guy e Robin si alzarono e ripresero le pale. Arrivati sulla soglia, Guy si voltò indietro.  
\- Io so di averla colpita, lo ricordo. Come posso non averla ferita? Ho visto il suo sangue.  
\- Credi di aver visto il suo sangue. Ho riempito di sangue di capra un otre piatto e Marian se lo è nascosto sotto il vestito, sopra la cotta di maglia con cui si è protetta. Avrà un bel livido, ma la tua spada non l’ha trafitta.  
Guy la guardò, stupito, poi sorrise.  
\- Ha funzionato. Voi due ragazze siete riusciti a ingannare tutti.  
Djaq sogghignò.  
\- Avevate qualche dubbio? Ora andate, svelti.  
Robin e Guy sparirono nella notte, stanchi e con ancora molto lavoro da fare, ma col cuore molto più leggero.  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> E anche questa storia si avvicina alla fine... Il prossimo capitolo sarà anche l'ultimo.   
> Questa fanfic è nata da una piccola idea, cosa sarebbe successo se Guy avesse potuto essere curato da medici moderni, e si è sviluppata ben oltre le mie previsioni.  
> Per me è stata un bel viaggio e spero che lo sia stata anche per voi.   
> Grazie a tutte le persone che mi regalano un po' del loro tempo per leggere le mie storie, spero che sia bello per voi leggerle quanto lo è per me scriverle.   
> Ora basta, sennò mi commuovo e c'è ancora un epilogo da scrivere. ;)


	35. Back to the Future

Era quasi l’alba quando Guy e Robin tornarono al villaggio, esausti, sporchi di sabbia e sudati.  
Varcarono la soglia della casa col cuore in gola, temendo di non trovarvi nessuno, ma Marian era lì, seduta su un pagliericcio accanto al fuoco.  
La ragazza si alzò in piedi con uno scatto gioioso e corse verso di loro, abbracciandoli entrambi.  
\- Ha funzionato! Avete visto? Ha funzionato!  
I due uomini la tennero stretta tra loro, commossi, ma mentre il cuore di Robin scoppiava di gioia al pensiero di aver ritrovato l’amore della sua vita, quello di Guy era colmo di tristezza.  
Era contento che Marian fosse viva e sollevato di non essere più il suo assassino, ma sapeva che quello era un abbraccio di addio. A Marian, ma soprattutto a Miriam.  
Ora che Marian era salva, Miriam sarebbe sparita dal suo futuro come se non fosse mai esistita.  
 _Dio, ti prego, lascia che io la ricordi. Almeno questo, lasciami il ricordo di Miriam._  
Marian sembrò intuire il suo stato d’animo, perché si sciolse dall’abbraccio e fece un passo indietro per guardarlo. Gli mise una mano sulla guancia, con un gesto gentile.  
\- A vederti ora, non sembri affatto la stessa persona che ieri ha cercato di uccidermi.  
\- Non lo sono. Non più. Anche se non sei morta, non potrò mai dimenticare quello che ho fatto, non potrò mai perdonarmelo.  
Marian gli carezzò la guancia.  
\- Io ti perdono, invece. Avresti potuto lottare per lasciare le cose come stavano, ma mi hai dato la possibilità di scegliere e hai rinunciato alla tua felicità per salvarmi. Sono orgogliosa di te Guy, ho sempre pensato che potessi diventare un uomo migliore e lo hai fatto. Mi dispiace per quello che hai perso.  
Guy si chinò su di lei e la baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Ti ho amata, Marian, e amo Miriam ancora di più, lei mi mancherà per sempre. Sii felice e vivi a lungo e potrò consolarmi pensando che il mio sacrificio non è stato vano. E soprattutto smettila di essere incosciente e di metterti in pericolo.  
Marian sorrise.  
\- Ci proverò.  
\- Lo stesso vale per te, Hood. Non abbiamo fatto tutto questo perché poi vi facciate ammazzare in qualche atto di stupido eroismo.  
\- Ha parlato quello che si è fatto quasi uccidere dallo sceriffo per salvarmi la vita. - Ribatté Robin con un sogghigno.  
Marian si lasciò sfuggire una risatina e i due uomini la guardarono.  
\- Che c’è?  
\- Non sono abituata a vedervi andare d’accordo. È davvero strano.  
Robin sedette vicino al fuoco e gli altri due lo imitarono.  
\- Cosa farete adesso? Cosa prevede il piano? - Chiese Guy, guardando Marian.  
\- Dovremo nasconderci, restare qui per un anno. È questo il nostro sacrificio, un anno di vita per me e due per Robin.  
\- In che senso due per Robin?  
\- Il Robin che ieri mi ha visto morire, dovrà continuare a credermi morta, altrimenti quello che è già successo nel vostro passato non accadrà di nuovo. Io e lui - indicò Robin – dovremo aspettare qui che il suo passato si compia. Solo dopo l’assedio del castello potremo tornare a Nottingham e riprendere la nostra vita.  
Guy e Robin annuirono.  
\- Ha senso. Dovremo cercare un posto dove vivere. - Disse Robin, quasi tra sé.  
Marian gli rivolse un sorriso compiaciuto.  
\- Non serve, ci ho già pensato io.  
\- Come?  
\- Djaq resterà qui per un po’. Mi ha detto che vuole sposare Will e che vuole presentarlo alla sua gente. Prima che tornasse dagli altri abbiamo parlato ancora e abbiamo deciso che resteremo a vivere con loro durante quest’anno, poi lei e Will decideranno se rimanere qui o se tornare a Nottingham con noi.  
\- Robin, quando tornerai, di’ ad Archer che sono contento di averlo conosciuto.  
\- Chi è Archer? - Chiese Marian, perplessa.  
\- Tu non verrai con noi? - Robin lo guardò, rattristato, intuendo già la risposta dell’amico.  
\- Ho viaggiato nel tempo per tre volte, devono esistere altri varchi che mi permettano di tornare nel futuro e io ho intenzione di trovarli, anche se dovessi metterci una vita intera. Quanto ad Archer, è nostro fratello.  
\- _Vostro_ fratello?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Avrai un bel po’ da raccontarle mentre aspettate di tornare in Inghilterra.  
\- Già. Non ti lascerai convincere a restare con noi? Vuoi davvero tornare nel ventunesimo secolo, anche se lei non sarà più lì?  
Guy guardò le fiamme del fuoco.  
\- Quando ho incontrato Miriam per la prima volta, ho fatto una promessa ad Alicia: qualunque cosa potesse succedere tra me e Miriam, non avrei permesso ai miei sentimenti di distruggermi. Le ho promesso che in ogni caso, comunque potessero andare le cose, avrei cercato di costruirmi una vita piena, degna di essere vissuta e ho intenzione di mantenere la mia promessa. Nel ventunesimo secolo ho iniziato a costruire la mia vita e voglio continuare a farlo. Anche senza di lei.  
\- Beh, credo che sentiremo la tua mancanza, Gisborne, ma ti auguro di riuscirci. Te lo meriti, fratello mio.  
Robin lo strinse in un abbraccio e Guy gli sussurrò qualcosa all’orecchio.  
Un attimo dopo, Marian e Robin si ritrovarono da soli nella casa abbandonata.  
La ragazza sussultò, spaventata.  
\- Dov’è? È sparito!  
Robin la attirò a sé e la tenne tra le braccia, mentre un sorriso si allargava sul suo volto.  
\- No, non è sparito: è andato a casa. Il suo desiderio è stato esaudito.  
  
Alicia era sprofondata in un sonno inquieto alle prime luci dell’alba, dopo una notte insonne.  
Passare il pomeriggio al museo in compagnia di Jonathan Archer e Peter Edwards l’aveva aiutata un po’, ma con la notte era tornata l’angoscia e lei si era tormentata per ore, pensando a Guy e ai pericoli che poteva correre in quel passato così crudele. Aveva il terrore che prima o poi Peter Andrews l’avrebbe contattata dicendo di aver trovato una tomba antica col nome di Guy e allora lei avrebbe solo potuto piangerlo.  
Stava sognando proprio quella lapide terrificante, quando una serie di colpi alla porta la strapparono da quell’incubo.  
Alicia si alzò a sedere sul letto, pensando di aver sognato anche quel rumore, ma poco dopo il suono si ripeté e lei si rese conto che stavano bussando.  
Ancora stordita dal sonno, si diresse alla porta e la aprì di scatto, senza nemmeno chiedere chi era, poi si lasciò sfuggire un grido di gioia e di sorpresa.  
\- Guy! - Esclamò, e un momento dopo Gisborne le crollò addosso, stringendola in un abbraccio disperato.  
\- Sono tornato, Alicia! Sono davvero tornato!  
La dottoressa lo strinse forte, poi si rese conto che era gelato e stava tremando di freddo e si affrettò a trascinarlo in casa e a richiudere la porta alle sue spalle. Solo allora si decise a guardarlo meglio: Guy indossava una specie di tunica da arabo, era sporco di sabbia e terriccio dalla testa ai piedi ed era completamente fradicio.  
\- Cosa ti è successo, tesoro? No, aspetta, parleremo dopo, ora devi scaldarti prima di morire assiderato. Il bagno è lì, vai a farti una doccia, io intanto ti preparo qualcosa di caldo da bere.  
  
Alicia tornò dalla cucina con due tazze di cioccolata bollente e ne porse una a Guy, prima di sedersi sul divano accanto a lui.  
Gisborne le rivolse un sorriso tremolante.  
\- Grazie. Credo di averne davvero bisogno.  
La dottoressa gli mise una coperta sulle spalle e gli accarezzò i capelli umidi.  
\- Sei fortunato che avessi deciso di regalarti dei vestiti nuovi per Natale, altrimenti ora dovresti indossare una delle mie tute da ginnastica e dubito che ti starebbero bene: sono troppo larghe, troppo corte e rosa.  
Guy si appoggiò a lei e chiuse gli occhi.  
\- No, sono fortunato e basta. Credevo che sarei rimasto nel dodicesimo secolo per sempre, che non sarei più riuscito a tornare a casa. E invece sono qui.  
\- Ma qualcosa ti fa soffrire.  
\- Io e Robin abbiamo salvato Marian. Sai cosa significa?  
Alicia lo guardò, triste nel vedere il suo dolore.  
\- Miriam?  
\- Lei era Marian, l’ho scoperto prima di finire nel passato. Ora che Marian è salva, Miriam è sparita da questo tempo, anzi, non è mai esistita e forse presto ti dimenticherai di lei…  
\- Mi dispiace caro, mi dispiace così tanto… Vuoi raccontarmi cosa è successo?  
Guy annuì e iniziò a parlare, raccontandole del suo litigio con Robin, del loro arrivo in Terra Santa e del piano di Marian che gli aveva permesso di rimediare al suo delitto.  
Quando finì il suo racconto, Guy era esausto e di nuovo in lacrime e Alicia lo abbracciò e lo baciò in fronte.  
\- Ora devi riposare un po’, sei sfinito e ne hai bisogno. Vieni, ti preparo il letto nella camera degli ospiti.  
\- No. Voglio andare a casa.  
\- Non dovresti stare solo.  
\- Ne ho bisogno, invece. Pensavo che sarei stato condannato a restare nel dodicesimo secolo, che non avrei più rivisto la mia casa e volevo soltanto poter tornare indietro e stendermi sul divano a guardare le luci dell’albero di Natale di Miriam… Alicia? Credi… credi che l’albero ci sarà ancora o sarà sparito insieme a lei?  
La dottoressa sospirò.  
\- Non possiamo saperlo, tesoro.  
\- Devo scoprirlo. Puoi accompagnarmi a casa?  
\- Non vuoi dormire un po’, prima?  
\- Non credo che ci riuscirei ora.  
Guy si accorse della preoccupazione di Alicia e le prese le mani, rivolgendole un sorriso rassicurante.  
\- Non temere, non ho alcuna intenzione di arrendermi. Ho sempre saputo che innamorarmi di Miriam mi avrebbe spezzato il cuore, ma non mi lascerò distruggere dalla sua assenza. Ho bisogno di restare un po’ da solo, prendermi il tempo per pensare a lei e dirle addio nel mio cuore, ma poi mi riprenderò te lo prometto.  
La dottoressa fece un piccolo sospiro.  
\- Ho creduto che non ti avrei rivisto, sai? Devi perdonarmi se ora ho paura di allontanarmi da te.  
\- Non sparirò di nuovo. Ma se dovesse succedere, troverò un modo per tornare, a ogni costo.  
Alicia gli sorrise.  
\- Prendo le chiavi dell’auto.  
  
La macchina si fermò davanti alla palazzina e Alicia si voltò a guardare Guy.  
\- Vuoi che ti accompagni dentro?  
\- No. Se quando aprirò quella porta l’albero di Natale non ci sarà più, so già che finirò di nuovo a piangere. Probabilmente mi ritroverò in lacrime anche se ci fosse, a dire il vero. Preferisco restare da solo, Alicia, scusami.  
La donna si sporse a baciarlo sulla guancia.  
\- Non scusarti, ti capisco. Ma se dovessi sentire il bisogno di un po’ di compagnia, chiamami e arriverò in pochi minuti. Non vergognarti di piangere davanti a me e ricordati che ti voglio bene.  
Guy la strinse in un abbraccio, poi aprì lo sportello e scese dall’auto.  
\- Non preoccuparti per l’associazione. Li contatterò io e li avviserò che non ti senti bene e che hai bisogno di qualche giorno di riposo.  
\- Grazie Alicia.  
Gisborne voltò le spalle all’auto e si diresse verso la palazzina, barcollando per la stanchezza. Ora che era tutto finito, si sentiva esausto e svuotato.  
Aprì la porta trattenendo il respiro e sorrise tra le lacrime nel vedere le luci dell’albero che brillavano nella penombra della stanza.  
Prese una coperta e si stese sul divano, ritornando con la mente a quella sera perfetta in cui lui e Miriam lo avevano decorato, mangiando pizza e parlando di libri.  
 _L’albero è un segno. Il mondo potrà dimenticarla, ma Miriam non sparirà dal mio cuore._  
Si addormentò pensando a lei e il suo ricordo lo accompagnò nei sogni, dolce e confortante come un balsamo per la sua anima stanca. Più tardi, quando riaprì gli occhi, Guy pensò che gli sembrava di sentire la sua presenza accanto a sé.  
Salvando Marian, Miriam non era mai esistita nel ventunesimo secolo, ma per lui sì. Forse anche quello era un piccolo miracolo e Guy era grato per averlo ricevuto.  
Se l’avesse dimenticata, forse non avrebbe sofferto per la sua assenza, ma non avrebbe voluto rinunciare a nessuno di quei ricordi preziosi. Se per ricordarsi di lei il prezzo da pagare era il dolore, Guy era disposto a pagarlo.  
Un rumore in bagno lo svegliò del tutto e Guy si concesse un piccolo sorriso: Alicia non aveva resistito alla preoccupazione e doveva essere venuta a controllare che fosse tutto a posto.  
Quello era un altro motivo per cui essere grato di essere tornato nel ventunesimo secolo: lì aveva persone che si preoccupavano per lui e che gli volevano bene.  
Notò che ai piedi dell’albero c’era un pacchetto che prima non c’era.  
 _È il giorno di Natale. Me ne ero dimenticato._  
Si sentì un po’ in colpa pensando ai biscotti che aveva preparato per Alicia e che invece lui e Robin avevano mangiato in quella casupola diroccata. Decise che avrebbe potuto prepararne altri e che sarebbe stato un buon modo sia per ringraziare Alicia per il suo affetto che per passare il tempo senza sprofondare nella tristezza per aver perso Miriam.  
Si alzò dal divano, deciso a cominciare subito, quando la porta del bagno si aprì e lui rimase pietrificato a guardare la donna che era apparsa sulla soglia.  
\- Miriam…  
La ragazza sorrise e corse verso di lui, gettandogli le braccia al collo.  
\- Scusami se sono entrata senza suonare, ma non sapevo se stessi ancora dormendo e poi volevo farti una sorpresa!  
Guy la strinse tra le braccia, incredulo, e pensò di essere impazzito. Quando aveva ucciso Marian, il suo spettro lo aveva tormentato per molte settimane, forse era successo ancora e lui vedeva di nuovo cose che non esistevano. Ma la ragazza era morbida e calda nel suo abbraccio e rideva, baciandolo giocosamente sulle guance. Guy sentiva il suo calore, il profumo della sua pelle, il suo cuore che batteva forte, quasi quanto il suo, e alla fine si convinse che era reale.  
\- È un miracolo… Questo è un miracolo... - Sussurrò, poi cercò le sue labbra e si perse in quel bacio.  
Miriam rispose alla sua passione con altrettanto ardore.  
Guy la stringeva quasi con disperazione, come se avesse paura che lei potesse sfuggirgli e sparire se l’avesse lasciata andare anche solo per un attimo, ma lei non aveva alcuna intenzione di allontanarsi da lui.  
\- Devo dirti una cosa Guy, sono venuta così presto anche per questo... - Sussurrò, intervallando le parole con piccoli baci leggeri, riluttante a staccarsi dalle sue labbra.  
Guy le sfiorò la bocca con un dito.  
\- Prima io.  
Gisborne si staccò da lei e si inginocchiò ai suoi piedi, prendendole le mani tra le sue.  
\- Ti amo, Miriam, e voglio passare il resto della mia vita con te. Vuoi sposarmi, Miriam?  
La ragazza lo guardò, sorpresa.  
\- Dici sul serio, Guy?  
\- Non sono mai stato più certo di qualcosa in vita mia.  
Miriam sorrise.  
\- Lo sai che è per sempre? Che non potrai più liberarti di me? Vuoi davvero che ti dia il tormento per ogni giorno della tua vita?  
\- Non desidero altro.  
La ragazza lo abbracciò di slancio.  
\- E allora peggio per te perché anche io lo voglio!  
\- Questo è un sì?  
\- Cos’altro dovrebbe essere, razza di sciocco? - Disse Miriam, poi lo baciò di nuovo.  
  
Guy si svegliò e, per un momento terribile, pensò di aver sognato. Poi fece un respiro profondo e sentì il profumo di Miriam tra le lenzuola e sulla propria pelle. Si girò su un fianco e sorrise nel vedere i vestiti della ragazza sul pavimento, sparsi a terra insieme ai suoi.  
Miriam tornò nella stanza, a piedi nudi e avvolta in un lenzuolo e lo raggiunse sul letto, ridendo.  
\- Ora penserai che sono una donna poco seria. Nel dodicesimo secolo non era obbligatorio aspettare la prima notte di nozze?  
Guy le sorrise, attirandola a sé.  
\- Questo è il ventunesimo secolo. - Disse, chinando la testa a baciarla sul collo. - E poi nel mio cuore sei già mia moglie.  
Miriam ridacchiò, felice, appoggiandosi a lui con la schiena e Guy le fece scivolare una mano sul corpo, accarezzandola lentamente. Quando le sfiorò la pancia, Miriam lo sentì irrigidirsi e girò la testa a guardarlo.  
\- Che c’è, Guy?  
Gisborne si alzò a sedere e la fissò, sconcertato.  
Miriam arrossì un po’, nel sentirsi osservare con tanta attenzione.  
\- Guy? C’è qualcosa che non va?  
\- Non hai nessuna cicatrice sulla pancia.  
Miriam si passò una mano sulla pelle liscia.  
\- Dovrei averne?  
\- Quello che mi hai detto… Che ti hanno trovata vicino ad Acri… Io pensavo…  
Miriam gli sfiorò le labbra con un bacio.  
\- Credevi che io fossi lady Marian?  
Guy la guardò, ancora più confuso.  
\- Come…  
\- Come faccio a saperlo? È questo che ero venuta a dirti, Guy: ora ricordo tutto. Ieri, all’improvviso mi è tornata la memoria e adesso so chi sono.  
La ragazza si rannicchiò tra le braccia di Gisborne e si appoggiò a lui con naturalezza, come se quello fosse il posto a cui apparteneva.  
\- Il mio cognome non è White, quello me lo hanno dato perché non ricordavo il mio, ma ora lo so. Mi chiamo Miriam… Locksley.  
\- Locksley?  
La ragazza scoppiò a ridere davanti alla sua espressione confusa.  
\- Sì, come Robin Hood. È una leggenda della mia famiglia. Si dice che lui e lady Marian fossero i nostri antenati, anche se ovviamente non ci sono prove certe che siano davvero esistiti.  
\- Oh sì, questo posso garantirtelo io.  
Guy scoppiò a ridere, poi si rese conto all’improvviso di ciò che significava la rivelazione di Miriam e impallidì. Lui era stato sicuro che Miriam fosse Marian, sopravvissuta alla ferita della sua spada. Se avesse deciso di essere egoista e lasciare che Marian venisse colpita pur di non rinunciare a Miriam nel futuro, le due ragazze sarebbero scomparse entrambe perché Marian sarebbe morta e Miriam non avrebbe mai avuto l’occasione di nascere!  
\- Ti senti bene, Guy? Sei diventato bianco come un fantasma!  
Gisborne la strinse forte, tremando.  
\- Va tutto bene. _Ora_ va tutto bene.  
La baciò di nuovo e la paura lasciò il posto alla gioia.  
Miriam non era Marian!  
Poteva amarla con tutto il cuore senza sentirsi in colpa perché quell’amore non era più rubato alla felicità di Robin e Marian, ma anzi nasceva da essa, ne era il frutto.  
\- Ma perché eri ad Acri? - Chiese dopo un po’. Quel dettaglio avrebbe potuto condannare tutti a un futuro infelice e lui non era ancora riuscito a spiegarselo.  
Miriam si girò tra le sue braccia e gli appoggiò la testa sul petto per ascoltare il battito del suo cuore.  
\- È sempre una vecchia tradizione di famiglia. Secondo una vecchia storia, in quel posto Robin Hood ha sposato Lady Marian e si dice che per i membri della nostra famiglia visitarlo porti fortuna. Volevo vederlo e sono partita per visitare quella zona, ma poi sono stata rapita e derubata da un gruppo di banditi che mi hanno portato via tutto, denaro e documenti, e poi mi hanno abbandonata nel deserto, pensando di avermi uccisa. I miei genitori sono morti quando ero piccola, non ho molti amici e non ho altri parenti, perciò nessuno si è preoccupato di cercarmi e nessuno mi ha riconosciuta.  
\- A te quel posto non ha portato molta fortuna, allora. - Disse Guy, accarezzandole i capelli.  
La ragazza si sollevò su un gomito per guardarlo con un sorriso soddisfatto.  
\- È qui che ti sbagli! Se non avessi perso la memoria, non avrei mai iniziato a lavorare per l’associazione e noi due non ci saremmo mai incontrati.  
\- E ti reputi fortunata per questo?  
Miriam sorrise.  
\- La più fortunata del mondo.  
  
Alicia sedette su una delle panchine di fronte alla statua di Robin Hood e sorrise, godendosi il tepore del sole estivo. Jonathan Archer, seduto accanto a lei, guardò il gruppo di turisti poco più in là, riuniti attorno all’uomo vestito da Robin Hood.  
\- Sono già passati più di sette anni, non sembra quasi vero.  
Alicia annuì. Il tempo era passato in fretta, ma lei ricordava ancora perfettamente la prima volta che aveva incontrato Guy, ferito e quasi morente sulla barella dell’elisoccorso.  
\- Sono cambiate così tante cose da allora…  
Sia Alicia che Jonathan sorrisero nel vedere i due bambini, fratello e sorella, che correvano verso di loro attraverso il prato, seguiti dalla figura più goffa e affannata di Peter Edwards, che si affrettava nel vano tentativo di raggiungerli.  
Entrambi i bambini avevano un gelato in mano e il viso già impiastricciato di cioccolata, mentre l’archeologo aveva due coni in mano e ne porse uno ad Alicia non appena la raggiunse anche lui.  
\- Zia Alicia! - Disse la bambina, ridendo. - Lo sai che lo zio Peter ha fatto un’altra figuraccia? Ci stava raccontando come si fanno le mummie e il gelataio si è arrabbiato perché i suoi racconti spaventavano i clienti!  
\- Peter! Ti sembrano racconti adatti ai bambini?! - Esclamò Jonathan, alzando gli occhi al cielo, poi guardò Alicia, divertito. - Mi chiedo come fai a sopportarlo tutto il giorno.  
\- Robin e Isabella non mi sembrano affatto spaventati. Dovresti sentire le storie che loro raccontano a me. - Disse Alicia, divertita, lanciando uno sguardo affettuoso all’archeologo. - Quanto a lui, ha i suoi lati buoni.  
Robin finì il suo cono e si arrampicò sulle ginocchia di Alicia, lasciandole tracce di cioccolato sul vestito.  
\- Oggi il mio papà fa Robin Hood. - Disse, serio.  
Alicia lanciò uno sguardo al gruppo di turisti e sorrise nel vedere Guy che mostrava il suo arco alle persone radunate attorno a lui, mentre finiva di raccontare la storia della città e dei fuorilegge della foresta di Sherwood.  
\- Oh, sì, lo vedo.  
\- A me piace di più quando fa Guy di Gisborne. - Disse la bambina. - I miei compagni di scuola dicono che Robin Hood è meglio perché Guy è cattivo, ma papà ha detto che era vero all’inizio, ma che poi Guy è cambiato e lui e Robin sono diventati amici, anche se nei libri non lo dicono.  
Alicia prese un fazzoletto e iniziò a pulire la bocca e le mani di Robin.  
\- Se lo dice il vostro papà è sicuramente vero. - Disse, sorridendo. - Oh, eccolo che arriva.  
I due bambini gli corsero incontro e Guy li prese in braccio entrambi, lasciando che lo ricoprissero di baci appiccicosi.  
\- Gelato al cioccolato, eh? Ce n’è anche per me?  
Alicia scoppiò a ridere.  
\- Arrivi tardi, caro. Oggi hai il ruolo principale, vedo.  
Guy sorrise, lanciando uno sguardo ironico al costume che indossava.  
\- Se Hood potesse vedermi ora, morirebbe dalle risate. Oggi il mio collega è malato e io sono il suo sostituto.  
\- A proposito di Hood… - Peter Edwards porse una busta a Guy, divertito. - Ho trovato un’altra iscrizione incisa su una delle pietre delle cripte. E’ sempre piuttosto sbrigativo, questa dice così: “Gisborne, ho fatto quello che mi hai chiesto.” Nella busta ci sono le foto e il calco della scritta.  
Guy chiuse gli occhi per un attimo e sorrise.  
\- È vero. Ci è riuscito… Ricordo la stessa cosa in due modi diversi.  
\- Cosa ha fatto? - Chiese Alicia, notando che Guy era commosso.  
\- Allan. Robin è riuscito a salvarlo.  
\- Senza cambiare la storia?  
\- Già. Allan non era un uomo potente, la sua vita o la sua morte non avrebbe influenzato di molto gli eventi futuri e per questo Robin ha potuto salvargli la vita. È un sollievo.  
Guy mise giù i bambini e Robin e Isabella cominciarono a inseguirsi sul prato, ridendo.  
Gisborne sedette sulla panchina accanto ad Alicia e sospirò.  
\- Se solo Meg non fosse stata così importante per me, Robin avrebbe potuto salvare anche lei. Ma avrebbe cambiato troppe cose.  
Alicia gli accarezzò una guancia per togliergli una traccia di cioccolato dal viso.  
\- Non possiamo salvare tutti, purtroppo. Anche io vorrei poter aiutare tutti i miei pazienti, ma alcuni muoiono senza che io possa farci niente. Possiamo solo piangere quelli che non ce l’hanno fatta ed essere grati di aver potuto fare qualcosa per gli altri.  
\- Lo so. Ma lei avrebbe meritato di vivere. - Guy fece un altro sospiro e per qualche attimo rimase in silenzio a guardare i bambini.  
\- Grazie per averli tenuti, oggi. Miriam ha una riunione importante e la nipote di Aisha aveva un impegno e non poteva andarli a prendere a scuola.  
\- Lo sai che mi fa piacere, caro. Venite a cena da noi, domani sera? Anche tu, Jonathan, e porta la tua famiglia. Lo dirò anche a Jack Robinson, mi sembra che i vostri ragazzi abbiano più o meno la stessa età, potrebbero fare amicizia.  
Peter Edwards la guardò.  
\- Festeggiamo qualcosa?  
Alicia alzò gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro.  
\- Solo il nostro anniversario. - Disse, divertendosi a guardare la sua espressione allarmata.  
\- Davvero?! Io… mi dispiace! Ho perso il conto dei giorni… Scusami!  
Jonathan Archer gli scoppiò a ridere in faccia.  
\- Esci dalle catacombe, ogni tanto! Vi siete sposati in autunno! Ti pare normale che me lo ricordi io e non tu?!  
L’archeologo arrossì, imbarazzato e Alicia lo baciò sulla guancia.  
\- Se me la prendessi per la tua distrazione non ti avrei sposato, no?  
Guy si alzò dalla panchina e le sorrise.  
\- Allora ci vediamo domani. Ora devo andare, Miriam tornerà tra poco.  
Chiamò i bambini e Robin e Isabella corsero da lui, prendendolo per mano.  
Prima di andare via, camminarono verso il castello e Guy lasciò una rosa gialla su una lastra di marmo parzialmente nascosta dall’erba.  
\- Perché quando passiamo di qui lasci sempre un fiore, papà? È una tomba?  
Guy annuì.  
\- Era una vostra parente, vissuta tanto tempo fa, nel medioevo. Si chiamava Isabella come te.  
\- Possiamo dire una preghiera per lei?  
\- Sì. Sarebbe bello.  
  
Miriam baciò i bambini addormentati e spense la luce, poi tornò in soggiorno, accese le luci dell’albero di Natale e si appoggiò al tavolo, guardando con amore Guy che cucinava.  
\- Dovrei essere io a farlo.  
\- Perché? Perché sei una donna? Miriam, queste sono idee medievali. E soprattutto non ci tengo a morire avvelenato.  
Miriam scoppiò a ridere e si avvicinò a lui per baciarlo.  
\- Ti ho sposato per questo lo sai?  
\- Per la mia cucina?  
\- Perché sei adorabile e ti amo. Guy? Credi che sia strano tenere l’albero di Natale per tutto l’anno?  
\- A me piace vederlo lì. Mi ricorda il regalo più bello che io abbia mai ricevuto. E poi a Pasqua ci attacchiamo le uova, no?  
\- E ad Halloween si ricopre di scheletri e pipistrelli… - Ridacchiò Miriam. - Ti ricordi il nostro gioco delle domande?  
Guy sorrise.  
\- Come potrei dimenticarlo?  
\- Allora ti faccio la mia domanda del giorno. Ti dispiacerebbe tanto dover cucinare per una persona in più?  
Guy la guardò, perplesso, poi capì e le guardò la pancia.  
\- Vuoi dire che…  
\- Oh, sì.  
Guy la prese tra le braccia e la tenne stretta.  
Per arrivare fin lì aveva dovuto percorrere una strada lunga e dolorosa, ma alla fine aveva trovato il proprio posto nel mondo.  
Aveva dovuto attraversare il tempo per trovarla, ma ormai aveva una casa e una famiglia.  
Guardò le luci brillanti dell’albero di Natale e sorrise.  
Era felice.  



End file.
